Forgetful Boy
by Just Lizzie
Summary: Lily finalmente repara em James depois de tanto tempo e agora admite sua paixão pelo maroto, mas o destino resolve aprontar... Resumo péssimo, ignorem e leiam a fic, por favor.
1. Trailer

_**Ele era um garoto...**_

James Potter, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts.

_**Ela era uma garota...**_

Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verde vivo, estatura média, algumas sardas...

_**Como eu posso ser mais óbvia?**_

Oh Merlin! Não pensei que fosse vê-lo tão cedo... O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

_**Ele era um maroto...**_

- Você e Black bateram todos os records de detenções e conseguiram quebrar quase todas as regras do colégio... É, eu diria que vocês são marco na história de Hogwarts.

_**Ela, uma **__**cdf**___

- Não senhora, hoje tem visita à Hogsmead e eu não vou deixar que você fique enfurnada na biblioteca.

_**O que mais posso dizer?**_

- Bom dia minha cdf!

- O que você quer Potter?

_**Ele a queria...**_

- Já que você perguntou... Sair com você, aceita?

_**Ela nunca disse...**_

- Não Potter. Era só isso?

_**Mas secretamente ela o queria também...**_

- Ele me chamou pra sair outra vez hoje de manhã!

- E...?

- Eu disse não... Mas queria ter dito sim!

- E por que não disse?

_**O mundo dá voltas...**_

- Eu sei que errei bastante, mas eu queria me desculpar! Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

_**E se ela resolvesse deixar de lado o segredo?**_

- Eu diria para você sair comigo... – deu uma risada pelo nariz – Mas acho que seria pedir de mais.

- Eu aceito.

- O quê?

_**E se o destino resolvesse aprontar?**_

- James! Você acordou! Graças a Merlin.

- Está falando comigo?

Forgetful Boy – Em breve, aqui no Orkut.

- Não, não, não, não, não... Você só pode estar brincando comigo.


	2. Prólogo

_**Forgetful Boy**_

Tradução do Título: Garoto Esquecido

Autora: Elizabeth Costa (Lizzie – Lily Evans – No Limite da Razão e As Cartas Que Eu Não Mando)

Betagem por: Jéssica de Paula (Jeh – Lily Evans * Confissoes de uma adolescente apaixonada, A Esseência de Um Lírio, Além das Palavras e Greensea) e Juliana Oliveto (Juh – Thank You For Look At Me, Arcantes: Os Herdeiros e Ces't avec moi cette nuit)

Shipper Principal: James P./Lily E.

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: Comédia/Romance

Disclaimer: Ainda precisa dizer que todos os personagens que vocês reconhecerem pertencem à J.K. Rowlling (JKiller, Tia Jô, ou o que preferirem)? A Fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_13 de junho de 1977_

_Estava eu irritada por mais uma briga com o bendito do Potter, fui para o meu dormitório desestressar e me deparo com Jéssica lendo Shakespeare. Bato a porta ao passar e ela desvia os olhos da leitura._

_- Outra vez o Potter, imagino. – comentou me olhando pacientemente._

_- Acertou. – bufei me sentando na cama._

_- Por que toda essa raiva dele?_

_- Ai Jeh, você sabe! Ele faz questão de me irritar o tempo todo e ficar me chamando para sair mesmo sabendo que eu não quero..._

_- Tá, mas tirando isso, ele é um cara legal e, você já pensou Lily, que ele pode estar constantemente te chamando para sair porque realmente quer sair com você e não para te irritar? – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado._

_- Ai Jéssica, você acha realmente que James Potter iria querer sair comigo? – perguntei encarando-a._

_- Por que não? _

_- Porque não, caras como o Potter não querem nada com garotas como eu._

_- Ok, defina "garotas como você". – pediu fazendo as aspas com os dedos._

_- Você sabe, garotas como eu, que não é a mais linda e popular da escola, é simplesmente a nerd e mais do que comum, sem nenhuma das características que são notadas por caras como o Potter._

_- Você está errada Lily, o James não é assim._

_- Uhum... Tá certo. – falei irônica._

_- Estou falando sério, você não gosta de observar as pessoas? Observa o James e logo você nota Lily, ele é legal, você ia gostar dele se o conhecesse._

_- Sei..._

_- Sério Lily, faz só um teste.- pediu séria._

_- Ok, ok. Mas só pra te provar que estou certa. – falei revirando os olhos._

_- Veremos. – disse sorrindo e voltou a ler seu livro._


	3. Reencontrando ELE

**N/A: Atenção gente, a narração vai ser mudada as vezes nesta fic, então, eu vou fazer uma pequena legenda para vocês.**

XxXx – **Indica mudança de cena;**

... – **Indica mudança na narração.**

**Capítulo I – Reencontrando ****Ele**

_

* * *

_

_Qual é o problema? Eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonada  
Penso nisso todo tempo  
Eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso  
Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?  
Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for amor  
Faz com que eu me vire e me encara,  
Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor_

(Accidentaly in Love - Counting Crows)

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Primeiro de setembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, dia de voltar à Hogwarts para meu sétimo e último ano.

É uma sensação estranha porque eu sempre esperei ansiosamente por este e dia e quando ele finalmente chega, não quero sair da cama. Tudo bem, eu sei que a ansiedade foi trocada por um terrível nervosismo, só que isto é ainda mais estranho já que estou nervosa assim por causa dele.

Ah, ele... Ainda não acredito que de todos os caras deste mundo, eu tenha me descoberto apaixonada justo por ele. Meu estômago dá cambalhotas só de lembrar aquele sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo doce...

O problema é: eu o neguei por quase dois anos, será que ele ainda me chamará para sair depois de tantos foras seguidos?

Ele, James Potter, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts. Não que seja algum tipo de galã de cinema ou um Dom Juan. O que atrai as pessoas é o que ele tem por baixo daquela capa de desordeiro declarado. Tem sim, certo charme com os cabelos negros despenteados, os olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás dos óculos e o ar displicente, mas o que me chamou atenção foi a pessoa que eu descobri por trás das cantadas baratas e pedidos para sair. Depois que comecei a observar algumas coisas, simples gestos, sabe, aqueles que fazem toda diferença do mundo.

Eu tenho essa mania de observar as pessoas, mas nunca tinha parado para olhar para o Potter antes. Comecei no fim do ano passado por causa da minha amiga Jéssica e depois de duas semanas apenas parando e observando o Potter por alguns instantes, estando ele sozinho ou com os marotos, eu percebi que ele tem... Sei lá, um brilho especial... É como se houvesse uma luz dentro dele que dá mais graça a tudo em volta. Não sei bem como explicar, se é que existe uma explicação, mas há algo especial, realmente especial nele. Não é só porque eu percebi o quão gentil, atencioso, educado, companheiro e mais outras coisas ele pode ser. Ele tem... Algo a mais. Entende?

- Já acordou Lily? – ouvi a voz da mamãe do outro lado da porta.

- Já – resmunguei em resposta.

- Então levante-se e vá se vestir ou chegará atrasada. – falou de forma amável. É, parece que não tem como adiar_._ Pensei antes de levantar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verde vivo, estatura média, algumas sardas... Eu estudava minha própria imagem no espelho retrovisor, peguei uma carona com o papai, que estava de folga no trabalho, geralmente, ele não tem tempo pra me trazer à estação, mas nunca me incomodei com isso.

Chegando à barreira do mundo mágico, o aperto em seu estômago aumentou. Respira fundo Lily, ele vai estar do outro lado e é melhor que você esteja sã_._

- Cuide-se filha. – falou papai me dando um abraço apertado.

- Tchau pai, até o natal. – falei beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- É, até lá.

Atravessei a barreira e lá estava ele. Não, não o Potter, o expresso de Hogwarts. É tão estranho pensar que é o último ano...

- Lily! – uma voz conhecida soou atrás de mim.

- Nick! – falei alegre me virando.

Nicole Carrew é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela é meio maluca, mas quem não é? Bem, fisicamente, tem cabelos grandes e lisos cuja cor muda constantemente (hoje está preto com a franja e as pontas azuis), olhos castanhos claros e é mais baixa que eu. Sobre a personalidade, posso dizer que ela é um pouco supersticiosa e distraída demais, está sempre de bom humor. Não vive sem músicas, chocolate e é da Corvinal.

- Boas férias? – perguntei quando ela se aproximou mais.

- Muito, estou cheia de novidades, vamos lá para dentro que eu te conto tudo. – respondeu me puxando pela mão em direção ao trem.

- Já viu a Jéssica? – perguntei quando estávamos procurando uma cabine no quarto vagão.

- Ainda não. – respondeu – Ah, uma cabine. – falou sorrindo ao entrar.

Eu ia segui-la quando alguém passou correndo, esbarrou em mim e quase me derrubou no chão.

- Hey! – reclamei me segurando precariamente nas paredes enquanto olhava quem era o indivíduo.

- Oi, Evans. – Oh Merlin! Não pensei que fosse vê-lo tão cedo... O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – Evans? – ele me olhou meio desconfiado.

- Ah, oi! Oi, Potter. – falei atrapalhada enquanto ajeitava os cabelos e sorria debilmente. Fala sério, se mata, Lily!

- Ah... – ele estranhou um pouco minha atitude – Me desculpa, ok? Nos vemos por aí. – disse dando uma piscada e saiu andando depressa.

Ok. Alguém pode me dizer o que foi isso? Será que alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu comigo segundos atrás?

- Lily? O que aconteceu? – Nick pôs a cabeça para fora da cabine e me estudava.

- Ah, nada. – respondi depressa – Vamos lá, me conta tudo.

- Ah, Lily, Veneza é tão linda, você precisava ver! – falou do jeito sonhador de sempre se sentando à janela – Bom, só não foi assim tão legal porque o David não pôde ir.

- Nossa, que amor heim? – comentei rindo.

- E aqui estão vocês. – Jéssica falou abrindo a porta da cabine e sorrindo docemente para nós.

Jéssica Buttler é minha outra melhor amiga. Ela tem cabelos pretos e ondulados que vão um pouco abaixo dos ombros num corte replicado, é um pouco baixa (ela não suporta quando dizem isso) e tem olhos azuis escuro. Bastante tímida (mas se solta quando está com as amigas), essa vive no mundo da lua... Adora ler e caminhar perto do lago no fim da tarde. É minha colega de quarto.

- Jeh! – Nick levantou-se e a abraçou – Nossa, chegou cedo esse ano...

- Hahaha, muito engraçadinha! – retrucou Jéssica cerrando os olhos para Nicole – Vem, me ajuda a pôr minhas malas lá em cima.

Após alguns minutos conversando, David Tremllet (Lufa-lufa, loiro, cabelos curtos e olhos azul piscina) se juntou a nós para matar as saudades da namorada, Nicole. O trem partiu, como sempre, exatamente às onze horas.

Apesar da conversa animada me distrair um pouco, eu ainda estava meio nervosa. Geralmente, o que me acontecia ao topar com o James era ele me atormentar o juízo até onde conseguisse, e agora... Ele esbarrou comigo me deu um "oi" e foi embora. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ai Merlin! Será que ele não gosta mais de mim, ou arrumou uma namorada, ou pior, esqueceu que eu existo!

Mas o que eu faria se ele estivesse aqui? Não dá simplesmente pra chegar no cara e dizer: "oi, agora eu quero ficar com você". De jeito nenhum, isso seria ridículo e passaria por cima do meu orgulho. Não, não, não... Tem que haver um jeito melhor.

- Com licença. – uma garota abriu a porta da cabine – Vocês, por acaso, viram a Ariane Lensher?

Alice Lafferty é a garota mais popular de Hogwarts. Ela tem cabelos loiros, lisos e curtos, é alta, tem olhos verdes e um rosto arredondado que lhe dá um ar meio infantil. Dividimos o dormitório, mas não nos falamos muito, apesar dela ser até bem simpática para alguém tão popular.

- Não. – respondemos eu e Nick.

- Eu a vi há algum tempo lá no final do trem. – disse Jéssica.

- Obrigada. – falou num meio sorriso e fechou a porta.

- Humf. – Jéssica resmungou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Nick.

- Não gosto nada dessa Ariane. – respondeu fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Por quê? A Nani sempre foi legal com todo mundo. – argumentou.

- Não sei... Algo nela não me agrada. – disse Jéssica olhando distraidamente pela janela – Mas vamos falar de outra coisa.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila até Hogwarts. Aliás, tranqüila até demais para o meu gosto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Eu reparei que havia algo de errado com a Lily durante a viagem. Não sei do que se trata, mas ela está anormalmente distraída e também parecia nervosa.

Chegamos à Hogwarts ao anoitecer, prontas para mais um daqueles banquetes maravilhosos de início de ano letivo. Não me leve a mal, eu não sou gulosa, apenas aprecio alimentação de qualidade.

Bem, o banquete ocorreu quase que normalmente: o grande e tumultuado reencontro no salão principal, seleção dos novatos, discurso sem pé nem cabeça de Dumbledore e aparição repentina da comida.

Eu comia e observava o salão passando os olhos lentamente por cada canto. Nicole, na mesa da Corvinal, conversava demais para prestar atenção na comida, ela estava sentada ao lado da companheira de quarto, a tal Ariane (da altura da Lily, cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes). Na nossa mesa, Alice Lafferty tentava comer, embora isto parecesse impossível devido a quantidade gigantesca de gente que chegava para cumprimentá-la cada vez que ela pegava nos talheres. O grupinho inseparável Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew faziam a algazarra de sempre e o barulho no salão parecia aumentar a cada segundo passado.

Porém, esses comportamentos são todos normais, havia apenas um que estava diferente. Aliás, que continuava diferente. Lily estava sentada a minha frente fingindo que comia enquanto lançava olhares furtivos a um certo grupinho bastante espalhafatoso a alguns metros de nós. Eu sorri maliciosamente olhando de um para o outro, mas ela não percebeu.

* * *

**N/A: Oi oi gente! E ao, gostaram do primeiro capítulo da nova fic? Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer agora, só que já tenho até o capítulo 5 planejado, mas acho que as postagens vão demorar bastante, porque a minha disponibilidade de tempo este ano está bastante escassa. Bem, digam aí o que acharam, ok?**

**Beijão.**


	4. À Beira De Um Ataque de Nervos

**Capítulo II – À Beira de Um Ataque de Nervos**

* * *

_Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado_

_Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo_

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés_

_Me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Para onde for, eu sempre sei_

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor, fique por um instante agora_

_Não tenha pressa_

_Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

(Bubbly - Colbie Caillat)

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Já se passaram duas semanas desde a nossa chegada a Hogwarts e as coisas estão realmente agitadas. Os professores andam nos atolando de dever de casa e nos dando discursos quase diários sobre o quanto os NIEM's são importantes para nós.

E como se já não bastasse todo esse stress, ainda tem mais uma coisinha tentando me deixar louca da vida: James Potter.

Ele só pode estar querendo me dar o troco ou algo parecido. Sabe o que aconteceu entre nós durante estas duas semanas? Ele me deu três "oi", quatro sorrisos e duas piscadas! Pode dizer: "Se toca, Lily, ele te odeia e não dá a mínima pra você! Quem mandou dar tanto fora?"

O quê? Eu sou dramática? Não, eu não sou.

Bem, talvez eu seja um pouquinho.

Ah, eu faço muito drama mesmo, e daí? Uma garota não pode ter pressa para viver o amor dos sonhos? E eu também não sou tão exagerada assim, mas voltando ao assunto: eu estou a ponto de subir pelas paredes! Em tempos normais eu já estaria no centésimo septuagésimo terceiro "Não Potter, eu não quero sair com você" e agora eu me resumo a esperar um "oi" no café da manhã? Ah, isso é humilhante!

- Srtª. Evans? – a voz do professor Flitwick me chamou de volta à realidade.

- Presente. – respondi sem pensar e o resto da turma caiu na gargalhada.

- Estamos vendo que está aqui, Srtª. Evans, agora, pode nos responder qual é o efeito do feitiço? – perguntou bem mais simpático do que deveria.

- Ah... Do feitiço? – perguntei sem entender. É isso que dá pensar em James Potter na hora da aula! – Ah... Er...

- Professor. – uma mão se ergueu a minha direita.

- Sim, Srtª. Butcher? – Flitwick desviou sua atenção de mim, o que eu aproveitei para me informar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele está dando uma revisão, perguntou o efeito do _Vermillious_, em que mundo você estava? – disse Jéssica.

- Muito bem, Srtª. Butcher, cinco pontos para a Corvinal. – disse Flitwick – Srtª. Evans, sugiro que preste mais atenção a aula.

- Aquela metida. – resmunguei – Eu sabia o efeito.

- Mas não sabia o feitiço. – disse Nicole, que estava sentada do meu outro lado – E, se serve de consolo, eu também não gosto da Butcher.

Kathy Butcher é uma das colegas de quarto da Nick. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos que vão um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos azul claro. Super nerd e adora mostrar a todo mundo o quanto sabe. É por isso que não gostamos muito dela.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Quando a aula chegou ao fim, Lily e eu fomos à torre deixar os livros e Nick seguiu para o grande salão junto com David. Combinamos de nos encontrar na biblioteca depois do almoço, vamos aproveitar o horário vago para fazer as atividades.

- Então, no que estava pensando na hora da aula? – perguntei fingindo dúvida, afinal, eu já sabia o que era.

- Sei lá, Jeh. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, estava tão desligada... – mentiu Lily. Ah, quando ela vai se tocar que não sabe mentir?

- Ih, olha só o Potter e a turminha dele no fim do corredor... O que será que eles estão aprontando? – perguntei com uma dúvida real agora. Eles não são exatamente meus amigos, mas tenho certa simpatia pelo Potter.

Os quatro garotos estavam agrupados no fim do corredor cochichando apressadamente. Muito suspeito. Mas o que me chamou mesmo a atenção foi que Lily, ao ouvir o nome "Potter", imediatamente começara a ajeitar os cabelos. Eu não consegui controlar e dei uma risada alta.

Eles olharam para a nossa direção todos ao mesmo tempo, parecia até ensaiado. Lily gelou ao meu lado. _Apaixonado é fogo..._Pensei comigo.

- Então, resolvemos os detalhes mais tarde. – disse Remus Lupin. Um rapaz não muito alto, de cabelos lisos castanhos e aparência cansada.

- Ok, vamos Sirius. – disse James ao garoto ao seu lado, Sirius Black.

James e Sirius andam juntos desde... Sempre, eu acho. Eles até se parecem fisicamente, tem a mesma altura, a mesma cor de pele, os dois são morenos... Só que James tem olhos castanho-esverdeados, usa óculos e os cabelos extremamente bagunçados enquanto Black tem olhos azul acinzentado e cabelos lisos.

Remus (o de cabelos castanho claro e olhos da mesma cor) foi para um lado do corredor acompanhado de perto por Peter Pettigrew (um garoto baixinho, com cabelos louros e ralos, olhos castanhos e um pouco gordinho) enquanto Potter e Black vieram na nossa direção e o nervosismo da Lily começava a me incomodar.

Potter piscou para ela quando passou e ela soltou um resmungo triste, algo parecido com "três".

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Mais uma semana se passou e aqui estamos nós, em plena manhã de sábado, na biblioteca, fazendo os 354671657 deveres que os professores passaram. Mas veja bem: a perspectiva de uma visita a Hogsmead no próximo final de semana já animou bastante as coisas.

- Eu odeio poções! – exclamou Jéssica de repente fechando um livro com força e cruzando os braços.

- Ah Jeh, nem é tão difícil. – falei tentando acalmá-la.

- É, pra você que é uma mestra de poções, não é mesmo? – perguntou realmente irritada.

- Olha, porque você não pega este livro aqui. – escrevi o nome do tal livro num pedaço de pergaminho e a entreguei – Eu acho bem melhor que esse aí que você tá usando.

- Tá ok, vou continuar tentando. – falou emburrada antes de se levantar para ir atrás do livro.

- Mas onde diabos o David se meteu? – perguntou Nick de repente – Ele foi atrás de um maldito livro de transfiguração faz quinze minutos!

- Ah Nick, esquece isso e tenta se concentrar no seu dever. Ele deve estar fazendo hora pra não estudar. – respondi.

- É... Talvez esteja. – resmungou e voltou a atenção para o livro – Ah, quer saber? Vou atrás daquele preguiçosinho! Ele vai sim estudar conosco. – E saiu decidida.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e tentei me concentrar outra vez, mas é claro que eu não pude, ou você acha que a minha vida é assim fácil?

- Bom dia minha cdf! – a voz animada fez meu coração disparar e eu tomei um lindo susto.

- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntei tentando parecer normal, apesar de saber que eu sou estranha e não há como negar as origens.

- Já que você perguntou... Sair com você, aceita?

- Não, Potter. Era só isso? – OH MEU DEUS! O QUE FOI QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER!

- Bem, era. – ele sorriu um pouco afetado, mas ainda encantador. Eu juro que não fiz de propósito! – Bons estudos. – falou piscando pra mim e indo para a seção de Feitiços.

Esperei até que ele sumisse de vista para dar o meu ataque silencioso. QUE TIPO DE ANTA EU SOU? Por que eu fiz aquilo se tudo que eu fiz nas últimas três semanas foi esperar pra ouvir aquelas palavras?

Estou realmente tentada a ouvir uma voz irritante dentro da minha cabeça, sabe o que ela está gritando? É algo mais ou menos assim: se mata Lily, você não merece viver.

Eu estava batendo com cabeça no livro a minha frente quando percebi que Jéssica estava parada a minha frente e me olhava de uma forma muito, muito estranha.

- Eu li em algum lugar que isso ajuda a memorizar bem as coisas. – respondi na maior cara dura e com um grande sorriso amarelo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Então é assim? – ouvi a voz dele e segui.

- Exatamente, está bem claro ou vou ter que te explicar outra vez? – perguntou uma voz feminina que parecia estar a algumas estantes de distância de mim.

- Não será necessário. Te vejo por aí.

Segundos depois, David saiu detrás de uma estante alguns passos a minha frente, tinha um semblante irritado.

- David? – chamei, ele parecia não ter me visto.

- Ah, oi Nicole. – sorriu fracamente.

- Não me chama de Nicole, por favor, parece que não temos intimidade. – pedi da maneira mais simpática que consegui.

- Ok, Nick.

- Bem melhor. – sorri – O que aconteceu com você? Parece chateado.

- Nada demais...

- E com quem estava falando? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ah... Ninguém. – mentiu. Tenho certeza que ele mentiu.

- E esse ninguém se chama...? – insisti no mesmo instante em que uma garota saia do lugar onde David estivera – Kathy Butcher? O que ela queria com você?

- Nada. Na verdade, eu fui atrás dela. – falou olhando para o lado.

- Pra quê?

- Eu queria que ela me explicasse uma coisa.

- Lily podia ter feito isso, viu o tom esnobe que ela usou? – falei irritada.

- Ah, Nick, pára com isso. Não precisa ficar atacando a garota só porque não gosta dela. Eu não queria perguntar a Lily, foi só. – disse irritado – Vem, vamos voltar a fazer o trabalho.

- Não precisava ter falado assim também. – falei chateada. Odeio gente ignorante.

Ele suspirou, sorriu docemente, me abraçou e começou a afagar meus cabelos.

- Me desculpa, ok? Eu tô só preocupado com as notas. – sussurrou – Não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tá bem, eu sei que pego pesado as vezes. – admiti.

- Amo você, sabia?

- Sabia, mas pode repetir o quanto quiser. – sorri convencida e ele me beijou delicadamente.

O melhor namorado do mundo é o meu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voltamos para a mesa após uns cinco minutos. Jéssica parecia mais animada e Lily aparentemente lia o livro a sua frente, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados. Terminamos os estudos só perto da hora do almoço, onde seguimos cada um para a sua mesa e combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Após o almoço, eu e Lily fomos para o dormitório em meio a um silêncio realmente perturbador. Ela está assim desde que eu voltei para a mesa da biblioteca e a encontrei batendo com a cabeça no livro. Foi bizarro.

Ao chegarmos, ela se jogou na cama e enfiou a cara no travesseiro. Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

- Lily, o que houve com você? – perguntei preocupada.

- Nada. – o resmungo veio abafado.

- O mesmo nada que tem te deixado distraída? Ou será o mesmo que te fez bater a cabeça no livro? – um travesseiro veio em minha direção quando acabei de falar – Hey! Eu estou só perguntando.

- É. Mas a culpa disso tudo é sua. – falou emburrada se sentando na cama.

- Minha? – me espantei – Que foi que eu fiz?

- Você, com seus malditos conselhos certos, me fez perceber tudo. – falou em meio a um suspiro.

- Aaaaaaaaaah, é isso. – falei aliviada – E eu aqui preocupada.

- Como assim "é isso"? Você tem alguma noção da gravidade do problema! – Lily e suas habituais crises de ansiedade – Ele... Ele nem liga mais pra mim e quando liga... Eu faço aquilo.

- Isso tem a ver com você metendo a cabeço no livro, certo? – perguntei, ela confirmou com a cabeça – Então, o que aconteceu?

- Ele me chamou pra sair outra vez hoje de manhã!

- E...?

- Eu disse não... Mas queria ter dito sim! – juro que fiquei com pena da expressão no rosto dela.

- E por que não disse? – perguntei meio confusa.

- Eu não sei! Não tenho a mínima idéia o que deu em mim naquela hora, eu simplesmente disse "não", foi quase automático.

- Ok, ok. Então faz o seguinte: fica calma e da próxima vez que ele vier te convidar, você diz "sim", combinado?

- Como se ele fosse me convidar outra vez. – falou triste.

- Que bobagem, Lily, é claro que vai. – retruquei.

- Tá certo, se você diz...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Matéria ridícula, pra que estudar isso? Eu não preciso saber fazer poções se pretendo ser jornalista, certo? Além da aula ser completamente inútil, esta sala fede e ver o Slughorn por duas horas babando em cima dos alunos favoritos dele me dá náuseas.

Por que mesmo que eu me matriculei nisso? Ah é, minha mãe teria um pití se eu não fizesse. Ela sonha que vai ter uma filha médica...

- Muito bem, hoje vamos treinar uma simples poção do amor, que não é uma exigência dos NIEM's, mas será ótima para que treinem a forma correta de manusear ovos de Cinzácaro. – o professor fez uma pausa – Mas antes de começarmos a trabalhar, nesta lista – com uma aceno de varinha, um pergaminho com alguma coisa escrita apareceu num canto da sala – estão os nomes das duplas que sorteei para a apresentação de um trabalho detalhado sobre Acônito. Olhem seus nomes e não aceito reclamações. Já têm as instruções – com outro aceno da varinha, as palavras apareceram no quadro negro – podem começar.

Nick foi olhar a lista, Lily foi pegar os ingredientes e eu fiquei de acender o fogo dos caldeirões, afinal, é o que eu faço de melhor nesta aula infame.

As duas não demoraram a voltar.

- Jeh, você está com um tal de Charlie Stark. – ela lia os nomes anotados na mão, tem uma péssima memória pra isso – A Lily pegou o Frank Longbottom e eu... Droga, esqueci de anotar o meu.

- Você não conhece a pessoa? – perguntou Lily enquanto distribuía os ingredientes igualmente para nós três.

- Não... É algo parecido com Lemus Rupin, eu acho. – falou pensativa.

- Seria Remus Lupin? – sugeri.

- É, isso aí mesmo. – falou empolgada – Sabe quem é?

- Ah, por Merlin, Nick, ele anda com os marotos. – falei impaciente.

- E quem são "os marotos"? – perguntou intrigada.

- Tá brincando, né? – perguntei incrédula.

- Hey! Tá na hora de trabalhar. – disse Lily interrompendo a conversa.

- Ok, vamos nessa. – falei desanimada ao olhar os ingredientes e o caldeirão a minha frente.


	5. Muita Neve e Dois Dedos de Confusão

**Capítulo III – Muita Neve e Dois Dedos de Confusão**

* * *

_Sorte e amor ainda não estão ao meu lado_

_Eu ainda recuso a ser um cético_

_Porque eu sei que você ainda poderia corrigir isso_

_Talvez essa seja minha noite de sorte, noite_

_Estou começando a me apaixonar_

_Está ficando demais_

_Não é frequentemente que eu falho_

_É simplesmente minha sorte_

(Just my luck – McFly)

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Eu adoro poções. Essa história de combinar ingredientes, quantidades exatas, tantas mexidas pra cá ou pra lá, tempo certo de cozimento... E a parte de estudar cada um dos ingredientes e saber suas utilidades e características me lembra muito a química trouxa e, modéstia a parte, eu sempre fui muito boa nisso também.

- Ok, agora é só esperar mais três minutos para adicionar o próximo ingrediente. – comentei feliz observando para o líquido azul céu que borbulhava no caldeirão a minha frente.

Olhei para o trabalho de Nick, uma poção era azul petróleo girava a sua frente, estava quase lá. Já Jéssica... Bem, algo que lembrava massa para panquecas (só que amarelo-limão) soltava faíscas roxas com bastante freqüência.

- Ah... Nick, acrescenta um pouco de botão-de-prata, vai melhorar a cor. – sugeri – Jeh... Nisso aí nós temos que trabalhar bastante, eu te ajudo em um minuto e meio, ok? – ela me olhou agradecida e eu comecei a preparar as _descurainias_ que ia usar.

Estava acabando de acrescentar os últimos ingredientes a poção quando aconteceu: um silvo alto foi enchendo e sala e, no mesmo instante em que olhei para o lado, vi a poção de Jéssica borbulhando perigosamente. Só deu tempo de pular em baixo da mesa e puxar Nicole, que puxou Jéssica e, no segundo seguinte, os gritos anunciaram que o lugar todo estava coberto com a massa amarela-limão.

Quando saímos lentamente de debaixo da mesa, a situação seria realmente cômica, se não fosse tão séria. Todos os alunos estavam cobertos com a poção, que também espirrou nas paredes, no teto, se espalhou pelo chão. Também havia outros caldeirões, vários ingredientes e frascos quebrados no chão, o pessoal deve ter derrubado com o susto.

Descobri em poucos segundos que a poção atingiu, inclusive, o Professor Slughorn, que não estava nada feliz com isso e andava em nossa direção neste exato momento.

- Srtª. Evans, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou bravo.

- Bom Professor... É que... – eu não sabia exatamente pó ronde começar, muito menos o que dizer.

- A culpa foi minha, Profº. Slughorn. – Jéssica adiantou-se – Isso é a minha... poção. – concluiu envergonhada. Todas as atenções da sala estavam voltadas para ela.

- Srtª. Buttler, tem alguma noção do que acabou de fazer? – perguntou irritado – Pelo jeito a sua mistura é inofensiva, mas se não fosse, teria colocado uma classe inteira em risco por orgulho de não pedir ajuda antes. A senhorita vai ganhar uma detenção para este sábado e são vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – concluiu e se afastou – Estão dispensados.

O pessoal foi reunindo as coisas e olhando torto para nós. Em parte, acho que foi só porque éramos as únicas pessoas limpas da sala, coisa que mudou rapidamente para Nicole, que pisou em alguma cosia viscosa no chão, escorregou e se levantou coberta de poção.

- Pelo menos não cheira mal. – concluiu Nick após se levantar.

- Vamos sair logo daqui. – disse Jéssica desanimada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Me separei das meninas assim que deixamos a sala de poções e tomei o caminho para o meu dormitório, estava simplesmente coberta de sabe-Merlin-o-que-é-isso. Havia acabado de sair das masmorras quando uma mão tocou meu ombro.

- Nicole Carrew? – me virei para olhar e me deparei com um garoto um tanto mais alto que eu, com cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, ele não estava muito sujo.

- Eu sim, e você é...?

- Remus Lupin, prazer. – respondeu estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, Remus. Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntei simpática.

- Pode sim, nós somos parceiros no trabalho que o Slughorn passou.

- É? Ahhh, é. É sim, acabei de lembrar. – sorri para ele – Então, Lemus...

- É Remus. – corrigiu.

- Remus. Nos falamos depois porque agora eu preciso trocar de roupa, ok? Tchau e bom dia pra você. – e saí sem esperar resposta. Garoto simpático esse tal de Femus, mas tem um nome esquisito...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ótimo, não vou poder ir a Hogsmead. – Jéssica ainda estava de mau-humor na hora do almoço. Estávamos as três na mesa da Corvinal.

- A culpa foi minha, Jeh, eu devia ter te ajudado logo. – disse Lily.

- Não, você fez certo, estava tomando conta do seu trabalho. Eu é que sou um desastre natural. – cara, ela estava realmente infeliz.

- Mas, não vai fazer diferença pra você passar ou não, certo? – perguntei – Não é isso que vai fazer de qualquer jeito.

- É, mas... – começou, mas calou-se logo após.

- Você vai ter que enfrentar sua mãe algum dia, ou vai ter que se curvar a tudo que ela quer. – disse Lily.

- Apoio completamente. – falei empolgada e acabei derrubando o saleiro diante de mim – Santo Merlin!

- O que foi? – Jéssica perguntou assustada.

- Isso dá azar! – falei aterrorizada. Lily me olhou cética – Mas eu resolvo em um segundo. – completei pegando o saleiro e jogando um pouco de sal por cima do ombro esquerdo.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que eu pretendia, mas o saleiro escorregou da minha mão, saiu voando e...

-AII!

- Ai, me desculpa! – falei me virando para ver quem tinha sido o alvo.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso! – eu fui acertar logo quem?

- Desculpa, Semus. É que eu precisei jogar sal por cima do ombro e o saleiro escorregou da minha mão... – tentei explicar.

- É Rem... Jogar sal por cima do ombro? – perguntou sem entender.

- É. É que eu derrubei sal na mesa, então ia dar azar se eu não fizesse isso. – expliquei melhor.

- Mas isso não é de verdade, só uma superstição boba. – argumentou.

- Isso é o que você acha, não é? – pisquei para ele – Ah... Pode me devolver o saleiro? – e voltei a conversar com as meninas depois que ele me entregou o objeto.

Sinceramente, já estou cansada dessas pessoas de mente fechada que não aceitam a visão dos outros sobre o mundo. São tão chatas e sérias.

- Oh droga. – falou Lily.

- O que foi? – perguntei interessada.

- Jéssica não vai à Hogsmead. – respondeu.

- Não. Jura? – Jeh ainda estava mal-humorada.

- Não. É que isso significa que eu vou segurar vela sozinha. – falou Lily triste.

- Ah... – é injusto! Ela sabe que eu sempre fico com pena – Tudo bem, eu posso falar com o David, sua chantagista emocional!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

A semana passou bem rápido. Na verdade, acho que o tempo está passando bem rápido este ano. Nick tentou me pressionar dizendo que David ficou irritado por eles não irem juntos, mas isso não cola comigo porque eu sei muito bem como ser inconveniente e não me incomodar com esse tipo de coisa.

No dia da visita à Hogsmead, Jéssica e eu levantamos cedo e com humores um pouco parecidos: o dela estava péssimo e o meu razoável. Tudo isso culpa de quem?

Minha.

É isso mesmo. A culpa é completamente minha porque eu sou burra o suficiente para recusar um convite do cara que eu gosto. Fazer o que, né? Não adianta chorar sobre a poção derramada. Aliás, melhor não falar em poção perto de certa pessoa...

Encontramos Nick quando estávamos no terceiro andar e seguimos juntas para o grande salão. A animação das pessoas com o passeio pareceu piorar o humor de Jéssica.

Quando nos despedimos dela e seguimos para os jardins, Nick viu David conversando com a Butcher e me pediu... Não, ela não pediu, ela resmungou que me encontrava no Três Vassouras e saiu na direção dos dois. Ai, ninguém merece.

Segui sozinha para o vilarejo. Apesar do frio e de ser muito estranho nevar tão cedo, era uma bela manhã.

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

À medida que o castelo esvaziava, meu humor começava a melhorar. Decidi ir logo para as masmorras antes que ficasse tarde. Se ficar de detenção é ruim, imagina chegar atrasada para uma, o Slughorn ia querer arrancar minha cabeça.

O professor já me esperava na porta de sua sala. Eu não disse nada, ele apenas me apontou a maior das salas de poções e disse que eu deveria lhe entregar a varinha, entrar lá e organizar o armário dos estudantes.

Merlin, o armário dos estudantes! Isso é nojento, o pessoal não está nem aí com o que coloca lá dentro, é sempre fedido e desarrumado... Bem, quem manda ser uma toupeira na área de poções, não é?

Entrei na sala e me deparei com um garoto moreno de costas, ele observava o armário. Deve ser o monitor da detenção.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei. Quem sabe se ele não é um garoto simpático o suficiente pra me ajudar, não é?

- Oi. – falou sem olhar para trás. Ok, ele não é simpático.

- Eu sou Jéssica Buttler. – falei me aproximando para ver seu rosto – E você é... Sirius Black! – disse surpresa.

- Acertou. – disse de forma fria.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei sem entender. Ele não pode ser meu supervisor.

- Não que seja exatamente da sua conta, mas estou cumprindo detenção. – terminou e se adiantou para o armário.

Definitivamente, ele não é um garoto simpático.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Com um pouco de dificuldade fui abrindo caminho pela neve e olha que legal: eu era a ÚNICA pessoa que estava indo para Hogsmead SOZINHA.

Não. Na verdade, não era a única. Havia um garoto andando a minha frente que também estava sozinho...

EI! Eu conheço aquele andar e os cabelos despenteados... E eu conheço aquele casaco também... É o James!

Mas o que James Potter está fazendo indo SOZINHO para Hogsmead? Mesmo quando não tem um encontro, ele sempre tem os amigos e...

E se eu fosse até lá?

Fui me aproximando rapidamente. Eu poderia arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para falar com ele e, de repente, se ele não tivesse mais ninguém para encontrar em Hogsmead, nós poderíamos passar a tarde juntos.

Ok, ok. Já parei de sonhar tão alto.

Já havia quase decidido o que ia dizer para puxar assunto quando ouvi que ele estava falando algo, como se estivesse conversando com alguém. O problema é: não há ninguém (a não ser eu, claro) aqui perto. Merlin, o James é esquizofrênico!

- Lá pelo meio dia, eu acho. Rabicho vai me ajudar. – ele disse. Rabicho? – E não se preocupe, eu vou te relatar todos os detalhes... Hogsmead vai tremer este ano. Boa sorte, cara.

Tá legal... Isso foi muito. Muito. Mas muito estranho mesmo. Que tipo de pessoa fala sozinha por aí, ele é louco ou tem algum distúrbio? Ai Merlin! E se ele tiver alguma doença mental degenerativa que nos impeça de ter um feliz para sempre? Ou nós poderíamos acabar como Christian e Satine, que um morre quando finalmente conseguem ficar juntos!

Não. É sério, agora eu paro com isso. Vou me acalmar, esquecer essa história maluca de ir atrás dele e seguir meu caminho para o Três Vassouras como combinei com a Nick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Onde exatamente se meteu a Nicole? Ahhh, por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de me informar? Afinal, se o mundo conspira contra mim, minhas amigas não fariam diferente. Um bom começo é ela me deixar aqui plantada por... Bem, dez minutos. Mas é muito tempo quanto se está sozinha confabulando sobre o final catastrófico do seu relacionamento que ainda não começou. Tenho que arrumar algo para me distrair.

Olha lá, é o Longbottom e está sozinho numa mesa. Tadinho... Ele parece precisar de companhia... E se não estiver precisando, vai passar a precisar agora.

Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Ele é um garoto não muito alto, com cabelos pretos e ondulados e olhos castanho escuro. Estuda na Grifinória, mas não sei muita coisa sobre ele porque ele costuma ser muito tímido.

Levantei-me e fui me sentar na mesa em que o Longbottom estava. Ele se assustou um pouco com a minha chegada repentina, mas quem disse que eu me importo com isso?

- Bom dia, Longbottom. – falei sorridente. Eu sempre sorrio feito uma louca quando estou inquieta.

- Bom dia, Evans. – respondeu me olhando desconfiado.

- E aí, como é que você está? Eu estou ótima. Você viu que somos parceiros no trabalho de poções? Quando você acha que podemos começar as pesquisas? Sabe, eu andei pensando e tive umas idéias excelentes, pelo menos, do meu ponto de vista. Depois eu te conto tudo pra ver se você concorda, ok? – disse sem fazer pausas para respirar. É, eu também desembesto a falar quando estou assim – Ai, fala alguma coisa, parece até que você está me ignorando e, se você quer saber, isso não é educado, uma vez que nós vamos ser parceiros durante um longo período de tempo.

- Terminou? – perguntou inseguro.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- De falar, quem sabe assim eu posso te responder alguma coisa. – respondeu me olhando assustado.

- Ahhh. – fiquei um pouco envergonhada na hora – É, terminei sim.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. Sim, eu vi que seremos parceiros, podemos começar as pesquisas quando você achar melhor e seria bastante conveniente que você me contasse suas idéias depois, eu estou um pouco ocupado agora. – falou lentamente. Será que ele acha que eu sou algum tipo de retardada?

- Ocupado? Com o quê? Você tá só sentado aqui há um tempão. – protestei.

- Eu estou... Olha, eu não acho realmente que seja da sua conta. – ele estava se irritando.

- Nossa, mas você é grosso heim? – reclamei – Eu só disse que não estou vendo nada de útil que você esteja fazendo por aqui, nem bebendo você está! – ele me olhou irritado e pediu um whisky de fogo. Não sabia que ele era de maior.

- Satisfeita agora? – perguntou irônico.

- Você deveria estar bebendo algo tão forte? – perguntei sem realmente estar interessada.

- Você não tem nada mais pra fazer? – perguntou desesperado.

- Não. – respondi e sorri mais ainda – Maaaas, você ainda não me disse com o que estava ocupado. – ele fechou os olhos como quem pede paciência e olhou para o lado.

- Tem razão, eu não estava fazendo nada útil. – respondeu tomando um gole da bebida que havia acabado de chegar.

- Mas disse que estava ocupado. – retruquei.

- Eu estava a fim de ficar sozinho. – disse ainda sem me olhar.

- Por quê? – agora sim eu estava interessada.

- Para medir possibilidades. – comecei a procurar o que ele olhava de tão interessante no canto esquerdo do bar.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão? – perguntei curiosíssima.

- Sim. Não vale a pena arriscar. – falou com um tom ressentido e se levantou me deixando sozinha outra vez.

Não entendi essa. A única coisa que vi de interessante foi o Stark chegar na mesa onde a Lafferty estava sentada com Ariane e passar uma senhora cantada na Alice. Será que o...? Não, não... Ele não estaria apaixonado pela Lafferty, estaria?

Com o excesso de informação na cabeça, resolvi sair para dar uma volta e procurar a senhorita Carrew, porém, mudei de idéia quando me cobraram por um whisky de fogo que eu não bebi e resolvi caçar o Longbottom.

Assim que saí do bar, notei que havia algo estranho acontecendo devido a movimentação exagerada no fim da rua.

Começou com uma correria básica e, em poucos segundos, a rua apertada se transformou num pandemônio. Gente corria e gritava para todos os lados, e havia neve. Muita neve sendo atirada não sei de onde, mas eu estou tentando descobrir.

Com uma dificuldade extremamente grande, fui na direção em que a confusão se iniciara. Não demorei muito a descobrir qual a causa: alguém enfeitiçara uma dragão feito de neve (tornado-o enorme e animado) e este agora jogava jatos de neve para todos os lados.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter visto a minha cara nessa hora. Porque devia estar simplesmente ridícula, afinal, o que eu podia fazer numa situação como essa, se não ficar boquiaberta no meio da rua?


	6. Ferraduras, discussões e a arte de dedur

**Capítulo IV – Ferraduras, discussões e a arte de dedurar**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Estou arrancando os meus cabelos_

_Estou rasgando as minhas roupas_

_Estou tentando manter a calma_

_Eu sei que dá para ver_

_Estou olhando para meus pés_

_Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas_

_Estou procurando pelas palavras dentro da minha cabeça_

(Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne)

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Pelo primeiro contato, eu achei que ele estava de mau-humor por estar em detenção. Da segunda vez que ele me cortou, pensei que era timidez, afinal, nunca o vi falando com muita gente além dos seus amigos, os famosos "Marotos". Porém, depois da quarta tentativa e um baita gelo, eu finalmente percebi que Sirius Black estava no lugar errado. Ele, definitivamente, deveria estar puxando as carruagens de Hogwarts.

- Hey, que horas são? – perguntou de repente. Percebi pelo tom de voz que esta pergunta era só pra puxar conversa.

- A mesma do relógio atrás de você. – respondi seca e sem olhá-lo.

- Ah... É mesmo. – não pareceu se importar. Acho que me enganei.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Você tem mais dessa coisa aí? – perguntou balançando um frasco de desengordurante vazio diante dos meus olhos.

- Na caixa. – apontei na direção da mesma. Pelo canto do olho, percebi uma quantidade considerável do líquido verde se espalhando pelo chão perto dele.

- Não pode me dar um pouco do seu? – perguntou presunçoso.

- Não. – curta e simples, jamais grossa.

- Custa tanto assim? – perguntou indignado.

- Apenas o preço da primeira impressão. – finalmente o olhei e dei o sorriso mais cínico que tinha.

Me lançando um olhar aborrecido, levantou-se, foi até a caixa e, quando voltou, limpava a prateleira com força desnecessária. Que mimado!

- Nunca te deram um "não" na sua vida? – perguntei realmente curiosa.

- Não te interessa. – falou em tom de provocação. Cerrei os olhos.

- Ai, minha feridinha. – falei sarcástica. Foi a vez dele de fechar a cara – Poxaaaaaa, você limpa bem as coisas, heim? – comentei dando uma espiada no lado dele do armário.

- Como coisa que eu me importasse. – falou olhando também – Você, no entanto, parece ter nascido pra isso. – completou espiando o meu lado.

- Ao menos eu nasci pra alguma coisa. – respondi.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Oi, David. – falei em tom cínico e amável ao mesmo tempo quando cheguei atrás dos dois.

- Nick!? – ele se assustou quando me ouviu. Eu o olhei séria.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir andando. Tenham um bom dia, Tremllet, Carrew. – me lançou um olhar desdenhoso antes de sair.

Respirei fundo antes de me virar para ele pedindo explicações com o olhar. Por incrível que pareça, ele se mostrou surpreso com a minha reação.

- O que foi?

Eu simplesmente virei as costas e saí andando apressada. Ele ainda pergunta!

- Ok, ok. Me desculpa, eu sei que você não gosta da Kathy, mas nós somos só amigos. – eu não parei de andar, então ele continuou – Olha, Nick, você não pode querer que eu pare de andar com alguém que você nem conhece e já diz que não gosta, eu nunca te pedi algo assim. – parei de repente e olhei para ele.

- Eu não estou te proibindo de nada, David, mas custa não ficar andando sozinho com ela por aí? Sabe, caras com namorada não vão à Hogsmead com outras garotas.

- Nós não íamos à Hogsmead juntos e foi você quem disse que queria ir sozinha, pra começo de conversa. – retrucou.

- Como é que é? Eu só disse que ia ser chato a Lily ficar segurando vela o dia inteiro. Já fizemos isso por amigos seus, caso não lembre.

- Tá. Quer saber? Se você não tem confiança em mim, não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. Até mais. – foi a vez dele sair andando.

Suspirei. Tá legal, eu exagerei.

- David! David, volta aqui. – pedi, mas é lógico que ele não voltaria – Ok, eu exagerei, me desculpa! – falei indo atrás dele.

- Agora é assim.

- Pára de fazer charme. – revirei os olhos.

David apenas parou de andar ao me ouvir, como ele não disse nada, virei as costas pensando no quão infantil estava sendo aquela discussão.

Eu não vou ceder. Claro que não! Ele está errado, ele que tem que pedir desculpas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Peter Pettgrew_



Missão cumprida. Pontas estava me esperando numa clareira próxima à casa dos gritos para voltarmos à Hogwarts o mais depressa possível, o plano havia sido um sucesso. Sem suspeitas. Ao menos, era isso que eu pensava.

- James Potter. – ouvi alguém falar num canto próximo.

Droga, Evans! Ela estava parada junto à professora McGonagall , que a olhava muito séria. Espero que ela não acredite.

- Srtª. Evans, é uma acusação grave a que está fazendo. – considerou a professora – Me acompanhe até o castelo, vamos resolver este problema.

Droga! Tava tudo perfeito até a senhorita dedo-duro achar de abrir a boca! Ahh, o Pontas não vai gostar nada disso...

Com este último pensamento, saí correndo até onde havíamos combinado. Ele vai encontrar uma saída. Sei que vai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Pontas? – chamei sussurrando quando cheguei ao local combinado – Pontas? Você tá aí? É urgente!

- Bem aqui. – respondeu tirando a capa e se levantando. Estava sentado em uma pedra pouco antes.

- Você tem que fazer alguma. Foi a Evans, ela sabia. Sabia que fomos nós. – falei quase entrando em pânico.

- Rabicho, Rabicho. Em primeiro lugar, se acalma que eu não tô entendendo nada. – falou calmamente. Estava com um ótimo humor – Isso. Agora respira... E repete o que você falou.

- Ok. – falei tentando me acalmar – De alguma maneira a Evans sabia que estávamos envolvidos no "incidente" do dragão. Bom, na verdade, não nós. – falei pensando melhor – Afinal, ela só acusou você.

- O QUÊ!? – exclamou.

- É. – confirmei – De alguma maneira ela sabia sobre você e foi correndo contar a McGonagall. Cara, estamos encrencados! – olhei para ele esperando ver aquela expressão despreocupada de quem já tinha um plano em mente, mas Pontas estava apenas... Inexpressivo – Pontas?

- Aquela... Filha de uma mãe... Eu a livrei de um super ataque de bolas de neve e é assim que ela me retribui!? – agora ele está resmungando coisas sem sentido... Legal, resolveu ficar esclerosado logo agora.

- Cadê o Aluado? – acabei de dar falta dele.

- Já foi pra Hogwarts. – respondeu sem me dar atenção – Ia atrás de alguém, eu acho. – fez uma pequena pausa e começou andar para lá e para cá resmungado coisas que eu não entendia.

- Hey! Dá pra prestar atenção aqui? Temos uma professora furiosa e uma dedo-duro para enfrentar! – ele pareceu despertar.

- Vamos para Hogwarts, depressa. – falou desdobrando a capa.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntei entrando embaixo dela.

- Ainda não sei, mas tem que ser rápido.



... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

- Tá me chamando de inútil? – Black perguntou me olhando irritado.

- Se assim você entendeu... – dei de ombros.

- Olha aqui, garota, você não me conhece, então não fala do que não entende. Eu estava tentando ser gentil, mas acho você não gosta. – falou aborrecido e voltou a limpar a prateleira.

- Uhh, deu até medo agora. – falei revirando os olhos – Se isso foi gentil, não consigo imaginar o grosseiro.

- Ah, cala a boca, vai. – pediu impaciente.

- Sabe, eu normalmente ficaria horas tagarelando qualquer coisa sem parar só por que você me mandou calar, mas por que eu me daria esse trabalho por você? – perguntei olhando para ele.

Achei que ele fosse revidar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas nunca o que realmente aconteceu.

Ele fixou seus olhos em mim. Um olhar profundo e penetrante que eu não conseguia desviar. Não estava irritado, na verdade, eu não saberia jamais dizer o que ele estava pensando por aquele olhar.

Não sei se foram segundos, minutos ou horas que nós passamos só nos olhando. Foi apenas o tempo necessário para que eu percebesse cada detalhe da íris azul acinzentada de efeito hipnotizante.

- Espero que os senhores já tenham acabado. – Slughorn entrou na sala me dando um belo susto – Bom... Srtª. Buttler, vejo que fez um ótimo trabalho, está dispensada. Mas aonde pensa que vai, Sr. Black? – Black estava se levantando.

- Embora? – ele perguntou com o tom de "óbvio".

- Ainda não, meu caro, a sua parte do armário está um horror, só sairá desta sala quando acabar. – e, dizendo isso, me acompanhou até a porta – Até a próxima aula Srtª. Buttler, sei que pode ser boa se esforçando um pouco mais. – acrescentou com um sorriso, fechou a porta e tomou o caminho de sua sala.

Eu fiquei, por um tempo, apenas ali parada, pensando no que havia acontecido. _Que bobagem, não foi nada demais. _Foi a última coisa que pensei antes de tomar o caminho para a biblioteca.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Ok, me desculpa! – falamos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nos olhamos surpresos durante alguns segundos e sorrimos um para o outro antes de nos abraçarmos.

- Hey, quer ir à Hogsmead? – ele perguntou com um daqueles sorrisos que eu amo.

- Adoraria. – respondi esquecendo completamente o motivo da discussão e também que havia certa ruiva me esperando num bar.

Estava pronta para um ótimo passeio no vilarejo bruxo, mas não encontramos exatamente o que esperávamos quando chegamos lá. O lugar estava pandemônio sem tamanho, com direito a gente correndo e gritando para todos lados e tudo mais que se possa imaginar.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – perguntei.

- Não tenho a mín... – não cheguei a ouvir o resto da frase porque uma "onda" particularmente grande de pessoas nos separou.

- David! David! – chamava tentando localizá-lo, mas a confusão estava grande demais.

Quando o fluxo de pessoas diminuiu um pouco, David havia sumido. _Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava..._ Pensei antes de sair a procura de um lugar para sentar, não ia adiantar muita coisa ficar chamando por ele no meio de tanto barulho.

Encontrei um banquinho três empurrões e um pisão no pé depois. Estava sentada apreciando o caos e me perguntado o motivo de todo aquele tumulto quando avistei os conhecidos cabelos loiros não muito longe de mim.

- David! – gritei me levantando de um salto.

Quer dizer, levantando e caindo de bunda no chão logo em seguida. Minha luva ficou presa, só Merlin sabe como, no banco.

- David! – gritei outra vez rezando para que ele me ouvisse, mas minhas preces não foram atendidas, então comecei a puxar a luva, que parecia não querer se mover – Vamos lá... Luva idiota... – resmunguei.

Não deu certo. Banco imbecil! Olhei para trás, ele estava se afastando. Respirei fundo._ Agora vai sair!_

Puxei com toda força que tinha e mais alguma que encontrei empurrando o banco com os pés. Resultado?

Oh, sim, a luva saiu (pelo menos a maior parte dela) e... Ah é, eu também saí. Voando. Meu "vôo" foi interrompido por alguém que ficou momentaneamente sem ar por causa do golpe. E alguém que também perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por baixo de mim.

Me virei ainda em cima do indivíduo, de modo a ficar de frente para ele.

- Oi... Você está bem? – perguntei sorrindo amarelo. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou irritado

- Desculpa, Ronald. É que eu...

- É Remus! Por Merlin! – falou impaciente.

- Tá, Remus. – repeti revirando os olhos – Desculpa, é que eu...

- Não. Não precisa falar. – falou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que eu parasse – Deixa que eu adivinhe... Você pisou numa rachadura, acertei? E pra não dar azar tem que se jogar em cima de alguém. – falou irônico.

- Para a sua informação, – comecei irritada – não é isso que se deve fazer quando se pisa em uma rachadura. E depois, eu prendi minha luva naquele banco. E, – pus meu indicador com um furo na luva diante de seus olhos – foi assim – balancei o dedo – que eu "me joguei" em cima de você. Grosso!

- Ah... – ele parecia um tanto envergonhado agora, mas não fiquei com pena.

- Ham-ham. – uma tosse foi ouvida atrás de nós, que ainda estávamos deitados no chão, um sobre o outro. Nos viramos para olhar quem era – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- David!? – exclamei surpresa – Eu estava tentando te encontrar! – disse tentando me levantar depressa e pisoteando, sem querer, a mão de Reynold, que fez questão de reclamar – Desculpe. – falei virando rosto para ele por dois segundinhos.

- Não parecia... – falou olhando para o garoto atrás de mim – Dia, Lupin.

- Dia, Tremllet. – respondeu o Reginald pouco a vontade, ainda deitado no chão.

- Vamos, Nick, temos que conversar. – David falou sério e foi me conduzindo para longe do local.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

A professora Minerva andava em passos rápidos pelos corredores frios e desertos de Hogwarts. Eu me arrependia mais do que tinha feito a cada milésimo de segundo que continuava viva. Maldita mania de ser impulsiva! Tinha que pensar em algo rápido, mas o eco daqueles passos anunciando o fim do meu tempo me impedia de pensar em qualquer coisa.

Entenda, eu não podia deixar que o pobre Longbottom levasse a culpa por tudo, não foi por querer! Eu me arrependi no segundo seguinte, só que já era tarde demais... Não, agora não é hora de lamentar. Tenho que pensar em algo... RÁPIDO!

- Sente-se, por favor, Srtª. Evans. – pediu a professora com calma dirigindo-se ao seu lugar, do outro lado da mesa – Então, conte-me o que sabe. – pediu depois de se acomodar.

- Eu... Bem... Eu... – mas o que é que eu estava pensando quando fiz aquilo? – Eu vi... Ouvi... – resmungava.

- Srtª. Evans, acalme-se primeiro. Sei que a Srtª. deve estar com medo do que pensarão por ter entregue os malfeitores, mas, se estiver certa, estará livrando um inocente de sérias conseqüências das quais não é merecedor. – ela fez uma pausa e me analisou atentamente – Vamos, organize seus pensamentos e conte-me tudo, está fazendo a coisa certa.

Tá ok, ela estava certa. Mas o que eu ia dizer? Que ouvi James falando sozinho sobre Hogsmead tremer? Ela não iria acreditar. E eu também não queria culpá-lo por tudo... Ai, vou ter que improvisar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX



- Ok, então os está me dizendo que os Senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettgrew armaram tudo aquele caos no vilarejo ontem na biblioteca e a Senhorita escutou tudo por trás de uma estante? – perguntou a professora.

- Eu acho que sim. – falei meio sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Cara, eles vão me matar!

- Professora McGonagall! – James entrou de repente na sala.

- Senhor Potter, era justamente o Senhor que eu ia começar a procurar... – falou a professora se levantando – Aliás, deve saber onde estão os Senhores Black, Lupin e Pettgrew. – ele me olhou mais do que incrédulo, havia profundo desprezo naquele olhar, que eu logo desviei.

- Não. Se a Senhora se refere ao acontecido hoje em Hogsmead, fiz tudo sozinho. – disse com a voz firme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A:** Ok, ok... Eu prometo que nunca mais prometo prazos u.u

Booom, desculpas, gente, mas tô postando hoje pra vocês ficarem felizes (pelos menos a intenção...). Então, como tenho q sair rapidinho, muito obrigada bem especial a **Ana Clara**, **Maria Lua** e **Shakinha**, e também a todos vocês q lêem e não deixam review...

Tenho mesmo que ir, mas, vamos lá, gente, não custa muito apertar aquele botão roxo alí embaixo, custa?

:D

Beijinhos pra todos

_Srtª. Lizzie Potter_


	7. Conversas Privadas

**Capitulo V – Conversas Privadas**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

________________________________________________________________

_"Há sensações que são sono, que ocupam como uma névoa toda a extensão do espírito, que não deixam pensar, que não deixam agir, que não deixam claramente ser."_

(Fernando Pessoa)

________________________________________________________________

_James Potter_

McGonagall ficou surpresa ao me ouvir e pediu que eu sentasse. Depois que obedeci, ela começou a contar a história que Evans havia inventado. Eu ficava mais enojado a cada palavra que ouvia, como se não bastasse me dedurar por nada, incluiu todos os meus amigos! Até o Remus que se dizia amigo dela... É, acho que estava enganado quanto a quem eu achava que era Lily Evans.

- Ela deve ter entendido errado, Profª., estou certo que meus amigos tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que aconteceu hoje. – falei firmemente.

- A Srtª. acha que pode ter entendido errado a conversa que entreouviu ontem, Srtª. Evans? – ela lançou à Evans um olhar severo. Eu podia sentir que ela me olhava, mas não retribuí.

- Talvez... Eu não estava prestando tanta atenção, a Srª. sabe, estava apenas procurando por um livro... – pelo menos os caras ela vai livrar.

- Então está tudo bem. – concluiu a professora – Se o Sr. Potter está assumindo toda a culpa, vou acreditar. O Sr. cumprirá detenção todos os fins de semana por um mês, Sr. Potter. Fique certo que sua pena só será tão pequena porque este é o ano dos NIEM's. – fez uma pausa – E está terminantemente proibido de ir à Hogsmead pelo resto do ano. – eu a olhei boquiaberto, mas ela não me deu tempo de retrucar – Estão dispensados.

Até pensei em contestar, mas, conhecendo bem a McGonagall, a única coisa que iria conseguir era aumentar o castigo. Então levantei da cadeira e saí da sala, Evans me seguiu. Eu podia sentir que, mais uma vez, ela me olhava esperando que eu retribuísse, coisa que não fiz.

- James, eu... – começou quando saímos da sala.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – cortei e fui andando pelo corredor.

- James, por favor... Você tem que me ouvir! – pediu me seguindo.

- E por que eu faria isto? – perguntei ainda sem encará-la – Sabe, Evans, não temos nada a conversar. – decidi que ela merecia ouvir um pouco e parei de andar – Você é uma certinha que não sabe se controlar e resolveu me entregar depois de eu ter acidentalmente me exposto pra te livrar de uma porrada de bolas de neve, tudo bem, "não tem problemas". Mas entregar meus amigos? Isso foi baixo demais. – concluí e voltei a andar em passos rápidos.

- Espera, James! Foi um enga...

- Engano? Por Merlin, Evans! E eu é quem inventava histórias? Vê se me erra, ok? – ela finalmente parou de me seguir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Fiquei estática no corredor observando-o se afastar, afinal, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Ok, tá legal que eu só faço merda, mas nessa eu consegui me superar. Até a voz na minha cabeça dizia "_Francamente, Evans, você tem mesmo um cérebro?_".

Parada naquele corredor, as paredes pareceram se fechar sobre mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer e a hipótese de que James poderia nunca me perdoar me trazia a sensação do chão sumir sob meus pés. Então eu fiquei lá, parada, olhos desfocados e sem a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Naquele momento, a única coisa que me importava era a possibilidade de eu ter conseguido estragar minhas chances com James Potter.

- Lily? – alguém chamou meu nome, mas não atendi – Lily? Você está bem?

- Eu não sei. – respondi sinceramente. Tinha certeza que conhecia aquela voz, mas não sabia de onde e meu corpo não obedecia às ordens do cérebro.

A garota riu simpática.

- Vamos, Lily, o que te aconteceu? Você está pálida e sozinha neste corredor, isso é no mínimo estranho. – ela insistiu – Já sei. Vamos à cozinha e peço que os elfos te preparam um chocolate. Garanto que se sentirá melhor, o que você acha?

- Obrigada. – sorri fracamente para Ariane Lensher, havia finalmente reconhecido a voz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariane Lensher era uma Corvinal muito simpática. Nós nos tornamos amigas fazendo algumas aulas juntas no quinto ano e Nick também gosta muito dela. Ela tem lindos cabelos louro escuro que descem até o meio de suas costas, olhos azul esverdeado e é um tanto mais alta que eu. O que não é difícil, já que eu sou "um chaveirinho", como diz meu pai.

A Nani, como os íntimos chamam, também é muito prestativa. Acho que quase o castelo inteiro a admira, claro que o fato dela ser super amiga da Alice Lafferty ajuda no quesito popularidade.

- Por favor, vocês podem nos preparar duas xícaras de chocolate quente com biscoitos? – pediu educadamente a um dos elfos quando entramos na cozinha. O mesmo saiu às pressas imediatamente para atender seu pedido – Sente-se aqui, Lily.

- Obrigada, Nani. – agradeci mais uma vez. Nem somos tão amigas para ela estar agindo assim comigo.

- Não precisa agradecer, Lily, sei que faria o mesmo. – falou piscando para mim – Então, sente-se à vontade para conversar comigo sobre o que houve com você, ou prefere falar de outra coisa? Sabe, não gosto de passar muito tempo calada.

- Eu posso te falar em partes? É meio que um segredo. – pedi.

- Fale o que quiser. – respondeu sorrindo enquanto aceitava a badeja que o elfo lhe entregava – Só espero que não esteja de regime.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

De todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis neste castelo, este é, sem sombra de dúvida, o meu favorito: a biblioteca.

Não, não sou uma nerd. Na verdade, estudar é o que menos venho fazer aqui. Gosto deste lugar pelo silêncio e a imensa quantidade de livros. Adoro ler. Todo tipo de coisa, mas os romances são meus favoritos.

Eu sempre fui meio sonhadora, mas, sinceramente, que garota nunca quis ser a Cinderela? Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu mesma nunca quis. Sempre achei a história da tempestuosa Scarlett O'Hara... Mas deu pra entender o contexto, não deu?

Andando entre as estantes, procurava um título que me chamasse atenção e que ainda não tivesse lido, coisa que não era bem fácil, já que vinha a esta seção desde o primeiro ano. Tirava alguns para examinar, mas os devolvia. Parava em frente a alguns, mas não os escolhia... Sempre demorei para escolher meus livros, no entanto, costumava fazer ótimas escolhas.

O que despertou meu interesse foi um livro de capa grossa de um verde tão escuro que se assemelhava a preto, letras douradas formavam as palavras "Livro do Desassossego – Fernando Pessoa" e tinha o aspecto novo, o que é muito bom para a minha rinite. Só Merlin sabe como já sofri com alguns livros daqui... Bom, acho que será este.

Retirei o livro da biblioteca e fui ler nos jardins, quando me dei conta da hora e da fome, já estava escurecendo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Lily, me desculpa, por favor! – pedi ficando de joelhos em meio ao grande salão – Por favor! Por favor! Por favoooor! – implorei fazendo a minha melhor cara de arrependida.

- Nick, levanta daí. – Lily olhava para os lados constrangida.

- Você vai me perdoar? – agarrei as pernas dela.

- Tá tudo bem, já esqueci. – falou depressa – Agora levanta antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Eu te amo, amiga. – disse quando levantei e abracei-a em seguida.

- Alguém tem que amar, não é? – falou cabisbaixa.

- Iiih... O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei preocupada.

- Nada de mais... – respondeu – É sério! – acrescentou quando lhe lancei um olhar descrente.

- Bom, quando você quiser conversar, estou aqui, ok?

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Agora vamos jantar! Eu tô morrendo de fome, você não? – perguntei puxando-a para o grande salão – E aonde se meteu a Srtª. Buttler?

- Ela estava lendo nos jardins. – respondeu Jéssica nos abraçando por trás – Lily, sua cara tá horrível, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ela não quer falar. – respondi girando os olhos.

- Então vamos jantar logo, eu tô morrendo de fome, vocês não? – perguntou Jéssica me fazendo rir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ok, ok. Eu falo! – disse Lily de repente no meio do jantar. Nós a olhamos com cara de interrogação – Não se façam de bobas. Vamos logo pra lá que eu conto tudo.

Bem, entendam o nosso "lá" como: banheiro feminino do segundo andar. É o lugar perfeito para fofocas porque está sempre vazio e é a coisa mais rara do mundo aparecer alguém por lá.

- Então...? – perguntou Jéssica enquanto sentava-se numa das pias.

- Bom, tudo começou quando a Srtª. Carrew resolveu ir atrás do namorado... – começou Lily.  
- Hey! Eu fiz por boas razões. – reclamei fechando a cara.

- Tá, Nick, eu sei. – disse Lily girando os olhos.

- É, continua logo. – pediu Jeh.

Lily nos contou tudo o que aconteceu e eu fiquei boquiaberta com o fato dela estar caidinha pelo Potter. Aliás, por que eu não sabia disso!?

- Hey! Por que eu não fui informada disso? – reclamei fazendo bico.

- Ela me forçou a falar! – defendeu-se Lily apontando para Jéssica.

- Eu!? – Jeh perguntou indignada – Eu não fiz nada!

- Tá legal, chega. – pedi – O que interessa agora é que eu sei. – sorri.

- Grande. – disse Lily irônica – Ele nunca mais vai olhar pra mim mesmo...

- Claro que vai! Deixa de negativismo. – falei. Detesto gente pessimista.

- É, Lily, você só precisa de um pouco de insistência. – disse Jeh pensativa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Que se você persistir em falar com ele, uma hora ele vai ter que ceder. – falou confiante – Nem que seja pra você parar de encher o saco. – eu ri.

- Poxa, Jeh, essa foi horrível! – falei rindo também.

Em poucos segundos estávamos as três dando gargalhadas só por causa desta bobagem. Para meu infortúnio, eu não estava me agüentando em pé e resolvi me apoiar num dos boxes... Só que ele estava aberto, o que me fez cair com tudo em cima do sanitário e eu fiquei com a saia toda molhada daquela água nojenta. Eca!

- Nick... Você es... Está bem? – Lily perguntou arfando enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Eu acho que... – ia responder enquanto tentava me levantar. Foi quando percebi o tamanho do problema – Meninas... Eu acho que estou presa! – gritei tentando me levantar, mas sem sucesso.

Como eu tenho ótima amigas, a resposta que recebi foram mais gargalhadas. Vocês também não amam estas garotas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Bom, é hora de irmos para os dormitórios. – falou Lily, responsável como sempre, depois que conseguiram parar de rir e me ajudar.

- Só vou depois que você me disser uma coisa. – falei.

- O quê? – perguntou intrigada.

- Você vai atrás dele? – perguntei esperançosa. Jeh olhou-a curiosa.

Lily nos olhou como se estivesse surpresa com a pergunta. Ela pensou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e responder.

- Vou sim. – sorriu fracamente.

- É assim que se faz! – Jeh exclamou animada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A:** **Gente, milhõõõõõões de desculpas pela demora na postagem, mas finalmente as coisas vão andar por aqui. Já acabei o colégio (ai eu chorei taaaanto!!! T_T), já não tenho mais que me matar de estudar pro vestibular (me resta saber o resultado, isso se eu não morrer de ansiedade até lá)... Agora, voltei com tudo ^^.**

**Inouekawaii** – Brigada pela review!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo ^^ . O James eh mt fofo mesmo, neh? Beijooo

**Annah** – Muito obrigada pela review. Beijooooo

**Lady Bella-chan** – Muito bom saber ^^ . Brigada, viu? Beijoooo

**Ana Clara** - ^^ . Eh, eu também acho, esta foi mais planejada, sabe? A NLDR foi a primeira, aí meio que foi tudo no improviso ;D. Brigada pela review, beijoooooos

**Shakinha** – Booom, agora vc jah sabe o q aconteceu com ele :x, o q achou?? Brigadão pela review. Beijooooo

**Maria Lua** – Eh... ela ainda vai demorar muito pra acertar, kkkkkkk. Brigada pela review. Beijoos.

**Então, é isso aí pessoal, estou de volta a ativa e a partir de agora teremos atualizações mais rápidas. Mandem reviews e deixem uma autora feliz!**

**Beijooooos, espero que tenham gostado.**

_Srtª. Lizzie Potter_


	8. Encontreme Se For Capaz

**Capítulo VI – Encontre-me... Se For Capaz**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

________________________________________________________________

_Estou indo te encontrar_

_Te dizer que eu sinto muito_

_Você não sabe quão adorável você é_

_Eu tive que encontrar você_

_Te dizer que eu preciso de você_

(Coldplay - The Scientist)

________________________________________________________________

_Lily Evans_

As semanas que se seguiram foram marcadas pelas inúmeras tentativas de ter uma conversa com James Potter. Neste meio tempo eu aprendi que: se James Potter não quer falar com você, encare isto como uma missão impossível. Fala sério! O garoto parece que sabe exatamente quando e onde eu estou me aproximando e, de repente, some! É, desaparece num piscar de olhos!

A mais impressionante de todas estas fugas foi uma noite em que o vi entrar num banheiro do quarto andar e resolvi esperá-lo na porta. Achei que finalmente tinha vencido... Mas, duas horas depois eu continuava plantada lá, imaginando se ele teria se afogado na pia ou tido um derrame repentino. Foi quando Nick e David passaram por mim, então eu o pedi pra dar uma olhada e ele voltou pouco depois dizendo com toda certeza que o banheiro estava vazio. Sei que estava dizendo a verdade porque eu mesma fui conferir depois que ele me falou.

É, eu sei que é ridículo, mas foi inacreditável! Como, eu repito, COMO ele pode ter saído!? Vou confessar, isto é altamente frustrante e eu necessito de chocolate agora mesmo!

Um abraço também seria legal... Ok, estou chegando ao limite da carência. Controle-se Lily!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ao fim de uma aula de Transfiguração numa monótona tarde de quarta-feira, eu observava James se retirar da sala rindo-se com seus amigos e me perguntava: se ele pode deixar pra lá, por que eu também não?

Meu momento de divagação foi interrompido por um garoto moreno que me chamou.

- Fala, Longbottom. – respondi sem emoção.

- Desculpe, é uma hora ruim? – perguntou. Senti certa simpatia por ele neste momento.

- Atualmente, é difícil encontrar uma que não seja. – espantei-me com minha própria sinceridade – Mas então, o que deseja?

- É que... Eu nunca... Quer dizer... – ele pigarreou para tornar a voz mais firme – Eu nunca te agradeci como deveria por ter me ajudado a sair daquela encrenca em Hogsmead e eu reparei que até brigou com o Potter por causa disso... Eu queria dizer: muito obrigada, Lily, e desculpa ter sido rude com você naquele mesmo dia. Não era uma boa hora. – eu o olhei espantada, confesso que já não me lembrava disto.

- Tudo bem, não tem problemas. – menti. É claro que tem problemas! Acaba de me ocorrer que isto tudo é culpa dele!

- É, mas... Eu me sinto na obrigação de retribuir... Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

"_Jogue-se da torre de astronomia, Longbottom!"_ – gritei mentalmente.

- Você me deve um whisky de fogo. – lembrei na hora. Ele ficou vermelho.

- É verdade. – disse rindo – Olha, ainda temos que iniciar aquele trabalho de Poções, eu estava pensando em fazer algo esta semana, já que tem outra visita no sábado, se importa de começarmos hoje e depois pensamos em como vou te pagar? – eu arregalei os olhos para ele – Não, não estou te chamando pra sair. – acrescentou rapidamente levantando as duas mãos. Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho um horário livre depois do almoço... Fica bom pra você?

- Perfeito. Nos encontramos na biblioteca?

- Combinado. – sorri para ele – Você é legal, Longbottom.

- Frank. – pediu – Até mais, Evans. – sorriu tímido e se retirou.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

- E então... Falou com ele? – perguntei a Lily quando me sentei ao seu lado à mesa da Grifinória. Havia faltado às aulas da manhã, estava me sentindo mal.

- Não. – respondeu quase que automaticamente.

- Ele sumiu outra vez?

- Não.

- Te ignorou?

- Não.

- Vou ter que adivinhar? – estava começando a me irritar.

- Não. – serrei os olhos para ela, que suspirou e completou – Longbottom veio falar comigo.

- Sério? O que ele queria? – perguntei interessada.

Lily me contou a curta história com um tom de voz tão entediado que me deu pena. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Olá, garotas. – disse Nick sentando-se ao meu lado – Qual é a boa?

- Nenhuma. – disse Lily com cara de enterro. Nick a olhou intrigada.

- Ela não conseguiu falar com James outra vez. – expliquei.

- E nem vou, o cara parece que consegue apartar aqui dentro! – explodiu Lily.

- Bem... Talvez se nós tivéssemos ajuda de dentro... – disse Nick pensativa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei empolgada.

- Alguém que saiba onde e quando ele vai estar de uma maneira que ele não possa escapar... – explicou – Conhecem alguém assim?

- Existem três pessoas assim. – respondi – Black, Pettgrew e Lupin. – falei contando nos dedos – Esqueçam o Black, ele é pior que parede de igreja reforçada.

- Quem é Pettgrew? – perguntou.

- Um gordinho que vive atrás do Black e do Potter. – respondeu Lily.

- Será que ele estaria disposto a nos ajudar? Talvez pudéssemos suborná-lo! – disse Nick empolgada.

- Não sei... Seria sujo. – comentei – E nós nem temos com que suborná-lo. – falei pensativa.

- Então nos resta... – disse Nick, provavelmente tentando lembrar o nome do garoto.

- Lupin! É claro! – falei me animando – Lily, é perfeito.

- O quê? – perguntou Lily, que parecia estar desligada do mundo nos últimos segundos.

- Você é amiga do Lupin, ele pode te ajudar. – respondi.

- É aquele garoto que faz dupla comigo? – perguntou Nick.

- Este mesmo.

- Desista, ele é muito chato. – disse Nick.

- Ele não chato. – retrucou Lily – Mas não sei se me ajudaria...

- Precisamos encontrá-lo sozinho. – falei – Mas parece que os quatro estão sempre juntos!

- E se eu o chamasse para "falar do trabalho"? – sugeriu Nick, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Nick, você é um gênio. – falei sorrindo para ela.

- Eu sei. – disse convencida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- É um feitiço bem simples que vai dar um efeito bom na apresentação, sabe? Algo dinâmico, pra não ficar todo mundo cochilando enquanto a gente fala, como sempre acontece. – falei, mas ele não estava prestando atenção – Frank? – não houve resposta – Frank!?

- O quê? Ah, sim, concordo com você. – falou me olhando surpreso – Lily, você é um gênio. – elogiou na maior cara-de-pau.

- Sou, é? Obrigada, Frank, mas... O que foi mesmo que eu disse? – perguntei fazendo cena – Às vezes eu esqueço as coisas tão de repente... – o olhei esperando pela resposta.

- Bom, você... Disse que... É... – eu me divertia enquanto ele procurava palavras – Tá legal! Você me pegou, eu não estava prestando atenção. – confessou e riu logo em seguida, eu ri também.

- Ahá! – exclamei baixo depois de olhar em volta – Lá está a causadora de distrações... – comentei divertida olhando um grupo de meninas que havia entrado recentemente na biblioteca.

- Eu não estava olhando para a Lafferty! – disse num sussurro urgente.

- Eu não disse que era ela. – sorri vitoriosa, ele ficou branco, tive pena – Ah, se acalma, eu n... – não pude terminar a frase, pois ele se levantou e saiu me puxando para o fundo da biblioteca.

- Escuta aqui, isto é sério! – disse quando chegamos ao fim do último corredor – Você não pode dizer a ninguém que eu... – olhou nervoso por cima do ombro e baixou a voz – Bem... Que eu... Tenho uma quedinha pela Al... Lafferty.

- Por quê? – eu realmente não entendia porque tanto alarde. Tudo bem que ele é tímido, mas algo me dizia que isto ia além de uma simples timidez.

- Por quê? – perguntou como se não houvesse resposta mais óbvia – Lily, olha só pra mim! Garotas como a Lafferty jamais sairiam com caras como eu. – alguém mais teve um dé javù?

Olhei bem para Frank. Sabe, ele até que não é mau. Na verdade, se aparentasse um pouco mais de confiança, aposto que ganharia algumas fãs. Aliás, estou começando a achar que ele e Alice fariam um belo casal.

- Eu acho que você tem chance. – conclui. Ele me olhou como se questionasse minha sanidade.

- Você pirou. – não, ele não fez uma pergunta. É isso que se ganha por tentar ajudar as pessoas.

- Não, Frank, estou falando sério. – revirei os olhos – Você só precisa acreditar mais em si mesmo. – encorajei-o.

- Acha mesmo que eu teria alguma chance contra alguém como o Stark? – perguntou cético.

- Tenho certeza. – confirmei sorrindo. O Ego dele pareceu inchar.

- Então... Qual era mesmo a sua idéia para a apresentação? – perguntou animado.

- Ah, sim. Era... Era... – o que é que era mesmo? – Hum... Eu esqueci. – falei batendo a palma da mão na testa, o que nos provocou uma crise de risos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Oi Lupin, eu queria te encontrar hoje mais tarde pra a gente começar a fazer aquele bendito trabalho de Poções, então, eu tava pensando na quinta sala do quarto andar, às sete. Tá bom pra você? Tô esperando resposta, até mais, Nicole Carrew – li para Jéssica o bilhete que havia acabado de escrever – O que você acha?

- Tá legal. – respondeu – Espero que ele responda logo. – disse consultando o relógio – Temos duas horas até lá.

- Então vamos logo ao corujal. – ela concordou e rumamos para fora do castelo.

- Lily está atrasada. – comentou quando estávamos no meio do caminho.

- Frank deve ter se atrapalhado com alguma coisa. – respondi distraída – Ele é realmente desastrado, mas é muito gente boa.

- Não sabia que eram amigos.

- Estamos mais pra colegas, sabe, nos conhecemos nas aulas de adivinhação do terceiro ano.

- Longbottom faz adivinhação!? – perguntou espantada.

- Não... Ele desistiu quando a professora Scoss disse que via uma dor insuportável no futuro dele. Quer dizer, quem não ficaria assustado?

- Mas ela pode ter errado. – contestou – Isso pode nunca acontecer. Até mesmo profecias feitas por famosos videntes, às vezes, não se cumprem.

- Mas o "talvez" assusta, Jeh. – suspirei – E, provavelmente, um "talvez" de dor insuportável e sem morte deixaria apavorado o mais corajoso grifinório.

Permanecemos caladas até chegarmos à torre onde as corujas descansam. Não sei o motivo, mas gosto deste lugar.

Mandamos o bilhete por uma coruja parda da escola, o sol começava a se pôr dando um lindo tom róseo dourado ao céu.

- Ainda temos algum tempo... Acho que vou dar uma volta perto do lago. – disse Jéssica quando descíamos as escadas – Quer vir comigo?

- Não, obrigada. – falei já sabendo que era a resposta que ela queria ouvir – Vou encontrar o David, até mais tarde.

- Às seis e quarenta e cinco, no local combinado.

- Vou falar com a Lily. – falei por fim e tomamos direções opostas ao descer o último degrau.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Após um breve bronca da Madame Pince por "rir alto demais", voltamos à nossa mesa ainda um pouco risonhos, foi quando vi a cena que fez meu estômago parar nos pés. James estava sentado com as meninas que haviam entrado com Alice, que davam risadinhas discretas enquanto ele ensinava algo à Ariane, estavam próximos demais e ela estava vermelha.

- Lily, pode me explicar isto aqui outra vez? – pediu Frank.

James deve ter ouvido, pois levantou a cabeça e olhou na nossa direção uma fração de segundo depois. O olhar durou não mais que o tempo suficiente para que ele me lançasse um pouco de desprezo, eu baixei os olhos e me sentei ao lado de Frank sem saber ao certo o que deveria sentir.

- O quê mesmo? – perguntei querendo afastar alguns pensamentos.

- Nada importante. O que houve com você?

- O quê?

- Você ficou branca de repente, o que houve? – ele parecia preocupado. Merlin, eu devia estar horrível.

- Não foi nada. – respondi olhando discretamente para James, que se levantava naquele momento.

- Foi o Potter? – perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Quê!? – exclamei espantada, mas em voz baixa – De onde você tirou isso? – Frank suspirou.

- Eu pareço idiota, Lily, mas só pareço. – respondeu em tom impaciente – Então, foi o Potter ou não? – perguntei quando abri a boca para protestar.

- Foi. – respondi de má vontade.

- Pensei que não fossem muito amigos.

- Não éramos.

- Então...? – perguntou interessado. Suspirei antes de responder.

- Tá, eu vou te contar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu acho que você devia tentar falar com ele outra vez... – disse Frank pensativo quando acabei o meu "resumo".

- Eu já tentei! – reclamei.

- Tenta de novo! – insistiu – Olha, Lily. – ele olhou em volta e baixou a voz – Eu cansei de escutar conversas sussurradas de madrugada sobre você naquele dormitório, se o Potter gosta de você como diz aos amigos, você só precisa dos argumentos certos.

- E ele seriam...? – perguntei interessada.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim não sabe!? – me controlei para não gritar.

- Eu só sei do que eu escuto, mais nada, não o conheço bem, esqueceu? – perguntou fazendo tom de óbvio.

Olhei para ele pensativa.

- Quinto corredor à esquerda. – informou começando a juntar as coisas – Terminamos outro dia. – completou levantando-se e dando um sorriso encorajador.

Com um pouco de frio na barriga, fui andando lenta e silenciosamente ao local indicado por Frank. James estava lendo algo distraidamente, sentado no parapeito da janela. O nervosismo aumentava a cada passo dado, com certeza havia algo se movendo no meu estômago.

Ele percebeu minha presença quando estava a poucos passos, fechou o livro enquanto eu me aproximava e, quando parei em sua frente, levantou-se da mesa e se retirou me deixando, pela segunda vez, sozinha num corredor.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Adoro a cor do céu ao pôr-do-sol, a brisa do outono no fim da tarde e, o melhor de tudo, é que é sempre calmo do lado de fora do castelo a esta hora. Perfeito para apreciar a paisagem, pôr os pensamentos no lugar... O reflexo do fim do dia na superfície parada do lago negro dava ao lugar um aspecto de sonho.

Estava pensando em nada especial, apenas imaginando o futuro, tenho feito muito isso ultimamente, talvez por ser meu último ano aqui, sei lá, mas dá a impressão de que fora destes muros vai ser como andar no escuro.

Aquela tarde, porém, havia uma pessoa encostada em uma pedra próxima ao lago. Um conhecido garoto moreno lia um livro de capa preta cujo título não consigo entender graças a minha querida miopia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Resolvi me esconder no dormitório depois da cena na biblioteca. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e estava pronta para ir dar uma volta quando reparei no bilhete de Nicole em cima da cama. Céus, já havia me esquecido disto...

Já que ir até o quarto andar se encaixa em "dar uma volta", me encaminhei para o local para dizer a Nick que ela teria mesmo que fazer o trabalho esta noite, James Potter nunca mais falaria comigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eram exatamente seis e quarenta e três quando Nicole entrou na sala sorrindo radiante, percebi que havia mudado as cores do cabelo, estava agora com as pontas e a parte da franja roxas.

- Boa noite, Lily. – disse sentando-se na mesa – Por que a cara de enterro?

- Cancele os planos, não tem chance de dar certo. – falei desanimada. Nick me olhou confusa.

Contei-lhe sobre a biblioteca, ela ficou calada por alguns instantes.

- Bom, agora já sabemos o que fazer. – disse voltando a sorrir.

- Como é que é? – perguntei começando a duvidar que ela tivesse ouvido minha história.

- Isto mesmo, agora sabe o que pedir ao Femus.

- É Remus, por Merlin! – a voz irritada de Remus entrou na sala junto com ele próprio, que abrira a porta naquele exato momento.

- Ai, quem mandou ter um nome tão difícil? – Nick revirou os o lhos.

- Meu nome não é difícil, você é que não tem memória!

- Mas é diferente, o que o torna difícil de lembrar. – retrucou ela – Não tem nenhum nome mais comum, não?

- Tá, tá... Me chama de John. – disse já impaciente – Será que dá pra falarmos do trabalho agora?

- Trabalho? – Nick enrugou a testa pensativa – Que trabalho?

A expressão no rosto de Remus não podia ser mais assassina. Ele tinha impressa no rosto a mistura perfeita de incredulidade, raiva e indignação. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava prestes a lançar em Nicole a pior azaração em que conseguisse pensar.

- Que trabalho? – repetiu soltando uma risada irônica – Tá brincando, né?

- Eu lá tenho cara de quem brinca?

- Como assim "que trabalho"?

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Quer parar de responder com perguntas?

- Quer parar de fazer o mesmo?

Os dois se olhavam, Nick desafiadora e Remus assassino. Eu quase podia ver as faíscas saltando entre eles.

- Ok, chega. – interferi – É tudo culpa minha. – Remus me olhou confuso – Nick queria me ajudar, achou que você podia contribuir e inventou essa história toda de trabalho.

- Ajudar em quê? – Remus perguntou interessado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Não sei por que, mas achei que devia cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi, Black. – falei encostando-me à pedra.

Ele, que não havia reparado minha presença até então, levou um baita susto, fechou o livro imediatamente e me olhou um tanto irritado.

- Boa noite, Buttler. – respondeu desviando o olhar para o lago.

- Vejo que conseguiu sair da detenção, aprendeu a limpar as coisas, finalmente?

- Não foi necessário, um pouco de magia clandestina sempre resolve. – respondeu com o famoso tom superior que sempre o vejo usar com as pessoas para que o admirem. Eu ri.

- Interessante. – comentei – O que está lendo?

- Você não enxerga?

- Na verdade, não muito bem. – respondi sem me importar com a grosseria. Ele também não se importou.

- Feitiços. – fala simplesmente.

- Black estudando? – estranhei a resposta – Tá aí algo que não se vê todos os dias. – sentei-me ao lado dele – Você sempre estuda aqui?

- Ah, vamos lá, você pode ser mais criativa que isso. – falou soltando uma risada maliciosa.

Demorei uns dois segundos até entender do que ele estava falando para depois cair na gargalhada.

- Não tinha pensado nesta possível ambigüidade. – comentei ainda rindo.

- Cuidado com o que fala. – recomendou sério.

- Mas você entendeu a pergunta.

- Geralmente venho quando quero ser deixado em paz. – retornara com o tom frio.

- Também não precisava ser tão gelado. – respondi amarrando a cara.

- É a estação.

- Sempre o tom de mistério...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Viu? Foi fácil. – disse à Lily, que ainda estava desanimada.

- Não sei, Nick, isso não me parece...

- Hey! Lily Evans, a Senhorita está proibida de pensar desta forma. – interrompi-a – Encare como o seu último trunfo, afinal, não temos mais nenhuma opção. – Lily suspirou.

- Ok, vou fazer o máximo pra não desistir até lá.

- Pode deixar que me encarregarei disto, nem falta tanto tempo assim. – pisquei para ela – Aliás, me encarregarei de dar um bronca na Srtª. Buttler também. – acrescentei lembrando daquela furona.

- É... Onde será que ela se meteu?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

O sol sumira completamente e a lua nova começava a surgir. Sirius fazia comentários soltos sobre estrelas e constelações, parecia apreciá-las de uma maneira bastante incomum para um cara tão frio. As conversas desta tarde haviam sido bastante estranhas, na verdade, eram apenas fragmentos, como duas pessoas comentando o clima dos últimos dias enquanto esperam numa fila.

Algo nele me prendia ali e me dizia que ele queria que eu ficasse.

- Olha lá uma estrela cadente! – exclamei animada apontando para o céu.

- Hã?

- Faz um pedido. – expliquei fechando os olhos.

- Pra quê? Não vai se realizar.

- Você é sempre assim tão frio? – perguntei encarando-o.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. – respondeu desviando o olhar.

Voltei a observar o céu, a ausência da lua fazia com que as estrelas brilhassem mais forte, também não havia nuvens.

- Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntei de repente.

- Não.

- Acho que você tem medo. – falei ignorando-o.

- Acho que disse que não queria saber. – falou revirando os olhos.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica. – respondi dando de ombros – Mas não consigo entender por que.

- Talvez porque não haja o que entender.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sexta-feira da mesma semana

_Lily Evans_

Trinta minutos, estou infartando.

Nick está falando qualquer coisa enquanto me puxa pelo braço através dos gramados, mas não ouço nada do que diz. Olho para o relógio, vinte e oito minutos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chegamos ao local combinado, Jéssica não estava lá, Nick parece reclamar de algo, meu cérebro não funciona, como se eu tivesse sido estuporada. Jéssica chegou e fez um sinal positivo, não me senti mais tranqüila por isto. Quinze minutos, algo em minha barriga começa a revirar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acabou, ouvimos a conversa animada e os sete pares de pés se aproximando até passarem por nós e entrarem no aposento. Respirei fundo.

As três garotas saíram bem pouco depois de entrar, outros dois garotos saíram logo em seguida. Esperamos mais alguns minutos.

- Vamos logo, Pontas! – Black estava parado à porta – Estou morrendo de fome aqui.

- Não encontro meus óculos. – reclamou James lá de dentro.

- Que tal usar um _accio_? – sugeriu Black mal-humorado.

- Claro que já, mas não está em lugar algum! – Jéssica segurava o riso e os óculos de James ao nosso lado enquanto o ouvíamos revirar as coisas.

- Então os deixe aí e vamos embora, outra hora a gente volta.

- Não posso andar por aí sem óculos. – James apareceu à porta ao lado de Black usando os óculos especiais para quadribol – Tem noção de quantos graus eu uso?

- E que tal ficar com estes aí? – James fechou a cara para ele – Tá, foi só uma sugestão...

- Olha, não precisa me esperar, ok? Eu vou achar logo. Vai na frente que eu te encontro depois.

- Se você tem certeza... – disse Black finalmente se desencostando da porta – Até mais, cara.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer, de repente, esqueci o que pretendia falar, as mãos suavam e a coisa no meu estômago estava realmente inquieta.

- É agora. – sussurrou Jeh – Trancarei a porta assim que você entrar. – ela pôs uma varinha diante de meus olhos – Guarde isso bem, não o deixe saber que está com você.

- Mas de qu... – comecei.

- Do Potter, é claro. – Nick respondeu séria – Usamos um convocatório não-verbal assim que Black saiu, ou você acha que ele não poderia tentar sair usando a própria varinha?

- É... – na verdade, não havia pensado nisso.

- Boa sorte – sussurram juntas me empurrando dento do vestiário de quadribol com os óculos de James na mão e a varinha no bolso da capa.

Ouvi as trancas estalarem e os feitiços sussurrados do outro lado da porta. _Ok, Lily, respira_. Comecei a caminhar silenciosamente pelo aposento, para mim, desconhecido, segui o barulho de objetos sendo revirados.

James despejara o conteúdo de uma gaveta no chão e agora remexia tudo à procura dos óculos. Eu pensava em como começar.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Evans? – falou James de repente e, logo após, se virando para me encarar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Demorei, né? Desculpa gente. Desta vez, foram problemas pessoais... Vamos às reviews.**

**Shakinha** - Obrigada pela review, desculpe a demora. Beijooo

**inouekawaii - **Que bom que você gostou ^^. Ah, e agora, além de formada, eu sou universitária =D. Brigada pela review, kisses.

**Ana Clara** - Ah... Não foi tão rápido assim, mas eu estou trabalhando nisto. Beijooooo

**Anggie** - Obrigada por ler e pela review tbm, espero que goste do capítulo novo e foi mal a demora. Beijooooo

**Er... Não tenho muito a declarar hoje. Espero que alguém ainda leia isto aqui... Bom, vou voltar a trabalhar no capítulo 7, beijoos.**

_Lizzie._


	9. Uma Noite Interessante

**Capítulo VII – Uma Noite... Interessante**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****

* * *

**

_Os pedregulhos me perdoam,as árvores me perdoam_

_Então, por que você não pode me perdoar?_

_Eu não entendo o que os outros conseguem ver em qualquer outra pessoa, _

_a não ser em você._

(Anyone else but you - The Moldy Peaches)

**

* * *

**

_Lily Evans_

- Eu... eu... – ótimo, ficarei o resto da noite aqui, gaguejando.

Ele se levantou e se virou para mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados acusatórios. Sabe quando a gente se sente pequena? Muuuito pequena?

James tirou os óculos de quadribol, jogando-os de qualquer jeito num armário aberto, e se dirigiu para a saída do vestiário. Eu me preparei para o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse que não conseguiria sair.

Ouvi quando ele socou a porta, tentou abrir à força e bufou de raiva. Voltou ao armário, devia estar procurando a varinha. Me ignorava completamente.

- James? – chamei, ele fingiu não ouvir – James, será que podemos conversar um pouco? – continuou a me ignorar. Suspirei, sabia que não seria fácil, mas assim também já é demais.

Ele fechou o armário com força e voltou a espancar a porta tentando sair.

- James, quer me escutar? – ele não parou de bater – Por favor, é só um segundo! – agora, começou a dar chutes – A porta não vai abrir até que você me ouça. – falei tentando sobrepor minha voz ao barulho. Ele ainda não me deu atenção, então resolvi esperar que ele cansasse e me sentei no chão até que isso acontecesse.

Aproximadamente vinte e cinco minutos depois ele finalmente se cansou. Encostou as costas na parede e se deixou escorregar até sentar no chão, na parede oposta a mim, ofegando de cansaço. Eu sabia que ele ainda não ia querer ouvir, mas resolvi falar mesmo assim.

- Me desculpa. – falei olhando para ele, que virou o rosto para o lado – Eu tentei te dizer isso a semana inteira, eu não quis fazer aquilo, é só... Eu sou tão impulsiva, não penso em nada, simplesmente faço. – ele continuava olhando a parede, então eu prossegui – Eu sei que fui uma completa idiota, mas, por favor, acredita em mim! Eu nunca quis que acabasse daquele jeito! Eu... Quando eu vi que iam culpar o Frank injustamente pela confusão...

- Culpar o Longbottom? – ele finalmente me interrompeu e me olhava com certa curiosidade.

- É... Ele estava no lugar e hora errados, então a McGonagall o pegou e estava levando para o castelo quando eu... – não consegui terminar a frase.

- Você resolveu me entregar. – ele bufou.

- Não foi assim, eu...

- Não foi assim?! Mas foi exatamente isso que você fez! E ainda entregou todos os meus amigos, você entregou o Remus! E que eu que achei que fosse amiga dele! – ele estava quase gritando.

- Eu já disse que foi impulso! Não pensei antes de fazer aquilo, eu só não podia deixar que acusassem ele injustamente e disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça! – falei já me desesperando.

Ele ainda estava parado, sua face vazia de qualquer sentimento que me desse alguma esperança, a expressão dura não ajudava meu nervosismo.

- Me desculpa, por favor! – eu estava suplicando. É, o fundo do poço estava próximo – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas não foi de propósito, foi o momento, sabe? – ainda sem reação. Resolvi prosseguir com o monólogo – Era simplesmente tão injusto que Frank levasse a culpa e... Foi tudo tão rápido! Quando me dei conta, estava na sala da Minerva tentando consertar as coisas, mas se tornou uma bola de neve e só ficava pior. – a memória doía na minha garganta enquanto eu respirava para me forçar a continuar – Como se as minhas mentiras conseguissem enganar alguém. – completei com uma careta.

Olhei para ele só por hábito e reparei, com surpresa, que ele me observava com a expressão levemente amaciada. Eu pude sentir a expectativa crescendo dentro de mim, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e meu rosto esquentou, mas eu sustentei o olhar tempo suficiente para ver um canto de sua boca se curvar em um sorriso travesso.

- Será que você não pode perdoar uma garota idiota por conseguir cometer um erro mais estúpido que ela própria? – perguntei sem coragem de encará-lo, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Ele soltou uma risada um tanto amarga antes de responder.

- Isto é irônico, não acha? – ele perguntou, eu não respondi – Semanas atrás, numa situação como esta, eu estaria me declarando, ou talvez te pedindo desculpas, com a marca dos seus adoráveis dedos no meu rosto enquanto você gritaria o mais alto que pudesse todos os xingamentos nos quais conseguisse pensar. No entanto, aqui estamos e a realidade não podia ser mais invertida. – Seu rosto voltou a ficar sem expressão, eu apenas esperei que ele continuasse e, quando ele o fez, parecia mais estar falando sozinho – Eu não sabia que iam culpar o Frank – suspirou – Longbottom, sempre se metendo em confusão...

Estas foram as últimas palavras ditas no cômodo por longos minutos, a luz vinda das janelas começava a diminuir. Eu não tinha idéia do que mais poderia fazer ou dizer, ele parecia demasiado absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e eu receava irritá-lo se o interrompesse. Suspirei pela enésima vez.

- Foi um erro grande, Evans, está exigindo tanto da minha paciência quanto da sua. – ele comentou considerando meu suspiro de impaciência.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer? – perguntei sem conter o impulso. Sempre o impulso. Maldito seja.

- Hã? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como quem espera uma explicação.

- Eu sei que errei bastante, mas eu queria me desculpar! Não há nada que eu possa fazer? – eu mal estava pensando no que dizia – Por favor, eu preciso disso.

James agora me olhava com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa e incredulidade, seu rosto muito confuso mostrava que ele estava decidindo se acreditava naquilo ou se eu estava brincando.

- Eu diria para você sair comigo... – ele soltou uma risada nasal – Mas acho que seria pedir demais. – pude notar o traço de humor na sua voz.

- Eu aceito. – respondi séria.

- O quê?

- Eu. Aceito. – repeti pausadamente.

- Evans, eu estava brincando. – explicou rapidamente.

- Bom, eu não. – discuti. Ele me olhou como se fosse louca, mas havia algo mais em seus olhos. Esperança?

- Esquece, Evans, eu não quero sair com você pra tirar o peso da sua consciência. – falou irritado.

- A intenção não é essa. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Oh, claro. – o sarcasmo preenchendo sua voz.

- Potter, - frisei bem o sobrenome – você acha, realmente acha, que EU me rebaixaria ao ponto de sair com alguém para ser perdoada? – perguntei sem acreditar.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados me observaram por um breve momento de dúvida.

- Eu não entendo. – falou ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Não entende o quê?

- Você. Por que, de repente, "quer sair comigo"? – perguntou fazendo aspas com os dedos. Eu bufei de impaciência.

- Porque da última vez que você me propôs e eu neguei, decidi que aceitaria se houvesse uma próxima. – não era bem uma mentira, então, não me sairia tão mal – Está bem?

Ele ainda me olhava desconfiado.

- Ora, por favor, Potter! – falei me levantando e indo até ele, que se levantou também, só por precaução – Você vai sair comigo ou não?

As palavras saíram antes mesmo de se formarem e eu percebi, muito tarde, que o fundo do poço havia chegado. Eu, Lily Evans, estava convidando alguém pra sair. Ou melhor, estava convidando agressivamente alguém a sair comigo e este alguém era James Potter.

A minha boca se abriu em choque assim que eu percebi o que havia acontecido. Eu estava vermelha, não, roxa de vergonha e eu queria morrer. Será que o mundo me faria o favor de acabar agora?

O rosto de James não podia estar mais confuso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta, seria extremamente engraçado se eu não estivesse ocupada em encontrar um bom lugar pra me esconder.

- Você estava... Estava falando sério? – perguntou ainda incerto. Bom, já que tá no inferno... Abraça o capeta!

- Estava. – eu nem quero imaginar a minha cara nessa hora.

- Então vamos sair. – falou animadamente, um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

- Vamos. – sorri de volta, porém, ainda meio sem graça – Então, quando vai ser?

- Agora. – respondeu simplesmente e começou a procurar algo pelo aposento.

- Agora!? – quase gritei em surpresa.

- Exato. – ele confirmou de dentro da sua pequena sala de capitão, a porta estava fechada, mas ele não demorou a sair – Assim que você me devolver a varinha e os óculos, por favor. – falou estendendo a mão. Eu o olhei ainda mais confusa.

- Como você...

- Esses óculos de quadribol com grau são realmente muito bons e, além de tudo, eu adivinhei que você seria esperta o suficiente para ter minhas coisas por perto quando resolvesse nos deixar sair. Agora, a não ser que você prefira ter seu encontro num vestiário de quadribol...

- Aqui. – disse quando devolvi seus pertences.

Ele destrancou a porta sem pronunciar uma única palavra, abriu-a e a segurou fazendo um gesto para que eu passasse. Não pude deixar de sorrir. James fechou a porta atrás de si e me ofereceu o braço, que eu aceitei com outro sorriso, antes de sairmos pelos jardins em direção ao castelo.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei curiosa. De noite e sem poder sair dos terrenos, nossas opções era bem limitadas.

- Você logo vai saber. – respondeu misterioso.

- Ok, agora eu realmente estou curiosa. – declarei. Ele apenas me olhou sorrindo e seguiu em frente.

A noite estava clara, apesar de não haver lua no céu. Não falamos nada enquanto continuávamos, se aproximando cada vez mais do castelo. Eu me perguntei novamente o que ele pretendia fazer e a idéia da escola inteira me ver de braços dados com James me veio à cabeça como uma imagem desagradável. Será que era isso que ele pretendia? Mostrar a todos que ele havia vencido?

Eu o olhei com este receio em mente, ele olhava para frente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não, não era isso. Eu podia sentir a inocente felicidade que se desprendia daquele sorriso e, de repente, me senti um pouco boba por sentir algo daquele tipo.

Nós paramos a poucos metros da porta do saguão principal, James se virou para mim ainda sorrindo, porém, havia um pouco de hesitação desta vez.

- Lily, o quanto você confia em mim? – perguntou.

- Bom, é uma pergunta forte pra o primeiro encontro. – respondi com humor, mas ele inclinou a cabeça para frente pedindo uma resposta séria – É... Eu não sei, James, não é o tipo de coisa que se mede, sabe?

- O suficiente para fechar os olhos e ficar bem quieta enquanto eu te levo ao nosso local de encontro? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

Vamos considerar, era uma pergunta extremamente esquisita, coisa que mexeu com a minha imaginação e cenas de variadas formas sobre como aquilo poderia acabar começaram a passar pela minha mente.

- Eu prometo que vai acabar bem. – James disse, como se lesse minha mente, me acordando de meus devaneios.

Eu o encarei, bem no fundo dos olhos quase pretos na pouca luz da noite. A inocência permanecia ali.

- O suficiente. – confirmei esperando não me arrepender mais tarde.

Ele sorriu ainda mais abertamente e eu fechei meus olhos esperando pelo que viria. Por um momento, nada aconteceu, então eu senti um tecido frio me cobrir, ouvi algumas palavras murmuradas e, por último, James se espremeu embaixo do tal tecido comigo.

- James...

- Só confia em mim, Lily, vai acabar logo. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de entrar no castelo.

Enquanto andávamos por caminhos que eu não conseguia identificar (mas ao menos sabia que não era a direção para o grande salão), eu imaginava que tipo de idéia ridícula era essa de nos cobrir com um lençol idiota e sair andando por aí. Isto certamente chamaria mais atenção que meus cabelos vermelhos.

Ele tirou o lençol de cima de nós me dizendo "ainda não" na segunda parada que fizemos, eu estava completamente confusa e morta de curiosidade. Alguns ruídos a minha frente me assustaram, mas ele riu e disse "quase lá" antes que eu abrisse os olhos.

Segundos depois que os ruídos cessaram, James pegou minha mão e me levou para frente. Eu ouvi uma porta fechando atrás de nós antes dele murmurar um "pode abrir agora" ao meu ouvido.

Eu me encontrava em uma enorme sala de ar aconchegante. Havia uma pequena mesa redonda bem no centro, coberta com uma toalha azul petróleo e alguns detalhes prateados, como a maioria das coisas no cômodo, incluindo as duas cadeiras de madeira clara que se juntavam à mesa. Um som de aparência muito antiga descansava em um canto em frente a um espaço vazio de maneira sugestiva. Pequenas velas flutuavam em um movimento vagaroso perto do teto alto deixando a sala na penumbra. Havia outros pontos de iluminação, porém, como a lareira de mármore no lado oposto ao som que queimava em chamas baixas e as velas elegantes no castiçal sobre a mesa.

- Então, o que você acha? – perguntou ansioso, seus olhos brilhando.

- Como...

- Explicações mais tarde. – ele cortou – Gostou?

- É incrível. – falei admirando cada canto da sala. Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

- Então, deixe-me levá-la à sua mesa. – disse me oferecendo o braço outra vez.

Todo este tratamento estava fazendo muito bem ao meu ego. Eu esperava que este cavalheirismo não durasse só no primeiro encontro, porque é óbvio que eu ia querer outros.

Ele sentou na cadeira a minha frente após me deixar bem acomodada na minha (vou ficar mal acostumada) e começou a retirar o nosso cardápio de uma cesta. Coisas como sanduíches, suco, torradas, pedaços de torta, leite e mais uma porção de coisas informais que não combinavam com o clima da sala ou com a mesa chique, mas conseguiu deixar tudo ainda mais perfeito.

Passamos todo o jantar conversando bobagens, evitando falar das últimas semanas. James me contava coisas sobre a família dele, que era uma linhagem bruxa importante, mas acho que ele preferia escutar sobre as coisas do mundo trouxa, sempre me fazia montes de perguntas sobre isso.

Eu não tinha reparado que havia música tocando até que ele me convidou para dançar estendendo sua mão à minha frente.

- Você tem certeza? Sabe... Eu não sei dançar... – falei nervosamente.

Mas era mentira. Dizer que eu não sabia dançar era uma hipérbole para a triste realidade, eu simplesmente tinha pavor a pistas de dança.

James revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Vou correr o risco. – disse com um sorriso.

- Os pés são seus... – respondi dando de ombros e pegando sua mão.

.com/watch?v=jjsCPGkWsf8

Começou uma nova música assim que chegamos ao local sugestivo à dança. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que conhecia aquela melodia, apesar de não lembrar de onde.

James pôs as mãos em torno da minha cintura e manteve uma distância educada enquanto se movimentava no ritmo da música para que eu o seguisse. Eu pus meus braços timidamente ao redor de seu pescoço e tentei acompanhar. Considerando que eu realmente não sei dançar, as coisas estavam indo bem.

- Ah... Lily? – ele estava hesitante.

- Sim, James. – respondi em tom encorajador.

- Você está mesmo aqui por que quer? – não passou de um sussurro, como se ele temesse a resposta.

Eu não respondi, tinha quase certeza sobre o que ele estava falando, mas preferi me fingir de boba pra ver o que ele fazia.

- Eu quero dizer... – ele parecia desconfortável – Você realmente quer estar comigo ou está fazendo isso só pra se redimir? – ele evitou me olhar enquanto falava rápido – Porque, se for isto, você não precisa se preocupar, sabe, eu... – a voz dele foi morrendo conforme eu ia fechando mais a minha expressão.

- James. Potter. – eu falei pausadamente – Eu _realmente_ pareço o tipo de garota que faria tal coisa? – perguntei, de novo, um tanto irritada, os olhos cerrados para ele.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Desculpa se eu te ofendi. – ele se apressou em dizer – É só que eu não consigo mesmo entender – ele parou de dançar agora – Achei que você preferisse a lula gigante. – ele sorriu de lado e esperou uma resposta.

Eu corei com a lembrança, as coisas haviam mudado tanto... Mas eu não podia me distrair agora, tinha que pensar em uma resposta melhor que "É que eu me apaixonei por você".

Mesmo só em pensamento, as palavras me assustaram, o meu sentimento era forte o suficiente para torná-las verdadeiras? Eu pensaria nisto depois.

- As coisas mudam. – respondi dando de ombros – Então, eu pensei: "por que não?" e aqui estamos. Eu já te disse isto. – sorri ao fim da frase, esperando que ele acreditasse.

Ele pareceu não se convencer, então eu comecei a planejar respostas evasivas.

- Eu pisei tanto assim no seu pé que você desistiu de dançar? – perguntei para distraí-lo.

- Não. – ele deu outro sorriso de lado – Aliás, eu tenho certeza que você estava blefando sobre não saber. – eu sorri pelo elogio, apesar de achar que era mentira.

Ele voltou a se mover outra vez, nos girando lentamente através da sala. Eu acabei com a distância que ele havia deixado ente nós o abraçando mais perto e descansado minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Nos primeiros segundos, a intenção era que ele se distraísse mais e parasse com as perguntas, mas a intensidade inesperada do momento me fez esquecer.

Ele apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura e apoiou sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça. Ainda dançando, eu lutava para manter a respiração normal. O ritmo era perfeito, parecia que o mundo havia parado.

Eu havia fechado meus olhos, apenas me deixando levar. O perfume que exalava dele me deixava inebriada e eu precisava me esforçar pra não deixar minha imaginação ir longe demais.

- Lily...

- Shhh! – eu o interrompi – Vai acabar com o momento. – repreendi com um falso tom irritado. Eu pude sentir seu sorriso se abrindo, mesmo sem ver.

- Estamos tendo um momento? – ele perguntou.

- Não por muito tempo se você continuar falando. – eu revirei os olhos. O sorriso se abriu mais e ele se calou.

Nós continuamos girando lentamente. Ainda abraçados, nenhuma palavra foi dita por várias músicas, até que o ritmo mudou. Sem nenhum aviso, James mudou de ritmo também, dançando muito rápido.

- James, eu...

- Shhh! Vai acabar com o momento. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas eu...

Não houve tempo para terminar a reclamação porque, no segundo seguinte, ele me afastou dele me fazendo girar, sem soltar minha mão. É claro que isto não poderia dar certo. Quando ele me puxou de volta, eu tropecei em meus pés e caí por cima dele, que se desequilibrou e foi cambaleando pra trás até tropeçar no sofá e cair no assento comigo por cima.

Nós nos olhamos por um breve momento e, então, caímos na gargalhada. Eu consegui arrancar lágrimas de James quando caí do sofá enquanto ria.

Só paramos depois de bastante tempo, minha barriga doía quando conseguimos nos acalmar. Ainda meio risonho, James desceu do sofá para sentar-se ao meu lado no chão. Ele me olhou brevemente com um sorriso nos lábios antes de falar.

- Este está sendo, sem sombra de dúvida, o encontro mais divertido que eu já tive. – ele disse.

- Igualmente. – confessei e sorri de volta – Já houve tantos assim para comparar? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, é uma pergunta forte pra o primeiro encontro. – respondeu me citando. Eu ri.

- Fugindo da resposta, Potter? – desafiei.

- Não... Mas eu me pergunto: se eu responder suas perguntas, você responderá as minhas? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu considerei a questão por um momento.

- Temos um trato. – concordei e me sentei de modo a focar de frente para ele – Quantos?

- Não muitos... Eu acho que seis ou sete. – ele disse pensativo – É. São oito contando com você.

- Só? – perguntei abismada.

- Hey! Não é como se eu fosse um misógino ou coisa do tipo. – ele se defendeu – Além do mais, fica difícil namorar com o Sirius por perto. – completou revirando os olhos, eu ri de novo.

- Não sabia que o Black era namorador... – comentei sem real interesse.

- Ele não é. – James fez uma careta – Mas as garotas acham que estragarão suas chances com ele se saírem com seus amigos. – explicou dando de ombros – E quanto você? Aposto que os caras fazem fila.

- Quatro. – respondi – Eu não gosto muito de sair com os caras daqui... – admiti. Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Devo me sentir lisonjeado? – perguntou convencido.

- Hum... Acho que sim. – sorri de volta – Por que você e os outros gostam tanto de gerar o caos na escola?

- É divertido. – ele deu de ombros outra vez – Que tipo de flor você prefere?

- Eu te dou a oportunidade de saber qualquer coisa sobre mim e você me pergunta isso? – eu o olhei descrente.

- Eu posso precisar desta informação para encontros futuros. – eu senti meu rosto esquentar, a presunção brincava em sua voz – Então...? – ele encorajou.

- Você acharia clichê se eu dissesse que são lírios?

- Não. São as minhas favoritas também, espero que não ache clichê. – ele sorriu outra vez – Brancos?

- Na verdade, eu prefiro os rosa escuro no centro que vão clareando até ficarem brancos nas pontas. Qual seu time de quadribol?

- Chudley Cannons. – respondeu orgulhoso, eu contive uma risada.

- Chudley Cannons? – perguntei incrédula, ele percebeu meu tom.

- Posso saber qual o problema?

- Ora, vamos lá, James, os Cannons? – perguntei outra vez – Não poderia ter escolhido um time pior?

- Ah é? E pra que time você torce? – desafiou.

- Ballycastle Bats. – respondi simplesmente.

Ele ficou calado e de cara amarrada por alguns segundos, era fato incontestável que meu time havia esmagado o dele nas últimas catorze partidas.

- É sua vez. – ele disse.

- Eu sou o que você esperava? – perguntei séria.

- Como assim? – ele estava surpreso.

- Bem, já que você me chamou pra sair tantas vezes, significa que você tinha expectativas... – eu deixei a frase no ar.

- Er... Bom, você é... Bem melhor do que eu consegui imaginar. – ele disse olhando para baixo e... corando!?

Eu abafei outra risada enquanto ele se recompunha e limpava a garganta.

- Você já se apaixonou, Evans? – senti a presunção na voz dele.

Eu fiquei muda sentindo o sangue se acumular nas minhas bochechas. Engoli seco antes de responder.

- Eu não sei.

- Como pode não saber? – ele insistiu.

- Não sabendo. – dei de ombros – Eu tenho apenas dezesseis, Potter, o que é que eu sei sobre isso?

- Eu não acho que isso tenha a ver com idade. – disse e me lançou um olhar divertido – E também acho que está me escondendo algo. – eu corei ainda mais – Já?

- Bem... Eu acho que sim. – respondi sem olhar pra ele.

- Posso perguntar quem foi o sortudo?

- Não é sua vez. – fugi.

- Ora, eu perguntarei quando for, que diferença faz? – e lá estava aquele olhar de presunção outra vez.

- Eu não sou obrigada a te responder. – falei na defensiva.

- Não. – ele concordou – De fato, você me dirá apenas o que quiser. Mas é engraçado ver a ansiedade nos seus olhos quando você se sente pressionada. – ele riu outra vez.

- Ha ha. – disse mal-humorada.

- Bem, ainda é sua vez.

(N/A: Achei perfeito ouvindo isso, mas eu sou suspeita pra falar... .com/watch?v=9L2U-tXPluU&feature=related )

Eu ponderei um momento antes de decidir retribuir-lhe o momento embaraçoso.

- E você, James, já se apaixonou? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Com toda certeza. – ele respondeu sério – E vou te dizer, Lily, não há sensação melhor no mundo. – sorriu docemente ao fim da frase, um sorriso quase sonhador.

- Hum... Deve ser legal. – comentei pensando se havia sentido algo de tão bom desde que tinha me descoberto gostando de James.

- Imaginando se já se sentiu assim? – perguntou com um tom de educada curiosidade.

- Você me pegou. – admiti sem graça.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos, mas não era incômodo. Quando olhei para James sua expressão estava concentrada, parecia tentar decidir sobre algo importante. Ele percebeu meu olhar e o retribuiu intensamente, eu podia vê-lo buscando a resposta para sua pergunta em meus olhos, também pude ver quando a decisão foi tomada, ele hesitou um pouco, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, antes de falar.

- Eu posso tentar te mostrar, se você quiser. – ele disse cautelosamente estudando meu rosto enquanto falava – A sensação, sabe. – completou quando me mostrei confusa – Como é sentir isso.

- Como você faria isso? – perguntei intrigada. Só então me dei conta que estávamos sussurrando.

- Você teria que confiar em mim de novo. – respondeu incerto – Você quer?

O contato entre nossos olhos não foi quebrado durante esta pequena conversa, nem no único segundo que levei para pensar na resposta e nem enquanto respondia apenas balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele mordeu o lábio outra vez antes de começar a se aproximar lentamente, muito lentamente. A ansiedade, junto com mais um monte de outros sentimentos, tomou conta de mim quando me toquei do que ele pretendia fazer. Minha respiração falhou quando ele estava próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver cada detalhe da sua iris. Quando ele finalmente desviou seus olhos para minha boca, eu fechei os meus e esperei.

Senti o hálito quente na minha pele pouco antes de seus lábios roçarem os meus até que, finalmente, a minúscula distância entre eles foi fechada. A leve pressão que ele exercia sobre meus lábios tornava o beijo doce e delicado, porém, um arrepio me correu pela espinha quando ele pôs uma mão na minha nuca e se aproximou mais.

O beijo foi se intensificando, mas ainda era delicado. Passados alguns minutos, ou horas, ou quem sabe alguns anos (sinceramente, não sei dizer), nos separamos. Quando ele me olhou, estava claro o esforço dele para não sair correndo e gritando pelo castelo. Este pensamento me fez sorrir brevemente, ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso novo, iluminado.

Passaram alguns segundos silenciosos até que eu resolvi falar algo.

- É assim o tempo todo pra você? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu sem olhar na minha direção, o sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios – Nem chegava perto disso.

- Hum... Legal. – comentei debilmente, ele riu.

Enquanto ele sorria sem me olhar, uma pequena bagunça se formava em minha mente. Eu acabara de beijar James Potter, mas o que isso significava? Ele gostava mesmo de mim? O que eu faria agora?

Eu não sabia o que falar e tentava parar de pensar, ao menos por enquanto, pois isso provavelmente me deixaria incoerente se ele resolvesse voltar a conversar.

- Então... – ele interrompeu o silêncio depois de mais alguns segundos – Você acha que deu pra ter uma idéia só com isso? – pude ouvir a malícia por trás das palavras dele e não consegui não rir. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como um incentivo.

Continuamos conversando, brincando e, ocasionalmente, nos beijando e, então, da próxima vez em que consultei o relógio eram...

- SETE HORAS! – gritei me levantando de repente – Oh Merlin, nós passamos a noite toda aqui!

- Isso é assim tão ruim? – James perguntou em falso tom de ofensa.

- Não, mas as pessoas devem ter dado pela nossa falta e tudo mais.

- Lily, relaxa, é sábado. Todos devem estar dormindo. – ele argumentou revirando os olhos.

- É, mas hoje tem jogo de quadribol e...

- Aaah merda, O JOGO! – foi James quem levantou desta vez – Eu tenho que estar no salão principal em meia hora!

- Então vamos logo. – me adiantei para a porta.

- Espera. – ele me segurou antes que eu me afastasse muito – Você não vai querer sair por aí ao meu lado nos corredores lotados do castelo e vestindo a mesma roupa de ontem, certo?

- Muito bem pensado. – elogiei enquanto me dava conta da verdade que ele falava.

- Ok, eu conheço os caminhos mais vazios até a torre, mas tem que prometer jamais comentar isso com as autoridades da escola. – de início, achei que fosse brincadeira, mas vi em seus olhos que era sério.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. – respondi imaginando as razões por trás disso, mas não importava agora.

Ele retirou um pedaço grande de pergaminho do bolso, murmurou alguma coisa e o observou por um momento antes de enfiar de volta no bolso e se virar para mim.

- Ok, vamos agora, teremos que andar rápido. – falou antes de pegar minha mão e praticamente me arrastar para fora da sala.

Depois de alguns trechos curtos de corredores e três passagens secretas (nos encontrávamos na quarta agora), estávamos bem perto do retrato da mulher gorda.

- Acho que devemos nos despedir aqui. – disse quando chegamos ao fim da última passagem. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça – Obrigada pela noite, Lily. Foi incrível. – ele deu outro sorriso extraordinário enquanto eu corava.

- Sim, foi. – sorri também – "Boa Noite", Potter.

- Não vai assistir ao jogo? – perguntou um pouco desanimado.

- Eu realmente adoraria, mas ia acabar... Desmaiando na arquibancada. – falei em meio a um bocejo.

- É melhor mesmo você ir descansar, então. – ele sorriu fraco – Mas vai à festa de comemoração, não vai?

- Tem tanta certeza assim que vamos ganhar? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que vamos, eu sou o capitão do time. – disse como se explicasse a uma criança de dois anos e abriu aquele sorriso presunçoso outra vez.

- Ok, Sr. Capitão do Time, - falei revirando os olhos para as palavras – bom jogo. – e me equilibrei na ponta dos pés para conseguir dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- E bons sonhos pra você. – ele sorriu de novo e me beijou brevemente.

Saí da passagem quando ele disse que era seguro e segui diretamente para o dormitório, que já estava vazio a esta hora.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_James Potter_

Esperei mais alguns segundos, pus a capa da invisibilidade e segui para o meu dormitório. Agora que Lily se fora eu percebia o quanto estava cansado, mas isso não importava, precisava me concentrar em encontrar o time e arranjar uma bela desculpa para o desaparecimento. Será que conseguiria arranjar uma poção contra cansaço?

- Quer me dizer onde diabos você estava? – ouvi a voz irritada de Sirius quando fechei a porta, não havia reparado que ele estava lá.

- Depois, cara. – foi tudo que respondi, ainda não pensara em uma desculpa decente.

- Não pense que vai escapar, procurei você a noite toda! Onde deixou o espelho? – ele estava _mesmo_ irritado.

- Não tenho certeza. – e não tinha mesmo – Olha, Almofadinhas, tenho que tomar um banho e descer em vinte minutos, depois te explico tudo, ok? – ele me olhou desconfiado, mas assentiu.

- Quer que eu o espere? – perguntou sem mais nenhum traço de irritação na voz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Demorou, né? Mas aqui está o capítulo VII, espero que tenham gostado. Acho que agora a história passa a ficar mais interessante, mas sou suspeita pra falar... Reviews!**

**Anggie - Desculpa aí a demora. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior ^^ Beijoos**

**Shakinha - E aí, gostou da conversa? ;****

**Lady Aredhel Anarion** - **Seja bem vinda e peço desculpas pela demora. Espero que esteja gostando, beijoos.**

**Debora Souza - Acredite, não é por falta de vontade que os capítulos demoram tanto pra sair. Espero que tenha gostado, kisses ;]**

**inouekawaii - ^^ Que bom que vc tá gostando. Como ele sabia?? Hum... Isso é um mistério que só ele pode responder =x Tbm adoro a Nick, ela é tão... Bem, eu aviso quando encontrar uma palavra certa para defini-la. Espero que tenha gostado e perdoe a demora. Beijooos**

**Mari P. - Seja bem vinda! ^^ Nossa, desculpa mesmo a demora, as vezes eu tenho sérios problemas pra escrever. Espero que tenha gostado. =****

**Juliana L. Potter - Seja bem vinda!! :D Não demorou tanto pra vc, neh? Mas vou tentar acelerar os posts... Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado. Beijoos**

**Bom, é isso, gente. Espero ve-los no proximo capítulo.**

**Beijinhoows**

_Lizzie._


	10. O Desvio de Curso

**Capítulo VIII – O Desvio de Curso **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

________________________________________________________________

"_O amor tem as suas razões que a lógica não compreende como o destino tem as suas ironias que a razão não explica..."_

(Autor Desconhecido)

________________________________________________________________

_Nicole Carrew_

- Pela enésima vez, Jeh, acho que a Lily não gostaria de envolver mais ninguém nesta história. – falei ainda calma, embora estivéssemos nesta discussão a muito mais tempo do que eu gostaria.

- Mas pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com a Lily! – insistiu Jéssica – Você ouviu a parte em que eu disse que ela não voltou ao dormitório?

- Ouvi, mas a Lily sabe se virar. – ela me lançou um olhar indignado – Olha, não é que eu não me importe, mas notícia ruim chega rápido. – dei de ombros, ela fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Se você acha que eu vou ficar aqui parada esperando me dizerem que a minha amiga desapareceu... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Bem, o Potter também não apareceu, eles ainda devem estar juntos. – falei despreocupadamente, mas a expressão no rosto de Jéssica me surpreendeu – O quê?

- Você está dizendo que acha que eles... – e, então, a compreensão me atingiu.

- Por Merlin, não! – me apressei em responder, um pouco assustada com o rumo da conversa – Eu só estava dizendo que eles podem ter se empolgado na conversa, ou sei lá! Definitivamente, não era nisto que eu estava pensando.

Jéssica me olhou desconfiada por mais alguns segundos e depois se calou. Ninguém falou até que um garoto de cabelos castanhos sentou a nossa frente e nos cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, garotas. – disse ele.

- Bom dia, Joey. – respondi alegremente, o garoto fechou os olhos por um segundo com uma expressão estranha no rosto, mas voltou ao normal quando os abriu.

- Então, como vão? – perguntou. Não sei por que, mas achei a pergunta estranha, como se houvesse algo por trás.

- Bem. – disse levemente desconfiada – E você?

- Ah, muito bem. Er... Alguma novidade? – perguntou no mesmo tom de antes. Jéssica o olhou desconfiada e levantou uma sobrancelha antes de responder.

- Não, nenhuma. E você, Lupin, novidades?

- Também não...

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio até que Jéssica falou.

- Estranho você perguntar.

- Por quê? Aconteceu algo? – eles falavam no mesmo tom desconfiado e curioso. Que conversa estranha!

- Não, ficou sabendo de alguma coisa? – eles começaram a se aproximar um do outro por cima da mesa.

- Não, há algo que eu deveria saber? – Joey perguntou se aproximando mais.

- Ok, alguém pode me dizer que raios de conversa é esta? – perguntei perdendo a paciência.

Os dois me olharam rapidamente e depois voltaram a se encarar de olhos cerrados.

- Tudo bem, eu não agüento mais. – disse Jéssica também impaciente – James voltou à torre ontem à noite?

- Não, Lily também não apareceu? – Joey enrugou a testa – Será que eles ainda estão juntos?

- Eu tinha acabado de dizer isso. – falei, os dois se voltaram para mim novamente.

- Mas isso é estranho, James sabia do jogo de hoje de manhã...

- E Lily nunca desapareceu antes. – disse Jéssica.

- Ótimo, agora temos certeza de que estão juntos. – insisti revirando os olhos – É tão óbvio.

- Não é, Nick, quero saber o que aconteceu! – replicou Jeh.

- Ela nos contará quando nos encontrar, por que a pressa?

- E quando ela vai aparecer? – perguntou ela quase se exasperando.

Soltei um suspiro de impaciência e fingi que não a escutava. Não era fácil me fazer perder a paciência, insistência era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia isso. Comecei a olhar em volta do salão enquanto tornava a me acalmar, estava muito cheio e agitado por causa do jogo. Detive meu olhar na porta, onde havia menos pessoas, por isso, vi antes dos outros a dupla que chegava ao salão.

- Um já apareceu. – comentei com os dois, que seguiram meu olhar no mesmo momento em que o resto dos alunos se dava conta da presença do jogador que faltava.

A agitação foi geral quando James Potter se fez notar no salão. O barulho dos assovios, aplausos e vaias habituais encheram o ar para recepcioná-lo.

- Sem chance de comunicação por enquanto. – disse Joey à pergunta nos olhos de Jéssica.

- Nem você? Quer dizer, são melhores amigos!

- Bem, se eu conseguisse passar por aquela muralha... - disse indicando a enorme quantidade de pessoas que cercava James – Não... Ele não me ouviria nada que não tenha a ver com quadribol, de qualquer jeito.

Jéssica ficou chateada por um instante, mas se conformou logo depois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Lupin voltou para perto de seus amigos pouco tempo após a entrada de James no salão. David logo veio se juntar a Nick e eu e, assim que terminamos o café, partimos para o campo a fim de pegar bons lugares.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sirius Black_

Eu observava James enquanto estávamos no vestiário, ele parecia não ter pregado os olhos a noite inteira. Não que eu esteja preocupado, mas, confesso, estou muito curioso, nunca vi alguém com uma aparência tão cansada e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo. Tentei lhe questionar o que acontecera mais duas ou três vezes, mas não recebi nenhuma explicação além de "agora não" seguido de um sorriso bobo.

- Pontas, não devia voar nestas condições. – alertei após um tempo a mais o observando. Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Bobagem, Almofadinhas, estou ótimo. – respondeu contendo um bocejo.

- Mal consegue manter os olhos abertos! – repliquei num sussurro urgente – Um vento forte o derrubará fácil deste jeito!

- Não se preocupe com besteiras, cara, é só até o café fazer efeito – disse ainda despreocupado enquanto consultava o relógio – Dois minutos, Time. – continuou aumentado o tom de voz – Vamos ensinar aquelas cobras que o lugar delas é no chão! – gritou entusiasmado.

Aos gritos de aprovação e assovios, o time deixou o vestiário se dirigindo para a entrada do campo. Continuei parado olhando severamente para James.

- Relaxa, Almofadas. – disse pondo a mão em meu ombro com um sorriso confiante – Isso vai ser mole! Estará acabado antes que consiga dizer "Quadribol".

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Peter Pettigrew_

Remus se juntou a mim na arquibancada da Grifinória poucos segundos antes dos jogadores entrarem em campo. A voz magicamente aumentada de Frank Longbottom enchia o estádio enquanto os times tomavam posição.

- A novidade desta temporada é alteração no time da Grifinória. Com o capitão Potter passando para a posição de artilheiro, Collins assumiu a caça ao pomo de ouro. O time da Sonserina continua com a mesma formação. – ele fez uma pausa enquanto os capitães apertavam as mãos no centro do campo – A goles foi lançada... E começa a partida!

Os catorze vultos subiram velozes no ar e começaram a movimentar-se em todas as direções do campo. A agitação no campo não podia ser maior, afinal, era um jogo clássico.

- Marshall da Sonserina com a posse da goles, ele evita um balaço de Rogers e passa para Hussian, mas é interceptado por Dixon da Grifinória que passa rápido para Potter, que joga para Palmer. Palmer se livra de um balaço, mas deixa a goles cair. Ela é apanhada por Potter novamente. A Grifinória se aproxima dos aros da Sonserina, Potter passa para Palmer. Palmer para Dixon. Dixon arremessa... Mas o goleiro da Sonserina defende.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_James Potter_

- Trinta minutos de partida e nenhum sinal do Pomo. O placar está 50 a 40 para a Grifinória, uma partida muito disputada. Os times estão dando tudo de si.

Trinta minutos era muito tempo, eu estava exausto. O que diabos Collins está fazendo que ainda não agarrou esse pomo!?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

O jogo estava muito difícil, os times estavam equilibrados; o tempo estava mudando, nuvens negras avançavam no ar em direção ao castelo e ao campo. Nenhum dos apanhadores parecia ter visto sequer um lampejo do pomo e, agora que estava escurecendo, com certeza ficaria mais difícil.

Na arquibancada, o clima era diferente de todos os jogos aos quais já assisti. Estava tenso, quase silencioso, todos os olhos seguiam os jogadores que lutavam pela goles.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_James Potter_

- Ponto da Sonserina! Que passa a frente, ficando com 100 pontos contra os 80 da Grifinória.

Bem antes do que esperávamos, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair sobre o campo dificultando a visibilidade e nos deixando encharcados em menos de cinco segundos. Mesmo com os óculos de quadribol tendo feitiços que impossibilitam embaçamento e afastam a água, era quase impossível distinguir qualquer coisa que não fossem enormes vultos coloridos. Se Collins ainda não tinha visto o pomo até agora, nestas condições, só o agarraria se o engolisse por acaso.

Poucos minutos depois, o jogo estava um caos, pois além de só se conseguir enxergar o que estivesse, no máximo, a um palmo de distância, o frio nos fazia tremer e ficava difícil controlar as vassouras (isso sem mencionar o vento forte).

Estava tentando enxergar quem estava com a goles quando senti uma enorme dor do lado direito da cabeça.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Já querendo ir embora por causa da chuva, pois sabia que ia acabar com um enorme resfriado, eu insistia para Nicole me soltar.

- Só mais alguns minutos, você não vai morrer por causa disso! – disse gritando para que eu pudesse escutá-la.

- Alguns minutos é o tempo que levarei pra chegar até o castelo! – gritei de volta – É sério, Nick, me deixa ir!

- O que é aquilo!? – David gritou puxando o braço de Nicole para chamar sua atenção e apontando para algo que ia rapidamente em direção ao solo.

- É alguém do nosso time! – alguém próximo gritou e, logo, o ar se encheu de gritos apavorados.

E quando todos, até os jogadores, pareciam ter parado para observar, a pessoa parou de cair e foi descendo lentamente. No instante seguinte, os jogadores voaram para perto do Grifinório caído, que já alcançara o chão, mas não sofreu impactos pela queda.

Os alunos nas arquibancadas começaram a correr para o campo também, mas a voz magicamente aumentada de Dumbledore os fez parar. Ninguém sabia, ainda, quem tinha sido a vítima, mas percebia-se que estava acontecendo uma grande confusão no campo enquanto os professores levavam o jogador desacordado para o castelo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sirius Black_

- ELE FEZ DE PROPÓSITO! – gritei o mais alto que conseguia enquanto tentava me livrar dos braços que me seguravam – EU SEI QUE FEZ!

- BLACK, ACALME-SE OU VAI SER EXPULSO! – o árbitro gritou de volta.

- EXPULSO!? ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE AINDA VAI HAVER JOGO!?

- CLARO QUE AINDA VAI HAVER JOGO, SEU IMBECIL, ACHA QUE É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE ALGUÉM SE MACHUCA? VAI LER AS REGRAS! – Robert Bage, o cara que acertou James com o balaço e a quem eu estava tentando socar, falou.

- Acalme-se, Black! – o Sr. Fabocci advertiu de novo.

- ELE QUASE MATOU JAMES!

- A visibilidade está horrível e, mesmo que não estivesse, atirar balaços é permitido! Agora, Black, você tem dois minutos pra se acalmar e retomaremos a partida. Caso contrário, estará expulso! – e, dizendo isso, se afastou.

Como diminuí um pouco a resistência, o resto do time conseguiu me arrastar para a entrada do vestiário, onde estaríamos protegidos da chuva.

- Aquele filho de uma puta! Vocês viram a cara dele? Estava quase rindo de prazer! – xinguei quando chegamos. – Estou fora! Vou ver o que está acontecendo com James.

- Black, você não pode! – Rose Dixon, uma artilheira, disse segurando o meu braço.

- Me dê só um bom motivo, Dixon, para que eu fique aqui enquanto meu amigo está passando por sabe Merlin o que na enfermaria.

- Primeiro, com James fora de campo, você vira o capitão e o capitão não deve abandonar o barco. – respondeu enumerando com os dedos – Segundo, quando James acordar e souber que abandonou um jogo, ele vai querer matar você. Terceiro, as coisas já estavam difíceis com nós sete, agora somos apenas seis e nem quero pensar em como ficaremos se baixar pra cinco! – ela estava quase ficando histérica – E, quarto, - fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – você não sabe quando terá outra chance tão boa de quebrar os dentes do Bage com um balaço.

Olhei pensativo e frio para ela.

- Está bem. – disse por fim – Mas vê se agarra logo esse pomo, Collins!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Aproveitei para fugir de Nicole enquanto ela estava distraída com o tumulto. Não foi assim tão fácil porque muita gente estava saindo das arquibancadas. Bando de urubus curiosos.

Fui correndo até o castelo assim que consegui me livrar da massa que seguia os professores e, apenas depois de estar protegida da chuva (não que adiantasse muita coisa, já que eu estava encharcada até os ossos), me dei ao luxo de andar tranquilamente até o dormitório. Tinha que tirar aquelas roupas imediatamente ou acabaria sem sair da cama por alguns dias.

Quando saí de meu banho quente, pude ouvir o barulho abafado que vinha da sala comunal, o jogo devia ter acabado. Mas as cortinas fechadas da cama de Lily me chamou mais atenção do que saber o resultado do jogo.

Lá estava a ruiva, dormindo profundamente. Quase deu pena de acordá-la. Quase. Por isso, peguei meu travesseiro e comecei a golpeá-la até que acordasse.

- O que... Em nome de Merlin... Você estava pensando!? – disse entre as travesseiradas – Tem alguma noção... De toda... A preocupação... Que eu tive!

- Ai! Ai! – ela gritava entre risos – Pára, Jeh! Ai!

- E você... Ainda fica... Rindo!

- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Pára... Jeh! – respondeu sem ar.

Fiz uma careta antes de largar o travesseiro e me largar em cima dela.

- Você me deve um bocado de explicações. – resmunguei.

- Eu te darei em detalhes, acredite... Que horas são? – perguntou, de repente, alarmada.

- Hum... Não tenho certeza. Acho que perto de meio dia. Por quê?

- Esse barulho... O jogo já acabou? – agora estava realmente agitada e querendo sair de baixo de mim.

- Acho que sim, não fiquei até o final... Conta logo o aconteceu, Lily! Vai me matar de curiosidade!

- Agora não... Pode sair de cima, por favor? – pediu.

- Tá bem... – respondi contrariada – Mas serão mínimos detalhes! – impus enquanto me levantava.

- Todos eles. Até os segundos de pausa entre as conversas... – disse enquanto ficava de pé – Mas só depois que eu descer... Não! Tenho que ficar apresentável primeiro... Espera, nós ganhamos o jogo? – ela estava realmente agitada agora.

- Alôô? Não me ouviu? Não fiquei até o final.

- Ah é... Então vai lá embaixo e descobre agora que eu tenho que me arrumar! – disse correndo para o banheiro.

- É... Alguém tirou o queijo ontem a noite. – falei para mim mesma e suspirei enquanto me dirigia para a sala comunal.

O barulho de comemoração atingiu meus ouvidos assim que abri a porta do quarto e tive certeza que havíamos ganhado o jogo, mas resolvi descer mesmo assim, para ouvir a narração que Black e Potter sempre faziam do jogo sob seus pontos de vista, era divertido. Porém, chegando ao fim das escadas, reparei que, não só os dois não estavam em cima da mesa como nenhum dos jogadores estava presente. Lupin e Pettigrew também não estavam presentes.

- Mas será que foi algo grave com o Potter? – ouvi a voz de Alice Lafferty e parei para prestar atenção à conversa.

- Não sei, ninguém viu direito o que aconteceu com ele. – respondeu uma garota do sexto ano cujo nome não lembro – Mas falei brevemente com a Rose depois da partida, parece que o Bage, batedor da Sonserina, acertou o James de propósito. Ela disse que o Black estava fora de si... Bem, você viu o que aconteceu quando eles voltaram ao ar, os jogadores da Sonserina mal tinham tempo de olhar para o lado, Black estava determinado a derrubar tantos quantos conseguisse.

- Sim, eu vi. – comentou Lafferty – Mas ela falou algo sobre o estado de James?

- Eles não tem certeza, por isso foram à enfermaria assim que o Collins pegou o pomo. – a garota respondeu prontamente – Mas Rose também me disse que não estava nada bonito quando o encontraram no chão, algum ponto na cabeça dele estava sangrando muito e os professores pareciam preocupados.

- Hum... Espero que ele esteja bem, James é um cara super legal.

Como depois disso eles mudaram de assunto, voltei para o dormitório já pensando em como diria aquilo à Lily. Conhecendo-a como conheço, sei que ela ficará quase louca de preocupação.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Depois de expulsar todo o time, Peter e eu aos gritos e ameaças, a Sra. Higgins trancou as portas da enfermaria, mas nenhum de nós se moveu. Ninguém falava também.

Não sei quanto tempo esperamos no corredor, só sei que fomos expulsos de lá aos gritos outra vez sem nenhuma pergunta respondida e que isso não podia ser coisa boa.

- Tem certeza que ela pode nos tirar pontos e dar detenções? – perguntou Peter.

- Está nas regras da escola. – respondi distraído – Tecnicamente, ela é do corpo docente.

- E daí que ficássemos doentes por estarmos molhados? Ela nem sequer nos disse o que estava acontecendo! – Collins disse com raiva.

- Isso não pode ser bom... – disse Rose.

- Hey, vamos ser mais otimistas, gente! – falou Arthur Palmer, um dos artilheiros – Quantas vezes já nos machucamos numa partida? A Sra. Higgins é muito competente, James vai estar novinho amanhã ou, no máximo, dentro de alguns dias.

- Que Merlin te ouça, Arthur. – disse Rose – Agora, acho melhor mesmo irmos para a torre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Espera. Repete. – pedi sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Calma, Lily, tenho certeza que não foi nada demais. – Jeh disse cautelosa – Não é necessário que você fique tão preocupada.

- Não estou preocupada. – menti imediatamente.

- Sei que está, Lily... – ela insistiu – Olha, vamos procurar a Nick e almoçar e conversar e distrair você, ok?

- Não estou com fome, Jeh...

- Mas vai comer! – falou quase gritando – Vem logo, não vou deixar você aí.

Depois que passamos pelo buraco do retrato, eu estava me perguntando como encontraríamos Nicole quando avistei um grupo de pessoas vindo em nossa direção.

- Remus! Por favor, me diz tudo que você sabe! – pedi sabendo que eles estavam vindo da enfermaria. Ele me olhou pesaroso antes de responder.

- Infelizmente, sabemos tanto quanto você, Lily. – disse fazendo uma careta.

- Mas...

- A Sra. Higgins não nos disse nada, sabe que eu te contaria se soubesse. – respondeu antes mesmo que eu perguntasse – Hey, não se preocupe demais, ok? Ele vai ficar bem. – completou.

- Vai sim, Lily. – reforçou Jéssica – Agora vamos. Obrigada, Remus. – e saiu me puxando para longe do grupo.

- Não há de quê. Aviso a vocês se souber de alguma coisa. – Remus gritou, já que estávamos nos afastando rápido.

- O que deu na Evans pra estar preocupada com o Potter? – ouvi alguém perguntar de maneira muito indiscreta, mas não dei nenhuma atenção.

Por idéia de Jéssica, fomos primeiro ao salão, onde encontramos Nick e David almoçando juntos, mas Nicole o beijou na bochecha e veio se juntar a nós assim que nos viu.

Conversamos durante horas, contei a elas tudo que havia acontecido noite passada.

- Que fofo! – comentou Nick quando falei do beijo.

- Ah, pareceu coisa de filme! – disse Jéssica.

- Foi... Uma sensação indescritível! – tentei explicar, mas as palavras não eram suficientes.

- Jeh, que lindo, nossa amiga está apaixonada. – Nick fez biquinho no fim da frase nos fazendo rir.

- É sim. Agora conta, o que ele fez depois? - perguntou Jéssica.

Éramos as únicas pessoas no salão quando saímos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com o barulho abafado vindo do banheiro e fui olhar o que estava acontecendo. Eram dez horas da noite.

- Jeh, você está bem? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta, afinal, ela estava sentada no chão do banheiro, toda suada e com um tom esverdeado no rosto.

Jéssica apenas balançou brevemente a cabeça antes de voltar a vomitar no sanitário. Vou ter de levá-la à Ala Hospitalar a força, já sei que não vai querer ir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Qual o problema? – a Sra. Higgins perguntou quando abriu a porta da enfermaria.

- Minha amiga está passando mal, Sra. Higgins, será que pode cuidar dela? – perguntei o mais calma e educadamente que pude ao perceber o mau humor da enfermeira.

- Ah, claro. – respondeu repentinamente bem humorada – Desculpe ser rude, as pessoas têm vindo aqui de cinco em cinco minutos atrás do Potter.

- Hum... Ele está bem, Sra. Higgins? – arrisquei.

- É cedo pra dizer, querida, mas vai ficar. Agora traga sua amiga pra dentro. – disse nos dando espaço para entrar – O que você tem, querida? – perguntou a Jéssica.

- Tudo. – ela respondeu – Dor de cabeça, dores, moleza, garganta dói, náusea...

- Bem, venha se deitar aqui. – disse indicando uma cama num canto da enfermaria.

Reparei que bem ao lado havia outra cama com as cortinas fechadas e supus que James estivesse ali. Se eu conseguisse que a enfermeira se distraísse apenas por alguns minutos...

A Sra. Higgins estava prestes a me dizer para sair quando Jéssica voltou a vomitar.

- Você. – me chamou – Pegue esse balde e tome conta dela pra mim uns instantes enquanto eu preparo uma poção rápida para ela. – completou e foi para o seu escritório.

Lancei um olhar significativo à Jéssica.

- Eu me viro, mas seja rápida, não sabemos quanto tempo você tem. – ela disse.

Entrei cuidadosamente entre as cortinas e parei um instante observando. James dormia (ou estava inconsciente, não soube dizer) tranquilamente, tinha algumas bandagens envolvendo a cabeça com um volume maior na parte onde estava o curativo.

Passei as pontas dos dedos suavemente pela lateral de seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Fique bom logo, ok? – sussurrei com a boca ainda perto de seu rosto – Eu estarei aqui todos os dias.

Teria ficado mais algum tempo, mas ouvi o som de passos e corri para junto de Jéssica. Assim que chegou, a Sra. Higgins me colocou para fora da enfermaria.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Odeio ficar na enfermaria! Por alguma razão aparentemente inexplicável, nunca consigo dormir aqui e, como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, nunca lembro de pegar um livro qualquer pra passar o tempo que não durmo. Também tem esse maldito cheiro de hospital que me deixa louca.

Eu cantava baixo e for a do ritmo enquanto olhava para o teto sem conseguir dormir, já havia desistido de tentar. Foi quando escutei o som discreto de passos se aproximando, mas não havia ninguém a vista.

- Sra. Higgins? – chamei baixinho – Oi?

Não houve resposta. Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas e, mesmo assim, não poderia ser um, fantasmas não fazem barulho quando andam.

- Tem alguém aí? – perguntei outra vez começando a ficar com medo.

- Buh! – a voz estava colada ao meu ouvido.

Eu teria gritado se não houvesse algo invisível tampando minha boca, mas logo deixou de ser invisível e Sirius Black se materializou ao meu lado.

- Não faça barulho. – não era um pedido. Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei alarmada enquanto ele sentava em minha cama e frente pra mim.

- Não me deixaram vê-lo mais cedo. – respondeu apontando para a cama onde James estava.

- Ah... Bem, não vai fazer muita diferença, ele não acordou ainda.

- Não importa. – deu de ombros – Eu tinha que verificar. E você?

- A chuva não me fez bem. – respondi um pouco mal humorada.

- Humm... E não deveria estar dormindo? Doentes devem descansar.

- Eu tentei, acredite, mas nunca consigo dormir aqui.

- É, eu também não... Tem alguma idéia do por quê?

- Não sei. Talvez seja o cheiro. – disse fazendo uma careta.

- Tem razão. – concordou sorrindo levemente – Ah... Bem, eu já verifiquei James e os caras estão me esperando então... Boa noite. E melhoras.

- Obrigada. – ele sorriu brevemente e desapareceu de novo.

Fiquei observando enquanto a porta da enfermaria abria e fechava e só então me dei conta do que havia acabado de acontecer. Isso foi real? Quer dizer, eu acabei de ter uma conversa civilizada com Sirius Black. Ele não foi sarcástico ou frio e até riu! E ele nem precisava ter aparecido se não quisesse... Ao menos tive algo em que pensar pelo resto da noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, olha que eu nem demorei tanto desta vez :D**

**Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews! São meu maior incentivo. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.**

**Beijoooos,**

_Lizzie._


	11. Começos e Fins

**Capítulo IX – Começos e Fins**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_O mundo é uma coisa engraçada, crianças._

_Ele dá milhões e milhões de voltas (Vulgo: Karma)._

_O movimento de rotação é uma coisa mágica e é a favor de uns e contra outros._

(Nanny D. – Nossa História é Tão Clichê)

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

- Hey, Nicole! – essa voz está se tornando conhecida demais.

Estava indo para as minhas primeiras aulas quando ele me chamou.

- E aí, Josh, tudo bem? – perguntei sorrindo ao me virar e esperar que ele chegasse até mim.

- John. – ele me corrigiu pela enésima vez – Escuta, nós temos mesmo que nos reunir esta semana pra fazer aquele bendito trabalho, estamos super atrasados.

- Eu sei, estava pensando nisso mais cedo... Que tal nos reunirmos na biblioteca hoje depois do jantar? Você vai estar livre?

- Sim. Às oito?

- Combinado. Até mais, Josh. Quer dizer, John! – me apressei em corrigir.

- Um dia você acerta. – ele disse bem humorado, eu ri.

- Um dia, quem sabe. Tchau.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

No dia seguinte me sentia um pouco melhor, mas, como ainda estava resfriada, tive de permanecer na enfermaria. Lily e Nick vieram me ver durante o almoço e me trouxeram uns livros, mas não puderam ficar muito tempo, então passei a tarde toda lendo.

É claro que Lily deu um jeito de dar uma olhada em James antes de voltar às aulas e, de novo, antes de jantar, quando o horário de visitas acabava. O que foi muita sorte, porque decidiram levá-lo para o St. Mungus esta noite e Lily teria enlouquecido antes da hora se soubesse disso. Mas, pelo que ouvi, é só uma precaução, parece que querem a opinião de outros curandeiros. Espero que seja verdade, pois estou começado a me preocupar também.

De qualquer maneira, não penso nisso depois, tenho uma dúzia de dever de casa para fazer agora. Acho que preferia quando não tinha nada...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Saí do dormitório já sem aguentar mais a voz de Kathy Butcher. Ela tinha que ser da minha casa? Do meu ano? Garota irritante! Não sei como a Nani ainda se junta com ela...

_Hum... Acho que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer agora, mas não consigo lembrar o que era... _Pensei enquanto vagava pelos corredores. _Já deixei os deveres de Jéssica com ela na enfermaria, Lily está na torre da Grifinória, não lembro de ter marcado nada com David... Ou será que marquei?É bom ir conferir. Já pensou se marquei e não apareço? Ele ia ficar muito irritado._

Peguei, então, o caminho que leva à cozinha. Sempre tem alguém da Lufa-lufa por aquele corredor.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

- Ele não está aqui. – falei ao ouvir o som de passos na enfermaria tarde da noite.

- O quê? Como assim? – Sirius se materializou já sentado aos pés de minha cama com o semblante sério. Fechei o livro que estava lendo e olhei para ele.

- Por favor, não espalhe isso por aí, mas levaram James para passar a noite no St. Mungus. – respondi.

- Por quê? – ele exigiu.

- Eu não sei, mas, pelo que ouvi, só queriam a opinião de outros curandeiros. Acho que ele estará de volta amanhã.

- Entendo...

- Bem, é melhor que esteja ou Lily vai ter um ataque... – Oops, não devia ter dito isso.

- Já que você mencionou, que história é essa da Evans se preocupando com o Pontas? –subentendi que "Pontas" era o James.

- Olha, acho que a única coisa que posso te contar é que Lily mudou de idéia. – achei que ele fosse insistir, mas apenas ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

- Então... O que é isso que está lendo? – perguntou apontando o livro que eu havia posto de lado quando ele chegou.

- Orgulho e Preconceito. – respondi mostrando-lhe a capa – Sou fã da Jane Austen.

- Hum... Eu devo parar de te interromper, então. – falou se levantando.

- Não! – disse depressa segurando seu braço – Eu adoro de ler, mas é insuportável ficar aqui a noite inteira sozinha. Pode ficar só mais um pouco?

Ele ponderou por um momento e sentou-se outra vez.

- Eu não tenho mesmo os dois primeiros tempos amanhã...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

_Bom, David ficou surpreso ao me ver ontem, o que significa que não era com ele que eu havia marcado... Será que era algo importante?_ Ainda pensava na manhã seguinte.

Estava andando tranqüila por um corredor do terceiro andar indo para o meu dormitório descansar um pouco antes do almoço quando um par de mãos agarrou meu braço e me puxou pra dentro de uma sala.

- O que você acha que está fazendo!? – perguntei quando ele soltou meu braço.

- Obrigando você a ter alguma responsabilidade! – respondeu irritado.

- Pro seu governo, eu sou muito responsável! – retruquei sentando numa mesa próxima.

- Ah é? Deve ser por isso que estamos tão atrasados pra o maldito trabalho de poções. Ou por que, também, eu fiquei plantado por uma hora na biblioteca ontem! – gritou.

_Aaah merda. Era isso que eu tinha que fazer!_ Pensei. Mas ele não precisa saber que eu esqueci...

- Eu tive um imprevisto. – menti descaradamente. Devo comentar que sou uma mentirosa bem convincente.

- Ah, claro, foi procurar algum coelho pra arrancar o pé e ver se dá sorte? Ou, quem sabe, procurar potes de ouro de gnomos? E, mesmo assim, por que diabos não avisou?

- Relaxa aí, cara, eu esqueci desse detalhe...

- Quer saber? Pra mim chega! Mudei de idéia, vou fazer isso sozinho. Vai, pode sair. – e se sentou numa mesa onde havia vários livros.

- Pára de ser ridículo, garoto. – falei levantando e indo até ele já irritada.

- Sai.

- Não.

- Sai agora.

- Não.

- Vou ter que te colocar pra fora? – perguntou se levantando também.

- Eu gostaria de te ver tentar! – desafiei tirando a varinha do bolso.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar em algum feitiço, ele tomou a varinha da minha mão.

- Vai fazer o quê agora? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Me devolve a varinha. – pedi forçadamente calma, estava a ponto de explodir.

- Não.

- Você já mostrou o quanto é rápido, agora devolve a varinha. – minha voz começava a tremer de raiva.

- Não. – repetiu e enfiou a varinha dentro da camisa – Vai ficar bem guardada, não se preocupe.

- Não me force a pegar por conta própria, Joey, eu não tenho medo de meter a mão aí.

- Ah é? Eu gostaria de...

Não deixei que ele terminasse a frase. Pulei em cima dele derrubando-o no chão e começamos a brigar. Ele tentava segurar minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava puxar a camisa dele pra fora da calça. Isso tudo embolando pra lá e pra cá no chão. Ele conseguiu imobilizar meus braços e, estava quase conseguindo me tirar de cima dele quando decidi usar algo que raramente faço, dei-lhe uma mordida no ombro.

Ele soltou um gemido de dor, mas não me soltou. Apertei o mais que pude, mas ele estava resistindo, embora eu soubesse que estava doendo pelos barulhos que ele fazia.

- O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui!? – paramos de brigar e olhamos para a porta.

Meu estômago foi parar perto do centro da Terra e senti o sangue congelar quando vi a expressão de David parado à porta. Só então me dei conta da nossa posição. Eu estava ajoelhada por cima de Joey e ainda inclinada sobre ele como fiz para dar a mordida. As mãos de Joey, por sua vez, desapareciam dentro da minha capa prendendo meus braços à lateral do meu corpo. Isso sem contar o quanto estávamos descabelados, vermelhos e suados pelo esforço e o notável progresso que eu havia feito tentando tirar sua camisa.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que alguém se mexesse outra vez, mas foi David quem o fez, dando-nos as costas e indo embora da sala. Fiquei congelada ainda por alguns segundos olhando para a porta com um único pensamento na cabeça.

_Ok, agora ferrou._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Então a gente faz esta pequena demonstração com um sapo e encerra a apresentação. – sorri para Frank sentado à minha frente.

- Cara, eu tenho muita sorte de ter ficado em dupla com você. – disse ele – Lily, você é um gênio! Sério, não fosse por sua causa eu estaria perdido!

- Que é isso, Frank... – falei me fazendo de modesta – Tem muita gente boa em Poções em Hogwarts.

- Não tão bons quanto você. – ele emendou.

- Ok, pode parar, eu não vou tirar seu nome do trabalho... – brinquei – Hum... Acho que dá tempo de dar uma passada na enfermaria antes do almoço se corrermos com isso aqui... – falei, desta vez séria, consultando meu relógio de pulso.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido da parte escrita. – disse Frank sorrindo – Vai lá.

- Não é justo, Frank, é muita coisa...

- Hey, você já fez a parte difícil, lembra? Me deixe ao menos escrever pra que eu não me sinta tão inútil.

- Obrigada. – disse sinceramente quando me levantei – Você é um amor! – e dei-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de me encaminhar para a saída da biblioteca.

Tenho de admitir: quem olha de fora não dá muita coisa por Frank Longbottom, mas ele é um cara e tanto.

Tinha acabado de sair da biblioteca quando alguém me chamou. Fiquei esperando que Alice Lafferty chegasse até mim para ver o que ela queria. Já falei que acho Alice muito simpática apesar de ser tão popular? È algo tão raro de se ver...

- Lily, eu... Quer dizer, posso te chamar assim, né? – perguntou meio incerta. Que educada!

- Pode sim. – sorri – Alice?

- Claro. Afinal, dormimos no mesmo quarto há sete anos... Faz até vergonha que a gente se conheça tão pouco... – disse e, no instante segundo, parecia estar realmente envergonhada com isso.

- Não se incomode, ainda temos tempo de consertar... – sorri amarelo.

- É...

Alguns segundos em silêncios constrangedor.

- Bem... Acho que não veio me procurar só pra isso, estou certa? – perguntei.

- É, acertou. – falou rindo ainda um pouco sem graça – O caso é que você é a melhor da nossa turma e... Eu queria que você me ajudasse com uma matéria. – falou mordendo o lábio e olhando pra mim. Rezei que isso não fosse urgente.

- Que matéria?

- Herbologia. – foi então que uma lâmpada se acendeu em minha mente.

- Hum... Na verdade, acho que posso fazer algo bem melhor que te dar aulas. – respondi sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E isso seria...?

- Vou te encaminhar a alguém super legal e até melhor que eu nesta matéria. – respondi simplesmente enquanto abria a mochila e tirava um caderno, uma pena e um tinteiro.

Tive um pouco de dificuldade em escrever o bilhete sem que ela visse o conteúdo, mas finalmente consegui e a entreguei dizendo:

- Conhece Frank Longbottom?

- De vista...

- Cara muito legal e é um gênio em Herbologia. – me apressei em comentar (e não estava mentindo) – Poderia entregar isso – disse lhe passando o bilhete – a ele quando for pedir?

- Hum... Ok. Valeu pela dica.

- Ele está lá dentro, perto da seção de Poções. – falei indicando a biblioteca – E, sabe, Alice, devíamos mesmo marcar alguma coisa um dia desses... Nem que seja jogar conversa fora no dormitório.

- É, faremos isso. Até mais, Lily. – disse já entrando na biblioteca.

Ri maliciosamente comigo mesma. Frank vai querer me matar, mas, um dia, ele vai me agradecer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- David, espera! – gritei correndo atrás dele no corredor – Espera, por favor! – mas ele não queria parar, então tive de me esforçar mais um pouco até alcançá-lo – David, por favor...

- O quê, Nicole? Vai me dizer que não é nada do que eu estou pensando? – falou quase gritando e alguns transeuntes pararam para observar a cena.

- David, será que podemos conversar isso em outro lugar? – pedi baixando a voz.

- Não há nada a ser conversado aqui ou em lugar nenhum, pelo amor de Merlin! – falou mantendo o tom de voz alto – Eu vi você numa sala em cima do Lupin! – os presentes exclamaram surpresos e começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu!

- Eu vi!

- Tá, mas existe uma boa expli...

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em alguma coisa? Olha o seu estado! – mais cochichos.

- David, por favor...

- Volta pra ele enquanto tiver chance, _Carrew_. – ele enfatizou meu sobrenome – Aqui acabou. – deu as costas e saiu abrindo caminho pela enorme platéia que havia se formado ao nosso redor.

Os cochichos, agora, não era mais cochichos, eram comentários descarados com direito a dedos apontando. Nestas horas, sou extremamente grata ao meu orgulho que inibe qualquer vontade que eu tenha de chorar quando estou em público. Com a face apenas vazia, saí na direção oposta.

Um andar abaixo, entrei no velho banheiro que ninguém usava, me tranquei no último do box e, só então, deixei que a realidade desabasse sobre mim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Nick? – ouvi a voz de Lily não sei quanto tempo depois – Nick, você tá aí? Vim te procurar assim que soube.

- Aqui. – respondi, mas minha voz estava falha, então limpei a garganta e tentei outra vez – Eu to aqui.

Passos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a ruiva quando abriu a porta do box.

- Já estive pior... – respondi encarando o teto – O pessoal daqui não perde tempo, não é mesmo?

- É... O que aconteceu, Nick? Está todo mundo falando de um caso que você escondia com o Remus...

E, naquela hora, a frieza que me envolvia foi substituída por um ódio crescente.

- Lupin.** – **sussurrei.

A culpa era toda dele! Dele e de sua maldita idéia de me puxar pra dentro de salas e roubar varinhas! Não fosse por ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu não estaria aqui na maior fossa e perdendo aulas, ainda estaria com David...

- Imbecil! – exclamei de repente assustando Lily – Idiota! Cretino! Que ódio! – me pus de pé e comecei a caminhar pra lá e pra cá no banheiro – Ah, mas ele me paga! Ele. Me. Paga!

- Nick, o que aconteceu? Do que é que você tá falando? – Lily me olhava totalmente confusa.

- Aquele... Aquele... – eu não achava uma palavra ruim o suficiente – Aquele resto de aborto desgraçado e infeliz! Eu vou matar ele! Não, melhor, vou lançar sobre ele a azaração mais terrível que conseguir encontrar nesta biblioteca, juro que vou!

- Nick, espera, eu sei que você está com raiva do David, mas...

- David!? Não. Eu vou amaldiçoar o Lupin! – gritei – Isso tudo é culpa dele, Lily! TUDO CULPA DELE!

- Nick, olha, se acalma, por favor! – ela disse correndo atrás de mim, que continuava andando de lá pra cá – Senta aqui e me diz exatamente o que aconteceu, o que o Remus fez?

- Aquele biltre inútil e estúpido me puxou pra dentro duma sala e tomou minha varinha e não queria devolver e eu pulei em cima dele e começamos a brigar e o David viu e acabou comigo! – falei sem parar para respirar e comecei a chorar de novo sem saber se era raiva ou tristeza o motivo.

Lily me abraçou e continuei chorando no ombro dela. Sentamos no chão do banheiro e comecei a falar a ela tudo que me lembrava.

- E você acha mesmo que não tem volta? – perguntou baixinho.

- Eu não sei, Lily, nunca o vi assim... Ele sempre me ouvia, sabe? E agora... O jeito como fez isso, no meio da escola inteira. – fiz uma pausa antes de continuar – Ele estava realmente furioso.

- Hey, você não pode desistir assim, certo? – disse sorrindo fracamente – Deve falar com ele, se é isso que você quer.

- Eu não sei...

- Nada disso. – ela elevou a voz um oitavo – Você não me deixou desistir do James, lembra? Não vou deixar você desistir assim também.

- Obrigada, Lily. – falei dando um longo suspiro e um fraco sorriso depois.

- Agora vem cá. – disse se levantando e me oferecendo uma mão – Vamos lavar este rosto, a senhorita vai comer alguma coisa, descansar, arejar a cabeça e, só depois, vai falar com ele, combinado?

- Não sei o que eu faria sem você. – confessei me levantando com a ajuda dela.

- Provavelmente ficaria sentada aqui por mais tempo. – disse Lily dando de ombros.

- Que horas são?

- Sete e trinta. Quer que eu pegue alguma comida pra você? Isso evitaria muita coisa.

- Caramba... Não percebi que tinha passado tanto tempo assim. – falei encarando meu reflexo num espelho próximo – Eu estou a desgraça em forma de gente. – suspirei.

- Você tem o direito de estar. Me espera aqui que eu já volto com o seu jantar, ok? Aí você vai direto pra a torre da Corvinal e fingindo que não está vendo nem ouvindo ninguém.

- Vou tentar. – prometi enquanto ela me dava um beijo na bochecha e saía do banheiro.

Fiquei tentando melhorar minha aparência ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha meus pensamentos longe do problema até Lily voltar. Depois fui direto para a torre, fiquei feliz de encontrar pouquíssimas pessoas pelo caminho, mas não pude dizer o mesmo do meu dormitório.

- Ah, não precisam parar de falar só porque eu cheguei. – disse mal-humorada ao fechar a porta – Não vou demorar muito tempo por aqui, então vocês poderão continuar a comentar o mais novo escândalo do castelo. – completei enquanto procurava meu pijama, pantufas e toalha.

- Sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu, Nick. – disse Ariane. Sei que ela foi sincera, mas acho que devia falar só por ela.

- Obrigada, Nani. – respondi lançando-lhe um olhar rápido.

Pouco depois de fechar a porta do banheiro, ouvi a voz de Kathy Butcher dizer algo do tipo "Acho melhor continuarmos na sala comunal". _Idiotas._ Pensei enquanto tirava as roupas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- "Não precisa agradecer agora, Lily. P.S.: Se rejeitar azaro você."

Ergui os olhos do livro que estava lendo sentada numa poltrona da sala comunal. Frank me olhava como se quisesse me estrangular ali mesmo.

- Bem... – falei me ajeitado na cadeira – Veio agradecer ou pegar a azaração? – perguntei sorrindo abertamente enquanto fechava o livro. Ele cerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Eu. Absolutamente. Quero. Matar você. Agora. Mesmo. – falou pausadamente.

- Ah, qual é, Frank? – repliquei.

- Qual é? – repetiu sarcasticamente – Qual é o seu problema!? – ele manteve a voz baixa, embora fosse visível que queria gritar. Isso me deu vontade de rir – Eu estava lá, sozinho e, de repente, Alice Lafferty aparece com esse bilhete – pôs o pedaço de pergaminho a dois centímetros dos meus olhos – me pedindo ajuda em Herbologia!

- Bem, veio agradecer ou pegar a azaração? – repeti ainda contendo a vontade de rir diante do desespero dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou me encarando irritado. Tão irritado que poderia haver a fumaça saindo pelo nariz. Com esse último pensamento, não resisti, comecei a rir da cara dele, mas parei quando percebi que ele ficaria realmente chateado.

- Ok, desculpe. – pedi ainda risonha – Não. Sério, desculpe. – disse mais séria agora. Sua expressão se amenizou – Então, o que aconteceu?

- Acho que ela chegou perto e ficou esperando que eu a percebesse, mas isso não aconteceu, então ela pigarreou. Pensei que fosse Madame Pince ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas não ela, com certeza... – ele começou a contar – E o pior é que fiquei sem reação. Imagina a cena: eu olhando para Lafferty com cara de babaca e ela em pé na minha frente sorrindo como se perguntasse a si mesma qual problema mental eu tinha. Foi horrível! Mas então ela resolveu agir e disse "Oi... Você é Frank Longbottom, não é?" e eu respondi "Acho que sim". Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily! Que tipo de pessoa "acha que é" ela própria!?

- Ah... Não foi tão ruim assim. – discordei.

- Não foi? Você esteve me ouvindo?

- Calma. Você está exagerando. Olha, quando você terminar, te conto algumas histórias minhas e você vai ver o que é ridículo. – falei ficando um pouco vermelha só de lembrar certas coisas – Agora continua.

- Ok. Ela estranhou um pouco quando ou viu "acho que sim", mas foi direto ao assunto dizendo "Olha, eu sei que nem te conheço direito, mas queria te pedir um pequeno favor. Bem, pequeno pra você, seria enorme pra mim". Eu fiquei calado, então ela continuou "É que eu preciso aumentar minhas notas de Herbologia e ouvi dizer que você é o melhor da classe... Então, o que você acha?". "Quem te disse isso?" perguntei. Aliás, acho que fui um pouco grosso... Mas não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Ela não pareceu se importar, só disse "A Evans me deu a dica. Ah, ela também me pediu pra dar isso" e me entregou o bilhete.

Eu ia começar a rir de novo, mas segurei com o olhar sério que Frank me lançou.

- E...? – encorajei-o.

- E eu disse "Claro, quando ficar melhor pra você". – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Sério? – perguntei empolgada.

- Claro que não! – exasperou-se – Como se eu conseguisse não bancar o idiota na frente dela... – disse escondendo as mãos no rosto – Eu disse isso sim, mas gaguejando. – sua voz saiu abafada.

- Oh... E ela?

- Ela disse que eu não precisava aceitar se não quisesse. – respondeu ainda com o rosto nas mãos.

- Mas você consertou isso, não consertou? – perguntei rezando pra que ele me dissesse que isso não deu errado.

- Felizmente sim. Eu disse que não era aquilo e que estava surpreso etc. e tal. – disse finalmente levantando o rosto – Feliz?

- Muito! – falei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Está mesmo feliz por eu ter bancado o imbecil na frente da Lafferty? – perguntou mal-humorado de novo.

- Isso foi só um começo, Frank. – expliquei – As coisas vão dar certo, você vai ver. Vou te ajudar.

- Vai assumir as aulas? – perguntou esperançoso. Cerrei os olhos pra ele.

- Claro que não, vou te ajudar a ficar calmo.

- Como se isso fosse possível.

- Pára de ser tão pessimista!

- Olha quem fala!

Passamos alguns segundos nos encarando até que cansei da brincadeira.

- Ok, eu vou me deitar. – disse me levantando – Boa noite, Frank.

- Noite, Lily.

Na verdade, queria apenas ficar sozinha. Estava um tanto incomodada por não ter tido tempo de ir ver James hoje, mas Nick precisava mais de mim do que ele, então não me arrependo.

Enquanto colocava o pijama, comecei a pensar no que estava fazendo a esta hora quatro noites atrás e sorri comigo mesma. Queria tanto que James acordasse logo. Sei que pode parecer bobo, mas já sentia tantas saudades daquele sorriso e de sua presença nos meus dias... Como será que ficarão as coisas entre nós quando ele se recuperar?

_É uma pena que não tivemos mais tempo de conversar depois daquele encontro._ Foi a última coisa que me lembro de ter pensado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Maldito Stark. Qualquer pessoa decente procuraria o parceiro de trabalho para ajudá-lo a fazer tudo (principalmente se este parceiro está preso numa maldita enfermaria), mas aquele irresponsável não fez absolutamente nada, então eu tenho que fazer esse rascunho idiota às escondidas (porque se a Sra. Higgins me pega estudando a essa hora tem um ataque histérico) e depois passar tudo à limpo. Maldito Stark! Maldito resfriado! Maldita enfermaria!

Quase sem dormir por quatro dias inteiros, eu estou horrível e cansada, mas preciso terminar logo isso, a parte escrita é pra entregar em dois dias... Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Que legal. Passo tanto tempo aqui tentando pelo menos cochilar e, quando tento ficar acordada, finalmente acho que vou conseguir dormir.

Resolvi descansar um pouco ao terminar de escrever a quarta página e me acomodei sobre os travesseiros suspirando. De olhos fechados, me perguntava que horas seriam e por que Lily e Nick não tinham aparecido (o que é mau, pois faz o tempo passar mais devagar). Bom, pelo menos terei alta amanhã de manhã, ou foi isso que me prometeram.

Será que meu visitante noturno aparecerá hoje? Ok, não é exatamente o "meu" visitante, já que ele vem pelo James, mas acaba se tornando "meu" de qualquer jeito, já que é comigo que ele conversa... Cara, odeio não ter um relógio, devia ter pedido pra a Lily trazer um antes...

Abri os olhos num sobressalto, a enfermaria estava completamente escura. _Droga! Não era pra eu ter dormido... E, já que dormi, não era pra ter acordado._ Pensei enquanto esfregava os olhos e me ajeitava nos travesseiros.

- Se eu ter acordado foi culpa sua, vou procurar meus sapatos pra jogar em você. – falei ao ouvir o som discreto de passos se afastando enquanto me sentava na cama – E é melhor aparecer, já me acordou, agora fique! – mandei cruzando os braços e olhando em volta à procura da figura alta.

- Isso foi uma ordem? – senti o sarcasmo em sua voz, ainda não conseguia vê-lo, mas um breve sorriso nasceu em meus lábios quando senti o colchão afundar perto dos meus joelhos.

- O que importa é que está dando certo. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Claro que está, quero saber se há novidades. – falou finalmente aparecendo.

- Não consegui ouvir nada, estavam falando muito baixo... Mas não pareciam preocupados, se serve de consolo.

- Serve. – respondeu – Não está lendo hoje?

- Não... Tenho aquele trabalho infame de Poções pra fazer. – disse mal-humorada.

- Então é melhor continuar. – falou se levantando.

- Aaaah, não! Você não vai embora agora, nem pensar! O que é que eu vou ficar fazendo até de manhã? – reclamei.

- Seu trabalho? – o tom de "óbvio" em sua voz era claro.

- Estou cansada de estudar! Não vou continuar isso agora. – retruquei fazendo beicinho.

- Que tal voltar a dormir? – sugeriu levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Como se eu fosse conseguir. Até parece que voc... – não consegui terminar a frase por causa da pane no meu cérebro.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, só conseguia sentir os lábios dele exercendo uma leve e, ao mesmo tempo, forte pressão sobre os meus. Não me lembro de quando fechei os olhos, de quando ou como ele chegou tão perto e, muito menos, da última vez que um contato tão simples tenha me causado arrepios. Ele não aprofundou o beijo, mas tinha uma mão em minha nua e a outra segurava meu ombro.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava simplesmente atônita demais pra esboçar alguma reação.

- Quem sabe você só não precisava de um beijinho de boa noite? – disse dando uma piscada antes de virar as costa – A gente se vê.

A porta da enfermaria abriu e se fechou "sozinha" e, então, eu me deixei cair nos travesseiros. Respirando devagar e com milhões de pensamentos invadindo minha mente tão rápido que nenhum fazia sentido, fiquei deitada olhando para o teto. Não que desse pra ver muita coisa no escuro, mas não importaria se desse, eu provavelmente não estaria enxergando.

O dia estava começando a nascer quando a consciência começou a me chamar para a realidade. _Real... Será que noite passada havia sido um sonho?_ Não. Não podia ser. Eu ainda podia sentir seus lábios quentes nos meus em contraste com suas mão frias, o cheiro... Ok, melhor parar.

Abri os olhos e voltei a encarar o teto como algumas horas atrás, não havia percebido que estava sorrindo até que o desfiz.

- Oi? – disse alguém aparecendo repentinamente ao meu lado. O susto quase me derrubou da cama.

- James! – exclamei ao reparar quem era "a presença" – Você acordou! Graças a Merlin.

- Está falando comigo? – perguntou confuso e olhando para os lados.

- Dã? Claro que estou, com quem mais seria? – disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah, é... Me desculpa, mas...Que lugar é esse? – ele olhava em volta curioso.

- A Ala Hospitalar? – sugeri – Pára de brincadeira, James. Ah, Lily vai ficar tão feliz em saber que você acordou! Aliás, não só ela, Hogwarts inteira! Com exceção dos sonserinos, talvez.... – tagarelava, mas parei ao reparar no olhar perdido dele – James, você está bem?

- Eu estou, eu só... Não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando. – disse sorrindo sem graça.

Ah não. Eu o olhei séria, não havia nenhum traço de brincadeira. Oh, não. Oh, não!

- Sra. Higgins! – gritei na mesma hora – Sra. Higgins!

A enfermeira veio correndo na mesma hora e parou quase caindo ao lado da minha cama perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Apontei para a figura despenteada a minha frente.

- Acho que temos um grande problema. – disse num sussurro.

- Sr. Potter, que bom que acordou, mas não devia estar de pé... – ela começou, mas James não a deixou terminar.

- Espere, acho que já te vi antes. – disse me olhando com mais interesse e chegando mais perto. A Sra. Higgins levou as mãos à boca – Você é parente minha ou algo assim? Tenho a impressão de que te vejo com muita freqüência...

- Sra. Higgins? – chamei – Ele... Ele...? – deixei subentendido, as palavras não queriam sair.

- Eles avisaram no Saint Mungus que isso poderia acontecer... – ela falava baixo – Achávamos que não, mas... Bem é temporário, foi o que eu eles disseram, certo?

- Eu não sei, não estava lá. – respondi. Ela pareceu, então, despertar para a minha presença no local.

- Srta. Buttler, já está dispensada. Aconselho que troque as roupas e vá tomar seu café da manhã no salão principal. – disse pegando meu uniforme na gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama e empurrando em minhas mãos.

- Mas, Sra. Higgins, ele...

- Seja rápida ou vai se atrasar! – ela me interrompeu e saiu me arrastando na direção da saída – E tome mais cuidado com a estação fria, já que sua saúde é sensível. – disse antes de fechar a porta na minha cara.

_Que ignorante!_ Pensei enquanto virava as costas para a porta fechada. Mas esse pensamento foi logo substituído pela alarmante situação. James estava com amnésia!

- Ah meu Merlin... – disse batendo a mão livre na testa – Lilyyyy! – gritei, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ouvir, antes de sair correndo, ainda de pijamas, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Fiiiiiiiiiiiim do capítulo também. Quão séria é a aminésia de James? Nicole vai matar Remus? Qual será a reação de Lily? Que mico Frank vai pagar? O que há entre Sirius e Jéssica? Tudo isso você descobrirá no próxima episódio de "Forgetful Boy"! Não percam!**

**=x**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente ^^  
**

**Beijoooooooos,**

_Lizzie_.


	12. Ah Como é mesmo o nome?

**Capítulo X –** **Ah... Qual é mesmo o nome?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_"A vida não é feita só de lembranças. _

_Ela continua emocionante nas promessas diárias, _

_nos pequenos gestos que fazem a alegria dos que _

_caminham sempre juntos."_

(Autor Desconhecido)

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Ser pego naquela posição pelo namorado da Carrew foi algo extremamente constrangedor e, a julgar pela expressão do garoto, isso renderia uma briga feia entre os dois. Fiquei com pena dela e até me senti um pouco culpado, porém, apenas por tempo suficiente para lembrar como ela havia me atacado.

Tirei Carrew e seus problemas da cabeça no momento seguinte, a lua cheia se aproximava e eu tinha um bocado de deveres. Além disso, pôr seu nome no trabalho era tudo que eu podia fazer por ela no momento...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já estava escuro quando finalmente acabei, consultei o relógio, eram quase oito da noite. Me espreguicei na cadeira e estralei o pescoço já dolorido de ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo. Estava juntando o material para deixar a sala quando notei o objeto fino de madeira clara no chão próximo à mesa.

Merlin, ela esqueceu a varinha! Como alguém pode esquecer a varinha jogada por aí? Balancei a cabeça em desaprovação. Bem, eu mando por correio coruja direto para o dormitório dela. Ou melhor, eu poderia ir até lá e pedir a alguém para entregá-la, quem sabe encontro a Kathy... Mas como explicaria a ela porque estou com a varinha de outra garota? Eu não sou namorado nem nada dela, mas ainda assim... Bem, de qualquer jeito, acho que não vai dar pra usar essa desculpa pra ir até lá.

Acabei decidindo mandar a varinha por uma coruja da escola e deixar para procurar Kathy amanhã, precisava de um banho e descansar um pouco não seria mau.

Após escrever um pequeno bilhete para mandar junto com a varinha, deixei o corujal e já estava no caminho da Torre quando meu estômago roncou me lembrando que não havia jantado. Mudei imediatamente de rumo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não prestava muita atenção no caminho, meus pés já o conheciam o suficiente para encontrarem sozinhos. Pensava na lua cheia na semana seguinte com uma pequena dúvida pairando em minha mente. Ultimamente, o sentimento de culpa por trair a confiança de Dumbledore se uniu há um novo senso de responsabilidade. Os tempos estavam se tornando perigosos e eu começava a me perguntar se não era egoísmo da minha parte permitir que meus amigos se arriscassem saindo do castelo. Não que alguma vez eu os tenha pedido para fazer isso, mas também nunca disse para não fazerem...

Fui arrancado de minhas divagações pelo som alto de risadas vindo de uma sala próxima. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica bisbilhotando por aí, entretanto, como monitor, sou obrigado a verificar.

- Então você vai atrás dela amanhã? – disse a primeira voz.

- Sim. Acho que logo ao término das aulas. – respondeu a segunda. Eram dois garotos, cheguei mais perto para saber quem eram – E só não fui hoje ainda porque não a encontrei.

- Acha que ela vai aceitá-lo? – perguntou Charlie Stark (Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano) interessado.

- Não sei, acho que fui meio grosso com ela... Mas espero que sim. – David Tremllet disse em resposta. – E também tem o tal do Lupin na jogada agora. – seu tom era irritado.

- Ah, eu não acho que ele tenha chance contra você. – Stark se apressou a defender o amigo – Ela está na sua há um tempão, ele apareceu agora.

- É, talvez você tenha razão... Bem, saberemos amanhã, certo? – Tremllet pareceu mais animado.

Parei por aí, não havia necessidade de ouvir mais, não estavam fazendo nada de errado. Aliás, se o Tremllet ia atrás da Carrew, eu tinha um peso a menos na consciência. Sabe, por mais que ela tenha me atacado, não posso negar que dei motivos para que fizesse isso.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

O dormitório ainda estava vazio quando saí do banho. _Bom, pelo menos não vou escutar o que estão falando..._ Pensei antes de fechar as cortinas e me jogar na cama. As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer silenciosamente pelo meu rosto, será que eu conseguiria consertar as coisas? _Poxa, eu sei que era uma situação realmente comprometedora, mas será que eu não dei provas suficientes de que o amava? Que não tinha olhos para mais ninguém?_

Abafei um soluço, o choro foi cessando aos poucos. Acho que porque, no fundo, tinha plena convicção de que tudo se resolveria e este seria apenas mais um episódio. Afinal, que graça teria a vida se tudo fosse tranqüilo e ninguém brigasse ou tivesse problemas?

Acalmei-me e adormeci com estes pensamentos um sono de sonhos estranhos, entretanto, não recordava nenhum deles quando acordei cedo na manhã seguinte. Pelo silêncio que reinava no dormitório, deduzi que havia acordado primeiro. _Melhor assim_. Pensei, eu devia estar horrível (sentia os olhos inchados) e, até tomar um bom banho e voltar ao normal, não queria que ninguém me visse.

Tomei um banho demorado cantarolando baixinho enquanto pensava na melhor forma de falar com David_. Antes ou depois das aulas? Hum... É provável que a conversa demore, vou esperar até o fim do dia. Se bem que não vou parar quieta e nem prestar atenção em nada enquanto não falar com ele... _

_Bom, eu nunca presto muita atenção em nada mesmo, não fará diferença. _Foi meu último pensamento antes de deixar o banheiro já vestida, embora ainda fosse muito cedo para isso. Sentei-me na cama a fim de arrumar a mochila para o dia de aulas e reparei num embrulho fino feito com cuidado de papel pardo que descansava em cima do meu criado mudo.

_Deve ter chegado noite passada..._ Pensei enquanto abria o pacote tomando o cuidado de não rasgar o papel. Dentro dele, um bilhete e... Uma varinha? Minha varinha! Mas... O quê...? Lembrei-me então do bilhete e voltei minha atenção para ele.

_Você deve ter esquecido na pressa de sair. Sinto muito pelo inconveniente,_

_R. Lupin._

Levei mais tempo que o necessário para entender o que aquelas simples palavras queriam dizer. Tenho de admitir, foi muito decente da parte dele me pedir desculpas, mesmo que pareça uma mera formalidade... Ah, agora fico com peso na consciência por tê-lo deixado na mão com o trabalho. Era tão grande e complicado e ele me parece uma pessoa tão impaciente para esse tipo de coisa.

O pensamento que surgiu em minha mente no segundo seguinte não fazia muito sentido, contudo, eu devia tentar compensá-lo. Afinal, quem sabe quanto tempo eu passaria procurando pela varinha se ele não tivesse me enviado? Conferi meu horário antes de tomar a decisão final. Poções era a terceira aula, eu tinha três horas. Três e meia se pulasse, também, o café da manhã.

Reuni o necessário e parti apressada para a biblioteca.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Lily! Lily, acorda! É uma emergência, LILY! – fui acordada aos gritos e chacoalhos por ninguém menos que uma Jéssica Buttler de pijamas, descabelada e ofegante – Lily!

- Dá pra falar baixo! – alguma das meninas gritou em reposta.

- Já acordei, Jeh, o que foi? Quem morreu? – perguntei, igualmente alto, segurando seus braços para que parasse de me sacudir.

- Pior, Lily, muito pior! – ela sentou ao meu lado e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Jéssica, está me assustando. – falei preocupada – Aliás, o que você faz fora da enferm... Oh, Merlin. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!? – ela não respondeu, apenas me olhou apreensiva – Jéssica... O que aconteceu? – perguntei sem ter certeza se queria ouvir a reposta.

- Ele acordou. – disse após um tempo.

- Mas isso é ótimo! O que aconteceu de tão grave? Ele ficou sequelado? – perguntei ainda receosa.

- Um pouco... – ela mordia os lábios, sinal claro de ansiedade. Engoli seco antes de continuar.

- E...?

- Ele não... Bem, ele... Ele esqueceu. – respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Ele esqueceu o quê? – meu coração batia acelerado agora, ia ter um ataque se ela não parasse com aquele suspense.

- Bom... Tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Tudo, Lily. Tudo, tipo, tudo! Qual parte do inteiro você não entendeu!

- Mas tudo, assim, tudinho? – o entendimento batia a porta de minha mente, mas eu me recusava a deixá-lo entrar. **(N/A: Que conversa de gente bêbada!)**

- Ah... Ele não sabia se eu estava falando com ele quando o chamei de James; ele não tinha idéia de onde estava; ele "acha" que me conhece... Tire suas conclusões a partir daí. – Jéssica estava impaciente, embora não falasse de maneira irritada. Eu apenas a olhei por alguns segundos.

- Não. – falei dando uma risada.

- O quê!? – perguntou alarmada.

- Não, não, não, não, não... Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – repeti ainda rindo um pouco – Não. Não mesmo. Sem chance.

- Lily, eu não estou brincando!

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Como assim "não acredita em mim"!? – agora ela estava indignada.

- Jeh, não leve a mal, mas você deve ter se confundido. Ou ele próprio deve ter enganado você... É bem a cara dele, se você quer saber.

- Lily, é sério! Ele não estava brincando, não tem como! E a Sra. Higgins estava falando algo sobre terem dito isso no Saint Mungus... Lily?

- Sim? – respondi com a voz fraca.

- Você está bem? – ela se aproximava com preocupação em seu rosto.

- Eu acho que... Preciso ir à Ala Hospitalar! – levantei de um salto da cama e me encaminhei para a porta.

- Lily, você não pode ir até lá agora, está de pijamas! – disse Jéssica segurando meu braço.

- Você também. – rebati arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela imediatamente olhou para baixo e começou a corar. Percebi que ela não havia se dado conta deste detalhe.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – falou se recuperando da surpresa – Era uma emergência!

- E agora não é? – perguntei com tom de "óbvio".

- Bem,é, mas não vai adiantar você ir agora, a Sra. Higgins não vai te deixar entrar.

- Eu preciso tentar.

- Lily, seja sensata. Ela me expulsou da enfermaria de pijamas! – insistiu quase gritando enquanto apontava para as próprias vestes.

- Qual o problema de vocês, heim!? São seis e meia da manhã! – Rose Dixon levantou-se mal-humorada e foi para o banheiro batendo os pés.

- Olha, não vamos fazer nada agora, ok? – pediu baixando a voz – Nós vamos nos arrumar, ir tomar café da manhã, encontraremos Nicole e pensamos no que pode ser feito por você.

Pensei um pouco antes de admitir que ela estava certa e reunir minhas coisas para ir ao banheiro. Nada poderia ser feito no momento, afinal, mesmo que eu conseguisse entrar escondida, a enfermeira deve estar tão perto dele o tempo todo que não adiantaria de muita coisa.

Mesmo assim, não pude deixar de me preocupar. Amnésia... Será que era permanente? Deve ser algo terrível simplesmente acordar e não conhecer nada a sua volta.

- O quê mais sabe sobre isso, Jeh? – perguntei alto para que ela escutasse do outro lado da porta.

- Acho que ouvi a Sra. Higgins mencionar que era temporário, mas não estava prestando muita atenção. – sua voz era hesitante quando respondeu.

- E você só me diz agora!? – exclamei impaciente.

- Eu disse que não tenho certeza. – repetiu simplesmente. Eu podia vê-la dando de ombros mesmo que não estivesse ali – Aliás, onde você e Nick se meteram ontem?

- Ah, é uma longa história. Mas foi bom você ter perguntado, é melhor que já esteja sabendo de tudo quando a encontrarmos. – respondi.

Contei a ela tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Jéssica começou imediatamente a xingar David de tudo quanto era nome. Na verdade, ela me assusta um pouco quando está irritada, mas é adorável a maneira como defende as amigas.

Quando finalmente fiquei pronta, Jéssica já havia acabado de xingar David (embora ainda estivesse um tanto irritada) e agora se resumia a bufar ocasionalmente e revirar os olhos. A irritação, entretanto, durou pouquíssimo tempo, um corredor após termos deixado a torre, sua expressão se suavizou e seu olhar vagava perdido algum lugar a frente. Deixei-a absorta em seus pensamentos sem interromper, afinal, eu também começava a mergulhar nos meus.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Parei de pensar em novos xingamentos para David quando cruzamos com Pettigrew num corredor. Olhar para ele me lembrou Sirius, que me lembrou noite passada, que me deixou ligeiramente (eufemismo?) confusa. Quero dizer, ele é sempre tão frio e fechado a maior parte do tempo, não achei que tivéssemos nenhum tipo de intimidade, pra mim era apenas conversa casual entre duas pessoas desocupadas.

Bom, na verdade, não é bem assim, eu já tinha certa afeição por ele, mas estava certa que não era nada pra ele. Não estou falando de amor, paixonites ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é só... Ah, só porque ele me beijou não significa que seja alguma coisa, significa? Sei que ele não parece o tipo de cara que sai beijando todas as garotas, mas isso não quer dizer que sinta algo por mim. Não mesmo, não vou acreditar nisso.

Merlin, por que isso apenas não sai da minha cabeça!? Eu não gosto dele desta maneira. Não gosto. É só que ele me parece alguém tão sozinho apesar de viver rodeado dos amigos. Não sei explicar, mas tem algo nele que parece pedir ajuda, algo que está impregnado em sua voz, modo de agir, falar... Não é uma coisa que se percebe de cara, na verdade, você precisa olhar bem pra ver que tem algo errado ali, alguma coisa fora do lugar, simplesmente não se encaixa.

Claro tem sempre aquela velha possibilidade de eu ter imaginado tudo isso, mas... Sei lá, me parece muito certo. Coisa de sexto sentido, sabe? Aaah, não dá pra explicar assim, é tão subjetivo!

- Consegue ver Nicole? – Lily perguntou e percebi que havíamos chegado ao salão principal. Percorri o lugar com os olhos, nenhum sinal da cabeleira colorida dela.

- Será que ainda não acordou? – perguntei ainda procurando.

- Nicole? – replicou incrédula.

- Tem razão. – concordei imediatamente – Não sei onde estou com a cabeça...

- Isso é verdade. – ela comentou levantando uma sobrancelha pensativa – O que aconteceu? Você está muito pensativa.

_É uma boa pergunta._ Pensei antes de responder.

- Sinceramente, Lily, ainda não tenho certeza. – disse. Não sabia se já queria dividir o evento com alguém, acho que preciso digerir melhor. – Você vai saber quando eu tiver.

Lily se resumiu a sorrir breve e docemente. Resolvemos tomar café-da-manhã antes de ir tentar arrancar Nick da torre e arrastá-la para as aulas (concordamos que ela deve estar lá triste demais para querer sair). Não nos entenda mal, não estamos sendo insensíveis com o caso dela, apenas não podemos deixar que ela se prejudique por alguém que certamente não merece.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Tem certeza mesmo? – Lily perguntou de novo.

- Absoluta, Lily, ela nem estava mais lá quando acordei. – respondeu Ariane – Vocês devem apenas ter se desencontrado.

- É bem possível... Bem, obrigada, Nani. Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Tchau.

Me pronunciei apenas quando a loira foi embora.

- Ela pode estar mentindo.

- Que bobagem, Jeh, por que ela mentiria sobre isso?

- Sei lá.

- Ótimo motivo... – disse Lily revirando os olhos – Olha, sei que você "simplesmente não gosta dela", mas não é por isso que vamos desconfiar da garota o tempo todo. E ela nunca me deu motivos pra isso. Aliás, você também não. – apenas ignorei o que ela disse.

- Vamos logo pra a aula, é lá que ela vai estar.

Eu estava, entretanto, enganada. Nick não estava na aula de Feitiços quando nós chegamos, não apareceu atrasada (o que raramente acontece, mas ainda era uma possibilidade) e ninguém da Corvinal parecia saber dela.

- Onde diabos ela se meteu!? – perguntou Lily quando nos sentamos em nosso lugar habitual na sala de Poções.

- Eu acho que devíamos ir procurá-la... – comecei.

- Jéssica, você não vai faltar esta aula. – Lily interrompeu com a voz cansada.

Estava tentando convencê-la a matar aula de Poções e procurar Nicole durante os últimos dez minutos (os amigos são mais importantes que aulas!), mas não tem dado resultados muito bons.

- Tá, tá... Mas se ela aparecer com os punhos cortados num banheiro a culpa vai ser toda sua!

- Jeh! – Lily me repreendeu.

- Ah, eu tava brincando. – falei revirando os olhos.

Slughorn entrou na sala, recolheu os trabalhos e estava começando a dizer sobre o que seria a aula quando a porta se escancarou sobressaltando todos nós e Nicole entrou correndo e tropeçando na sala enquanto se dirigia ao professor.

Ela lhe pediu desculpas pelo atraso e entregou-lhe alguns pergaminhos que ele olhou confuso.

- O que é isso, Srta...? – Slughorn perguntou ainda intrigado.

- Carrew. É o trabalho que o Senhor pediu, foi por causa dele que eu me atrasei, estava dando os toques finais, revisando e tal...

- Ah, ok. – ele se deu por satisfeito, pôs o trabalho junto com os outros e começou a checar uma lista – Espere, Srta. Carrew, acho que temos um engano.

- Engano? Por quê? – Nick perguntou um pouco alarmada.

- Acontece que o seu trabalho já consta na lista.

- Quê? Como assim?

- Está aqui. – disse o professor mostrando a lista de assinaturas a ela – Foi entregue esta manhã pelo Sr. Lupin.

Toda a turma observava a cena em silêncio. Não que fosse realmente grande coisa, mas sabe como esse povo de Hogwarts é exagerado. Nick permaneceu calada esperando que o professor tornasse a falar.

- Sr. Lupin? – chamou Slughorn – Será que um dos dois pode me explicar isso?

Remus também ficou calado e encarava o tampo de sua mesa.

- Está me parecendo que os dois fizeram individualmente o trabalho que passei em dupla. – disse Slughorn olhando de um para o outro. Estava visivelmente irritado embora falasse com calma – E estou tão certo de ter deixado isso claro quanto estou de que os dois sabem o significado da palavra "dupla". – Nick e Remus permaneceram em silêncio – Muito bem... Só, e só, porque ambos são excelentes alunos e têm ótimas notas, vou lhes dar outra chance. Dez pontos a menos para cada um e me tragam um novo trabalho daqui a dois dias. Juntos. Esses aqui estão confiscados. – os dois assentiram e Nicole se juntou a nós enquanto Slughorn recomeçava a aula.

Não havia mais necessidade de perguntá-la onde estivera, já estava bem claro que passara o começo da manhã aprontando o trabalho.

Como Nicole Carrew, avoada como era, conseguia um boletim quase impecável era um mistério para muita gente. A verdade é que ela é mais rápida e mais inteligente que, me arrisco a dizer, qualquer um nesta escola quando está realmente concentrada. Mas isso não acontece com muita freqüência e ela não faz nenhuma questão de divulgar suas notas por aí, então quase todo mundo acha que ela é só uma lunática.

Slughorn parou de falar e começamos a trabalhar. Eu lia três vezes cada linha antes de seguir qualquer instrução, Lily mal olhava para o livro e Nick dividia sua atenção entre preparar a poção corretamente e olhar de esguelha para David do outro lado da sala.

Depois de acrescentar o pinhão, eu tinha sete minutos de folga até que a poção estivesse no ponto de ser trabalhada novamente. Passei os olhos pela sala enquanto esperava e me dei conta da ausência de Sirius. Ele também não compareceu à aula de Feitiços. Não que eu realmente me importe com que ele faz...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Saímos da aula de Poções conversando amenidades enquanto Nick xingava Slughorn pelos pontos perdidos, embora admitisse que ele estava certo. Uma criatura interessante, a Nicole. Bipolar, sabe? Inteligente e tão distraída, sensata e supersticiosa, reclama mesmo admitindo que está errada... Ai ai, eu e essa mania de observar e analisar as pessoas sem nenhum motivo especial pra isso, as vezes fico vários minutos divagando sobre a personalidade de alguém.

Isso irrita Jéssica de vez em quando, ela diz que sou praticamente incapaz de pensar mal de alguém e que é um milagre quando vejo mal em algo que não esteja diretamente ligado a Voldmort. Remus concorda com ela, embora use palavras diferentes, ele diz que sou boa demais pra esse mundo (comentário que costuma me deixar extremamente sem graça). Pra falar a verdade, acho que a única pessoa que já julguei mal até hoje foi James. Tinha que ser... Tudo em mim que diz respeito a ele é diferente.

Quem poderia dizer que, um dia, eu estaria aqui, toda boba com pensamentos sobre James Potter? Ou que um simples pensamento como esse me daria vontade de sorrir? É tudo tão novo... Não que eu nunca tivesse gostado de ninguém antes, mas ... Ah, tudo parece apenas tão novo agora, tão diferente.

- Como assim "no que é que EU estava pensando"!? – a exasperação de Nick me puxou de volta para a realidade – Não é você o "Sr. É Hora de Ter Responsabilidade"? Eu estava tendo!

- O trabalho estava muito bem feito e entregue! Não precisava de mais nada! – respondeu Remus.

- Aaah, claro, porque eu ia adivinhar que você resolveu fazer tudo sozinho do dia pra a noite!

Eu não sabia como isso havia começado, mas me vi parada, junto com Jéssica, a alguns centímetros dessa discussão que crescia aos poucos. Nicole e Remus se encaravam com raiva parados no meio do corredor interrompendo a passagem.

- E eu ia saber que você teria um surto de bom senso de repente! – rebateu Remus.

- "Você deve ter esquecido na pressa de sair. Sinto muito pelo inconveniente." – não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso – Que tal se tivesse incluído um "P.S.: Fiz o trabalho"!?

- Como eu podia esperar que você lembrasse de um "insignificante" – ele fez as aspas com os dedos – trabalho quando é estúpida o suficiente pra deixar a varinha largada pelos cantos! – wow! Remus pegou pesado.

- VÁ SE FERRAR, LUPIN! EU NÃO PEDI QUE ME FIZESSE NENHUM FAVOR! – Nicole já estava vermelha e aos gritos.

- DANE-SE VOCÊ! SE NÃO TIVESSE GAZEADO ÀS AULAS DESTA MANHÃ, TALVEZ EU TIVESSE TE INFORMADO! MAS NÃÃÃO, ESTAVA INCONSOLÁVEL DEMAIS PARA TER ALGUMA RESPONSABILIDADE! – Remus disse apontando o dedo para ela. O número de alunos que se esticavam para ver a briga já estava enorme.

- O QUE FAÇO COM MEU TEMPO OU COM MINHA VIDA NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! E NÃO OUSE COLOCAR ESSE DEDO NA MINHA CARA! – gritou Nick colocando o próprio dele no rosto dele.

- EU FAÇO O QUE QUISER, CARREW, QUERO VER VOCÊ ME OBRIGAR A ALGO!

- AAAAH, VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER? – estava vendo a hora de sair tapa ali.

E acho que realmente teria saído, não fosse a intervenção que chegou logo em seguida.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui!? – o tom ríspido e seco não deixava dúvidas, não era necessário olhar. McGonagall. O Silêncio, é claro, foi imediato – Nunca, em toda a minha vida, vi um comportamento tão absurdo por parte de um monitor e uma boa aluna! Para a minha sala, agora!

Eles trocaram um olhar de asco antes de seguir a professora que já ia na frente com os alunos abrindo caminho. Voltei-me para Jéssica assim que a massa de estudantes começou a se dispersar.

- Jeh... Eu não estava prestando muita atenção, como... O que foi isso!? – perguntei muito surpresa. Jéssica não estava muito diferente.

- Eu não sei, Lily, eles são pessoas tão calmas... Eu nunca os vi se exaltando com ninguém antes. – respondeu com a expressão tão chocada quanto a minha.

Era, de fato, muito estranho que duas pessoas tão calmas e, geralmente, sensatas quanto Nicole e Remus discutissem aos gritos (e, vamos ser realistas, quase tapas) no meio de um corredor por um motivo tão babaca quanto uma falha de comunicação. Principalmente quando as intenções eram claramente boas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Não, não tenho a menor idéia do que me deu para agir daquele jeito. Acho que fui possuída por algum espírito barraqueiro quando ele começou a me provocar. Mas poxa, a pessoa perde aula pra ajudar o infeliz e ele vem falar merda? Aaaaah, faça-me o favor!

Só sei que quando a McGonagall apareceu, parecia realmente que tinha um fantasma passando por mim. Gelei mesmo. É que a fama da Minerva não é de boazinha com gente que faz bagunça, sabe?

Entramos em sua sala e ela nos indicou duas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha. Sentamos sem ousar nos olhar, e também não havia motivos para isso. McGonagall passou um tempo nos lançando seu olhar mortífero antes de começar a dar outra bronca. Ainda ouvi muita coisa, apesar de todo meu esforço. As broncas da Minerva, as vezes, doem na alma. Comecei a prestar atenção apenas quando ela começou a dizer quais seriam as conseqüências.

- Serão descontados trinta pontos de cada um. – uh! Quarenta pontos a menos em uma manhã! – E os dois irão cumprir detenção por três sábados. Ou até mais, se não aprenderem a trabalhar juntos. Lhes enviarei uma mensagem quando decidir o que vão fazer, agora vão imediatamente para as suas aulas e é bom que eu não torne a ver cenas como aquela ou, ao menos, ficar sabendo delas.

Saímos da sala juntos e fomos caminhando lado a lado até a próxima aula (DCAT), porém, nenhuma palavra ou olhar foi trocado.

Dois dias. Duas cenas. Ah... Isso não vai ser legal, já posso até ouvir os comentários e ver os dedos apontando... Não que eu dê muito valor ao que essa gente diz ou pensa, mas realmente incomoda, entende?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Merda! Não podia ter me deixado perder o controle daquela maneira. É a lua cheia chegando, sempre fico irritadiço, deprimido ou algo do tipo nestas épocas (Sirius costuma brincar que tenho Tensão Pré-Monstrual). Mas, mesmo assim, é perigoso que eu perca o controle, não posso deixar que isso volte a acontecer.

Eu até reconheço que ela não tinha culpa, mas... Porra! Passei horas fazendo aquela porcaria de trabalho sozinho pra que ficasse, ao menos, apresentável, aí ela chega na aula atrasada, não fala comigo e entrega outra coisa ao Slughorn (provavelmente algo em que usou um feitiço de cópia, pois era um trabalho complexo demais pra uma pessoa conseguir fazer sozinha em duas ou três horas), que fica puto da vida e nos manda fazer tudo de novo? É de se surpreender que a vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela não tenha surgido naquela mesma hora.

Bem, não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, vou prestar atenção na aula que é o melhor que eu faço.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

O resto da manhã foi um tanto irritante. De um lado, Nick guardava seu silêncio mal-humorado muito incomum para ela, do outro, Lily quase não parava quieta em sua ansiedade pela hora do almoço, quando planejava entrar na enfermaria nem que tivesse que estuporar a Sra. Higgins. Levei algum tempo para fazê-la prometer que não chegaria a este extremo.

Quando, finalmente, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas da manhã, Lily desapareceu antes mesmo que eu guardasse minha pena e Nick apenas jogou a mochila nas costas enquanto me esperava ainda de mau-humor.

Aproveitando o silêncio de Nicole para meditar sobre inutilidades, deixei meus olhos vagarem lentamente pelo salão sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava vendo, isto é, até que me ele cruzou meu campo de visão.

E por um segundo, todos os sons se extinguiram, as pessoas ao redor não mais existiam, meu coração deu um enorme salto e até o vento parecia ter parado de soprar.

Mas só por um segundo.

Pisquei e saí do meu "transe relâmpago". Talvez tenha tido esta reação por não esperar vê-lo ali, talvez por não saber o que esperar, ou talvez, até, porque eu podia jurar que ele percebera minha presença pelo canto do olho.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Depois de muito insistir e inventar uma história tão louca que mal lembro o que era, finalmente convenci a Sra. Higgins a me deixar falar com James por alguns minutos.

Ela indicou a cama, me lembrou para ser breve e se trancou em sua sala para nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Meu coração parecia acelerar mais a cada passo avançado, eu podia vê-lo sentando observando atentamente um livro, sua expressão se dividia entre concentração e incerteza e, apesar disso, ele levantou os olhos ao perceber minha presença e sorriu.

- Oi. – disse ainda sorrindo sinceramente como se estivesse realmente feliz em me ver e, até mesmo, esperasse minha visita.

- Lembra de mim, então? – sorri de volta empolgada.

- Claro que sim! Como eu esqueceria logo você? – a empolgação foi substituída por suspeita, havia algo de muito estranho em seu jeito.

Encarei-o desconfiada e cruzei os braços, James sustentou o olhar mais animado e inocente que conseguiu. Inocente demais, para a infelicidade dele. Aquele medo que senti quando Jéssica me contou que ele perdera a memória voltou a fazer peso em meu coração, entretanto, reconheci que não era sua culpa, descruzei os braços e fechei os olhos enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

- Não tem a mínima idéia de quem eu sou, não é? – abri os olhos para ver sua reação.

- Desculpe... Não. – admitiu envergonhado e sem me encarar.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, afinal, não sabíamos o que dizer um ao outro. Havia tantas coisas em minha mente e, no entanto, nenhuma parecia apropriada.

- Eu disse ao Sirius que isso não ia dar certo! – exclamou de repente. Dei uma risada discreta, claro que isso era idéia do Black... – Bem, como você se chama?

- Lily Evans, prazer. – estendi a mão para ele, que a apertou gentilmente.

- Uhh... Foi quase. – comentou para si mesmo, ergui uma sobrancelha pedindo explicação – Bem... Linda assim, só poderia ter nome de flor. Mas o meu palpite era "Rose". – concluiu piscando pra mim.

Ri gostosamente desta vez. Não que fosse realmente engraçado, mas porque me dei conta que era James ali em minha frente e pouco importava o que lembrava ou não, continuava sendo o mesmo James Potter que conheci seis anos atrás. O mesmo a que já meu causou repulsa um dia e o mesmo que tem dominado meus pensamentos nos últimos cinco meses. O peso se foi, nada iria mudar.

- Devo me sentir ofendido ou presumir que sou assim tão engraçado? – perguntou em tom divertido.

- Ai ai... Não tem bem a ver com você, na verdade... – falei em resposta – Você se lembra do Sirius? – mudei rapidamente de assunto.

- É. Bem, não de muita coisa. Mas disseram que a memória vai voltar aos poucos. – respondeu dando de ombros – Ele passou a manhã aqui escondido, sabe? – diminuiu o tom de voz – E me deu este álbum pra ver se eu me lembro de algo. – indicou o que, antes, achei que fosse um livro.

- Legal da parte dele. Quero dizer, perder aula no ano dos NIEM's pra ajudar o amigo.

- É... Ele chegou aqui bem cedo e ouviu quando a enfermeira disse que minha memória voltaria mais rápido com incentivos, então veio com isto e estava me contando a história de algumas fotos. – disse folheando o álbum – Saiu pouco antes de você chegar.

- Horário de almoço. – falei para mim mesma pensando em como teria sido chegar aqui e dar de cara com Black.

- Espero que ele chegue logo, fiquei curioso sobre esta foto. – falou rindo.

Olhei a foto que ele me mostrava. Aah, eu lembrava daquele dia. Quarto ano, James era quase um troglodita de tão arrogante, então enfeiticei o cabelo dele pra ficar rosa choque com alguns enfeites de flor, o contra-feitiço era pedir "por favor" ao cabelo que voltasse ao normal. É claro que ele nunca descobriu a senha, descobriu que eu havia lançado o feitiço e veio me pedir para desfazer. Obviamente o fiz sofrer um pouquinho antes de aceitar. Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios com aquela lembrança.

Na foto, James estava no dormitório masculino de cara amarrada com seu cabelo rosa choque enquanto Black e Pettigrew rolavam de rir. Remus provavelmente havia tirado a foto.

- Sabe algo sobre isto? – perguntou curioso pela minha reação.

- Foi obra minha. – confessei apontando para o James da foto. Ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Jura? – perguntou quando parou de rir – O que eu fiz pra você? – apesar das palavras, seu tom não era de acusação.

- Nós não costumávamos nos dar muito bem... – comentei sorrindo fraco.

- Mas isso mudou agora, não? Ou você não estaria aqui. – afirmou – O que nós somos, Lily? Quero dizer, nós somos colegas, amigos ou...

- Senhorita Evans! – a enfermeira exclamou me fazendo sobressaltar – Achei que já tivesse ido, eu disse que Potter precisa descansar, agora para fora, já! Vamos, ande logo. – ela não parava de falar enquanto me empurrava para fora. Olhei para James e disse "eu volto mais tarde" apenas mexendo os lábios. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça pouco antes da porta se fechar na minha cara.

Encostei-me na parede ao lado da porta. O que eu responderia se ele houvesse terminado a pergunta? Definitivamente, não era o tipo de coisa que achei que perguntaria a mim. Se bem que... A quem mais ele perguntaria? Soltei um longo suspiro antes de seguir para o salão principal, o almoço estava quase acabando, mas talvez desse tempo de comer algo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Tive certeza que Sirius havia percebido quando, apenas alguns segundos depois, ele olhou diretamente para mim, sorriu com um canto da boca, piscou o olho direito e voltou a conversar com Remus e Pettigrew normalmente. Nenhum dos dois havia reparado nisso.

Ou é tão comum que não merecia atenção.

Não. Definitivamente, isso não é normal. O Black não é de ficar dando sorrisinhos e piscada pra garotas. Não que eu prestasse atenção na vida dele antes da noite passada, claro, mas qual é? Estamos em Hogwarts! Todo mundo sabe a enorme quantidade de garotas que já teve o coração partido pela frieza dos olhos azul acinzentado. Dizem que ele é arrogante demais e acha que nenhuma garota está a sua altura, mas não acredito nisso, não depois de ontem. Quer dizer, eu sou uma nascida trouxa! Se o problema fosse arrogância, o beijo de ontem jamais teria acontecido.

Na verdade, a vida de Sirius Black em Hogwarts é cercada dos mais diversos (e, as vezes, absurdos) boatos. Rumores que vão de "ele só usa cuecas azul-petróleo" até "ouvi dizer que ele tentou matar o próprio irmão", eu não acredito em nenhum deles. Primeiro porque era impossível que alguém que tivesse tentado matar o irmão estivesse no castelo (Dumbledore jamais permitiria) e segundo porque, francamente! Nem quero imaginar como descobriram sobre as cuecas dele!

Até mesmo porque ele não parece deixar ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para saber tamanha intimidade, com exceção de Potter, Pettigrew e Lupin, é claro. Aliás, não me lembro de alguma vez já ter ouvido sobre namoradas do Black, será que ele nunca teve uma? Quer dizer, agora que penso sobre isso, alguém tão frio assim, com toda essa pose de "nada me atinge", não costuma gostar muito de ser tocada.

Que frígido... Será que ele é virgem?

Arregalei os olhos assustada com minha própria mente. POR QUE, em nome de Merlin, EU estava pensando sobre a suposta virgindade de SIRIUS BLACK!?

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, como se fosse ajudar a afastar aqueles pensamentos, e voltei a me concentrar no almoço. Meu prato estava quase intocado, e era camarão! O que estava acontecendo pra eu não tocar no camarão!? Pus uma garfada na boca e olhei para Nicole, ela parara de resmungar e parecia estar de melhor humor, embora se mantivesse calada, seus olhos fixados em lugar nenhum combinados com o sorriso quase imperceptível indicavam que estava tendo bons pensamentos.

Estava justamente me perguntando onde estaria Lily quando a mesma sentou ao meu lado sorrindo abertamente. Perguntei-lhe imediatamente o que havia acontecido, mas ela já estava com a boca cheia de comida e apenas sinalizou que "estava morrendo de fome e contava tudo em detalhes assim que acabasse". Obviamente, não é algo fácil de sinalizar, muito menos de entender, mas, sabem como é, depois de seis anos de amizade e convivência, esse tipo de coisa flui tão naturalmente quanto o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Nick acabara de comer e observava Lily com leve interesse e curiosidade.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Ele te perguntou mesmo isso? – Nick quis saber enquanto nos acomodávamos na sala de Feitiços.

- A quem mais ele perguntaria? – disse Jéssica – A coisa é entre eles dois, afinal. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Nisso você está certa, mas com que cara eu ia responder? – argumentei.

- Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. – falou Nick – Se coloca no lugar dela, imagina o que você faria.

- Mas Lily foi a primeira pessoa com quem ele conversou, não? – Jeh contrapôs – Se coloca no lugar dele.

- Na verdade, Black esteve com ele a manhã inteira, escondido, é claro. – comentei distraidamente no exato momento em que McGonagall entrou na sala e nos mandou abrir os livros.

- Ah... – Jéssica resmungou... Corando?

- Jeh, você tá bem? – perguntei.

- Sim, sim. Por quê? – respondeu imediatamente.

- Você tá toda vermelha. – disse Nick olhando-a com atenção – O que foi?

- Nada, está quente aqui, vocês não acham? – perguntou se abanando com uma mão.

Nick e eu nos olhamos sem entender, mas não continuamos a questionar e tratamos de prestar atenção na aula. Ou tentar, ao menos, já que, percebi, todas estávamos com a mente bem longe da sala de aula.

A minha estava perdida na enfermaria; a de Nick, 99,8% de chance de estar perseguindo certo loiro da Lufa-lufa e Jéssica... Eu ainda não sabia o que, mas tinha algo estranho nela e eu ia descobrir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ao término da aula, Nicole foi atrás de David e eu estava pronta para abordar Jéssica sobre seu inexplicável constrangimento quando fui atrapalhada por Frank, que estava praticamente em desespero porque Alice marcara a aula para a próxima tarde.

Assim que consegui convencer Frank que ele realmente era o melhor da escola em Herbologia e que realmente o azararia se continuasse insistindo que eu desse aula a Alice em seu lugar, retornei minha atenção para o plano inicial.

- Jéssica, o que você sabe sobre Sirius Black? – perguntei fingindo pouco interesse.

- Só que ele é maluco, por quê? – respondeu com calma. Suponho que ela já era tinha se preparado para esse tipo de questionário. Então ela quer jogar, né?

- Nada em especial... É que reparei ele meio mudado estes dias, você não percebeu? – vi o interesse súbito brilhar rapidamente em seus olhos, mas logo se recompôs.

- Eu não poderia, estive na enfermaria nos últimos três dias, se for assim tão recente o fato ao qual você se refere, é claro, pois não presto atenção a vida dele. – seu tom era vago, mas era muito notável o quanto queria saber mais.

- Mas então... Por que diz que ele é louco? – perguntei no tom mais inocente que consegui.

- Ah, você sabe. – respondeu dando de ombros – Todos aqueles boatos sobre o irmão e a família, as coisas loucas que vemos ele e os amigos fazendo, aquela história sobre as cuecas e tudo mais.

- Pensei – disse pausadamente como estivesse pensando muito antes de falar – que não acreditasse em boatos

- Mas não é só isso. – replicou com veemência, ela estava quase onde eu queria.

- E que outro argumento você tem?

- Aquela detenção, – respondeu imediatamente – eu te contei sobre ela, lembra? O quanto ele foi grosso e tudo mais.

- Não acho que ele seja louco por isso... Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe o quanto ele é frio e até meio anti-social, não era de se esperar outra coisa.

- É, mas ele ficou puxando assunto depois.

- Silêncio demais incomoda qualquer pessoa uma hora ou outra.

- Ele não precisava necessariamente falar comigo para fazer barulho.

- Bom, a maioria das pessoas não fala sozinha na frente dos outros...

- Não era só por causa disso.

- E como você pode saber?

- Por causa da enfermaria! Ele não precisava puxar assunto comigo lá, era só ir embora, e depois vem aquele beijo... – ela falou e logo em seguida, ao se dar conta do que havia dito, cobriu aboca com as mãos. Bingo!

- Ele o quê!? – perguntei dividida entre o riso e a incredulidade.

Jéssica não respondeu, apenas ficou ainda mais vermelha do que na hora da aula e começou a andar mais depressa

- Sem chance, mocinha, volta já aqui! – chamei enquanto corria atrás dela – Jéssica, espera! Ele... Você quer dizer, ele ... Você...?

- Ok, ok. – disse ela se virando de volta para mim – Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora pára de fazer alarde!

- Mas você tem que me contar tudo já! Como assim ele...

- Shhhhh! Alguém pode ouvir você!

- Desculpa, mas é que algo simplesmente... – eu nem sabia uma palavra que se encaixasse ali – É quase inacreditável!

- É, é, eu sei... – disse ainda encabulada.

- Sim, mas me conta como foi isso, afinal. E que história é essa de enfermaria...

- Espere, vamos encontrar Nick primeiro então, não seria justo não dizer a ela se vou contar a você. – disse Jéssica num suspiro.

- Você não ia nos contar? – perguntei indignada.

- Não leva a mal, Lily, é que vocês iam fazer escândalo e isso não é nada.

- Que absurdo! – reclamei.

- Vai dizer que não está fantasiando a cara dos nossos filhos agora mesmo? – perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Não estou! – neguei imediatamente, embora fossem sair lindas crianças e eu esperava que puxassem os olhos de Black (são muito charmosos e expressivos) e o sorriso de dela. É, talvez eu seja um pouco precipitada.

Jéssica limitou-se a cerrar mais os olhos e continuar seguindo para a torre no que eu, obviamente, fui atrás dela. Queria trocar de roupa antes de ir à enfermaria ver se James já podia sair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Olááá pessoinhas!! Muito obrigada a todos vocês que por aqui passam e deixam reviews. O quê? Você não deixa?? Então aprte aqule botãozinho com letras verdes ali em baixo!! :D**

**Beijooooooos, até o próximo capítulo.**

_Lizzie._


	13. Garotos uu

**Capítulo XI – Garotos... u.u**

****

**

* * *

**

"_O amor não enxerga com os olhos, e sim com a mente, e por isso pinta-se cego o Cupido alado. Tampouco a mente do Amor tem faro para qualquer discernimento"_

_(W. Shakespeare – Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão)_

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

Consegui encontrar David quase no salão comunal da Lufa-lufa, por muita sorte, ele caminhava sozinho. Eu, que estava tão tranqüila até o momento, senti as mãos começarem a suar e as pernas tremerem me impedindo de andar direito. Ele estava de costas e ainda não tinha me visto, então me encostei-me à parede, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo até me acalmar. Não levou muito tempo, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar bastante, por isso, tive que correr um pouco ou precisaria gritar, e chamar atenção pra nós dois ali era exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu pretendia evitar.

- David. – chamei o mais discretamente que pude quando já estava próximo o suficiente.

Ele se virou surpreso, mas logo mudou sua expressão para algo como fria indiferença. Doeu um pouco.

- Será que eu posso falar com você uns minutos? – pedi parando a sua frente.

- Achei que tivesse deixado claro que não havia mais nada para conversarmos. – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Mas nós nem mesmo conversamos, você só gritou comigo na frente de metade da escola, o que, devo comentar, foi uma atitude completamente ridícula da sua parte. – rebati – Então, será que podemos falar com calma sobre isso agora?

- Ok, vamos logo com isso. – concordou com um suspiro de impaciência – O que você tem a dizer?

- Que a sua acusação foi completamente injusta apesar de eu reconhecer toda a improbabilidade de uma situação como aquela ser inocente, mas era! O caso é que eu estava passando pelo corredor e...

- Aaaah, vai dizer que ele te arrastou pra lá à força?

- Mas foi isso que aconteceu! E ainda assim...

- Mas você estava tirando a camisa dele!

- É, eu sei, mas...

- E ainda quer dar uma explicação razoável pra ISSO?

- Quer me ouvir? – pedi com vontade de gritar, porém, controlando-me para não chamar atenção – Que saco! Fica me interrompendo... Enfim, é que o Lupin me puxou pra dentro da sala pra me obrigar a fazer o trabalho de Poções e... – contei, resumidamente, toda a história a ele, que não parava de me olhar cético – E foi isso.

Ele me lançou um demorado olhar irritado e deu outro suspiro antes de responder.

- É nisso que espera que eu acredite?

- Mas foi o que aconteceu! – insisti.

- Olha, Nick, sempre confiei em você e achei que era sincera e tudo mais, se queria ficar com o cara me dizia, a gente acabava e pronto, mas, sinceramente, não esperava isso de você. E eu via como ele ficava sempre atrás de você meses antes.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Pára de insistir nisso, Nicole, é pior pra você. Olha, talvez possamos ser colegas quando as coisas esfriarem, mas agora não dá mesmo, não vou esquecer isso tão fácil. Eu gostava muito de você, sabe... – ele mordeu o lábio olhando para o chão e depois voltou a me encarar – Não pense que não doeu em mim terminar, mas o que você fez não tem volta.

- Mas... David, eu... – comecei sentir os olhos enchendo de lágrima e, com muito custo, consegui contê-las.

- Chega, Nick. É melhor a gente se afastar por uns tempos, ok? A gente se esbarra por aí. – e com esta deixa, virou as costas e continuou caminhando para o salão caminhando.

Eu continuei parada exatamente onde ele me deixou, respirava com força para obrigar a ficarem onde estavam as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar.

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Após guardar minhas coisas e tomar um banho para ir jantar, combinei com Lily de nos encontrarmos para conversar mais tarde (se ela e Nick estivessem livre, é claro), pois ela agora estava muito afobada em ver James para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, e, segundo a mesma, a minha história era algo que queria ouvir com muita atenção.

Nos despedimos com um "até logo" no terceiro andar, onde ficava a enfermaria, e eu segui sozinha para o grande salão, onde não esperava encontrar Nicole.

- Nicole? – perguntei surpresa.

- Não, Papai Noel. – respondeu de mau humor.

Tá, eu sei que foi uma pergunta idiota e, na verdade, nem foi uma pergunta, já que eu já sabia que era ela foi apenas a surpresa, mas fui só eu quem achou a resposta muito rude?

- Não deu certo com David. – tive o cuidado de afirmar minha dedução desta vez enquanto me sentava ao lado dela na mesa da Corvinal.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, ok? Já foi difícil demais conter o choro pra vir comer. – disse triste – E desculpe pela resposta, não está sendo um dia legal...

- Eu sei. – falei passando o braço por cima de seu ombro e puxando-a para perto – Não tem problemas.

- É só tão... Frustrante! – começou. Achei que ela não quisesse falar – Como ele pode vir com essa conversa de "eu confiava em você, mas não dá mais" ou "podemos ser colegas mais tarde"?

- Idiota. – concordei.

Merlin sabe que uma das coisas que mais ajuda a animar uma amiga que acabou com o namorado é xingando o infeliz com toda a convicção que puder. E dá tão certo que, ao fim do jantar, Nick já estava bem mais animada, comia e me contava detalhes da conversa. Pra falar a verdade, ela ficava mais repetindo com comentários de diferentes perspectivas, já que a conversa não foi longa o suficiente para ser assunto de um jantar inteiro.

Quando finalmente estávamos saindo do salão (e já não falávamos mais de David e sim do enorme dever de Transfiguração), avistei Lily comendo sozinha na mesa da Grifinória. Puxei Nicole para comigo e concordamos que o fato era, no mínimo, esquisito.

- Lily, que está fazendo aí sozinha? – Nick perguntou quando nos aproximamos.

- Ah, oi meninas. – respondeu após um leve sobressalto – Nada, só comendo... Por quê?

- Porque você devia estar com James? – sugeri.

- Ah é, isso... Bem, eu não sei onde ele está. – disse dando de ombros – Já havia saído da enfermaria quando cheguei lá, acho que com Black, Remus e Pettigrew, já que também não estão aqui, e também não o encontrei na torre, então... Achei mais lucrativo vir jantar a procurá-los pelo castelo, afinal, quando aqueles quatro resolvem sumir não há quem os ache.

- E por que não nos procurou? – perguntei.

- Eu procurei, mas não as encontrei aqui, achei que Nick estava com David e você já tinha comido e ido fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ah... Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Nick enquanto Lily levantava-se da mesa.

- Hum... Acredito que a senhorita Buttler tenha algo muito interessante a relatar, não tem? – Lily perguntou animadamente a mim. Revirei os olhos antes de responder.

- É, tenho. Vamos pra lá.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Apesar de estar um pouco decepcionada com o fato de James não estar mais na enfermaria quando cheguei, este sentimento logo passou com a chegada de Nick e Jéssica. Até mesmo porque era bom que ele passasse um tempo com os amigos, deviam fazê-lo lembrar de muita coisa e talvez, quem sabe, até lembrasse de mim.

Fomos até o nosso lugar favorito para fofocas, o banheiro da Murta-que-geme. Não que fosse um lugar muito agradável ou confortável, mas era fato que raramente apareciam almas vivas por lá e, por isso mesmo, era excelente. Claro que sendo um banheiro abandonado era meio sujo, mas nada que uns floreios de varinha e algumas palavras mágicas não resolvessem em poucos segundos. Amo ser bruxa. E pensar que achava isso um xingamento sete anos atrás...

Após darmos uma geral no lugar e Nick conjurar três puffes de cores berrantes e muito confortáveis, nos sentamos para pôr a conversa em dia. É incrível a quantidade de coisas que pode acontecer em tão pouco tempo, nos vemos todos os dias e, ainda assim, as vezes precisamos parar para conversar.

A primeira foi Nicole, uma vez que sua história era a mais curta e Jéssica já havia escutado. Fiquei, é claro, indignada com David, e dei-lhe os devidos xingamentos como toda boa amiga deve fazer, não importa se sua amiga está mais que errada, só se diz isso a ela depois de xingar seu ex.

Então Jéssica começou sua história detalhadamente. Percebi que ela só queria manter a história em segredo para evitar nossos comentários, pois, no fundo, estava louca por uma segunda opinião. O que é muito comum, três cabeças pensam melhor que uma, afinal.

- E então ele apareceu na noite seguinte e na outra. Sempre a mesma coisa, chegava, perguntava por James e... Bem, eu o pedia para ficar mais, – disse corando e abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar – sabem que eu quase não consigo dormir na enfermaria... Mas a parte estranha é que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, entendem? Ele podia simplesmente dizer que não tinha nada a ver comigo e virar as costas, mas não, dizia "não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo" e já ia sentando ao meu lado.

- Muito estranho – concordei.

- Não acho, não... – disse Nick olhando distraidamente para o teto.

- Nick, você ouviu tudo o que falamos sobre o Black antes da Jeh começar a história?

- Claro que sim, mas não acho que isso seja assim tão impossível. – disse virando o olhar para nós – Entendam, cada pessoa age de forma diferente com cada pessoa, é normal.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio refletindo sobre o que Nick disse. Eu concordava com ela, mas aquele caso parecia tão especial que não achava possível que se encaixasse.

- Enfim, – Jéssica encerrou o silêncio – então noite passada... – ela terminou de contar a história com todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar – O que vocês acham?

- Eu mantenho minha opinião. – disse Nicole que, a estas alturas, á estava completamente deitada no puffe e com a cabeça jogada para trás.

Jéssica olhou para mim esperando. Por que eu não dei imediatamente a resposta que eu achava aprovável? Porque, apesar de provável, não era certa, e eu não queria ser a que ilude as amigas. Sim, eu achava que havia uma grande chance de Sirius gostar dela, mas com que base eu posso afirmar isso? O Black é um cara estranho, fechado e eu absolutamente não o conheço, já pensou se ela acredita no que eu digo e depois quebra a cara? Não, sem chance de eu fazer isso.

- Sinceramente, não tenho como te dizer, Jeh. Você o conhece melhor do que eu, pelo que percebi, ele é um cara esquisito. Parece gente boa e tal, mas ainda assim bem esquisito. – disse por fim.

- Foi o que pensei. – ela respondeu, mas acho estava mentindo.

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Percebemos, após voltar para a torre, que Pettigrew, Sirius e Lupin também haviam "desaparecido", então era óbvio que haviam se juntado para dar as boas vindas a James, afinal, ele era quase um calouro. É claro que Lily não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas disse que não devia ter esperado algo diferente e que seria bom para ele.

Foi uma noite sem surpresas, assim que nos acomodamos na sala comunal, Lily sumiu atrás de seus relatórios de monitoria (ela agradecia até hoje não ter sido escolhida para chefe) e eu, de Macbeth.

* * *

_James Potter_

Eu já conseguia lembrar de bastante coisa. A idéia de Rabicho, Aluado e Almofadinhas de me guiar pelo castelo comentando o que costumávamos fazer estava funcionado perfeitamente, as lembranças iam fluindo normalmente e, alguma vezes, eu até terminava as frases deles.

Entretanto, após sairmos de uma passagem secreta, me perdi dos três e não tinha idéia de por onde haviam ido e, então, essa garota apareceu. Eu me lembrava vagamente de seu rosto, mas o nome ainda estava perdido. Ela se aproximou com um sorriso doce e surpreso.

- Oi, James, o que faz por aqui?

- Oi... Você. Eu estou procurando Sirius, Remus e Peter. Você não os viu por aí, viu?

- Não, não vi... Mas posso te ajudar, se quiser.

- Com certeza eu quero. – era perfeito, afinal, eu não sabia onde procurar – Mas se importa de me dizer o seu nome? É que eu...

- Ah, claro! Teve amnésia, ouvi dizer... Bem, sou Ariane Lensher. – disse me estendendo a mão.

- James Potter, embora você já saiba. – respondi apertando sua mão – Prazer em conhecê-la. De novo.

- Alguma idéia de por onde começar? – perguntou olhando em volta.

- Na verdade, esperava que você me dissesse. – ela riu.

- Vamos ver... Não acredito que vá fazer diferença, achar alguém num castelo deste tamanho é mais uma questão de sorte, então... Começamos pela direita. – concluiu e começou a andar.

- Por que direita? – perguntei enquanto a seguia. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- Mas onde aquele cabeça oca se meteu!? – exclamei procurando James no mapa.

- Ele estava bem atrás de nós e, de repente, sumiu. – disse Peter.

- Ele deve ter seguido por outro caminho... Procure perto das saídas, Sirius. – pediu Remus encostando-se à parede para descansar.

Segui o conselho de Remus, mas o lugar onde encontrei James não era exatamente perto de uma das saídas. E ele não estava, como eu esperava, sozinho.

- O que James faz com Ariane Lensher? E quem é ela!? – perguntei meio irritado.

Remus se desencostou da parede e veio olhar o mapa por cima de meu ombro. Peter o seguiu e os dois passara alguns segundos observando os dois pontos no mapa andando lado a lado uma andar abaixo da saída mais próxima.

- Corvinal, sétimo ano e temos algumas aulas juntos. – disse Remus.

- Loira, olhos azuis, não muito alta, magra... E acho que James tem alguma intimidade com ela, lembro dele comentando ter ajudado ela e as amigas com qualquer coisas algumas semanas atrás.

- Pensei que ele ainda quisesse a Evans... – comentei.

- E quer, mas isso não o impede de falar com outras garotas. – Remus argumentou – Além do mais, ele finalmente amadureceu o suficiente pra ver que içar insistindo nunca deu certo e nunca daria.

Não respondi, por algum motivo esse amor (platônico, diga-se de passagem) de James pela Evans sempre me irritava, apesar do próprio James ignorar este fato e continuar me falando sobre isso o tempo todo. Eu nunca reclamei explicitamente porque, bem, sou o melhor amigo dele, não? É uma das minhas funções.

- Será que eles estavam tendo alguma coisa? – sugeriu Peter.

- É possível. – respondi me lembrando se seu sumiço noite passada – Que tal irmos atrás deles?

- Isso é espionar, invasão completa de privacidade. – protestou Remus.

- Remus, só o fato deste mapa existir já extingue 60% da privacidade de qualquer pessoa que ande por este castelo. – rebati – Agora vamos logo, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fomos seguindo os dois pontos pelo mapa, eles desciam cada vez mais e eu começava a desconfiar onde eles estavam indo.

- Acho que vão para a cozinha. – disse Peter – Sabe que não é má idéia dar uma passada lá...

- Não seja tolo, Rabicho, não podemos deixar que nos vejam. – o repreendi – Quero ver o que estão fazendo, não me juntar a eles.

- Ah...

Estávamos sempre cerca de um corredor de distância dos dois, assim podíamos andar sem precisar nos esconder ou falar baixo. Eu acreditava que eles só conversariam direito quando chegassem a seu destino final, então, não me importei de perder uns poucos minutos de conversa.

O que eu queria mesmo era ver o rosto desta garota, afinal, "loira, olhos azuis e magra" se encaixa em, pelo menos, 75% das garotas de Hogwarts. O nome não me era estranho, mas não conseguia mesmo lembrar dela. Nunca prestei mesmo atenção nas garotas deste lugar, são todas iguais. Fúteis, interesseiras, algumas escondem isto atrás de inteligência, algumas abusam da simpatia, mas no fundo são todas iguais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando chegamos mais próximo a cozinha finalmente fizemos silêncio, os dois não conversavam nada de interessante, mas pareciam gostar de estar na companhia um do outro.

- E acabou que não fomos procurar seus amigos. – disse a garota.

- Ah, eles tem seus próprios meios de me encontrar, já teriam feito isso se quisessem. – James respondeu – E você é legal, não vou me importar de passar mais um tempo aqui conversando.

- Ah, pára, James! Sabe que me deixa sem graça.

- Eu sei, é divertido. – ouviu-se um pequeno tapa e duas pessoas rindo.

Remus nos arrastou para longe da porta, achei que ele quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas estranhei quando ele não parou de andar.

- Aluado, o que está fazendo, vamos perder a conversa... – reclamei.

- Não precisamos mais ficar aqui. – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

- O quê? Por quê? – Peter perguntou.

- Está claro que James quer ficar conversando com a Lensher, então, por que atrapalhar? Ele sabe muito bem o que quer. – Remus respondeu, como sempre, sensatamente e tivemos que concordar.

Ele nos soltou e fomos andando normalmente para a torre. O silêncio se instaurou entre nós, mas não era incômodo, apenas cada um tinha o que pensar. Eu pensava se seria complicada a transformação de Remus dali a três dias, afinal, era perigoso que James tentasse se transformar sem saber direito o que fazer eu sozinho para segurá-lo é imprudente demais até para Marotos. Era uma das coisas que iríamos tentar fazer dar certo hoje, mas parece que o Sr. Potter esqueceu que já viu garotas antes...

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Já estávamos no quinto andar a caminho do dormitório, todos calados, pensando em que quer que fosse. Embora eu tentasse, justamente, não pensar. Não que se preocupar com a lua cheia chegasse ao ponto de ser demais, é só que era muito frustrante. Eu sabia o que era o certo a se fazer, mas parece impossível! Passar pela transformação sem eles é três vezes mais doloroso e insuportável, sem falar que até parece que os cabeças oca iam aceitar algo deste tipo.

- Hey, Sr. Responsável. – ouvi a voz de Carrew atrás de mim.

- O quê? – perguntei já meio irritado, sempre que ela aparece me acontece alguma coisa ruim, estou começando a achar que é algum tipo de agouro.

- Temos um trabalho para refazer, lembra? – perguntou assim que chegou mais perto – Olá, vocês. – completou olhando para Sirius e Peter.

- Claro. Quando?

- Eu estava pensando em, tipo, agora. Pode ser?

Eu estava um pouco cansado e sem um pingo de saco para fazer trabalhos complicados, mas isso só ia piorar e, quanto mais perto da lua cheia, mais longe gosto de ficar de estranhos e, principalmente, pessoas que me irritam.

- Ótimo. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – disse para os outros dois.

Fomos andando lado a lado para a biblioteca em silêncio desconfortável. Comecei a olhá-la o mais discretamente possível enquanto caminhávamos, nunca havia reparado bem nesta garota, o que é bem difícil pois ela tem cabelos roxos. Quer dizer, eu sabia quem ela era de nome e a fama de boas notas e até alguns boatos, mas... Nunca tinha notado o quanto é estranha. Ela caminhava olhando para o nada e mexendo a cabeça ritmadamente com a música que cantarolava , percebi que isto me incomodava.

- Será que dá pra tentar parecer normal? – perguntei quando o cantarolar realmente começou a irritar.

Carrew olhou para os lados e para trás antes de me encarar surpresa.

- Ta falando comigo?

- Com quem mais eu estaria falando? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Não sei, as linhas da sua mão indicam que você tem uma vida dupla, isto pode significar esquizofrenia. – respondeu num tom que poderia perfeitamente estar me avisando sobre um cadarço desamarrado.

A coisa que mais quis naquele momento foi um espelho. Ou uma câmera. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que me fizesse ver a minha cara serviria, porque eu parei onde estava e fiquei olhando para ela tão... Tão sei lá o quê com a resposta que havia recebido que daria tudo para ver minha expressão. Era simplesmente ridículo! Como alguém pode dizer algo deste tipo!?

- Como é que é!? – perguntei só pra ter certeza que tinha ouvido corretamente.

- É uma doença trouxa, sabe? Mexe com a cabeça das pessoas, faz elas acharem que são duas, ouvem vozes, vêem coisas... – sim, eu sabia o que era esquizofrenia, por isso mesmo estava tão abismado com o absurdo da situação – Querido, você está bem? – ela perguntou num tom doce – Você parece assustado ou muito surpreso com alguma coisa...

- Nada, você tinha razão. – respondi voltando a mim – Eu devo ser esquizofrênico. – completei para mim mesmo enquanto respirava fundo para me acalmar, ela sorriu ainda doce.

- Admitir é o primeiro passo. Vamos?

- Claro.

Voltamos a andar, ela cantarolando e mexendo a cabeça, eu pedindo paciência a Merlin para conseguir aturá-la pelas próximas horas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Escolhemos uma mesa no fim da biblioteca, eu fui pegar o monte de livros que havia usado para fazer o primeiro trabalho, disse a Carrew que fizesse o mesmo, porém, quando voltei, lá esta ela sentada e olhando para o teto sem nenhum livro por perto. Pus os livros na mesa com força para chamar sua atenção.

- Ah, você voltou. – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, se desencostou da cadeira e começou a procurar algo em sua mochila.

- Pensei que íamos pegar livros para trabalhar. – alfinetei. Ela olhou para os livros e depois para mim antes de responder.

- Eu tentei te dizer. – respondeu finalmente tirando alguns rolos de pergaminho da mochila e conferindo antes de estender para mim – Não será necessário.

Peguei os papeis com curiosidade, era um trabalho de Poções pronto com nosso nome e tudo.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntei olhando-a surpreso e até com um pouco de medo da resposta.

- Eu fiz hoje de manhã. – respondeu – Entreguei ao Slughorn, lembra?

- Você roubou isso de volta!?

- Claro que não. – disse revirando os olhos – De onde você tirou isso? Que idéia ridícula... Este é o trabalho original, fiz um feitiço de cópia e entreguei ao Slughorn. Agora, se bem o conheço, vai implicar conosco até onde puder, lei e veja o que podemos alterar aí.

Comecei a ler o trabalho só pra não arrumar confusão, tinha certeza que era uma cópia exata de um livro qualquer, porém, com muita surpresa, me deparei com uma dissertação perfeita que deixava simples até os pontos mais difíceis do assunto.

- Onde arrumou o texto? – perguntei realmente interessado. Ela pareceu confusa com a pergunta.

- Ah... Na minha cabeça? O que você quer dizer?

- Bem... Ah, vamos lá, você não escreveu isso tudo hoje de manhã.

- Que bom que você gostou, mas ainda não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso. Claro que fui eu que escrevi! Por que eu diria se não fosse?

- Sim, mas onde você achou este texto? Ele é muito bom, podemos tirar várias coisas dele para o trabalho.

- Eu já disse que escrevi esta manhã, quer parar de dar uma de maluco? Ok, talvez seja difícil sendo esquizofrênico, mas qual parte do "eu fiz isso" está tão difícil de entender?

Eu a olhei confuso. Era impossível que ela tivesse escrito aquilo em uma manhã, mas não parecia estar mentindo. Por outro lado, eu não a conhecia, ela podia ter inventado seu próprio jeito de mentir, era uma garota muito estranha, afinal.

- Você tem consciência de que, se formos pegos pelo Slguhorn com cópias, estaremos fritos, não é? – perguntei só para confirmar.

- É óbvio que sim. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ok, então vamos ver o que pode ser modificado. – disse me sentando ao seu lado – Acho que tenho alguns rascunhos do meu aqui... Podemos juntar os dois.

- Pra mim parece perfeito, vamos começar, me dá o seu. – pediu sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido antes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uma das maiores vantagens de ser monitor é que temos acesso a alguns arquivos da escola, o que significa que podemos bisbilhotar a vida dos alunos (ou parte dela) alegando conferir detenções e coisas do gênero.

Assim que saí da biblioteca fui à sala de Filch pesquisar sobre Carrew, havia algo muito estranho nela e eu precisava saber mais. Não levou muito tempo para que encontrasse sua pasta.

_Nicole Marrie Carrew_

_Sexo: Feminino_

_Data de nascimento: 04.04.1961_

Endereço, filiação, ficha hospitalar, uma foto de cada ano... Histórico escolar, era este que eu estava procurando. Procurei algo para me sentar e aproveitar a leitura.

E quanto mais eu lia, mais surpreso ficava, as notas dela estavam entre as melhores , não só do ano, mas dos últimos 40 anos (isto estava entre as anotações dos professores, é claro que eu não saberia sem este fato). Como alguém tão fora do mundo podia ser tão inteligente?

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Eu havia cansado de ler e já não tinha quase ninguém na sala comunal com quem conversar. Lily ainda estava absorta em seus trabalhos e eu não queria atrapalhá-la, então só me restava pensar na vida. Bem, mais precisamente em Sirius Black, ele estava me deixando louca. Não no sentido de apaixonada e tal, mas eu só não sei o que fazer. Fico nessa de: ajo. Não ajo. Ajo. Não ajo. Ajo. Não ajo... Ah, isso me cansa! Eu preciso de alguém pra me dizer o que fazer.

- Lily? – chamei ainda pensativa – O que você acha que devo fazer? – ela me olhou por um momento.

- Um bom começo seria me contar a que você se refere. – respondeu – Aí eu posso te ajudar.

- Me refiro a... – olhei em volta e baixei a voz – Black. Acha que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa ou deixá-lo vir até mim. Foi ele quem começou isso todo, afinal, se quer continuar ele que deveria procurar.

- Por que está perguntando pra mim? – devolveu o sussurro – Acabou de responder sua própria pergunta, já parece ter decido o que fazer. – considerei por um momento.

- É verdade... Bem, você concorda? – e começamos a conversar por sussurros.

- Não sou a melhor pessoa pra te dar conselhos amorosos, Jeh, você sabe do meu histórico. – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Tem razão de novo... Mas ninguém que eu conheça tem um histórico muito melhor que o seu e você está mais perto e, o mais importante, é uma das únicas que sabem do ocorrido.

- Agora que tocou no assunto... Por que fazer tanto segredo? – Lily se aproximou curiosa – Quero dizer, não é legal ter todo mundo aqui comentando, mas você parece ter um horror fora do comum a esta idéia.

- Lil, nunca houve boatos sobre Black ter se envolvido com alguém nesta escola, como você acham que esse pessoal ia reagir? – Lily pensou por um momento.

- Ponto pra você. Mas me diz só mais uma coisa... Por que tudo isso agora? Eu quero dizer, você já gostava dele, foi a detenção, foi o beijo...?

- Não sei onde você quer chegar com isso. – respondi – E eu não gosto dele.

- Oh, não, claro...

- Não gosto! – retruquei – É só curiosidade e, bem... Você tem que admitir que nenhum cara nesta escola chega perto dele.

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – disse Lily entre risos – É um desperdício alguém tão bonito ser tão fechado e não querer nada com ninguém. Hey, você acha que ele já...

- Lily Evans! Não ouse terminar esta frase! – falei o mais alto que um sussurro permitia. Então olhamos uma para a outra e caímos na gargalhada.

Bem, pelo menos agora eu sabia que não era a única a divagar sobre a vida sexual das pessoas. Minha atenção foi desviada para dois garotos que entravam pelo buraco do retrato conversando animadamente. Black e Pettigrew, meu coração acelerou.

- Vai falar com ele! – Lily disse aos sussurros outra vez.

- O quê?

- Anda, fala com ele! – encorajou.

- Pensei que tínhamos decidido deixá-lo vir até mim. – rebati.

- Não precisa ser sobre isso.

- E sobre o que mais seria? – perguntei tentada a seguir o conselho dela.

- Não sei, sobre o que vocês conversavam?

- Coisas muito superficiais pra puxar assunto do nada... Eu não vou, Lil, não tenho o que falar.

- Pergunte a ele sobre James. – disse Lily – Como está, essas coisas...

- Tem certeza que é boa idéia? – perguntei insegura – Quer dizer, perguntar pra um cara sobre o outro.

- Humm... Diga que eu estou quase morrendo pra saber. Não com tanto drama, é claro.

- Tá, assim Pode ser...

- Vai logo, ele está indo pro dormitório! – disse me empurrando.

Me levantei depressa e fui na direção dos dois garotos, não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ou o que ia falar, mas Lily me estrangularia se eu desistisse.

- Hey, Black. – chamei antes que ele chegasse a escada. Ele se virou e me olhou curioso.

- Sim? – perguntou depois de um tempo em que eu estava apenas parada tentando formular frases coerentes.

- Ah... Eu estava me perguntando se você sabe onde está o James. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É, eu sei. – disse conclusivamente.

- E pode me dizer?

- Não vejo motivos para isso. Acabou? – respondeu/perguntou me deixando indignada com tamanha grosseria.

- É, acabei. – respondi com frieza.

- Ótimo, da próxima vez que quiser uma desculpa pra falar comigo, escolha algo mais sutil como o tempo. – disse num tom mais frio que o meu.

- Mas com quem você acha que está falando!? – elevei a voz irritada – Hã? Acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota que você trata e fala como quer? Pois está muito enganado, eu...

- Boa noite. – falou antes de virar as costas e me deixar falando sozinha no meio da sala comunal.

O ódio que me invadiu com ondas de calor foi tão forte que eu me sentia possuída por alguma coisa e, quando olhei para Black, sentir essa coisa atingi-lo com fora no rosto e ele perder o equilíbrio caindo para trás perto de meus pés. Espera, eu fiz isso? Legal! A raiva passou e eu sorri satisfeita. Olhei para o moreno que segurava o olho xingando e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Oh, me desculpe, foi sem querer. – disse ironicamente, embora realmente não tenha sido intencional, e saí para me sentar perto de Lily que me olhava atônita.

- Me lembre de nunca mais te irritar. – disse Lily quando me sentei ao seu lado.

- Ah, cala a boca! – respondi rindo.

Neste momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu de novo e Remus entrou sozinho, parecia um pouco perturbado, mas veio falar conosco quando nos percebeu.

- Olá, Lily. – cumprimentou – Jéssica. Lily, o que há de errado com a sua amiga?

- Acredito que esteja se referindo a Nicole. – disse Lily e Remus confirmou com a cabeça – Andaram fazendo o trabalho de Poções? – ele confirmou outra vez – Ninguém sabe. – Lily deu de ombros – Ela é simplesmente genial quando quer.

- Ela é maluca! – ele exclamou – É estranha e... Maluca!

- Hey! Não pode falar assim da minha amiga na minha frente! – repreendi.

- É verdade, devagar com as palavras, Remus. – Lily apoiou.

- Ok, me desculpe. É só... Muito estranho, ela é tão... Tão... Parece ser de outro mundo.

- Ela é muito especial mesmo. – Lily disse com carinho.

- Você não vai encontrar outra pessoa igual no mundo. – completei.

- Ok... Obrigado pelas informações, por um momento achei que ela só queria me irritar... Bem, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondemos em coro.

- Hey, Remus! – Lily chamou antes dele se afastar muito – Achei que James estivesse com vocês... Onde ele se meteu?

- Ah... Está na cozinha. – respondeu e sumiu nas escadas do dormitório.

Lily cerrou os olhos para o local onde Remus estivera e ficou pensando por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Aí tem coisa.

- Não se deixa um amigo com amnésia sozinho tão longe da torre. – concordei.

- Acha que ele está com alguém? – perguntou – Quero dizer, uma garota.

- Não... Ele deve estar confuso demais pra isso. – respondi embora a questão tivesse me deixado um pouco intrigada.

- A primeira coisa que ele fez foi me cantar, lembra?

- É, mas... Era você, Lily. A única maneira e James não te cantar é não sendo ele. – disse rindo. Lily riu também e se acomodou mais no sofá – Ainda vai demorar aí? – perguntei olhando para os relatórios que ela fazia.

- Um pouco... Não precisa me esperar, eu sei que está com sono.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Boa noite. – disse acenando um "tchau".

- Boa noite, Lil.

Fui para o dormitório pensando em como é legal se descontrolar as vezes e tendo pequenos acessos de riso ao lembrar de Black caindo da escada. Ok, foram só dois degraus, mas ainda valeu a pena ver.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

- Maldita garota! – ouvi Sirius xingar quando abri a porta do dormitório.

Parei e observei antes de entrar para ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo. Sirius revirava o quarto com uma mão só, pois com a outra segurava um pano no olho, Frank estava sentado a um canto com um livro nas pernas mas olhando para Sirius e Peter tentava conter o riso sentado em sua cama.

- Ela me paga! Não sei como, mas paga! – Sirius exclamou de novo – E cadê a maldita poção?

Achei melhor não falar diretamente com ele, estava bastante alterado e ninguém merece o Almofadinhas com raiva.

- O que aconteceu por aqui, Rabicho?

- Aquela garota, Jéssica, veio perguntar a Sirius sobre James e ele foi super grosso. – pausa para acesso de risadas – Ela ficou irritada e, não sabemos se acidental ou não, ela fez alguma coisa socá-lo e ele caiu da escada.

- O quê? – perguntei já rindo também.

- E ele caiu bem aos pés dela! – completou.

Olhamos para Sirius com o olho meio inchado e roxo e não agüentamos mais prender o riso. Frank, que pelo jeito não havia perguntado antes, se juntou a nós, embora com risadas mais discretas. Sirius apenas nos olhou irritado e continuou procurando a poção de cura.

- Mas por que ela falou com você, afinal? E ainda mais para saber do James, Lily faria isso, mas Jéssica...

- E por que a Evans de repente ficou tão interessada no Pontas? – Sirius perguntou com raiva.

A preocupação que James acordasse e bolar um plano para se vingar do batedor da Sonserina tinha desviado a atenção de Sirius deste assunto, no entanto, a questão tinha voltado a tona e eu ainda não sabia o que dizer, afinal, não era algo sobre o qual eu devesse decidir.

- Talvez ainda seja o peso na consciência. – sugeriu Peter.

- Oh, por Merlin, Peter! Você ainda acredita que ela não nos encanou de propósito? – disse Sirius.

- Pega leve, Sirius. – intervim – Ela me disse que...

- Ela é sua amiguinha, Aluado, não me surpreende que você acredite. – Sirius contrapôs antes mesmo que eu acabasse de falar.

- Por que essa raiva toda da Lily, afinal, ela nunca te fez nada. – argumentei.

Sirius se resumiu a m lançar um olhar irritado e continuar procurando.

- Seria mais útil se você usasse um feitiço convocatório. – Frank disse enquanto folheava distraidamente o livro que tinha nas pernas, já não prestava mais atenção em nós.

Peter e eu voltamos a rir da cara de Sirius que, ainda mais irritado, sacou a varinha.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Desisti de fazer os relatórios uns dez minutos depois de Jéssica ter saído. Não era tarde, mas a sala comunal estava vazia exceto por um segundanista que dormia numa poltrona perto da janela. Iria acordá-lo assim que criasse coragem para levantar, estava frio demais para dormir sem agasalhos.

Antes que eu pudesse sair da cadeira o retrato girou outra vez e James entrou distraído e com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, porém, percebeu que eu estava lá e veio em minha direção.

- Hey, Lily, desculpe por sair da enfermaria antes de você chegar, os caras apareceram por lá e começaram a fazer a minha "re-iniciação" – ele fez as aspas com os dedos – então fui andar por aí com eles.

- Sem problemas, eu tinha mesmo esse monte de coisas pra fazer. – respondi indicando a pilha de pergaminhos a minha frente – Mas... Os garotos chegaram há algum tempo.

- É... Bem eu me perdi deles numa passagem secreta. – respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

- E eles voltaram para a torre sem você? – perguntei estranhando.

- Devem ter procurado, mas é um castelo grande... De qualquer forma, eles já tinham me mostrado onde era a torre, então também podem ter presumido que seria mais fácil me esperar voltar.

- Ah... Bem, como está se sentindo? – perguntei assumindo que a explicação dele era bem viável.

- Muito bem, já me lembro de um bocado de coisas. – falou sorridente – Infelizmente, sobre você ainda está bem confuso.

- Infelizmente? – quis saber.

- É. Sabe, eu gostei de você. – respondeu meio sem jeito – Não pense que estou dando em cima nem nada, é só que... Você parece ser muito legal, é gentil, muito bonita e, pelo jeito, muito inteligente. – disse apontando o amontoado de trabalhos – O tipo de pessoa que é bom ter por perto.

Senti meu rosto esquentar diante de tantos elogios.

- Ah, James, pára! Me deixa sem jeito. – pedi totalmente vermelha, ele começou a rir da minha cara.

- Sério, você é adorável. – afirmou.

- Pensei que ia parar de me deixar encabulada. – falei. Ele riu outra vez.

- É a primeira garota que vejo que não gosta de elogios. – comentou – Eu acho, pelo menos. – acrescentou com humor.

- Não é que eu não goste de elogios, é só que... – argumentei, mas não consegui terminar a frase.

- É só que é encantadora demais para admitir. – sorriu. Fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

- Ok, assim vai me deixar é mal-acostumada. – falei ainda bem sem jeito – Mas obrigada, de qualquer jeito.

- Ohh, vejo que já está se acostumando mesmo. – disse rindo e dei um tapa em seu ombro embora também estivesse rindo.

- James? – a voz de Sirius surgiu das escadas.

- Ah, oi Sirius. – James respondeu – Quer se juntar a nós?

- Não... Na verdade precisamos de você lá em cima. Temos de tratar do problema peludo do Remus. – Sirius respondeu com um olhar significativo a James e certo desprezo para mim.

- Ok. – disse James – Me desculpe, Lily, conversaremos mais amanhã. Prometo.

- Bem, já estava mesmo ficando tarde... Boa noite. – respondi.

- Boa noite. – disse acrescentando uma piscadela e um beijo na bochecha.

Fiquei observando eles desaparecerem na escada e, só então, fui acordar o segundanista antes de ir para o meu próprio dormitório.

* * *

_James Potter_

- Por acaso você virou algum tipo de devasso depois da pancada na cabeça? – Sirius perguntou num tom impaciente mas que, ao mesmo tempo, não era muito sério.

- Qual o problema? São garotas simpáticas. – respondi.

- É, te arrancarão a cueca pela cabeça na primeira oportunidade. – rebateu – E qual é a da Evans, afinal? Ela costumava te odiar.

- Não sei, Almofadas, as lembranças sobre ela estão muito misturadas, como se estivessem todas fragmentadas e misturadas... É estranho. – falei pensativo.

- Certo... Vamos deixar isso pra lá e nos concentrar em algo que preste agora, ok?

- Sabe, Sirius, você está mais rabugento que de costume hoje... Pegou pulgas de novo?

- Pro inferno, Pontas. – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Uhhh, deslcupa. – disse antes de entrar no quarto.

Começamos a discutir se eu iria ou não a transformação de Remus dali a dois dias. Eu achava que estaria pronto, Sirius e Peter concordava, Remus, como sempre, hesitando... Chegou a um ponto da discussão que eu quase não escutava mais, deixava meus pensamentos vagarem de Lily para Ariane. Eram parecidas em vários aspectos de personalidade, mas alguma coisa em Lily me fazia ficar confortável ao seu lado. Só omiti dela o encontro com Ariane porque a mesma me pediu, disse que é constantemente alvo de fofocas no castelo e que não precisava de mais um boato. Não que eu achasse que Lily ia sair espalhando, mas... Bem, apenas prometi a Nani que não diria a ninguém.

****

**N/A: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, 1231212412312321 milhões de desculpas pela demora na att. Eu realmente demorei pra concluir este capítulo por causa da faculdade (só fiquei de férias em 22/12/2009) e agora em janeiro meu namorado ta tomando um bocadinho de tempo =D Enfim, aqui está o capítulo, espero muito que vocês gostem. Muito, MUITO obrigada por todas as reviews e beijos a todos. O cap. XII já tá pela metade, então acredito que eu termino antes do carvanval e posto pra vocês. Beijooooooos.**

_Lizzie._


	14. Srt Otimismo

**Capítulo XII – Srta. Otimismo **

_Sorria, embora seu coração esteja doendo_

_Sorria, mesmo que ele esteja partido_

_Quando há nuvens no céu_

_Você conseguirá_

_Se você sorrir_

_(Smile – Charles Chaplin)_

_Nicole Carrew_

Quando acordou aquela manhã, Nicole Carrew se sentia inexplicavelmente bem. Era um daqueles dias em que se acorda sentindo que nada pode dar errado. Sorriu sentada em sua cama e então se levantou reparando, ao fazê-lo, que devia ainda ser muito cedo, pois todas as suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam profundamente e, de fato, estava bastante escuro. Ela então andou até a janela para observar o céu, tinha uma visão privilegiada de seu dormitório que ficava em uma das mais altas torres do castelo. O céu estava fechado com pesadas nuvens cinza escuro até onde a vista alcançava, parecia que ia chover o dia todo, quem sabe até houvesse uma tempestade. O pensamento abriu ainda mais o sorriso no rosto da garota que adorava o barulho da chuva forte e observar os raios se estendendo por todo o céu a noite.

Ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto, foi para o banheiro onde, examinando a própria aparência enquanto fazia caretas e poses, achou que estava na hora de mudar a cor dos cabelos e, parando subitamente por um segundo, se perguntou porque estava narrando para si própria os acontecimentos de seu dia em terceira pessoa. Deu de ombros para o espelho, sorriu mais uma vez e entrou no banho.

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Continuava mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto Lily me chacoalhava para que eu levantasse. Eu sentia que estava frio, uma espiada discreta pelo quarto me disse que o dia seria de chuva, fala sério, devia ser proibido ter aulas em dias assim.

- Jéssica, se não levantar desta cama agora vou azarar você! – a voz de Lily me ameaçou e eu sabia que ela era bem capaz disto, mas eu era mais esperta.

- Ok, ok, estou de pé. – falei me sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos – Já estou indo.

- Melhor assim. – ela respondeu enquanto se afastava, ainda de pijamas, para o banheiro.

_Missão cumprida_. Pensei enquanto me jogava de volta embaixo das cobertas ao ouvi-la trancando a porta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- E não reclame agora, é culpa sua que estejamos tão sem tempo pro café da manhã. – disse Lily em seu tom mais autoritário. Adoro esta ruiva, mas as vezes dá vontade de enfiar-lhe tantas panquecas quanto for necessário pra não ouvir i quanto ela está certa.

- Ainda não entendo qual a graça de estudar tão longe dos pais se não podemos matar aula de vez em quando. – resmunguei. Lily apenas virou os olhos e terminou seu suco.

- Bom dias, amores! – disse uma massa de cabelos rosa choque sentando-se a nossa frente.

**(N/A: Uma massa de cabelos mais ou menos desta cor: .com/_ )**

Lily olhava pasmada com as sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca levemente aberta e eu parei com a torrada a meio caminho da boca enquanto Nicole sorria abertamente para nós com mais, pude reparar, metade do salão encarando suas costas. A cena durou alguns segundos até que Nick perguntou:

- O quê?

- Nada. – respondi imediatamente antes de enfiar a torrada na boca.

- Sabe, - começou Lily apertando os olhos e depois os abrindo normalmente – a gente repara que ficou bem bonito depois que os olhos se acostumam.

- Obrigada! – disse Nick voltando a sorrir. Constatei que Lily estava certa outra vez, mas esse cabelo ainda vai causar acidentes.

- Droga! – xinguei quando o café da manhã desapareceu da mesa.

- Eu disse. – falou Lily – Vamos logo, a sala de Transfiguração é bem longe daqui.

- Aaah, vão vocês na frente, eu tenho que entregar meu trabalho ao Slughorn. – disse Nick balançando alguns pergaminhos a nossa frente – E, falando nisso, alguém viu o Lupin por aí?

- Humm... Não, não lembro de tê-lo visto hoje. – respondi.

- Também não. – disse Lily olhando em volta.

- Ok, não faz mal. Se o virem antes de mim, avisem a ele que fui entregar o trabalho, ok? A última coisa de que preciso é aquele serzinho arrogante me apurrinhando o juízo. – Nick respondeu antes de seguir para as masmorras.

- Não acho o Remus arrogante. – falei para Lily.

- Ele não é. – ela respondeu – Só tira conclusões precipitadas as vezes e, bem, ele e Nick começaram com o pé esquerdo.

- Hey! Você não me disse que estavam organizando o baile de Dia Das Bruxas! – reclamei quando passamos por um cartaz anunciando o mesmo.

- Jeh, você sabe que todos os anos há um baile no dia 31 de outubro. – Lily respondeu.

- É, mas eu gosto de saber dos pormenores. – repliquei.

- Ok, ok... O que exatamente você quer saber?

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

Cheguei um pouco atrasada na aula de Transfiguração, mas McGonagall estava apenas distribuindo pequenos porcos da índia pela classe, então não se importou muito (apesar de ter passado alguns segundos me olhando espantada). Sentei ao lado de Lily, como de costume, nas cadeiras mais pra o fundo da sala e ficamos aguardando instruções.

Antes que a aula realmente começasse, notei que Frank Longbottom estava sentado junto a nós hoje e que "trocavam bilhetinhos" entre si. Digo "trocavam bilhetinhos" entre aspas porque não havia nenhum papelzinho rolando pra lá e pra cá, eles utilizavam um feitiço simples em que se enfeitiça um par ou mais de pergaminhos e o que você escreve em um aparece no outro vice-versa. Muito útil, uma pena só funcionar a pequenas distâncias.

Uma vez que transformar porquinhos da índia em pequenos bichinhos de pelúcia era algo absurdamente simples, acabei logo a prática e comecei a observar o que acontecia ao redor da turma. James Potter e o garoto moreno ao lado dele cujo nome não consigo lembrar se divertiam fazendo seus porquinhos de pelúcia lutarem com espadas que haviam conjurado. Um garoto louro ria deles dois. Lily dava dicas a Frank, cuja pelúcia insistia em se mexer e saltar querendo fugir, Jéssica mudava o seu de cor tediosamente á que não tinha mais nada para fazer e uma parte da turma ainda tentava transfigurar seus exemplares.

Começou a chover forte como eu havia previsto hoje mais cedo e sorri me encostando na cadeira enquanto enrolava uma mexa de cabelo com o indicador. David estava do outro lado da sala conversando com seus amigos em vez de fazer o dever, tive tanto stress nestes últimos dias que quase não tive tempo para pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Mas, afinal, eu tinha sobre o que pensar? Quer dizer, eu tentei conversar com ele, não tentei? Lupin não moveria um dedo pra me ajudar e David não acredita em mim... Não consigo pensar em mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Mas o que é que eu estou pensando? Não posso desistir assim, certo? Foram dois anos de namoro, não dá pra jogar fora por causa de um ciúme bobo. Bem, pesarei no que posso fazer depois, não vou fiar triste hoje, eu me recuso.

- Hey, Nick, o baile de dia das bruxas é daqui a duas semanas, você já sabe o que vestir? – perguntou Jéssica cansada de brincar com seu porquinho de pelúcia.

- Depende da cor qu estiver meu cabelo daqui a duas semanas. – respondi simplesmente.

- Vai pintar de novo?

- Sem planos, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer? – disse dando d ombros – Sabe, assim que cheguei aqui achei tão estranho não usar fantasia no dia das bruxas.

- Bom... É que já somos todos bruxos e não faria sentido se disfarçar de você mesmo. – falou Jéssica – Particularmente, gosto mais dos vestidos. Não é como se fosse um evento de gala, mas já é desculpa suficiente pra fazer compras.

- Sei que não faria sentido, só achei estranho depois de nove anos bolando fantasias. – respondi – Hey, como vão as coisas com aquele garoto?

- Defina "aquele garoto". – pediu.

- Tem mais de um? – perguntei assustada.

- O quê? Não! Do que você está falando? Não há garoto nenhum. – respondeu depressa.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Sirius Black – disse em voz baixa – Não é um garoto, é um cavalo disfarçado de gente. – explicou – Você não soube o que ele fez noite passada?

Jéssica me contou a breve história da noite passada enquanto limpava seus óculos, a indignação era clara em sua voz embora ela insistisse em dizer que o fato não importava. Pouco depois que terminamos, McGonagall nos mandou transfigurar as pelúcias de volta em animais e podíamos sair.

Frank continuava conosco quando saímos da sala de aula. Adoro Frank, mas não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali e não gosto de não entender as coisas. Estava curiosa sobre isso, mas sei que perguntar as vezes ofende, então resolvi me informar com Lily assim que tivesse uma brecha.

A brecha, porém, não veio, pois Frank continuou conosco na aula de Feitiços e a curiosidade estava me incomodando, por isso resolvi me intrometer na "troca de bilhetinhos" dele com Lily.

"_Hey, gente, essa aula tá chata pra caramba, né? N."_

"_Nicole, o que está fazendo nesta conversa? L."_

"_É óbvio que estou entediada e resolvi me juntar ¬¬ N."_

"_É, mas poderia estar interrompendo um assunto sério. L."_

"_Hey! O assunto É sério! F."_

"_Legal, sobre o que estão falando? N."_

"_Frank, já disse que você se preocupa em excesso com isso, não tem nada demais. L."_

"_Não e grande coisa pra você, aposto que se estivéssemos falando do Potter você veria "algo demais". F."_

"_1x0 pro Frank. N."_

"_:D F."_

"_¬¬ L."_

"_Mas do que estávamos falando mesmo? N."_

"_Oh, sim. Frank está nervoso porque vai dar aula de Herbologia para Alice Lafferty hoje depois do almoço. L."_

"_Lily! F."_

"_Lily 1x1 Frank. L."_

"_Legal... Mas por que o nervosismo, Frank? N."_

"_Ele provavelmente está afim da Lafferty, é lógico. J."_

"_Oi, Jeh, quando você chegou? N."_

"_Na discussão sobre ser ou não grande coisa. J."_

"_Ótimo, agora metade do castelo já sabe u.u F."_

"_Aaaah, acho lindo você nos considerar tanto quanto metade do castelo, F., mas não precisa se preocupar, teu segredo tá bem guardado. L."_

"_Espera aí! Todo mundo pode entrar nessa conversa e ficar só olhando sem a gente saber como a Jeh fez!? F."_

"_Não mais. Coloquei uma senha :D N."_

"_Como você fez isso? L."_

"_Feitiço simples, depois te ensino... Mas vamos ao que interessa, o que você vai ensinar a ela, Frank? N."_

"_Ainda não sei bem, ela não especificou o tópico. F."_

"_Ah, não acho que você tenha motivos pra ficar nervoso, é o melhor em Herbologia em toda Hogwarts. N."_

"_Não é bem com isso que eu estou preocupado... F."_

"_Ele tá com medo de bancar o pateta na frente da Lafferty. J."_

"_Jeh! L."_

"_Que foi?? Só to sendo direta! J."_

"_O pior é que ela tá certa =/ F."_

"_Aaaaaaah, Frank, se preocupa com isso não, você é uma gracinha! N."_

"_Ook, agora me sinto gay. F."_

"_Homens... u.u L."_

"_Hey, vamos falar de coisas importantes aqui, ok? Vamos lá: como fazer a Lafferty notar o Frank? N."_

"_Que tal se ele andasse perto de você? :x J."_

"_Na verdade, seria uma boa idéia. L."_

"_Oláá! Eu ainda estou aqui, sabia? E meu cabelo não ficou tão chamativo assim. N."_

"_Bom, isso depende de que distância você olha, por exemplo, se for a uns 2km... Não, nem assim. J."_

"_Haha ¬¬ N."_

"_Mas se ele andasse com todas nós ajudaria. L."_

"_É, todo mundo olha pra o garoto no meia das lindas meninas. J."_

"_Com certeza, todos querem saber quem é o novo amigo gay delas ¬¬ F."_

"_Acho que ele tem algum problema com homossexuais. N."_

"_Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. J."_

"_¬¬² F."_

"_Achei que fôssemos falar de coisas sérias... L."_

"_E é sério. Só não significa que não possamos tirar piadinhas ao longo disto. J."_

"_Voltando ao assunto, Frank, use seu melhor perfume. N."_

"_Aaah, homem cheiroso ganha 5 pontos de vantagem :D J."_

"_Mas cuidado com a quantidade, se ela for alérgica e o cheiro for muito forte... L."_

"_Hey, eu ando cheiroso! F."_

"_Desculpe, querido, mas não temos o costume de te cheirar por aí. N."_

"_+1 na Nick. J."_

"_Bem, de qualquer maneira, tente ao máximo ficar calmo. L."_

"_Esse é o problema u.u F."_

"_Discutiremos isso mais tarde, a aula já vai acabar. L"_

Como previsto, assim que limpamos os pergaminhos com outro feitiço, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do segundo tempo.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

A idéia não era atenção de Alice Lafferty pondo Frank ao lado de Nicole, mas isso estava dando muito certo. Todas as cabeças se viravam na direção da mancha rosa que conversava distraidamente com Frank sem sequer reparar no que estava acontecendo ao redor. Frank parecia meio desconcertado com tanta atenção e apenas respondia monossilabicamente às perguntas de Nick enquanto olhava para os lados muito vermelho.

Nos separamos no terceiro tempo para aulas diferentes e voltamos a nos juntar para o almoço, que ocorreu tranquilamente com as conversas girando em torno de bobagens. Estávamos tentando tirar a cabeça de Frank da aula depois do almoço para que ele talvez pudesse estar mais calmo. Não funcionou muito bem, mas é sempre bom tentar.

É claro e óbvio que fomos todas para a biblioteca depois de um tempo. Primeiro porque precisávamos saber o que ia rolar entre Frank e Alice (não que esperássemos algo grande hoje) e segundo porque quem sabe poderíamos adiantar os deveres...

Por nossa sorte, Frank estava de costas para a entrada da biblioteca, então pudemos passar despercebidas (ao menos por ele) e nos esconder entre as estantes que haviam as suas costas.

Alice chegou exatamente na hora combinada, quis jogar algo em Frank pra que ele fechasse a boca, mas não foi necessário, pois ele logo teve que começar a falar. Não podíamos ouvi-lo, mas ele estava visivelmente gaguejando.

- Talvez a Lafferty seja uma daquelas garotas que acha fofo o cara gaguejar... – comentou Jéssica sem muito humor. Eu fiz uma careta.

- Certamente ela não parece ser este tipo de garota. – respondi – Mas não sabemos muito sobre ela, afinal.

- A esperança é a última que morre. – Jéssica disse dando de ombros.

- Não há um jeito de consertarmos isso? – Nick perguntou e, de repente, uma luz acendeu em minha mente.

- Sim, há um jeito! – falei empolgada – Escutem só...

Contei a elas tudo do dia em que comecei minha amizade com Frank enquanto observávamos o casal de longe. Podia ser considerado uma belo começo que Frank parecia bem mais desenrolado quando começaram a falar de Herbologia e que Lafferty parecia realmente interessada no que ele dizia.

- Então nós poderíamos marcar isso para sexta. – falou Nick quando eu acabei – Se ela puder, é claro.

- A garota popular não ter algo para fazer na sexta a noite? Eu acho bem difícil... Mas não custa tentar. – disse Jéssica.

- Eu falo com ela hoje. – falei – E... Acho que não precisamos mais vigiá-los.

As garotas concordaram, então pegamos nossos deveres e nos ocupamos por algum tempo. Claro que as vezes dávamos umas olhadas para o nosso casal favorito, mas nada de excitante aconteceu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na manhã de sexta nós estávamos reunidos na mesa da Grifinória para o café. Entenda "nós" como: eu, Jéssica, Nicole e Frank, que agora andava constantemente conosco e, como era de se esperar, tal fato gerou boatos pelo castelo sobre com qual de nós três ele estaria saindo. Ele não gostou disso, mas lhe dissemos que um pouco de publicidade é sempre bom quanto se está afim de uma garota popular e ele ficou um pouco mais calmo.

Distraídos com a conversa, todos saímos da mesa um pouco atrasados para as aulas e, para meu infortúnio, tinha deixado a mochila na torre para não sair carregando peso a toa. Logo, enquanto todos se dirigiam às suas aulas eu corria contra enorme fluxo de alunos para o dormitório.

Cheguei ofegante da correria, agarrei a alça da mochila e desci novamente correndo enquanto a jogava por cima do ombro. A preocupação com a hora era tanta que quase me fez colidir com outro atrasado que saía do dormitório dos garotos.

- Opa! – disse ele parando de repente para evitar que nos batêssemos. Eu ri um pouco sem fôlego.

- Atrasado também, Potter? – perguntei.

- É... Fiquei acordado até tarde ontem... Aula de DCAT?

- Exato.

- Bem... – ele disse consultando o relógio – É melhor sermos rápidos.

- Com certeza. – respondi.

Nos apressamos pelo buraco de retrato, ele me deixando passar primeiro como um perfeito cavalheiro. Apesar da correria, conversamos um pouco no caminho, fazia algum tempo que não nos encontrávamos.

Ok, foram só dois dias, mas parece muito tempo.

- Não tenho te visto por aí. – ele comentou.

- A monitoria está me deixando um pouco maluca esses dias... Sabe como é, época de baile de Dia das Bruxas, nós tomamos conta da decoração, então...

- É, Aluado também anda um pouco atolado por isso.

- E como anda sua memória? – perguntei interessada. Logo chegaríamos à sala de DCAT e não haveria mais tempo para conversa.

- Muito bem. Quase tudo voltou, só ainda estou confuso com... – ele ficou sem jeito e um pouco vermelho – Bem, com você.

- Ahh... – eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas não queria demonstrar tristeza.

Um silêncio um tanto constrangedor desceu sobre nós. Agora faltava apenas mais um corredor, que foi percorrido igualmente em silêncio. Eu havia colocado a mão sobre a maçaneta e estava abrindo a porta quando James a segurou fechada e me olhou um pouco sério.

- Olha, Lily, me desculpe por isso. Eu queria muito me lembrar, mas... – ele começou com tristeza.

- Eu entendo, não é culpa sua. – respondi quase me perdendo naqueles olhos, ele estava perto demais.

- Não, eu quero _mesmo_ me lembrar, porque eu gosto de você, sabe?

- Vo... Você gosta de mim? – perguntei nervosa.

- Oh, não se assuste! – pediu se afastando um pouco, coisa que fez uma parte de mim protestar – Não estou falando daquele jeito... Quer dizer, não que isso não seja possível! É só que... Eu quis dizer... – eu ri fracamente do embaraçamento dele.

- Eu entendi, James, prossiga.

- Ahh, sim! É que eu acho que se nós passássemos mais tempo juntos, conversando, sabe? Eu acho que poderia me ajudar muito. Sem falar que eu adoro a sua companhia. – terminou sorrindo.

- Claro! Podemos resolver isto no fim de semana. – respondi imediatamente.

- É... Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer com os caras... Mas te aviso, ok? – eu confirmei com a cabeça – Você é dez, Lily. – disse e me deu um beijo no rosto – Agora vamos entrar logo. – encerrou a conversa abrindo a porta para a aula que já havia começado.

É claro que todas as cabeças se viraram em nossa direção e os cochichos encheram a sala, mas o professor pediu ordem e logo a aula seguiu. Jéssica, Nicole e Frank me lançaram olhares maliciosos que eu respondi com uma careta, mas eles apenas começaram a fazer imitações toscas de casais conversando enquanto eu revirava os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Discutíamos as possibilidades do fim de semana durante o almoço daquele dia. Ninguém tinha grandes planos, Nicole irritou-se ao lembrar da detenção que a esperava na manhã seguinte e também falávamos do quanto antes poderíamos realizar a "Operação Festa do Pijama", já que a Lafferty realmente já tinha compromissos para a sexta à noite como Jéssica esperava.

- Tudo culpa do maldito Lupin! – Nicole disse outra vez irritada.

- Ah, Nick, nenhum de vocês teve culpa. – falei – Aliás, até hoje não entendo aquele escândalo, vocês dois são tão calmos...

- Calmo? O Lupin? Você deve estar falando de algum parente dele, porque sinceramente...

- Com licença? – todos olhamos para Alice que atrapalhara a reclamação de Nicole.

Ela estava de pé parada atrás de Frank e Nick e trazia os livros nas mãos. Sorria de maneira simpática para todos, mas se deteve em Frank antes de começar a falar.

- Então, podemos mesmo ter outra aula hoje depois do almoço? – perguntou a ele.

- Sim, claro!

- Ótimo. – disse sorrindo mais – Você tem mais de um tempo livre? Eu estava pensando que podíamos esticar um pouco. Se você puder, é cla...

- Eu posso! – Frank respondeu imediatamente.

- Bom, então até mais tarde. – disse e ia se retirar, mas se voltou para mim antes de se afastar – Lily, será que o convite que me fez quarta ainda está de pé? Eu sei que eu disse que tinha compromisso, mas aparentemente Nani me trocou por um encontro misterioso... – ela disse com humor – Então eu pensei que podíamos nos reunir hoje, se vocês já não tiverem arrumado mais nada o que fazer.

- Oh, sim! Ainda podemos fazer hoje. – respondi animada, ela sorriu docemente.

- Isso vai ser divertido. Até a noite para as garotas, então. Às...

- Dez. – Jéssica respondeu – As melhores conversas sempre surgem nas madrugadas.

- É verdade. – aprovou Nicole.

- Bem, às dez, então. Tchau.

- Tchau. – respondemos juntas e ficamos observando-a se afastar.

- Ela é _tão_ educada! – disse Nicole quando Lafferty estava longe o suficiente.

- Não é à toa que faça tantos amigos. – concordou Jéssica.

- Vou gostar de tê-la por perto quando estiver com Frank. – afirmei. Frank me olhou surpreso – Ora, você não está apenas nos usando para conquistá-la e vai nos abandonar depois? – perguntei fingindo indignação.

- Não! Claro que não! – ele se apressou a responder – Por que acha isso?

- Bom, você tem aula no segundo tempo depois do almoço e vai matar pra ficar com a Lafferty. – respondi, ele ficou muito vermelho.

- Eu... Eu...

- Falando nisso, Frank, seus antigos amigos não ficam irritados que você ande tanto com a gente agora? – Nick perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, não mesmo. Eles me acham o máximo por andar com tantas garotas bonitas. – ele respondeu convencido – Ficam o tempo todo perguntando com qual de vocês estou saindo afinal. Principalmente o Ewan Cornenbegg, Nick, ele tem uma quedinha por você desde o sexto ano. – Nicole o olhou confusa.

- Ela não conhece por nome as pessoas com as quais não convive. – disse Jéssica.

- Levou duas semanas só pra lembrar o meu. – falei como se encerrasse a questão.

Mal fechei a boca e o sinal tocou anunciando as aulas da tarde. Decidimos que não era necessário seguir Frank desta vez, até porque estávamos com preguiça e nos separamos de Nick para voltar aos dormitórios para descansar já que tínhamos um tempo livre agora.

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Um fato: aulas de sexta-feira à tarde são sempre aborrecidas.

Não, não importa se é sua matéria favorita ou se o professor é muito bom, a verdade que elas estão te separando você de um glorioso fim de semana, um encontro, uma boa soneca, uma ida à Hogsmead ou até mesmo de maravilhosas horas fazendo nada. E é claro que se até aulas legais ficam chatas na sexta, eu _tinha_ que estar na pior de todas no último tempo da tarde.

Eu esperava ansiosamente pelo término da última aula da semana, faltavam seis minutos de falação do Binns. É, eu faço História da Magia, sou um dos quatro alunos que aturam essa matéria até o fim. Acho História da Magia é bem legal em certos pontos, em outros é um completo pé no saco, porém, até as coisas mais interessantes se tornam maçantes quando este professor fantasma está envolvido.

Quatro minutos e eu lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Eu podia muito bem estudar esta matéria sem comparecer a estas malditas aulas, mas eu pretendo ser jornalista, então é bom ter um pouco de tudo no meu currículo.

Dois minutos, contagem regressiva e todos (que permanecem acordados) começam a guardar o material não usado e se ajeitar para sair.

Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois. Um... E finalmente o sinal tocou! É fim de semana! Disparei da minha cadeira (estrategicamente a mais próxima da porta) para o exterior da sala, dei um longo suspiro de felicidade e comecei a caminhada para o dormitório, eu precisava de um banho antes do jantar.

Ao chegar ao quarto, reparei numa bonita coruja branca e dourada em cima da minha cama que, por acaso, eu sabia se chamar Lores, a coruja do meu irmão curandeiro, Charles, o orgulho da família.

Não que meus pais me achem uma decepção, é só que... Charles é realmente uma pessoa incrível em todos os aspectos, então nada que eu faça de genial é novidade... Isso é um saco, mas sempre nos demos muito bem, ele é o único da família que sabe da minha ambição de ser escritora e jornalista.

É que toda a minha família tem essa estranha obsessão pela medicina, tanto que minha mãe quase teve um infarto quando soube que Charles e eu éramos bruxos (isso significava que não iríamos mais para Oxford estudar medicina), mas então ela descobriu que também existem médicos bruxos e tudo voltou ao lugar. Bem, vou abrir a carta de uma vez.

O envelope continha uma carta de tamanho médio e uma foto e um pedaço de jornal. Fui direto à carta.

_E aí, caçulinha?_

_Desculpe não ter escrevido antes, o trabalho no hospital anda me matando. Quero muito saber como você e Hogwarts estão se virando sem mim, mas ao principal motivo é o recorte de jornal que te mandei. Não sei se você olha os classificados do profeta, então fiz o favor. Para adiantar, se trata de duas ofertas de estágio de verão: uma no St. Mungus, outra no Profeta Diário. Eles estão procurando alunos recém saídos de Hogwarts, Jeh, estão procurando por você! _

_Só tem um problema: os dois são exatamente no mesmo período, o que significa que seu plano de fazer residência para agradar mamãe enquanto escrevia para os jornais para tentar ser contratada foi pro buraco. Chegou a hora de decidir, vai fazer algo que odeia para agradar os pais ou o que ama? Você já sabe o que penso sobre isso e não vou repetir, está por sua conta. Só saiba que vou te apoiar seja qual for a sua decisão, é pra isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos, não?_

_Ahhh, e tenho grandes notícias. Achei este anúncio quando olhava os classificados em busca de um novo apartamento, pois... Eu e Jane vamos nos casar! Não é ótimo? Nem acredito que ela aceitou... Bem, depois te conto detalhes, mas fique sabendo que você será nossa madrinha (não, isto não é um pedido). Quando é seu próximo passeio a Hogsmead? Talvez Você, Jane e eu possamos passar uma tarde juntos._

_Abraços do seu irmão favorito,_

_Charles Buttler._

_P.S.: Jane mandou um enorme beijo, ela quase me azarou quando soube que eu ia te mandar uma carta sem avisá-la._

Um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto. Não acredito que Charles vai se casar! Quer dizer, eu já esperava isso, ele e Jane Bonham namoram desde Hogwarts... Mas é fantástico que finalmente vá acontecer. E a visita a Hogsmead é na próxima semana, é perfeito!

Peguei a foto no envelope, Charles e Jane sorriam para mim. Guardei-a dentro de uma caixa que uso para este tipo de coisa e resolvi encarar o anúncio do Profeta, este com certeza me daria um pouco de dor de cabeça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Enquanto lavava o cabelo, me lembrava da conversa que tinha tido com Charles nas últimas férias. "_Não pode viver sempre com medo de desapontá-los, Jéssica._", ele disse, "_Sei que parecem inflexíveis, mas vão ficar felizes quando virem isso"_, balançou alguns papeis onde eu andara escrevendo aquela manhã, "_vão saber que você tem talento, que isso te faz feliz e ficarão orgulhosos, tenho certeza!"_.

Parecia fácil quando ele falava, mas ainda lembro da cara da minha mãe quando soube que estudaria em Hogwarts e pensou que eu não poderia ser médica... Na verdade, ela é um tanto antiquada.

"_Você já é residente no St. Mungus, é fácil pra você falar."_, argumentei. "_Sou residente no St. Mungus porque era e ainda é o que eu sempre quis fazer, sabe disso. Mas se eu quisesse ser treinador de dragões teria ido atrás deles, não pense que só porque não quer ser curandeira ninguém mais quer"_, ele respondeu. "_Odeio como você está sempre certo_", repliquei virando os olhos, "_É, irrita muita gente"_, disse sorrindo convencido, "_Bom, meu plantão começa em meia hora, tenho mesmo que ir. Se cuida maninha! E pensa bem no que vai fazer."_ Concluiu bagunçando meus cabelos antes de sair.

Charles as vezes me trata como se eu ainda tivesse 12 anos e fosse a irmãzinha que ele protegia em Hogwarts, mas eu gosto disso. Aliás, dois últimos anos dele aqui (quando eu fazia quarto e quinto ano) eu era quase tão popular quando Alice Lafferty. Isso porque todas as garotas queriam ficar com o meu irmão gato e sabiam como ele era apegado a mim. Mas então ele se apaixonou por Jane e agora vão se casar. Ah, as garotas não vão gostar disso... Elas adoram invadir minha casa nas férias e ficar olhando Charles. Até Nick, que namorava num amor enorme David, fazia isso alegando que "olhar não tira pedaço, eu não estou fazendo nada demais".

Terminei o banho e fui, finalmente, responder a carta. Notei que o tempo havia mudado de repente, ventava muito e começara a chover, a lua quase cheia havia desaparecido do céu. Espero que ele possa vir a Hogsmead na próxima semana, estou louca para vê-lo. E Jane também.

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

Andava distraidamente para o dormitório após o jantar. Eu e Lily nos divertimos ouvindo Frank falar de Alice, estranhamos que Jéssica não tivesse aparecido, as Lily nos lembrou que era provável que ela estivesse dormindo e, de qualquer maneira, poderia comer mais tarde. Não dissemos a Frank a real intenção por trás da festa do pijama de hoje, concordamos que ele poderia se sentir ofendido por não deixarmos por conta dele.

O tempo havia mudado durante o jantar, a lua quase cheia foi coberta por pesadas nuvens de chuva e o vento começou a soprar forte deixando o castelo mais frio que o normal para a época.

Quase chegando à torre da Corvinal avistei uma pessoa desagradável: Lupin. Estava pronta para ignorá-lo fosse o que fosse que ele estava fazendo ali, mas reparei na cara de enterro dele e como sou uma tremenda coração mole, não pude ser má.

- Hey Lupin, você está bem? – perguntei me aproximando dele devagar.

Ele não ficou surpreso e, tampouco, esboçou alguma reação a minha presença. Quero dizer, eu sabia que ele percebeu que eu estava ali e havia falado com ele, mas não me olhou ou respondeu a pergunta.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui... – disse com a voz fraca. Que cara estranho.

- Cara, tem algo errado com você? – falei tentando ver seu rosto – Você parece... – me calei quando consegui vê-lo.

Ele escondeu mais o rosto se virando na direção da parece da escada em que estava sentado. Mas eu já tinha visto e aquilo eu não ia esquecer. Seu rosto estava abatido e sem cor, os cabelos emaranhados, os olhos amarelados com as pupilas dilatadas.

- Lupin... Me deixa ajudar você... O que está acontecendo? Alguma poção? Alergia? Azararam você? – comecei a ficar preocupada – O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria ir para a Ala Hospitalar...

- Cala a boca. – pediu pressionando os dedos nas têmporas. Não me ofendi porque percebi que ele não queria ser rude, ao menos não naquela hora. – Eu preciso sair daqui... Não conte a ninguém o que viu... Eu... Ala Hospitalar. – terminou e levantou-se, mas o segurei pelo braço para que me esperasse.

- Você não pode achar que eu deixaria alguém ir sozinho neste estado até o primeiro andar. – falei – Eu te levo até lá.

- Não posso ser visto. – explicou dando uma olhada rápida para o meu cabelo – Foi imprudência vir até aqui. Eu na deveria...

- Ok, ok. Já entendi. – falei revirando os olhos.

Tirei a varinha do bolso e, com um rápido floreio, meu cabelo voltou a cor natural mogno sem graça. Eu realmente não podia deixá-lo sozinho e poderia recolocar a cor assim que o deixasse na enfermaria.

- Agora ninguém vai me reconhecer. – falei guardando a varinha – Vamos, conheço algumas passagens e os caminhos mais vazios até lá. – disse antes de sair praticamente arrastando-o pelo corredor – Você realmente não deveria ter vindo até aqui. – murmurei mais pra mim que para ele.

Andamos silenciosamente escolhendo os caminhos menos usuais. Ele, às vezes, me apontava alguma passagem que eu não conhecia, então rapidamente descemos quatro andares. Ele parecia estar juntando toda a força que tinha para tirar seu peso de cima de mim (e COMO ele pesa para uma pessoa tão magra), eu tinha muita curiosidade de saber o que se passava com ele, mas não era íntima para perguntar e ele já tinha me dito que não queria que ninguém soubesse...

- Você não gosta de mim. – ele disse em voz baixa. Não era uma pergunta.

- Não. – confirmei.

- Mas está fazendo questão de me arrastar por metade da escola. – apontou.

- É. – confirmei mais uma vez.

- Eu não entendo você, não tinha que fazer isso. – podia parecer meio rude, mas o tom não era acusativo, então encarei como mera curiosidade.

- Pessoas egoístas não ajudam aqueles que não gostam. Eu sou uma idiota de coração mole. – respondi rindo fracamente – Não podia te deixar lá. Você não deve ter conhecido muitas pessoas legais pra achar que todo mundo é assim.

- Não. – foi a vez dele confirmar.

- Onde estão seus amigos? – perguntei ao lembrar, de repente, que ele costumava estar rodeado por mais três garotos – Quero dizer, eles estão sempre com você... Não estou os acusando de nada, mas...

- Eu entendi. – ele disse fazendo uma careta – Eu não disse a eles aonde ia... Mas devem estar me procurando.

- Ah...

Então nos calamos e nada mais foi dito até que estávamos a apenas um corredor da enfermaria.

- Eu vou sozinho daqui. – falou já se soltando de mim.

- Mas...

- Não, é sério. Preciso ir sozinho. – ele me olhou bem nos olhos e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, sabia que ele não me permitiria passar dali.

- Ok, então. – falei balançando a cabeça – Se cuida e... Tudo vai ficar bem. – sorri para ele.

- É, vai... – ele desviou o olhar – Olha, você poderia mesmo...

- Não vou contar a ninguém. – completei por ele – Agora ande logo.

Ele deu alguns passos para longe de mim e parou.

- Obrigado, Carrew. – falou com um sorriso amarelo.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça em resposta. Tirei a varinha do bolso e, antes que ele estivesse dentro da enfermaria, meus cabelos voltaram ao rosa choque.

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

_Meu irmão favorito,_

_Que ótimas notícias! Quero saber de tudo quando nos encontrarmos. Obrigada por avisar dos estágios, vou pensar com carinho. Meu próximo passeio a Hogsmead será no outro sábado (25/10), você poderá vir? Faça um esforço e, se puder, traga Jane com você, quero ver o anel!_

_Beijos,_

_Jéssica._

Depois de enviar a carta a Charles, estava voltando lentamente para a torre. Lentamente, pois, apesar de estar bem frio nos corredores, a sala comunal deveria estar cheia e barulhenta, como sempre fica às noites de chuva, porque é mais quente que os quartos, provavelmente por causa a aglomeração. Não que eu seja algum tipo de anti-social, só prefiro lugares tranqüilos onde dá pra conversar sem ficar rouco ou simplesmente descansar. Dias de festa são exceção, é claro.

Então, lá estava eu, andando pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts sem nada em mente e achando muito agradável o cheiro de chuva que entrava pelas janelas quando virei o corredor seguinte e tomei um enorme susto. A figura escura de Sirius Black estava encostada à parede com os cabelos e roupas levemente molhadas, varinha em mãos e a expressão sarcástica. Respirei fundo para me recuperar do susto e ia prosseguir ignorando-o, mas ele deu um passo para o lado e se colocou em minha frente. Esperei alguns segundos, mas ele não se pronunciou, então resolvi adiantar as coisas.

- Então... Você vai me dizer o que quer ou vamos apenas ficar aqui a noite inteira? – perguntei sem emoção.

Este corredor estava mais escuro que o anterior, talvez o vento tivesse apagados as tochas e velas que fazem a iluminação, e alguma coisa ali cheirava a... Cachorro molhado?

- Você tem uma dívida comigo. – finalmente falou.

- Desculpe, acho que está enganado. Não me lembro de jamais ter te pedido coisa alguma. – respondi.

- Você me deu um murro outra noite.

- Eu não fiz isso, não posso ter te socado na cara se você caiu de costas aos meus pés. – falei no tom mais cínico possível.

- Não se faça de idiota! – rebateu irritado.

- Cuidado com os nervos, Black, vão encher este seu rostinho de rugas logo cedo se continuar assim. – comentei – Mas então, me encontrou aqui só para falar asneiras? Já posso ir?

- Você não parecia estar com pressa.

- Não estou. Só não me interessa ficar aqui. – ele me estudou por dois segundos.

- Ok, como fez aquilo? – perguntou finalmente. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, vamos lá! Não me parou aqui para isso! – exclamei realmente sem acreditar. Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente como se confirmasse – E o que no mundo te faria pensar que eu responderia!? – perguntei cada vez mais incrédula. Ele deu de ombros – Ah, que perda de tempo! Tchau, Black.

Ele não me impediu quando tentei passar por ele como achei que faria, entretanto, foi me seguindo bem de perto. Tentei ao máximo ignorar a sua presença, mas era impossível, então resolvi tentar de novo.

- Ok, Black, qual é a sua? – perguntei parando de repente e me virando para encará-lo.

O que quase resultou numa colisão, mas ele tinha bons reflexos, então apenas parou a poucos centímetros de mim. Distância pequena o suficiente para eu perceber que o cheiro de cachorro vinha das roupas dele. Argh!

- Perdão?

- Uma noite você me beija, na seguinte é super grosso e, agora, está me seguindo pelo castelo... Qual é o seu problema!? – perguntei quase gritando – Você não tem mais o que fazer? Deveres? Apurrinhar o Snape? Lavar suas roupas? – ele sorriu.

- Apurrinhar você é mais divertido que o Snape. – disse cinicamente – Você é meio stressadinha pra quem aconselha os outros a se acalmarem.

Bufei e voltei a andar impacientemente. Ele continuou me seguindo de perto com aquele maldito cheiro.

- Vai me dizer como fez aquilo? – perguntou depois de pouco tempo.

- Você lucraria mais fazendo deveres... – respondi sem olhar para ele que agora andava ao meu lado.

- Mas você vai falar? – insistiu.

- Confessa, você foi abandonado pelos amigos e não tem nada melhor pra fazer na sexta a noite. – pedi só pra provocar, mas a expressão dele era de muita surpresa – Espera... É isso mesmo? – ele continuou sem responder, eu não conseguia acreditar que havia acertado.

Aproveitei seu silêncio para encerrar o assunto, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vontade de rir da cara dele. Sirius Black sozinho na sexta a noite? Onde estavam seus amigos inseparáveis? Bom, por que eu deveria me importar? Deveria estar mais preocupada com meu jantar que... Ai caramba! O jantar já acabou há uma hora! Droga! Vou ter que ir até a cozinha.

Sem aviso nenhum, dei meia volta e tomei a direção da cozinha. Ele quase bateu em mim de novo com o cheiro insuportável.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou ainda me seguindo.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondi.

- Claro que é, estou indo também.

- Está indo para onde quer, não estou te dizendo o que fazer.

- Você parecia mais legal e simpática na enfermaria... – comentou se espreguiçando.

- Você também parecia cheirar melhor na enfermaria. – rebati.

- O quê?

- Você. – falei apontado para o peito dele – Está com cheiro de cachorro molhado. O que estava fazendo lá fora, afinal?

- Se você não vai me dizer aonde estamos indo, não te digo o que eu estava fazendo.

- Estamos indo à cozinha.

- Curiosaaa. – cantarolou. Eu fechei a cara para ele – Ok, ok. Eu estava lá fora brincando com esse cachorro quando começou a chover. – completou enquanto tirava a varinha de dentro da capa e acabava como odor. Eu o olhei desconfiada.

- Você não parece o tipo que brinca com cachorros. – comentei.

- Você também não parece o tipo esquentadinha. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu revirei os olhos mesmo rindo do comentário – Indo à cozinha uma hora depois do jantar?

- É, eu esqueci de comer... Recebi uma carta do meu irmão e me distraí e... Por que eu estou te dizendo isso, afinal? – ele deu de ombros.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que estou te seguindo: nada melhor pra fazer. – disse sorrindo de lado. Um sorriso muito charmoso.

- Até que você sabe ser agradável. – falei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você também não é a pior companhia do mundo...

- Fala sério, você me adora. – disse brincando.

- Garotas... Dê um "oi" a elas e já acham que você está morrendo de amores. – falou revirando os olhos irritado.

- Não acho que eu tenha tanto azar. – respondi. Ele me olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Eu me lembro do seu irmão. – disse mudando bruscamente de assunto – Cara divertido... Eram boas notícias?

- Ah, ótimas, ele vai se casar! – respondi entusiasmada.

- Jura!? – perguntou alarmado.

E foi assim que eu e Sirius Black nos tornamos colegas. Não ousaria dizer "amigos", pois tenho a nítida impressão de que ele não confia em mim. Não tenho idéia do porquê, só sei que dá pra sentir, até mesmo porque ele foge de toda e qualquer pergunta pessoal que eu faça. Só quer saber de mim, passou o tempo todo me fazendo trocentas perguntas, mas não achei irritante.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

A Sra. Higgins passou alguns minutos reclamando que eu havia chegado tarde enquanto me ajeitava na cama e as coisas ao redor, mas eu não escutava o que dizia. Quando ela finalmente me deixou sozinho, comecei a tentar pensar na noite de hoje. Tentar porque a dor de cabeça infernal quase me arrancava lágrimas, junto com a náusea e febre que vinham todos os meses na noite antes da transformação atrapalham qualquer coisa que se tente fazer.

Sinceramente, desde que Sirius, Peter e James descobriram como me acompanhar nas noites luas cheias, elas passaram a ser brincadeira de criança perto da noite anterior a ela. A pior parte é saber que nada é capaz de fazer isto passar, não há poção ou feitiço que alivie ou até mesmo me deixe dormir estes dias, é parte da maldição permanecer consciente para sentir cada segundo de dor. Por isso tantos lobisomens enlouquecem e se tornam verdadeiros monstros mesmo na forma humana, eles não deram a minha sorte de ter um grupo de apoio.

É esta maldita lua cheia que me deixa com todas as sensações, vontades e sentimentos intensificados, inclusive meus sentimentos por Kathy, que foi o que me levou para perto da torre da Corvinal esta noite. Tenho que me controlar mais, foi muita irresponsabilidade... E me deixar ser visto, ainda mais por alguém tão inteligente... Inteligente mas completamente alheia ao mundo real... De qualquer forma, isto ainda pode me causar sérios problemas, será que a Carrew vai mesmo manter a boca fechada? Dumbledore confiou em mim, me aceitou em Hogwarts como nenhum outro diretor faria e eu fico correndo estes riscos por uma garota?

De fato, Kathy não é apenas uma garota, é A garota. Ela é incrível e cheira a...

Antes de concluir o pensamento percebi que já estava me levantando da cama. Me forcei a deitar outra vez. Definitivamente, tenho que pensar em outras coisas antes que arrume mais problemas.

_Cocô de cachorro, vermes gigantes se alimentando, James cantando, trabalho de Runas, cabelos rosa choque..._


	15. Sobre Estórias loucas e Estrelas Inconve

**Capítulo XIII – Sobre Estórias loucas e Estrelas Inconvenientes**

* * *

_"O instante mágico é o momento em que um 'sim' ou um 'não' pode mudar toda a nossa existência."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

Ver Lupin naquele estado me deixou com um pouco de pena dele. Quer dizer, ele parecia tão doente e andando pelo castelo sozinho de noite... E se for uma doença daquelas sem cura? Então eu fiquei pensando que talvez – apenas talvez – ele fosse assim tão rabugento por causa disso, não é meio que... Angustiante?

_Talvez eu devesse ser mais legal com ele. Se ele tentar ser mais legal comigo é claro. Não que eu ache que continuaremos a nos falar muito depois que este trabalho de Poções acabar, ele não é o tipo de pessoa que eu costumo estar perto, é tão sério e taciturno e sem imaginação. Bem, talvez seja mesmo por causa da doença, mas o que será que ele tem? Certamente seria muito indelicado perguntar e não acho que a Sra. Higgins me diria. É, acho que não vou saber, mas isso não me preocupa agora._

Me apressei para a torre da Corvinal a fim de pegar minhas coisas para passar a noite fora. Oficialmente é proibido que alunos durmam fora de seus dormitórios, mas ninguém liga muito pra essa regra, então você não vai se meter em problemas a não ser que seja pego por um professor, coisa que nunca acontece na sexta a noite pois eles tem mais o que fazer.

Kathy e Nani estavam conversando animadamente no dormitório. Dei "oi" para Nani e ignorei a Butcher insuportável e a conversa que elas estavam tendo. Ainda tinha muito tempo até as dez horas, então tomei um banho, me joguei na cama e fiquei lembrando de alguns momentos bons e divertidos que passei. Eu não estava triste, mas também não estava feliz e, tampouco, conformada. Era só que eu não acreditava que aquela história tivesse acabado ali. Sabe quando o capítulo da novela acaba deixando todo mundo na dúvida se o mocinho morreu mas você tem certeza que ele está vivo e vai reaparecer no outro dia? Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Fiquei meio desesperada no começo, afinal foram dois anos de namoro firme acabando de repente na frente da escola toda, mas alguns dias depois eu pensei: "_Hey, não acabou a história enquanto o sentimento persistir, por que o descabelamento?"_ Então agora é só... Hey! Lupin ficou me devendo uma hoje, quem sabe ele não me ajuda a falar com David e provar que sou inocente? Eu cuidaria disto depois.

Continuei "viajando" em minha cama e, quando dei por mim, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para as dez horas. Os professores não se importavam muito que dormíssemos em outros dormitórios, mas Filch não ignoraria o toque de recolher mesmo que fosse natal. Me apressei pra fora do dormitório, onde só restara a Butcher estudando loucamente (que tipo de pessoa estuda na sexta a noite?), e em poucos minutos estava adentrando o salão comunal da Grifinória.

As pessoas continuavam me olhando como se fosse de outro planeta, mas não me importava nem um pouco, poucas pessoas em Hogwarts tem a capacidade de enxergar além das aparências. Aliás, poucas pessoas no mundo. Por isso sou tão fã de Dumbledore, ele é um mestre em enxergar o que não se mostra. Não estou dizendo que eu sempre veja as coisas, é claro, não é tão fácil assim.

Localizei os cabelos vermelhos de Lily por cima de uma poltrona próxima a janela e fui até ela, que tinha o semblante pensativo e encarava um pergaminho.

– Problemas? – perguntei me sentando num banco em sua frente.

– Mais ou menos... Preciso do Remus. – falou erguendo os olhos do pergaminho e olhando em volta – Você não o viu por aí, viu?

Não respondi imediatamente pois a pergunta me pegou completamente de surpresa. QUEM perguntaria do Lupin pra mim? Será que ela sabia o que havia acontecido e estava vendo se eu contava? Ou quem sabe ela estava me testando pra ver se eu falava... Também podia ser coincidência... Sabia eu podia confiar em Lily, mas eu prometi a ele... O que eu ia responder?

– Não, por que eu o teria visto? – respondi nervosamente.

– Você podia tê–lo visto no caminho ou pela sala... – respondeu sem me dar muita atenção, mas logo depois olhou para mim – Você podia tentar ser amigável com Remus, Nick, ele é um cara legal.

– Se você diz... Pra mim ele é só um adolescente com o temperamento de um velho ranzinza. – respondi. Lily apenas revirou os olhos. – Jéssica está lá em cima? – perguntei ao me dar conta de sua ausência.

– Acredito que não, mas não lembro de tê–la visto passar. – Lily voltara a encarar o pergaminho – Eu realmente queria que Remus estivesse por aqui.

– Problemas de monitoria?

– Exato. Uns problemas da festa de Dia das Bruxas... Só uns detalhes que não consigo lembrar, Remus tem a memória melhor pra detalhes. – ela olhava irritada para o pergaminho – Quer saber? Vou deixar isso para amanhã, vamos subir?

– Por mim tudo bem.

Ajudei Lily a recolher suas (muitas) coisas e seguimos para o dormitório esperando encontrar as outras duas, mas apenas Alice estava lá. Já eram dez horas, então...

– Onde Jéssica se meteu? – perguntou Lily ao não encontrá–la.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Por culpa de Sirius Black eu estava atrasada para a noite das garotas E correndo o risco de ser pega fora da torre depois do horário permitido, então, por que mesmo eu não estava irritada com ele?

Não, eu não sei a resposta. E não, eu não gosto dele, já disse. Ele é um cara estranho. Muito estranho. Desconfiado, nariz empinado, contraditório, indeciso, com essa pose de "bad boy" que só engana pessoas estúpidas... É, daria um ótimo personagem pra um romance. Hum... Ele, de certa forma, me lembra o Sr. Darcy*, só que sem a parte do cavalheirismo. E as frases bonitas. E os gestos doces escondidos. E os elogios.

Talvez seja por isso que não me irrito com ele, é um mistério. Adoro mistérios, é o meu segundo gênero favorito de estórias. E eu quero ser uma grande escritora um dia, conviver e observar todo tipo de gente é bom, me dá idéias para fazer personagens consistentes no futuro, com perfis psicológicos interessantes e complexos que toda boa estória deve ter.

Em todo caso, não me surpreendi quando ele, de repente e misteriosamente, desapareceu do meu lado quando os corredores ficaram um pouco movimentados. E não estou falando de muitas pessoas, mas de duas ou três aqui e ali. A explicação para isso é tão óbvia que quase o torna desinteressante: quer manter sua reputação de intocável... Homens são tão bobos.

Cheguei à torre da Grifinória, mas ainda precisava de uma história. Não mesmo eu ia dizer que estava andando por aí com Sirius Black, pelo menos não com Alice lá. Na verdade, não sei se diria mesmo pra as meninas. Não é que não confie nelas e tal, é só que tenho certeza que iriam ficar dizendo que eu gosto dele e vice–versa... Bem, talvez Nick não concordasse com isso, é provável que ela dissesse que ele é seriamente perturbado. Talvez ela esteja certa.

Quando entrei no dormitório ainda não tinha uma história convincente nem para mim mesma (a criatividade foge quando mais precisamos dela), mas eu realmente queria entrar em meus confortáveis pijamas, então não esperei a idéia perfeita. As três garotas estavam sentadas em almofadas e travesseiros no centro do quarto formando um triângulo, havia um lugar para mim entre Alice e Nicole e vários doces estavam abertos no meio delas.

É claro que as perguntas começaram assim que dei dois passos para dentro.

– Eu fui responder a uma carta de Charles e...  
– Charles? – perguntaram/gritaram Nick e Lily.  
– É, Charles. – respondi nada surpresa com a reação delas – E então...  
– PERAÍ! – gritou Alice – Jéssica Buttler... Você é parente do Charles Buttler!  
– Irmã. – respondi devagar começando a achar que não precisaria mais de uma mentira mal inventada.  
– Eu não acredito que nunca fiz a ligação...  
– Acontece com muita gente. – garanti a ela com uma piscada – Em todo caso...  
– O que Charles disse? – Lily perguntou muito interessada.

Suspirei antes de sentar e começar a falar, elas não iam reagir bem a isto.

– Ah, meninas, temo que as notícias não sejam boas pra vocês. – falei seriamente. Elas aguardaram apreensivas que eu continuasse – Charles vai se casar.

Foi exatamente como eu esperava. Elas fizeram caras de choque e horror, logo depois veio a indignação.

- Quem! Quem ousa roubar o nosso Charlie! – Nick perguntou irritada. Lily a apoiou.

- Jane Bonham. – falei.

As duas abriram a boca, certamente para xingar a garota, mas pararam para pensar por alguns segundos. Lily falou primeiro:

- Droga! Ela é legal.

- Não dá nem pra xingar. – resmungou Nicole.

- Não acredito que um o cara mais legal e bonito que conheço vai se casar e não é comigo. – falou Alice em tom de desconsolo. Eu fui a única a rir.

- Ora, vamos, não é o fim do mundo. – argumentei.

- E então ele vai se mudar da sua casa e não poderemos mais ficar olhando pra ele durante as férias. – disse Lily.

- Vocês o viam nas férias? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu não conseguia me livrar delas, viviam invadindo minha casa! – reclamei.

- Por que não pensei em virar sua amiga antes? – Alice falou para si mesma. Nós rimos.

- Bem, ele ficou de vir me ver no próximo passeio a Hogsmead, você podem dar uma passada por lá se quiserem. – falei já sabendo que acabaria me arrependendo disto.

- JURA? – as três gritaram.

- Ok, mas eu disse _dar uma passada_. – frisei bem as últimas palavras – E não ficar lá a tarde inteira, quero ter um tempo com ele e Jane, tudo bem?

- Tá lega, a gente vai se comportar. – Disse Nick levantando a mão direita como quem jura a um tribunal.

- Tudo bem, então... – suspirei aliviada – Sobre o que estavam falando antes de eu chegar?

- Meu cabelo. – Alice respondeu – Estávamos pensando se ficaria legal fazer umas mechas nele, porque eu amei essa cor que a Nick colocou, mas não tenho coragem de pintar todo.

- Aah, o seu cabelo é curto e liso! – Nick exclamou animada – Quase qualquer cor que jogar aí vai ficar bom. – garantiu.

- Por que quase? – Alice perguntou.

- Imagina pintar de verde lodo. – Lily respondeu rindo e nós a acompanhamos com caretas ao imaginar a cena.

E a conversa sobre cabelos rendeu um bocado de tempo, como é de costume quando garotas se reúnem. Os tópicos foram mudando para roupas, lojas, férias, família e, finalmente, garotos. É claro, o assunto principal de toda "panelinha", seja falando bem ou mal.

- Então eu disse a ele que estava muito enganado se achava que eu ia me jogar na cama dele só porque me deu uma rosa e fez um pedido de namoro uma semana antes e o mandei pra... Bem, vocês devem saber. – Alice riu – Eu não gosto muito de falar estas coisas, mas o ódio foi maior na hora... Enfim, então nós acabamos e eu estou solteira até hoje.

- Mas não há ninguém a vista? – Nick perguntou – Quer dizer, faz uns seis meses que vocês acabaram, deve ter aparecido mais algum pretendente.

Alice nos encarou pensativa, acho que decidia se podia ou não confiar em nós. Ou talvez nunca tivesse parado pra pensar se realmente havia alguém.

- Bem, talvez haja alguém. – ela se resumiu a dizer.

- Uma dica? – Lily pediu fazendo Alice rir.

- Ah, não é que eu não queira dizer, é só que não tenho certeza ainda. – ela respondeu – Ele tem sido um doce comigo... É bonito, gentil, engraçado... Mas ainda não sei se está a fim de mim ou até se eu mesma quero ficar com ele... E também ainda o conheço muito pouco, não temos nos encontrado com muita freqüência.

Vi nos olhos de Lily a esperança de que ela estivesse falando de Frank, mas alguma coisa no jeito que Alice falava me dizia que seus pensamentos passavam bem longe dele.

- Quando ele começou com as gentilezas? – sondei.

- Hmm.. Acho que foi no último passeio a Hogsmead. – respondeu – Eu estava esperando umas amigas no Três Vassouras, então ele chegou e...

- Espera! Você está falando de Charlie Stark? – Lily perguntou. Alice enrubesceu.

- Bom, então você me viu no bar. – falou tímida.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou entre nós. Acho que todos perceberam o tom meio indignado de Lily. O que é mau, porque agora Alice pode pensar que Lily gosta do Stark e _isso_ seria constrangedor.

- Charlie Stark da Lufa-lufa? – Nick perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ele é gatinho... Posso imaginar vocês juntos, formariam um casal bonito. – continuou sorrindo para Alice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Alice sorriu em agradecimento ao elogio de Nicole, mas ainda olhou para mim apreensiva antes de voltar a falar.

- Olha Lily, você... – ela começou.

- Não, não quero nada com Stark. – falei antes que ela terminasse – Eu tenho outra pessoa em mente. – sorri satisfeita – Desculpe o tom, foi apenas a surpresa. Sério, não há o que se preocupar quanto a isso.

- É verdade. – Jéssica apoiou.

- Ah, que bom. – a garota suspirou aliviada – Seria um tremendo mico eu aqui falando do cara que você gosta. Ainda mais na frente das suas amigas.

Nós rimos e tensão foi embora.

- Mas... E aí, quem é o cara? – Alice quis saber. Aaaaaah merda.

Ok, eu sei que é injusto e hipócrita da minha parte ficar perguntando coisas a Alice, fazê-la se abrir conosco e depois ficar escondendo o jogo. Eu não queria mentir, mas ainda não estava pronta para admitir a outras pessoas que eu estava apaixonada por James Potter. Bom, pelo menos não até ele lembrar de mim e retomarmos de onde paramos, o que, eu espero, não vai demorar muito tempo.

- Ah, ele é trouxa. – respondi sem graça – Amigo de infância, moramos na mesma rua e tal.

- Amigos de infância? Que legal! Então vocês já devem saber tudo sobre o outro... Isso ajuda tanto em relacionamentos. – fiquei me sentindo péssima ao perceber que ela realmente estava feliz por mim – Mas vocês ainda não estão juntos? Por quê?

Merda de novo. Eu nunca invento histórias de última hora convincentes. Ok, na verdade, eu _nunca_ minto de maneira convincente.

- Ah, é uma história linda! – Jéssica tomou a dianteira – Eles se conheceram na escola trouxa e se tornaram melhores amigos, mas os pais deles se odeiam, uma rixa antiga de família, então, quando descobriram, o mandaram para um internato na Austrália e Lily veio para Hogwarts. – ela contava a história tão empolgada que até eu quase acreditei. Só espero que Alice não leia Shakespeare – Seus pais acharam que estava tudo resolvido, mas, quatro anos depois eles voltaram a se encontrar e se apaixonaram perdidamente, só que era impossível ficarem juntos! A não ser que fugissem e sabemos que não poderão fazer isso até que ele faça dezoito anos, porque é a maioridade trouxa. – Alice ouvia tudo com máxima atenção e interesse – É quando eles planejam se mudar para Londres e se casar. Porém, não tem nenhum compromisso pois, apesar de saberem que pertencem um ao outro, ele quis deixá-la livre para experimentar outros romances porque sabe que ela sempre voltará. – terminou em tom dramático. Alice cobrira a boca com as mãos e Nicole tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

O fim da história foi seguido de silêncio. Não constrangedor, mas... Bem, o que nós poderíamos dizer? Achei a história tremendamente exagerada, mas se Alice acreditou, não tenho do que reclamar.

- É a história mais linda que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. – exclamou Alice – Lily, você é tão sortuda! Você já saiu com algum outro cara?

- Bem, já. Mas nada mais que dois ou três encontros com cada um dos caras. – respondi.

- E qual é o nome dele? – ela quis saber.

- Edward Ferrars¹. – Jéssica respondeu outra vez. Gostaria que ela parasse de citar nomes e histórias que se podem encontrar em livros.

- Edward é um lindo nome, não acha? – Nick perguntou a Alice.

- Sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo bobamente – Ah Lily, será que um dia eu vou ter um romance lindo assim como o seu?

- Se é realmente isso que você quer... Espero que sim.

- E você, Jéssica, me conta a sua história. – pediu Alice.

- Aaah, eu não tenho o que dizer. Minha vida amorosa é um lixo. – Jéssica respondeu – Mas eu acho que até prefiro assim.

- Por quê?

- Veja bem, com todo respeito, acho os caras daqui uns idiotas. São todos tão comuns e previsíveis e... Apenas não fazem meu tipo. – Jéssica respondeu pensativa – Eu até tentei sair com uns dois garotos, mas realmente não rola. Talvez eu é que sonhe demais. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. – falou Alice – E você, Nicole?

- Por favor, me chame de Nick. Bem, eu...

E Nicole começou a contar algumas de suas histórias sobre David e outras até sobre outros garotos, quando ela acabou já estávamos todas sonolentas (não por causa das histórias). Fomos dormir perto das quatro da manhã e eu acordei mais tarde com o alvoroço de Nick alegando estar super atrasada para sua detenção com McGonagall. Depois que ela desceu as escadas correndo, voltei a enfiar a cara no travesseiro e, assim que adormecei, sonhei com a noite do meu encontro com James.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Parando rapidamente na torre da Corvinal para prender os cabelos e trocar de roupa (nunca daria tempo de tomar banho), desci os cinco andares que me separavam da sala da McGonagall tão depressa que me surpreendo de não ter tropeçado em algum degrau e quebrado pescoço.

Esperei alguns segundos em frente a porta até que minha respiração se acalmasse e bati. A voz veio abafada por trás da porta me mandando entrar, no entanto, McGonagall pareceu surpresa ao me ver.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Srta. Carrew? – perguntou parando de riscar um pergaminho que parecia ser algum trabalho de aluno.

- Eu vim para a detenção. – expliquei estranhando que ela não lembrasse.

- Te enviei uma coruja noite passada avisando que adiaria sua detenção e a do Sr. Lupin para semana que vem, Srta. Carrew, e estou certa de que a Srta. recebeu. – McGonagall respondeu e voltou a riscar o pergaminho aqui e ali e a fazer anotações.

- Mas que...? – eu ia enrolar uma corda no pescoço, mas consegui parar a tempo – Aaah, sim! Claro, a coruja de ontem a noite, claro, devia ser o seu aviso. Me desculpe, Professora, eu estava muito cansada quando ela chegou e não abri a carta e já acordei atrasada esta manhã... Bem, eu venho no próximo sábado então.

Saí da sala aliviada que a corrida até aqui tivesse me despertado ou acabaria me entregando para McGonagall. Tomei o caminho para o dormitório da Corvinal andando lentamente. Já eram oito e meia, mas os corredores estavam desertos como é de costume nas manhãs de sábado.

Quando finalmente cheguei a minha cama, avistei a tal carta em meu criado mudo. A letra de McGonagall me avisava que, por motivos de saúde, Lupin não poderia comparecer à detenção e, como o objetivo era aprendermos a trabalhar em equipe, seria adiado até que os dois pudessem cumprir juntos.

Por um momento fiquei até irritada com Lupin por ter acordado e corrido por aí de besta por culpa dele, mas depois lembrei de como o encontrei noite passada e me pesou a consciência querer culpar alguém naquele estado. Sem falar que era inegavelmente minha culpa não estar no dormitório para receber o aviso. Em todo caso, parei de pensar sobre isso, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando voltei a acordar já eram duas da tarde. Segui para o banheiro um tanto irritada... Bem, irritada não, incomodada, pois detesto passar o dia inteiro dormindo. Sei lá, me parece perda de tempo. Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório, é claro, deviam estar todos aproveitando a tarde lá fora.

Não há trabalhos atrasados, assuntos pendentes ou dúvidas em qualquer uma das matérias. Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estão minhas amigas e muito menos esperança de encontrá-las propositalmente neste pequeno castelo. Não estou com fome, nem com vontade de ler e não agüento mais ficar parada. É, talvez os jardins sejam mesmo a melhor opção.

Estava um tarde de clima bastante agradável do lado de fora do castelo. Talvez as meninas estivessem aqui, afinal. Jéssica com um de seus livros e Lily olhando em volta pensativa. Posso facilmente pintar a cena em minha mente e, se estivesse junto a elas, certamente estaria esparramada na grama observando o formato das nuvens, adoro observar o céu.

Mas deixando de lado toda essa melosidade, continuei andando pelos terrenos verificando nos lugares onde costumávamos passar o tempo. Não obtive muito sucesso, então parei no alto de uma grande pedra para tentar localizar os cabelos de Lily (sempre foram meu ponto de referência).

- Dá pra sair da frente? – uma voz masculina soou próxima a mim.

- Hã! – exclamei me virando para olhar quem falou, mas... Eu estava sozinha.

- Você – a voz falou mais alto – está bloqueando a luz. – disse pausadamente, só então percebi que vinha de baixo.

Encostado à pedra em que eu estava em cima havia um garoto alto de cabelos pretos que tinha um livro aberto sobre as pernas. Eu não pude ver seu rosto até o momento em que um par de olhos cinzentos me encarou de maneira impaciente.

- Vai sair daí andando ou vou ter que azarar você? – perguntou em tom rude.

- Oh, me desculpe. – respondi percebendo que realmente não havia me movido ainda.

Pulei da pedra caindo de pé ao seu lado, ele apenas me lançou um rápido olhar irritado e voltou a ler. Mas então levou a cabeça e olhou pra mim outra vez. Bem, não exatamente pra mim, seus olhos estavam um pouco mais acima, muito possivelmente fixos em meus cabelos, e ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Garota maluca. – resmungou pra si mesmo e desviou o olhar.

- Eu ouvi. – brinquei. Não me importava que me chamassem de louca, não acho que seja um xingamento. Bem, nem sempre.

- E?

- E o quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- E daí que você ouviu. – respondeu e bufou – Olha, porque você não vai procurar o que quer seja pra fazer, heim? Aqui ta meio lotado.

- Você é um tanto rude, sabia? – perguntei, de novo, sem me importar – Foi essa a educação que seus pais te deram? – brinquei. Ele me olhou muito sério.

- Foi exatamente esta. – respondeu com desgosto e depois riu friamente.

Fiquei intrigada com ele, cara mais estranho... E ele não parecia estar brincando quando falou sobre os pais. Quem será que...

- Hey! – exclamei alto fazendo ele me olhar irritado de novo – Você é bonito, se veste bem e é super frio e mal educado. Só pode ser o... Ai, como é seu nome mesmo...

- Bingo! Agora cai fora. – ele disse.

- Alguma coisa com "S"... – eu não dava atenção a ele, ainda tentava lembrar seu nome. Merlin, Jéssica já falara mil vezes! – Simon? – arrisquei. Ele suspirou profundamente de olhos fechados.

- Não azarar garotas, não azarar garotas... – sussurrou – Black. Sirius Black. Feliz? Se manda. – falou mais alto.

- Isso! Viu? Não foi difícil. Sou Nicole Carrew. – respondi estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

Ele se limitar a olhar do meu rosto para a mão e então para o meu rosto de novo fazendo cara de "sério?".

- Bem, zero de educação. – falei para mim mesma, ele também não se importou, apenas virou uma página – O que está lendo? – perguntei.

- Quadribol. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da página, por isso não percebeu que eu estava lendo por cima dele.

- Baleias brancas, barcos e Ismael? Isso não parece Quadribol. – comentei me encostando à pedra e olhando em volta.

- Olha você realmente não... – ele começou muito irritado, mas não deixei que ele terminasse.

- Lá estão elas! – gritei quando finalmente avistei os cabelos de Lily – Bom conhecer você, Simon, nos vemos por aí! – falei por cima do ombro enquanto me afastava.

- É SIRIUS! – gritou de volta.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Saiu da detenção agora? – perguntei a Nicole que se aproximava de nós nos jardins.

- Sem detenção. – respondeu sorrindo – Lupin ficou doente e, aparentemente, temos que trabalhar juntos, blá-blá-blá... – ela se jogou na grama ao nosso lado – Estava procurando vocês há algum tempo.

- Acabamos de chegar. – Jéssica respondeu.

- Aah, eu conheci seu amigo Simon. – Nicole comentou feliz olhando para Jeh.

- Simon? – a morena estranhou – Nick, eu não conheço nen...

- Claro que conhece, deve ter falado nele um milhão de vezes! – Jéssica olhava confusa para uma Nicole entusiasmada – Aquele bonito que tem TPM! – insistiu.

Jéssica tentava raciocinar enquanto Nicole tentava lembrar de mais coisas sobre o garoto. Bonito? TPM? Espera aí!

- Nick. – chamei – Você está falando de Sirius Black?

- Isso! – exclamou apontado para mim animada – É. Esse é o nome dele! Sirius Bl... Que tipo de cara tem nome de estrela?

- O que você quer dizer com "conheci seu amigo"? – Jeh perguntou – Ele não é meu amigo.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ele não te beijou também, beijou? Vai ver é um tipo de padrão. – Jéssica comentou meio irritada.

- Não, ele não me beijou, o que eu considero um bom começo. – Nick falou distraída enquanto se deitava esparramando os cabelos para trás – Eu topei com ele perto daquela pedra enquanto procurava vocês. – concluiu.

- Só isso? – insisti – Nem mais um comentário? – Nick olhou o céu pensativa antes de responder.

- Acho que ele precisa de ajuda profissional. – declarou por fim.

Jéssica riu discretamente antes de abrir seu livro e se deitar ao lado de Nicole. Apenas eu permaneci sentada observando as pessoas ao redor sem me focar em ninguém. A tranqüilidade domina, a mente só registra pensamentos rasos e sem importância. Em pouco tempo entrei numa espécie de transe da qual fui acordada horas depois com os gritinhos animados de Nick e Jeh por causa da chuva. Já eram quase cinco horas.

Corremos juntas até o castelo, rindo sabe Merlin de quê. Algum tempo se passou até que nos acalmássemos embora ainda não houvesse motivo aparente para as risadas. Talvez fosse apenas a euforia de ter tido uma tarde agradável fazendo nada ao lado das amigas.

Nicole seguiu para a torre da Corvinal enquanto eu arrastava Jéssica (que quase já dormia andando) para o nosso dormitório. Quase não consegui convencê-la a trocar de roupa antes de deitar. Prometi que traria algo para ela comer mais tarde e, depois de tomar um longo banho, fui para o salão principal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depositei o jantar de Jéssica em sua mesa de cabeceira com um feitiço contra insetos em volta. Não havia nada para fazer, mas estava cedo para dormir... Encarei o livro que Jeh lia mais cedo. "Admirável Mundo Novo". Parecia interessante. Deitei na cama, comecei a ler e acordei sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois com o baque do livro ao escorregar para o chão.

Esfreguei os olhos. O jantar de Jéssica continuava intocado e Alice dormia na cama ao lado, devia ser tarde. Desci até o salão comunal para pegar um pouco de água, minha garganta estava seca. Ao chegar lá, me dei conta da idiotice que estava fazendo. Eu sou uma bruxa, poderia ter conjurado água lá em cima! Bem, talvez os nascidos trouxas nunca se acostumem de verdade a não precisar fazer esforço físico. Bebi minha água sem pressa.

- Não consegue dormir? – quase derrubei o copo de susto – Desculpe, eu devia ter me anunciado antes.

- Não tem problema, James, eu teria me assustado de qualquer forma. – respondi rindo fracamente. Era verdade – Acordado tão tarde? – quis saber. Ele apontou para a jarra de água ao meu lado.

- Esqueci o feitiço de conjuramento. – riu meio sem graça – Eu sei, é estúpido.

- Bom, ao menos você teve amnésia, já eu... – comentei. Ele riu mais.

Dei o copo a ele e fiquei observando enquanto bebia. Não sei se deveria ficar ali esperando feito uma retardada, mas também não queria ir embora. Mesmo sabendo que ele iria dormir dentro de alguns segundos.

- Você me parecia com a memória tão boa. – comentei.

- Ah, bem... Eu me lembro da maioria das coisas, mas outras estão difíceis de voltar...

Ele me olhou por um momento e pôs a mão em meu queixo. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e prendi a respiração.

- Você, por exemplo, é o maior dos mistérios até agora. – ele disse isso sério, me hipnotizando com os olhos, e então sorriu – Deve ser parte do charme. – concluiu apertando minha bochecha e rindo.

Acompanhar aquela risada custou todo meu auto-controle. Ou talvez fosse conseqüência da falta dele.

- Hey, está com sono? – perguntou de repente.

- Ah... Na verdade não. – admiti.

- Então... Posso te conhecer? – piscou me lançando um sorriso maroto.

- Hmm... Deixe-me pensar... – respondi em tom falsamente duvidoso. Ele sorriu e saiu me puxando para o sofá próximo à lareira.

- Então, como foi que nos conhecemos? – perguntou após se sentar a vontade no sofá.

- Num encontro às escuras. Você foi o meu primeiro... Bem, você sabe. – menti, pela primeira vez na vida, brilhantemente – E depois de me fazer um monte de promessas você... me deixou pela... – fingi chorar e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. Ele estava tão chocado que mal conseguia falar. E vermelho, muito vermelho.

- Lily... E-eu... Err... – tentou dizer sem jeito.

- Desencana, Potter, é brincadeira! – falei rindo e lhe dando um tapa no braço. Ele suspirou e relaxou a postura.

- Não teve graça. – falou ainda muito vermelho. Eu ri ainda mais.

- Que pena, eu achei muito engraçado. – disse entre risos.

Ele revirou os olhos emburrado, eu comecei a gargalhar enquanto ele fechava ainda mais a cara e começava a olhar pelo outro lado.

- Aah, desculpa. – falei meio sem fôlego enquanto secava uma lágrima – Eu não resisti. Acho que é a convivência com Jéssica, ela sempre faz isso. – ele me olhou intrigado.

- Jéssica? – perguntou interessado.

- É, uma das minhas melhores amigas e colega de quarto... Acredito que tenha sido a primeira pessoa que você viu depois que acordou. – expliquei.

- Sim... Acho que lembro. – falou pensativo – Ela sempre faz isso?

- Ah, o tempo todo! Nas nossas férias do quarto ano estávamos no shopping e ela tava com unas espinhas perto dos lábios, eu pedi um pouco da coca dela e quando devolvi o copo ela soltou: eu já te disse que tenho herpes? – contei – Eu quase morri engasgada com o refrigerante! Levou semanas até eu acreditar que era mentira.

Foi a vez dele cair na gargalhada e, nossa, ele passou muito tempo rindo. Talvez porque seja o tipo de brincadeira que ele e seus amigos gostam de fazer. Me refiro, é claro, à parte de deixar as pessoas preocupadas e com cara de bobas. Bem, é mesmo engraçado quando não é conosco. De qualquer forma, não me importei que ele risse, o som era... Confortável, entende? Era apenas bom e agradável e quente... Talvez você saiba o que quero dizer.

- Essa foi genial. – comentou quando finalmente parou com a crise de risos.

- Tenho de admitir que foi. – concordei.

- Mas ainda quero saber tudo que puder me contar sobre nós. – pediu.

- Bem... Eu detestei você na primeira vez que nos vimos. Sério. – me apressei em dizer porque ele parecia achar que eu estava brincando de novo – É que eu não sabia nada sobre o mundo bruxo além do que meu melhor amigo na época me contava e nós estávamos na mesma cabine e você ficou fazendo pouco dele...

- Oh, é! Eu me lembro disso, porque o Ranhosos disse que... Espera aí! O Ranhoso era seu melhor amigo? – perguntou com uma expressão de nojo.

- As coisas eram diferentes naquela época. – respondi triste. Este assunto me incomoda até hoje.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter ofendido o seu amigo na sua frente.

- Não foi nada. – respondi depressa para poder mudar logo de assunto – Em todo caso, você o ofendeu, então nos tornamos meio que inimigos. As coisas não melhoraram quando crescemos mais porque você foi se tornando arrogante e prepotente e vivia pegando no pé do Snape.

- Não parecia tão ruim quando Sirius e Remus me contaram... – comentou meio envergonhado.

- Éramos jovens empolgados e tolos, James, eu também não era um poço de calma e imparcialidade. – repliquei.

- Você fala como se tivesse sido há tanto tempo.

- Muita coisa mudou em um ano, o tempo passa rápido. – respondi – Você mudou, eu mudei, as circunstâncias mudaram... Continuando a história, acho que as coisas só pioraram quando você começou a me chamar pra sair insistentemente.

- Mesmo? E nós saímos? – perguntou com um estranho interesse preocupado.

- Bem... O que você se lembra? – era um terreno perigoso demais pra ir com pressa.

- Tenho pelo menos um milhão de fragmentos de lembranças de você discutindo ou gritando comigo. – admitiu envergonhado outra vez.

- Provavelmente são as minhas respostas aos seus pedidos. – expliquei envergonhada também – E broncas de monitora para desordeiro-mor. – nos rimos fracamente – Mas os pedidos não paravam. Você foi ficando mais maduro, admito, mas eu não queria saber disso. Acho que, no fundo, te culpava pelo fim de minha amizade com Severo. O que, obviamente, não tem nada a ver com a história... – meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, a história se aproximava do momento do nosso encontro, o que eu ia dizer? – Então quando eu acabei com essa idiotice, comecei a perceber que agora você é um cara legal e... Eu fiz uma coisa muito ruim. Foi sem querer, porque eu sou muito impulsiva e uma péssima mentirosa, e por causa disso você começou a me odiar, eu acho.

- Eu odiando você? Isso não me parece possível. – falou bem humorado.

- Eu agradeço a gentileza, James, mas só porque você não se lembra...

- Não é isso. – me interrompeu – Não são só as lembranças, é a sensação que elas trazem. A maioria é divertida ou... Sei lá, esperançosa e até meio inebriante, e tem outras de angústia ou frustrantes... Mas nada que se aproxime de raiva. – a estas alturas eu já estava cor de cereja.

Ficamos calados por um momento. Ele sem jeito porque percebeu que falou demais e eu... Bem, não é todo dia que a gente escuta algo desse tipo do cara que gosta.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que consegui falar para quebrar o silêncio, não sabia pelo que exatamente estava agradecendo.

- Mas... Você estava falando sobre uma briga que tivemos. – me incentivou a continuar.

- É. Nós brigamos e você ficou muito chateado comigo e eu ficava tentando te pedir desculpas, mas você não queria conversa e ficava me evitando... Até um dia em que eu consegui te encurralar e me fazer ouvir, o que ainda não foi fácil... – hesitei, estava na hora e não tinha como escapar – Aí você finalmente me ouviu quando eu disse que...

- Pontas? O que está fazendo... Evans. – Sirius me olhou com o desprezo que se dá a uma barata que sujou seu sapato ao ser esmagada.

Ele apareceu vestido em roupas de frio. O que fazia lá fora de madrugada? Bem, não me interessa, mas ele tinha que chegar logo agora?

- Hey, Sirius. – James sorriu – Quer sentar? – Sirius me lançou outro olhar mortífero antes de responder.

- Não. Na verdade, preciso falar com você em particular. – o tom dele era sério, fiquei pensando se teria acontecido alguma coisa ruim.

- Não pode esperar? – James pediu – Lily estava me...

- É urgente. – ele insistiu.

- Ok. – James suspirou – Nos vemos por aí, Lily, e então terminamos esta conversa. – ele sorriu – Boa noite. – disse antes de depositar um beijo em minha bochecha e sair.

Ele seguiu Sirius para o dormitório, ainda pude ouvir uma parte da conversa desagradável de Sirius.

- Você bebeu, Pontas? Está sendo simpático com a Evans? Esqueceu que ela... – ouvi sua voz diminuindo enquanto se afastavam.

Dei um longo suspiro antes de levantar do sofá e ir para o meu próprio dormitório. Sirius conseguiu me deixar de mau-humor em tempo record. Por que ele tinha de ser tão intrometido?

Encontrei Jéssica devorando seu jantar sob a luz da varinha apoiada na escrivaninha. Ela me analisou enquanto mastigava deixando para falar só depois de engolir.

- Por que essa cara de...

- Amanhã, Jeh. – respondi com o máximo de simpatia que meu humor permitiu.

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar preocupado antes de retornar sua atenção para a comida. Eu dormi assim que encostei no travesseiro.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, mil perdões pela demora. A faculdade andou me cobrando muito no fim do semestre, mas, agora que estou de férias, vou adiantar a fic o quanto puder, ok?**

**Beijoos, muito obrigada pelas reviews e não esqueçam de apertar o botão verde ali em baixo ao fim de cada capítulo ;)**


	16. Ciúmes

**Capítulo XIV – Ciúmes**

* * *

_Ciúme_

_Transformando santos em oceanos _

_Nadando por doentes canções de ninar_

_Sufocando em seus álibis _

_Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago _

_Destino está me chamando _

_Abra meus olhos ansiosos _

_Porque eu sou o Sr. Otimista_

_(Mr. Brightside – The Killers)_

* * *

_Nicole Carrew_

Um fato: fins de semana passam tão rápido quanto pomos de ouro.

Por isso não me surpreendi quando, num piscar de olhos, estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã de segunda-feira.

- Então James sumiu mesmo? – perguntei a uma Lily sonolenta que estava a minha frente.

- Como se tivesse evaporado – respondeu enquanto brincava tediosamente com seu mingau.

- Acha que tem dedo do Sr. Estrela nisso?

Ela deu de ombros e brincou mais um pouco antes de voltar a falar.

- Não deixa ele te ouvir. – comentou rindo fracamente – Embora me surpreenda muito você lembrar do nome de alguém tão depressa...

- Não lembro. – respondi – Mas tem algo a ver com estrelas e... Falando em Sr. Estrela, onde está Jéssica?

Lily me lançou um olhar divertido.

- É segunda de manhã, onde você acha?

Outro fato: algumas pessoas nunca se acostumam com o primeiro fato.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

- EU TO ATRASADAAAA! – gritei em desespero para o dormitório vazio enquanto tentava pôr os sapatos e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

Toda segunda-feira é a mesma coisa: Lily tenta me acordar, eu fico enrolando, Lily sai, eu acordo (no mínimo) meia hora depois e constato que...

- To atrasada, to atrasada... – dizia repetidamente como se fosse mudar algo – Eu juro que vou parar de dormir tanto! – disse com seriedade apesar de já ter feito este juramento umas dezenove vezes só este semestre.

Quando entrei arfando (por causa da correria) na sala de Aritmancia a aula estava para começar. Lily e Nick me aguardavam em nossa mesa habitual com uma trouxinha de guardanapo cheia de comida. Adoro estas garotas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Segundas-feiras são dias deploráveis. Não só por acabarem com o fim de semana, não só por ser o dia com as piores aulas, não só por ser o Dia Mundial da Preguiça. Mas porque, se algo de ruim tiver de te acontecer, será na segunda.

Não, não é drama. Pra você pode ser diferente, mas por aqui é sempre assim. Isso porque na segunda nós geralmente temos que encarar as porcarias que aconteceram (ou que fizemos) durante o fim de semana, incluindo aquelas que não foram sua culpa.

Veja Lily, por exemplo. Por Black ser um idiota que não a deixou dizer a James que eles estavam saindo ela agora está possessa ao meu lado olhando ele e Ariane Lensher trabalhando juntos na aula de Feitiços. E não é que ela seja ciumenta, é o jeito que eles estão trabalhando que incomoda. Brincadeirinhas, intimidades... Como se estivessem saindo.

- Eu poderia azará-la daqui. – a ruiva concluiu de repente – Ninguém vai reparar.

- Lily! – Nick a repreendeu.

- Eu estou de acordo. – sussurrei para Lily.

- Jeh! – me repreendeu também.

- Só uma bem pequena, sem causar muitos danos... – Lily comentou.

- Francamente, qual o problema de vocês? – Nick perguntou irritada – Isto não é uma guerra! Jéssica, não crucifique a garota só porque não gosta dela. E Lily, se James realmente gostar e você, não interessa quem se joga pra cima dele ou o que ela faça, é com você que ele vai ficar. – fez uma pausa para nos olhar com severidade – Sem falar que duvido que ela esteja ali por total iniciativa própria, a Nani não é assim, deve ter havido um convite. – ela fez outra pausa e suavizou a expressão – Sei que dá raiva e é difícil e tudo mais... – disse se dirigindo apenas a Lily agora – Mas azarações não vão resolver seu problema. Fale com ele de novo, faça-o lembrar o que aconteceu antes do jogo, sei lá, mas não perca a cabeça por isso, ok? – concluiu dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso doce.

Apesar do enorme barulho na sala de aula, os sons pareciam distantes. Nicole, com todo seu avoamento, consegue ser bem mais madura e racional e chega a nos deixar bem envergonhadas quando quer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando as aulas acabaram e chegamos ao dormitório, Lily se jogou na cama alegando estar morrendo de enxaqueca e, antes de descer para o jantar, eu lhe prometi trazer algo para comer mais tarde.

Para minha surpresa, Alice veio sentar ao meu lado poucos minutos depois que cheguei à mesa. Percebi que Ariane não estava no salão e, tomando as dores de Lily, fiquei irritada que James também não estivesse. Do grupo, apenas Peter e Sirius estavam sentados a alguns metros de nós rindo disfarçadamente de um terceiranista sonserino a quem tinham enfeitiçado os talheres para jogar-lhe a comida na cara. Não passei mais que alguns segundos pensando nisto, Alice conquistou minha atenção quando perguntou se eu já sabia da última fofoca dos corredores.

A compainha de Alice tornou o jantar agradável, já que só Merlin sabe onde se meteu Nicole. Mas, indubitavelmente, a melhor parte da noite foi quando um Frank desavisado não percebeu quem estava sentada comigo e sentou em minha frente contando sobre um evento extremamente nojento que ocorrera na Estufa Três esta tarde. Bem, vocês tinham que estar lá para ver a cara dele quando percebeu quem era a loira ao meu lado e seu deu conta da situação. Passou o resto do jantar em silêncio e tentando esconder o rosto apesar de Alice se esforçar para não excluí-lo da conversa.

Nicole chegou bem no fim, com mechas finas de várias cores claras misturadas ao mogno natural de seu cabelo. Fica explicado onde esteve. Como mal sentou-se à mesa e a comida desapareceu, combinamos de nos encontrar dentro de uma hora na biblioteca para fazer os deveres. Assim ela teria tempo de ir a cozinha e eu, de levar a comida de Lily e pegar os livros.

Eu queria questionar Alice sobre os encontros de Ariane, ela devia saber já que eram super amigas, embora talvez não me dissesse exatamente por causa disto. De qualquer forma, a presença de Frank me impedia de puxar este assunto e não tive coragem de perguntar na presença de Lily quando chegamos ao dormitório.

Alice disse que não queria ir à biblioteca e Lily ficaria dormindo, então, segui sozinha com alguns muitos livros nas mãos. Estavam bem pesados, mas, por sorte, não precisei carregá-los por muito tempo.

- Jeeh! – a voz conhecida de um garoto soou perto de mim.

William Frey é um grande amigo meu desde o segundo ano quando o salvei de um ataque de fúria de Nicole por falar mal dos Beatles (faça o que fizer, não ofenda os Beatles na frente da Nick). Ela não vai muito com a cara dele até hoje. Mas voltando ao assunto, costumávamos passar bastante tempo juntos. "Costumávamos", no passado, porque no quinto ano ele resolveu que queria ser Auror e se aplicou bastante nos estudos para conseguir isto, o que o deixou meio sem tempo para tudo o mais. Porém, tirando a frequencia com que nos vemos, as coisas não mudaram entre nós.

- Will! – exclamei com alegria e já ia me precipitando para ele quando percebi que se o abraçasse, derrubaria todos os livros – Eu não te vejo desde o fim do sexto ano, como você está? – perguntei empolgada.

- Melhor que você, pelo que vejo. – falou sorrindo indicando os livros com a cabeça – Vamos, passe isso pra cá. – e estendeu os braços.

- Ah, não precisa, não está pesado. – menti.

- Seus pertences nunca precisaram estar pesados para eu carregá-los pra você. – argumentou revirando os olhos. Sempre tínhamos a mesma discussão.

- Já que você insiste... – dei minha resposta habitual e lhe passei os livros. Will é sempre tão cavalheiro.

- Wow! E você disse que não estava pesado? – exclamou arfando quando joguei tudo em seus braços de uma vez.

- Sou uma menina forte! – brinquei mostrando-lhe meu antebraço.

- Claro que é... Escute, pode segurar isto só por um momento? – pediu se preparando para me passar os livros de volta.

- Já desistiu? – brinquei enquanto, já com os braços cheios de novo, o observava pegar a varinha.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente – Estou apenas facilitando as coisas. – e com um floreio da varinha, os livros começaram a flutuar ao meu lado.

Olhei para a pilha suspensa ao meu lado e depois para Will.

- Ok, agora eu me sinto idiota. – comentei com um fundo de verdade na voz.

- Não seja boba, é tudo parte do seu charme! – disse antes de agarrar minha cabeça e bagunçar meus cabelos. Estava demorando, esse safado sempre se aproveita de ser bem mais alto que eu. – Além do mais, com os braços livres, posso abraçar você. – finalizou sorrindo ao passar o braço por cima de meus ombros. Sorri de volta para ele. Absolutamente nada havia mudado.

Se fosse outro garoto a fazer isso, eu provavelmente ficaria apavorada que ele estivesse dando em cima de mim, mas Will não é assim. A presença dele é... Confortável.

- Mas então, me conte o que tem feito. – pedi.

- Estou estudando, como sempre. – respondeu meio entediado.

- Qual é? Vai dizer que não há nenhuma garota atrás destes lindos olhos azuis? – perguntei.

Eu ainda não falei sobre a aparência de William Frey, certo? Ele tem 1,85m, cabelos pretos curtos e olhos azuis muito claros. E está me abraçando. Isso mesmo, podem babar.

- Nenhuma com o sorriso certo. – respondeu com ar cansado.

- Cara, isso foi tão... Metidoo! – falei sem acreditar.

- Não é minha culpa! – se defendeu em tom de brincadeira – Não consigo parar de me achar com você me olhando deste jeito! Fico até constrangido.

- Ah, Will, você sabe que é quase impossível me controlar perto de você. – rebati fingindo falta de ar enquanto o olhava.

Nos encaramos por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada e seguirmos para a biblioteca conversando trivialidades.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

A parte chata de ser monitora é que você tem que fazer rondas e rondas têm a mania de ser inconvenientes. Quando você está mais cansada, mais ocupada, mais estressada... Tenha certeza que é dia de ronda.

Fazer ronda consiste, basicamente, em caminhar pelos arredores da sua casa procurando desordeiros, verificando se as salas foram trancadas, se ninguém está fazendo uso indevido delas (já peguei cada coisa...) e, principalmente, em ser inconveniente para os outros, já que você provavelmente está de mal humor.

Às nove horas, quando comecei a verificar o quinto andar. Na verdade, esta área já não é mais minha obrigação, mas eu não estava prestando bem atenção aonde estava indo. Agora pensem: eu estou fazendo ronda numa segunda-feira... Qual a probabilidade de algo ruim acontecer? Eu digo: alta.

Tão alta que não demorou muito a acontecer. Depois de andar uns três corredores sem nem olhar pra nada, pensando em minha cama e meu colchão me esperando no dormitório, uma crise de risinhos próximos me despertou para a realidade. Olhei para os lados atordoada e, atrás de uma estátua de Bóris, o Pasmo, Ariane Lensher e James se encontravam em poses _muito_ sugestivas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Will não ficou muito mais tempo comigo depois que chegamos à biblioteca. Disse que só pegaria um livro e voltou para seu salão comunal, mas combinamos de nos encontrar em Hogsmead no fim de semana.

Estava concentrada nos títulos a minha frente, procurando algo que me socorresse em transfiguração, por isso não vi ou ouvi a chegada de mais um indivíduo no recinto e quase morri de susto (por pouco não gritei) o tal se pronunciou.

- Sempre no meio dos livros.

Os poucos livros que eu ainda não havia devolvido às estantes caíram no chão com o susto. Rick Murray me encarava encostado na estante atrás de mim com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Sempre aparecendo do nada. – respondi.

- Continua com a obsessão por estórias românticas de trouxas? – falou observando um dos livros que havia caído aos seus pés.

- Não é obsessão. – falei apanhado o volume de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes do chão – É bom gosto.

O garoto lançou um olhar de menosprezo, depois, descrença.

- Tantos volumes cheios de magia e novos poderes, e você perde seu tempo com histórias para seres não mágicos... Quase me deixa angustiado. – disse em seu tom debochado habitual.

- Tantas garotas no castelo e você perde seu tempo aborrecendo a mim, a nascida trouxa da casa rival... É meio deprimente, não? – olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida – O que seus pais diriam se vissem tal cena?

- Você bem sabe que não dou a mínima para o que meus pais dizem, Buttler. – praticamente cuspiu.

- Sei... Não na frente dos outros. – falei revirando os olhos – Mas então, você veio aqui só pra tentar, outra vez, me encantar com seu "charme irresistível" – fiz as aspas com os dedos – ou tem, finalmente, algo de útil a dizer?

- Tenho algo a dizer. – afirmou me olhando com um sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto. Ele retirou uma rosa vermelha da capa e estendeu para mim – Quer ir à Hogsmead comigo, Srtª. Buttler?

Eu olhei dele para a flor e da flor para ele umas três vezes antes de cair na gargalhada. Sem chance, ele só podia estar curtindo com a minha cara. Passei uns dois minutos rindo antes de conseguir me controlar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar que Madame Pince aparecesse e nos expulsasse da biblioteca. Sério, essa bibliotecária tem que parar com essa mania de expulsar todo mundo daqui. Há dois anos achei que ela era tão rigorosa por ser nova no emprego, mas agora não faz mais sentido. Bem, mas deixando de lado Madame Pince e suas manias chatas...

Rick e eu agora nos encontrávamos sozinhos no corredor, ele me encarava de forma azeda.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender porque ele me olhava daquele jeito.

- Do que você estava rindo? – perguntou emburrado.

- Da sua piada? – sugeri – Do que mais seria?

- Eu não estava brincando, Buttler, você vai comigo à Hogsmead.

Eu o olhei mais incrédula a cada segundo.

- Espera aí, agora é uma afirmação? Porque eu não me lembro de ter respondido.

- E você vai dizer não? – perguntou como se fosse uma idéia absurda.

Pensei por alguns segundos se valia à pena responder a algo deste tipo e decidi que não.

- Tchau, Murray. – disse antes de lhe virar as costas e tomar o caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

- Nós ainda temos que combinar a que horas e onde eu vou te encontrar. – disse, graças a Merlin, sem me seguir.

- Eu disse "tchau", Murray. – respondi por cima do ombro.

- Sendo difícil... Gosto disso! – rebateu antes de seguir seu próprio caminho. Pensei seriamente em gritar um "f***-**!" em resposta, mas havia um grupo de primeiranistas passando.

Revirei os olhos e bufei algumas vezes antes de me acalmar e pensar sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Que foi que eu falei sobre segundas? Ok, deixe-me explicar.

Rick Murray é um garoto do sétimo ano da Sonserina (isto mesmo, da Sonserina) que no ano passado começou a, vez por outra, me importunar por fatal de algo melhor para fazer, ou assim eu acredito. Não é nada demais, geralmente fica só nisso de criticar algo que me vê fazendo, ou se vangloriando sobre qualquer coisa da Sonserina ou, até mesmo, me dando pequenas aulas de etiqueta bruxa. Eu nunca o azarei porque... Bem, primeiro porque não é tão irritante quanto soa, eu até me divirto rebatendo as coisas que ele diz e, segundo, ele até que é bem gatinho (alto, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos, ar debochado... Quase tão charmoso quanto Black) e toda garota, sem exceção, precisa de um cara gato no seu pé as vezes. Certo?

Mas ele nunca tinha me chamado pra sair antes... Isso é estranho. Será que tava falando sério? Com a rosa e tudo? Nãããããão... Jéssica, sua idiota, pára de pensar bobagens!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Eu sou uma pessoa impulsiva com reações sempre exageradas, todo mundo sabe disso. Então por que eu não conseguia me mover! Por que eu estou parada no meio do corredor com cara de pateta olhando James e Ariane trocarem carinhos?

Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Todo tipo de pensamento invadia minha mente, um após o outro, em tão alta velocidade que pareciam apenas palavras soltas. Eu estava presa ali e continuava olhando para algo que realmente não queria ver.

Nossa noite juntos, todas as brigas, os pedidos pra sair, tudo que ele disse, que eu disse, que comentei com as amigas... Tudo girava em torno de mim sem fazer sentido com a cena diante dos meus olhos. Havia algo completamente fora do lugar ali e era isso que me prendia meus pés no chão apesar de eu querer deixar aquele lugar agora mesmo.

- Oh... Oi, Lily. – Ariane me notou primeiro e sorriu envergonhada – Não tinha visto você aí.

- É... Oi, Lily. – disse James um tanto mais sorridente que Ariane. Demorei vários segundos para conseguir produzir um "oi" em resposta.

- Então... O que está fazendo por aqui? – Nani perguntou.

- Eu... – precisava de uma boa desculpa pra estar ali com aquela cara – Estava fazendo ronda e... Bem, - finalmente pensei em algo – faltam cinco minutos para o toque de recolher, é melhor se apressarem aí. – conclui e saí andando rapidamente.

"O relógio dela tá meio adiantado, não?" ainda escutei James perguntar antes de virar o corredor. Eu precisava de um lugar vazio... Corri para os jardins tomando o cuidado de pegar os corredores mais vazios e só parei quando cheguei à beira do lago.

Estava uma noite muito fria e minhas bochechas ardiam com o vento, a lua cheia estava refletida na superfície do lago. Seria uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego se eu não estivesse concentrada em tentar parar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer e bloquear as imagens da noite antes do jogo que se misturavam com as de hoje.

- Hey! O que está fazendo aqui fora tão tarde? – ouvi uma voz grossa e amiga não muito distante às minhas costas. Dei um sorriso leve.

- Sou eu, Hagrid. – falei olhando para trás para que ele visse meu rosto.

- Lily! – ele exclamou feliz – É bom vê-la, mas os tempos estão muito perigosos para andar sozinha a noite... Venha, eu te acompanho até o castelo.

Olhei triste para o meio gigante, sempre foi tão gentil comigo. Há tempos que não o visitava.

- Não quero voltar ao castelo agora, Hagrid... – respondi triste voltando a encarar o lago – Não podemos... Sei lá, ir à sua casa por algum tempo? – Hagrid me olhou com mais atenção antes de falar.

- Você parece mal, Lily, o que aconteceu?

- Aqui não...

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos, te preparo um chá e você me conta o que tanto te aborrece.

Segui Hagrid até sua cabana na orla da floresta. Estava quente e aconchegante lá dentro, quando me sentei na enorme cadeira, já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. Aguardei em silêncio enquanto o observava preparar o chá e pegar um pote de biscoitos para colocar em cima da mesa.

Gosto disso no Hagrid. Ele não te pressiona a falar sobre qualquer coisa nem fica fazendo perguntas, só espera que você diga e escuta. Quando o meio gigante finalmente colocou as xícaras (que mais pareciam baldes) sobre a mesa, comecei a lhe contar toda a história, desde o fim do sexto ano até os acontecimentos mais recentes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Jéssica não estava na biblioteca quando cheguei. Procurei por todos os lugares e esperei bastante tempo antes de desistir e fazer meus deveres sozinha. Ela deve ter caído no sono ou qualquer coisa do gênero, depois a ajudarei, se precisar.

Terminei minhas atividades bem antes do esperado, por isso guardei minhas coisas e fui às estantes procurar algo interessante para me distrair mais tarde.

Enquanto observava os títulos dos volumes nas prateleiras, ouvi vozes conhecidas que me fizeram parar o que estava fazendo e prestar atenção.

- Quando você vai esquecer aquela essa pra finalmente sair comigo? – perguntou Butcher numa voz irritada.

- Eu só preciso de um tempo, ok? É importante, não dá pra descartar assim! – David respondeu. Peraí, aquelazinha está ME chamando de coisa!

- Não quero ficar pra depois, David, sou o tipo de garota que vai direto ao ponto.

- Mas eu já disse que não dá pra deixar pra lá! – agora era ele que parecia irritado – Deixa passar, tá bom? Eu já disse que é importante!

- Shhhh! – uma terceira voz ralhou com os dois.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e decidi que já havia escutado o suficiente. Estava irritada com a Butcher por dar um em cima do meu garoto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz por ver que David ainda dava valor ao que tivemos e estava resistindo ainda que não tivéssemos mais nada. Talvez minhas suspeitas sobre o envolvimento dos dois fosse injusta, afinal.

Saí da biblioteca com um leve sorriso no rosto. Eu sabia que não era o fim.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sirius Black_

Estava na biblioteca há algumas horas tentando fazer uma maldita redação de poções que o Slughorn me passou por não acertar algumas perguntas, mas parecia impossível! A toda hora apareciam pessoas importunando umas as outras perto de onde estou. Um tempo atrás foi um sonserino nojento chamando a Buttler pra sair, agora tive que pedir silêncio a um casal desconhecido cuja a garota estava dando um pití porque o cara precisava treinar quadribol no fim de semana e não poderia sair com ela.

Francamente, quando estas garotas vão aprender que não se compete com quadribol? Como costumo dizer, são todas iguais. Fúteis, frescas, carentes, interesseiras... Eu me pergunto como os caras daqui conseguem se sentir atraídos por tipos como estes. Muito mais o meu jeito: passe o dia (ou uma noite, depende da oportunidade) com uma garota trouxa e desapareça quando ela começar a fazer perguntas pessoais, sempre dá certo. Por que se envolver com alguém num lugar onde você não pode sumir quando quiser? Só vai te causar dor de cabeça.

Consultei o relógio de pulso. Droga! Não tinha mais tempo. Preciso arrancar o Pontas daquela garota nova... Não lembro o nome dela, mas não parece muito melhor do que a Evans. Enfim, preciso estar na Casa dos Gritos em meia hora, Aluado vai se transformar em breve.

Fechei os livros que estava usando e saí da biblioteca andando rápido. Vislumbrei o casal que antes discutia sobre quadribol agora se agarrando no meio das estantes... Acho que conheço aquela garota de algum lugar... Pensarei nisso depois, não deve ser importante.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- E agora está tudo acabado. – conclui – Como vou conseguir encará-lo depois de hoje? – pus a xícara-balde na mesa e escondi o rosto nas mãos – Alguém lá em cima me odeia, sério. – Hagrid riu da minha desgraça.

- Não fale assim, Lily. Nem parece você.

- Como assim "não parece eu"? – perguntei tirando as mãos do rosto para olhá-lo.

- Bem, a Lily que eu conheci anos atrás era uma verdadeira Grifinória. Corajosa, persistente, forte. É difícil de acreditar que você vai desistir só porque apareceu um pequeno obstáculo no caminho. – disse me lançando com um olhar cúmplice. Eu sorri fracamente.

- Obrigada, Hagrid. Mas acho que você não está entendendo bem a situação...

- Acho que você é que não vê as coisas claramente, pequena. – ele sorriu compreensivo – Vou te contar um segredo, mas você tem que prometer que nunca repetirá isto a ninguém. – disse baixando a voz e se aproximando.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e esperei que ele continuasse.

- No começo do ano letivo, James estava sentado nesta mesma cadeira que você falando em como estava determinado a fazer as coisas certas para que você gostasse dele, visse que ele não é um idiota e que era capaz de te fazer feliz. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, eu o olhava bestificada – Há algumas semanas atrás, esteve aqui de novo pedindo uma explicação pra o que você tinha feito em Hogsmead e dizendo que estava com raiva de si mesmo porque não conseguia ficar irritado com você. Triste e magoado, mas não com raiva.

Um grande silêncio sequenciou o discurso de Hagrid. Eu não tinha palavras e ele me observava com um sorriso discreto, concluindo que havia feito a coisa certa, o que significava que, de alguma maneira, minha expressão era boa.

Minha mente trabalhava rápido. Tudo que escutei fazia sentindo se eu pensasse em antes do acidente e até alguns momentos após. Mas os sumiços e a cena de hoje... Eu sentia que haviam segredos demais nesta história e me perguntava se valia mesmo a pena lutar por algo que me abalava tanto por tão pouco. Suas atitudes recentes confundiam tudo, mas eu tinha que considerar o problema da memória... Bem, não podia realmente culpá-lo por isso, mas a expressão no rosto dele...

E então eu tive um "_click"_. O que é que eu estava pensando! Eu pertenço à Grifinória, não? Eu fui criada com meu pai dizendo a vida toda que devemos lutar quando é fácil ceder¹ e o que eu estava fazendo agora? Querendo desistir na primeira vez que fui posta à prova? Essa não era eu. Definitivamente.

- Vou falar com ele de novo! – anunciei de repente, mas apenas eu estava surpresa com isso.

Hagrid apenas sorriu abertamente e deu um longo gole de sua xícara como se brindasse minha decisão. Então, depois de passados alguns segundos, me olhou confuso.

- E o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou mais a si mesmo do que a mim.

- Nós?

- Não seja boba, Lily. Está tarde. Vou te levar ao castelo. – falou enquanto se levantava e vestia o casaco peludo.

A caminhada de volta ao castelo foi silenciosa, mas agitada. Me despedi de Hagrid na porta do salão principal e corri até a torre da Grifinória. Ou, ao menos, tentei. Não é qualquer um que consegue subir sete andares de escada correndo se não tem o costume de fazer isso.

Enquanto subia o último lance ofegante. Não tinha idéia do que faria quando chegasse ao salão comunal, não tinha idéia de onde James estava... Mas onde mais eu podia ir?

Felizmente, por uma sorte rara de me atingir, não precisei sequer chegar à torre. James descia as escadas apressado e parecia nem ter reparado minha presença.

- James! – chamei.

O pequeno susto o fez parar por alguns segundos, mas logo estava correndo escada abaixo de novo enquanto acenava um "Ah... Oi Lily" por cima do ombro.

- Hey, espera! Eu preciso falar com você! – desci atrás dele.

- Agora realmente não dá, Lily. – parou a corrida brevemente para responder – Amanhã a gente conversa, ok?

Fiquei alguns segundos perplexa sua atitude, mas então resolvi segui-lo até que me ouvisse.

- Por favor, James, é importante! – disse com a voz urgente quando o alcancei e pus a mão em seu ombro – Não vai demorar.

Eu precisava falar naquele momento. Sabia que se deixasse passar perderia a coragem. Ele parou e me analisou por quatro segundos.

- Tudo bem. – disse sorrindo – Mas seja breve, por favor.

- Eu preciso que você se lembre de algo. – falei o encarando. Meu coração batia com tanta força que podia quebrar minhas costelas.

- E isso seria...? – ele incentivou.

Eu tinha que ser rápida, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de por onde começar. Havia tanta coisa a dizer... Meus pensamentos estavam totalmente desorganizados!

E então meu corpo encontrou uma resposta mais rápido que meu cérebro. Eu não lembrava de ter me movido, só sabia, no segundo seguinte, que meus olhos estavam fechados e meus lábios estavam suavemente colados aos de James. Eu podia perceber o quanto o havia pego de surpresa. Na verdade, eu também havia sido pega.

Não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente pra me fazer sentir como se flutuasse. James me olhava mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa e eu não podia tirar a razão dele, afinal, não é normal ter ruivas loucas se atirando no seu pescoço no meio de corredores vazios.

Ele permanecia calado e não olhava para mim, então resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Um dia antes de você perder a memória nós saímos. – falei devagar, ele me olhou como se surpreendesse que eu ainda estivesse ali – Foi mágico, James! Você disse que estava apaixonado por mim e... Ok, na verdade, não disse, mas deixou bem claro! E nós dançamos e conversamos e nos beijamos a noite toda! – ele permanecia em silêncio – E eu não sabia como te dizer isso porque você não se lembrava de nada, mas finalmente tomei coragem.

James permanecia calado me olhando perplexo demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu precisava te fazer lembrar de tudo porque você finalmente conseguiu! Eu estou... Totalmente apaixonada por você. – eu finalmente parei de falar, mas ele continuava só me encarando – E nós podemos ficar juntos agora... Por favor, fala alguma coisa!

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de produzir algum som.

- Lily... Eu... Você... Você tá brincando de novo, né? – finalmente concluiu. Foi um senhor "tapa na cara".

- Não! É sério! Você não se lembra? – perguntei beirando o desespero.

- Não... Lily, isso na faz nenhum sentido! – retrucou – Acho que eu me lembraria de alguém por quem era "apaixonado", não acha? – as palavras não foram escolhidas a dedo, mas a frase não era agressiva. Eu fiquei sem resposta – E principalmente de algo pelo o que esperei tanto tempo. Não se esquece dessas coisas assim.

- Mas... Mas você disse que... – eu não conseguia pensar em nada coerente para dizer. Uma enorme vergonha acompanhada de vontade de chorar me invadiam rapidamente.

- Olha, eu acho que houve algum mal entendido aqui... Você mesma falou que eu não cheguei a dizer que gostava de você... E nada disso faz sentido, Lily, eu... Eu estou apaixonado pela Ariane. – as palavras me atingiram com tanta força que achei que fosse cair – E sinto como se tivesse gostado só dela a minha vida inteira... Desculpe se dei a entender outra coisa, nunca foi minha intenção. – eu não respondi – Espero que as coisas não fiquem estranhas entre a gente... Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora, ok? Desculpe. – e, dizendo isso, voltou a descer os degraus apressadamente.

A sensação é a mesma de ser atingida com força por uma enorme quantidade de água prestes a congelar. Tira seu fôlego, te deixa desnorteado, a dor se espalha rapidamente e, o pior, o frio não passa simplesmente por você se enxugar.

* * *

**1 – Frase da música Sonho Impossível, de Chico Buarque.**

**N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo! Dessa vez foi rápido, heim? Vou ver o quanto antes consigo trazer o cap. XV pra cá, ele já está em fases finais. Enquanto isso... Deixem sua sincera opinião na nossa caixa de reviews! ^^**

**Beijooos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	17. Mudanças

**Capítulo XV – Mudanças**

* * *

_Porque você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você tá dentro e depois tá fora  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
__Nós brigamos e terminamos  
Nos beijamos e voltamos_

_..._

_Você, você realmente não quer ficar, não  
Você, mas você realmente não quer ir, oh_

_..._

_Alguém chame um médico  
Tenho um caso de amor bipolar  
Presa em uma montanha russa  
da qual não não consigo descer_

(Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry)

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encarando o chão do lugar onde ele estava antes de sair porque não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada mesmo. Era como se meu cérebro tivesse tirado férias para que eu não precisasse sentir o que estava por vir, porém, eu sabia que esta moleza não ia durar tempo suficiente para o impacto da cena que eu acabara de vivenciar passar sem me causar danos.

Ouvi o som distante de passos logo e vi novos pés taparem o pedaço de chão que eu fitava.

- Lily? – a voz conhecida chamou em tom preocupado – Está tudo bem com você?

Levantei a cabeça lentamente para olhar Jéssica, que estava parada à minha frente. A presença dela me trouxe de volta à realidade e eu me deixei afundar no que estava sentindo. Ela ficou um pouco assustada quando a abracei e comecei a chorar desesperadamente, mas quando não respondi suas perguntas, começou a pensar por mim.

Ela me levou por passagens secretas e corredores vazios até o banheiro da Murta no segundo andar, conjurou um travesseiro e uma caixa de lenços e disse que voltaria em cinco minutos.

Quando voltou, com Nicole em seus calcanhares e uma cesta, eu não havia me movido do lugar no chão onde me sentei, mas a caixa de lenços estava vazia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Eu corri atrás de Nicole porque sabia que não poderia lidar com aquilo sozinha. Passei na cozinha porque sabia que íamos precisar e voltei ao banheiro o mais rápido que pude.

Lily estava em um estado deplorável e, todas as vezes que eu tentava extrair dela o que havia acontecido, ela me olhava, abria a boca... E caia no choro com mais intensidade que antes. Nicole teve um pouco mais de tato: se aproximou dela lentamente, sentou ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça dela em seu ombro abraçando-a. Então eu me sentei do outro lado de Lily e esperamos.

Esperamos por longos e angustiantes minutos até que ela chorasse tudo o que precisava. Enquanto isso eu pensava no que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-la daquele jeito, afinal, Lily não era de cair por qualquer coisa. Nick conjurou algumas almofadas para que ficássemos mais confortáveis, pois parecia que passaríamos ainda muito tempo por ali.

Quando Lily finalmente parou de chorar, ainda passou algum tempo apenas acalmando a respiração antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Obrigada. – disse fracamente – Muito mesmo... Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês duas. – Nick assentiu com a cabeça e eu sorri encorajadora – Vocês devem achar que eu sou maluca... – completou dando uma risada fraca.

- Nós já sabíamos disso, sua ruiva louca! – disse Nick nos fazendo rir.

- Eu vou contar do início o que aconteceu...

Quando Lily terminou de contar sua história, nenhuma de nós sabia o que dizer. Provavelmente porque aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Estava até com vontade de perguntá-la de ouviu direito se não achasse que ela começaria a chorar outra vez.

- Não faz sentido. – Nicole tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Eu sei. – Lily respondeu – Mas são os fatos.

- Mas não faz _nenhum_ sentido! – ela protestou com mais vontade.

- Eu sei, Nicole, mas o que eu posso fazer? Foram as exatas palavras dele! – Lily estava quase gritando – Ele mesmo disse, ninguém mais!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não importa o que ele fez ou disse antes, o que aconteceu hoje simplesmente apaga tudo isso! – seus olhos estavam começando a encher de lágrimas de novo – E a culpa é toda sua! – gritou olhando, de repente, para mim.

- Minha! – me espantei – O que eu fiz!

- "Preste atenção no James, Lily, ele é um cara legal". – ela me imitou – Você me fez gostar dele e agora eu estou chorando feito uma idiota... – sua voz foi morrendo de novo – num chão de banheiro imundo! – e caiu no choro outra vez.

Eu olhei para Nick pedindo ajuda, mas ela parecia tão perdida quanto eu, Lily estava fora de controle.

- Me-e... Desculpe. – disse entre um soluço e outro – E-eu não... quis... – e não conseguiu completar. Eu a puxei para mim desta vez.

- Shhhhh. – tentei acalmá-la – Não precisa pedir desculpas... Você tem coisas demais na cabeça.

- Pegue. – Nick empurrou uma xícara fumegante em suas mãos – Um pouco de chocolate quente vai te fazer sentir melhor.

E pareceu mesmo fazer bem, Lily aparentemente ia voltando a si enquanto esvaziava a xícara. Então seguimos seu exemplo e pegamos xícaras para nós mesmas. Que bom que trouxemos muito chocolate.

- Mas é mesmo difícil encontrar uma explicação lógica para o que aconteceu... – Lily falou depois de muito tempo de silêncio - Quer dizer, depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, todo que ele disse... Não parecia ser mentira, não mesmo!

- "Disse-o muitas vezes, disse outras coisas também, que mostravam o feitio de seus sentimentos e contradiziam suas ações". – falei – Jane Austen, Razão e Sensibilidade. Sabe, vocês deviam ler mais. – completei quando elas me olharam interrogativamente.

- Nós lemos o suficiente. – Nick respondeu – E eu prometo que lerei seus livros.

- Em todo caso... Bem, talvez estivéssemos todas enganadas com James. – eu disse – Você tem certeza de que ele parecia sincero, - me referi a Lily – mas o que nós realmente sabemos sobre ele?

Lily se deitou no chão aparentando cansaço. Nós a imitamos.

- Eu não sei... Realmente não sei o que aconteceu. – respondeu depois de muito tempo.

- Quem sabe você não acorda amanhã e descobre que não aconteceu. – sugeriu Nick.

- Sem querer ser pessimista, nas seria fácil demais. A vida não é assim tão legal. – sussurrei.

O assunto foi morrendo e conversávamos cada vez menos... E então, só lembro de acordar com o rosto grudado em algo frio e perceber que era o chão do banheiro. Eca!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

A semana passou rápido e quase não tínhamos tempo para nós mesmas cuidando de Lily. Não é como se ela estivesse morrendo, claro, mas estávamos fazendo o possível para fazê-la se sentir bem e evitar encontros indesejáveis. E, sem me dar conta do tempo que havia passado, percebi que era sábado de manhã.

Acordei de bom humor. É comum que isso aconteça, mas eu sentia que o dia ia ser bom, principalmente porque vai ter visita à Hogsmeade E Charles Buttler vem nos ver, o que mais eu podia pedir?

Desci para o café da manhã e encontrei Jéssica sozinha sentada à mesa da Grifinória. Sentei-me ao seu lado com um "bom dia" e comecei a me servir antes de perguntar por Lily.

- Acordou muito cedo, desceu e resmungou alguma coisa sobre trabalhos atrasados. – respondeu olhando distraidamente para o teto/céu.

- O que significa que vai se esconder na biblioteca o dia inteiro porque sabe que ninguém em sã consciência passará por lá hoje. – comentei – Acho que vou ser obrigada a mudar isso.

- Vou com você. Vai ser mais fácil tendo nós duas pra pegar no pé dela.

- Você vai se atrasar se for comigo e lembre-se que, uma vez que chegarmos perto de Charles, você não terá mais sossego. – argumentei – Eu tomo conta da Lily, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... – completei com certo ressentimento.

Jéssica me observou por alguns segundos antes do próximo comentário.

- Não sei se te juntar com a Lily é uma boa idéia... Mas você está certa sobre Charlie, me encontrem por volta das dez horas, ok? – pediu. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Quando deixei o salão comunal, dei graças a Merlin por não estar com Lily, pois James e Nani passaram por mim tão empolgados um com o outro que nem deram atenção ao meu "bom dia".

Segui para a biblioteca, onde tinha quase certeza que Lily estava.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Voltei ao castelo depois de uma semana e me joguei na cama. Já havia recebido todas as poções de recuperação possíveis e me sentia até muito bem pra ter acabado de sair de uma semana de transformações, mas ainda estava cansado.

Pelo que Almofadas me disse, as coisas viraram de cabeça pra baixo na última semana. Mas não se deve levar Sirius muito à sério porque ele tem um dom encantador de transformar marolas em tsunamis, então ainda quero falar com Peter e James antes de tirar conclusões. Se bem que James anda quase desaparecido, o que é a fonte da maior parte das reclamações de Sirius. Nunca vi um cara ter tanto ciúme de um amigo, se não o conhecesse tão bem, diria que é gay.

De qualquer maneira, vou ter que esperar um bocado para falar com eles, resolveram ir a Hogsmeade mesmo depois de ter passado a noite acordados. James porque não pode decepcionar sua querida Ariane (de quem tem falado sete vezes a cada cinco minutos), Sirius porque quer atrapalhar James e Peter porque seguir aqueles dois parece ser sua meta de vida. Então vou dormir a manhã inteira e, quando eles me acordarem com o barulho que fazem, conversaremos. Há duas coisas que me preocupam mais no momento: Kathy e Carrew.

A primeira porque, quando eu achava que finalmente estava fazendo progressos, tive que sair de circulação por uma semana sem nem ao menos dar uma justificativa. Eu tenho essa quedinha por Kathy Butcher desde o quarto ano, mas nunca tive coragem de fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso por causa da minha condição... Até que um dia ela começou a conversar comigo do nada, no meio da aula. Então Sirius e James me incentivaram e Peter armava algumas pra chamar a atenção dela pra mim... E hoje nós estamos... Não sei bem uma palavra para o que temos... Acho que uma amizade com segundas intenções é uma boa descrição. Só não anda mais rápido porque Kathy é muito tímida e insegura, mas gosto disso nela. Inteligente, gentil... É o tipo de garota ideal que todo cara sonha.

Quanto a Carrew, minhas preocupações são bem diferentes. Ela me viu na noite antes da transformação e passou tempo o suficiente comigo para perceber que tinha algo terrivelmente errado, sem falar que é muito inteligente. Por outro lado, tem uma memória horrível e estou contando com isso para me deixar longe de problemas, quem sabe ela até já esqueceu meu nome outra vez... Devo confessar que me senti envergonhado de meu comportamento com ela depois de sua atitude semana passada. Vou ser mais gentil da próxima vez. Se ela se comportar, claro.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Eu espero que você já tenha lido o suficiente. – falei quando encontrei Lily em uma mesa escondida no fim da biblioteca – Porque estamos saindo.

Ela me lançou um olhar cansado e voltou a olhar para o livro.

- Sabia que vocês viriam... Eu não vou, ok? – respondeu.

- Não senhora, hoje tem visita à Hogsmeade e eu não vou deixar que você fique enfurnada na biblioteca. – disse sorrindo.

- Vá embora, está perdendo seu tempo. – disse mal humorada.

- Você queria que alguém viesse aqui. – rebati. Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Não teria dito aonde ia se não quisesse ser encontrada. – completei. Ela bufou.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Nicole? Vá até Hogsmeade fingindo que está tudo bem e encontre os dois lá e distribua sorrisos e votos de felicidade? Você sabe que não tenho esse sangue frio. – desabafou – Agora me deixa quieta, tá bem?

- Não, não está bem, sei disso. – respondi – Mas não é motivo pra se esconder de todo mundo num lindo sábado! – ela resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível que ignorei e me sentei ao seu lado – Escute, sei o que está passando e você sabe que é verdade! E você não está me vendo escondida na torre da Corvinal.

- Não sou você.

- Sei que não é... Ora, facilite as coisas uma vez, Lily! – falei irritada – Você se decepcionou, certo, mas já teve seu tempo! Você está assim há uma semana, pelo amor de Merlin, reaja! – eu a peguei pelos ombros e balancei – Você acha que vai adiantar ficar se lamentando?

Quando voltei a me controlar, ela encarava o tampo da mesa, mas parecia melhor do que antes. Soltei seus ombros e aguardei em silêncio até que ela me respondesse.

- Eu sempre me perguntei como você consegue olhar pro David todos os dias depois do que aconteceu e como parece não se importar... – comentou.

- Eu só sei que esta história não acabou ainda. – respondi, ela voltou a olhar pra mim – E a sua também não, então guarde este livro e vamos sair daqui, Frank deve estar ficando impaciente.

- Tudo bem... – disse baixinho enquanto se levantava devagar – Mas o que Frank tem a ver com isso?

- Juntei o trio de "fracassados solteiros" para sair juntos. – sorri. E ela finalmente sorriu também.

- Precisa esculhambar?

Seguimos para Hogsmeade evitando qualquer assunto que envolvesse relacionamentos amorosos, o que resultou em uma crise de riso coletiva por causa do concurso de micos que, sem querer, montamos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Localizei meu irmão assim que entrei no Três Vassouras, ele estava mais lindo que nunca... Ou talvez fosse só a saudade.

- Charles! – gritei quando estava chegando perto.

Ele deu um enorme sorriso e se levantou pra me abraçar com tanta força que ficou difícil respirar.

- Jane, você veio! – dei um abraço (menos entusiasmado) em minha cunhada – Deixa eu ver o anel! – pedi. Ela me mostrou um lindo solitário de ouro branco.

- Bom te ver também, tampinha. – disse Charles dando o sorriso que fazia minhas amigas suspirarem – Conte as novidades.

Começamos uma conversa animada, mas eu escutava mais que falava, afinal, os dois trabalham e estão fazendo planos pro casamento e eu fico presa em Hogwarts. Bem, fiquei sabendo de todos os planos de data, lugares, decoração, procura por apartamento, trabalho... Até que Charles lembrou de algo que poderia ter ficado esquecido.

- Mas... E os estágios que te falei? O que fez a respeito? – perguntou interessado.

- Ah, eu... Eu me inscrevi para os dois. – falei baixo e olhando ao redor.

- Jéssica! – ele brigou.

- O que é? Vai que eu não sou aceita em um e no outro sim! – retruquei – Estou apenas tentando garantir alguma coisa!

- Você sabe que a questão não é essa, Jeh, pára de mentir pra si mesma. – pediu.

- Odeio como você gosta de me fazer sentir envergonhada. – resmunguei.

- Hey! Sou seu irmão mais velho, esta é meio que minha função, não? – disse sorrindo – Não se sinta tão mal, só quero que você faça o que gosta.

- Eu sei... – suspirei – Ele também faz isso com você? – perguntei a Jane, que caiu na risada.

- Faz um bocado de vezes. – respondeu – Ele é um super chato! – falou antes de beijá-lo carinhosamente. Confesso que fiquei com inveja, queria ter alguém assim.

Mas não tive tempo de pensar sobre isso, pois poucos segundos depois nossa mesa foi invadida por Lily e Nick, que queriam dar felicidades aos noivos e paquerar Charles enquanto ele não estava oficialmente fora do mercado. Não havia percebido quanto tempo tinha passado.

Pouco depois de meio dia, Charles e Jane tiveram que ir embora, pois ainda queriam ver alguns apartamentos, o casamento não devia demorar mais que alguns meses para acontecer. E pouco depois de Charles sair, William chegou.

Foi uma ótima surpresa, já que não havíamos combinado. É claro que Nicole não gostou muito, mas resumiu-se a ignorar sua presença. Eu estava um pouco cansada por ter ficado acordada até tarde na noite anterior, então me encostei no ombro de Will, que estava sentado ao meu lado, e ele passou o braço por meus ombros me puxando mais pra perto e encostando sua cabeça à minha.

E como o tempo passa super rápido quando nos divertimos, num piscar de olhos eram três da tarde. Will disse ter que encontrar alguns amigos e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair. Eu estava louca para voltar ao castelo, mas Lily ainda queria ir à Loja de Penas Escriba. Para minha felicidade, Nicole se prontificou a ir com ela e Frank disse que às acompanharia parte do caminho até a Dedosdemel, então segui sozinha pelo caminho enlameado.

- Seu amigo não é muito sutil. – disse a já conhecida voz de Sirius Black alguns minutos após eu ter ficado sozinha.

- E a sua perseguição está ficando clichê. – respondi entediada.

- Eu sei que você acha clichês muito charmosos. – rebateu e deu uma piscada – Em todo caso, não é uma estratégia muito inteligente da parte dele.

- Mas do que é que você está falando? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Seu amigo... Ah, pouco me interessa o nome dele, perdeu uma ótima oportunidade aqui... Não é um admirador muito competente, se você quer saber.

- Ok, me avise quando resolver falar algo que faça sentido. – pedi revirando os olhos.

- Ah, qual é? Você não pode não ter percebido! O cara simplesmente baba em cima de você.

- Will não faz nada disso, Black, lave sua boca antes de falar dele. – respondi irritada.

- Viu? Você sabe. – um sorriso vitorioso e irritante preencheu seu rosto – Entendi, está fingindo que não sabe de nada... É um pouco cruel da sua parte.

- Black, estou avisando... – disse respirando fundo para manter a calma.

- Vai fazer o quê? Partir meu coração? – debochou – Poupe-me.

Eu apenas o ignorei, então ele resolveu continuar provocando.

- Ou quem sabe está apenas mantendo ele na reserva caso dê errado com aquele sonserino. – falou e eu, de repente, parei de andar – Muitos grifinórios considerariam isso alta traição.

- Como... Como você...? – agora ele realmente tinha me pego de surpresa.

- Espera aí! Você aceitou? – perguntou com cara de nojo – Merlin! Você é pior do que eu pensava! Devia ter vergonha.

- Eu não aceitei nada... – respondi atordoada – Mas como... Você anda me espionando! – perguntei quase gritando.

- Ora, por favor! Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo te seguindo por aí. – debochou de novo – Pensei que fosse mais inteligente.

- Você ESTÁ me seguindo agora! – eu estava quase perdendo o controle – O que você quer, afinal?

- Não estou te seguindo, estou voltando para o castelo e aproveitando a oportunidade para te atazanar. – disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Vá ao inferno, Black. – falei irritada e comecei a andar mais rápido.

- Wow, quase me magoou. – caçoou – O que é, vai fugir agora? É demais ter alguém jogando verdades na sua cara?

E foi neste momento que eu não agüentei mais. Parei e me voltei para ele.

- Verdade? VERDADE? – gritei me aproximando a cada passo que dava – Vê se se toca, Black! Você é só um serzinho arrogante e nauseabundo que não sabe de porcaria nenhuma e anda por aí querendo fazer os outros se sentirem mal. – parei um segundo para tomar fôlego – Você age como se fosse muita coisa, mas é tão vazio que não sei como é capaz de ficar em pé!

- Olha só, mostrando as garras...

Neste outro momento eu perdi completamente a cabeça. Levantei a mão para acertá-lo em cheio naquele rosto debochado, mas estava completamente despreparada para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Ele segurou meu braço, me puxou para perto e me beijou.

Sério! E não foi um beijo qualquer... Não sei explicar exatamente o que tinha de diferente, mas não era como o da enfermaria... Este era doce. O que sei é que me veio, de novo, aquela sensação de que o mundo parou. Sem som, sem movimentos. Pelos breves segundos de duração, as únicas coisas das quais eu tinha consciência eram os pontos onde nossos corpos entravam em contato.

Então, lentamente, ele se afastou alguns centímetros e me olhou bem nos olhos.

- Cereja. – disse num sussurro quase inaudível – Eu gosto.

- Bons reflexos. – comentei debilmente e sem ar.

Continuamos a nos olhar em silêncio. O que era aquilo? Num segundo estávamos brigando e, no outro, estou me derretendo nos braços dele? Não era certo! E por que minhas pernas não obedecem? Por que não consigo desviar os olhos?

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios ele se afastou devagar, ainda me olhando, mas, desta vez, com certa malícia.

- Nos vemos por aí, Buttler. – disse e piscou antes de virar as costas e pegar o caminho de volta para o vilarejo.

Fiquei alguns segundos ainda sem reação, então acordei e voltei correndo para o castelo. Não me pergunte porque eu estava correndo, nada naquele momento fazia o mínimo sentido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Acabamos convencendo Frank a ir conosco na Penas Escriba em troca de irmos com ele a Dedosdemel e então voltaríamos todos juntos ao castelo. Infeliz decisão.

Digo isso porque quando entramos na loja de doces, vi a cena que estive tentando evitar a semana inteira: James e Ariane se divertiam olhando a seção de doces estranhos. Nicole apertou meu ombro e me puxou para os chocolates, no extremo oposto da loja, mas o plano não deu muito certo. Na verdade, foi naquele lugar que passei pelo pior momento daquele ano. Como se houvesse um imã de coisas desagradáveis ao meu redor, o mais novo casal apaixonado chegou perto o suficiente para me fazer ouvir sua conversa.

- É? E posso saber qual a sua flor favorita? – ele perguntou.

- Hmm... Copo de leite. – respondeu – Por quê?

- Aah... Eu posso precisar desta informação para encontros futuros. – respondeu em tom de malícia.

Ariane riu tímida, eu perdi o ar dos pulmões e senti os olhos marejarem enquanto as palavras de outra noite ecoavam em meus ouvidos.

_- Que tipo de flor você prefere? – James perguntou._

_- Eu te dou a oportunidade de saber qualquer coisa sobre mim e você me pergunta isso? – perguntei descrente._

_- Eu posso precisar desta informação para encontros futuros. – a presunção brincava em sua voz – Então...? – ele encorajou._

_- Você acharia clichê se eu dissesse que são lírios? – perguntei._

Eu precisava sair dali imediatamente.

- Te vejo no castelo. – murmurei rapidamente para Nicole antes de sair correndo da loja.

Andei por Hogsmead sem reparar onde estava indo, só continuava me movendo para frente enquanto tentava manter as lágrimas nos olhos e a frustração trancada. Só parei quando finalmente cheguei a um lugar vazio. Não percebi que meus pés haviam me levado para perto da Casa dos Gritos até que a avistei em cima do morro.

Me sentei num banco próximo e enfiei o rosto nas mãos. Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Como eu pude acreditar em algo tão ridículo só por causa de um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados míopes e cabelos despenteados estúpidos?

A frustração que estive guardando a semana inteira veio toda ao mesmo tempo e as lágrimas começaram a descer. Raiva misturada com tristeza, mas a cada segundo a tristeza ia diminuindo, deixando a raiva aumentar. Sequer lembro de ter levantado, mas dei por mim chutando um monte de folhas que, tarde demais, descobri ter uma pedra por baixo. Xinguei alto enquanto pulava num pé só. O que é que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que, de repente, meu mundo girava em torno do que o Potter fazia? Isso não estava certo! Não deveria ser assim, não é isso que diz sobre amor nos livros!

Malditos romances e suas idéias perfeitas que iludem garotinhas inocentes! É tudo culpa dos contos de fadas! Se nos dissessem como homens são desprezíveis ao invés de nos fazerem acreditar em príncipes encantados, nada disso teria acontecido!

...

Mas que tipo de loucura é essa? No que é que eu estou pensando!

Eu andava de um lado para o outro ainda em frente ao banco, não conseguia m manter parada e eu sabia bem o porquê: apesar de tudo que influenciava essa história, apesar de não ser culpa minha se o Potter é um porco mentiroso, eu estava irritada comigo mesma. Apesar de saber que não posso controlar os pequenos fatos que tornam meu cotidiano odioso, me culpava por ter, de certa forma, permitido que acontecesse. Eu estava tão irritada que tinha vontade de chutar a mim mesma por ser tão estúpida. E isso não tinha a menor graça.

Sentei outra vez e apoiei o queixo nas mãos. Respirei funda e lentamente tantas vezes quanto foram necessárias para me acalmar, eu precisava tomar o controle de volta, interromper o enorme fluxo de pensamentos que cruzavam minha mente... Eu precisava, acima de tudo, das minhas melhores amigas.

Tomei coragem para finalmente levantar do banco e pegar o caminho de volta para o castelo. Quase não se via mais estudantes nas ruas do vilarejo, já devia ser um pouco tarde, mas não estava preocupada com a hora, eu tinha um distintivo de monitora.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

- Só sei que isso não pode ser bom, Frank. – suspirei enquanto voltávamos para o castelo – Acho que ela ouviu alguma coisa e ficou mal, mas não tenho idéia do que seja...

Eu estava preocupada com Lily. Vi James e Ariane por perto na loja assim que saiu e tentei ir atrás dela, mas quando consegui chegar à porta ela já havia desaparecido em meio as pessoas da rua.. E também estava irritada com James. Seja lá quais fossem seus motivos, o que estava fazendo era errado.

Frank resmungou algo, mas não lhe dei atenção. Estava tentando identificar a garota inquieta em frete aos degraus do castelo, pois parecia muito com Jéssica, mas não fazia sentido que ela ainda estivesse aqui fora.

Não precisei ficar pensando sobre isso muito tempo pois pude ver com clareza alguns passos depois e, caramba, ela estava mesmo nervosa. Andava pra lá e pra cá sem saber o que fazer com as mãos e, aparentemente, resmungando alguma coisa.

- Você tá bem? – perguntei quando chegamos próximo o suficiente.

- Não, nada está certo! – respondeu exasperada – O planeta virou de cabeça pra baixo, as pessoas estão enlouquecendo! – ela gesticulava muito.

Eu a olhei confusa. Ok, alguma coisa estava fora do lugar e, certamente, eram os parafusos na cabeça da morena a minha frente. Lancei um rápido olhar a Frank (que tinha a expressão tão confusa quanto a minha) antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, – comecei calmamente – o planeta estar de cabeça para baixo é culpa do movimento de rotação e isso é normal, então, qual é exatamente o problema?

- O problema é aquele ser odioso e a minha incapacidade de reagir na hora certa! – gritou assustando alguns primeiranistas que passavam perto.

- Ela deve estar falando do Black. – Frank sussurrou para mim. E eu concordei com um aceno.

- E o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu! O que aconteceu! – ela estava vermelha – Vou te dizer o que aconteceu: ele chegou, me ofendeu, me beijou e saiu!

- Ele beijou você? – perguntei animada – Que ótimo!

- Não, não é ótimo! Não tem nada de ótimo aí! – disse ainda gesticulando exageradamente – Você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?

- Jéssica... Você não está fazendo sentido. – Frank interviu – Se acalme primeiro e fale uma coisa de cada vez.

- Ok. Talvez você tenha razão. – falou respirando fundo.

- Não tem "talvez" aí, ele _está_ certo. – discuti, mas me calei depois do olhar que ela me mandou.

Depois de respirar bem fundo três vezes, Jéssica começou seu relato detalhado de tudo que havíamos perdido enquanto estivemos longe. Quando ela terminou, Frank estava de queixo caído e eu sorria.

- "Eu gosto de cereja", quer dizer, que tipo de comentário é esse? – perguntou irritada.

- OH MEU MERLIN, ELE TE AMA! – gritei sem conseguir me conter e assustei Jeh e Frank.

- Nicole, você ficou louca? – ela perguntou – Não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

- Ouvi, claro que ouvi! – respondi – Vocês é que não ligaram os fatos! – argumentei, mas eles me olhavam com cara de interrogação, então resolvi ser mais direta – Jeh, qual a sua fruta favorita? Qual o sorvete que você mais gosta? E, o mais importante, o que você estava bebendo hoje?

- Cereja. Cereja. E... Coquetel de Cereja. – respondeu devagar, como se medisse as palavras.

- Ele, simplesmente, disse que gosta do sabor que vem da sua boca. – expliquei como se fosse a uma criança de um ano – Dãã?

E, como uma criança de um ano que tenta entender física, ela olhou para mim em silêncio por vários segundos. Foi Frank quem falou primeiro.

- Tem bastante lógica nisso. – disse pensativo – Por que outro motivo ele faria esse comentário?

- Eu sou um gênio. – falei convencida.

A expressão de Jéssica foi mudando aos poucos, agora ela parecia achar graça em algo que Frank eu não conseguíamos ver.

- Que nada, isso é viagem de vocês. – disse contendo o sorriso. Eu estreitei meus olhos para ela.

- Sua safada, você gostou da idéia! – gritei rindo.

- Não gostei não. – falou tendo um acesso de risos.

Estávamos todos rindo quando Lily chegou com cara de enterro perto de nós, que demoramos algum tempo para perceber isso e ficamos muito sem graça.

- Oi. – ela disse encarando o chão.

- Lily... O que aconteceu pra você nos deixar em Hogsmead e voltar aqui com essa cara? – Frank se adiantou preocupado.

Ela nos olhou notavelmente tentando segurar nos olhos as lágrimas que se formavam antes de responder.

- Eu não sei o quanto mais dá pra agüentar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- MAS QUE GRANDE FILHO DE UMA...

- Jéssica! – Nicole repreendeu antes que fosse tarde.

- O quê? Vai defender ele! – perguntou exasperada.

- Não, só que o imbecil é ele, não xingue a mãe, não acho que foi essa a educação que ela deu. – respondeu.

- Ok, ok... MAS QUE MISERÁVEL, INÚTIL E... E... Ah, não conheço xingamentos bons o suficiente, que saco! – falou irritada – E você ainda sente raiva de si mesma! Lily, acorda! Você não pediu pra ouvir declarações nem nada disso... Se ele é um mentiroso safado, a culpa é só dele! – ela continuou a gritar comigo.

- Olha, eu só to dizendo que... – comecei.

- Que é culpa sua não ter percebido, eu sei, ouvi essa parte. – Jeh me interrompeu pela sexta vez desde que começamos a conversa – Mas não é certo, Lily! E daí se você acreditou? Você estava sendo sincera! Diferente dele, aquele canalha safado!

- Certo, alguém aqui precisa acalmar os nervos. – disse Nick.

- Por quê? Eu estou expressando o que vocês estão contendo. – Jeh rebateu – Frank, você concorda comigo?

Frank, que até então estivera ouvindo calado, ficou surpreso em sua opinião ser pedida bruscamente.

- Ah... Er... – ele tossiu – Eu acho que... Eu acho... – ele tentava medir as palavras, mas, por fim, desistiu e suspirou – Acho que Jéssica está certa sobre James, mas não precisa gritar.

- Tudo bem, me desculpem pelos gritos. É que a calma de vocês me deixa mais nervosa. – tagarelou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Só vamos entrar, está ficando tarde. – pedi.

Eles assentiram e cruzamos as portas do castelo. Na verdade não estava assim tão tarde, mas sabia que não tocariam no assunto enquanto estivéssemos no corredor e eu queria um pouco de tempo para pensar. Ou, talvez, parar de pensar, esta história é extremamente desagradável e está me dando dor de cabeça. De novo. É por este tipo de coisa que eu me pergunto se se apaixonar não é supervalorizado. Quer dizer, quem quer passar por isso por causa de alguém que não te dá a mínima?

Não queria jantar, mas Jéssica saiu me arrastando para o salão principal, o que não foi ruim, sem inconvenientes. Mesmo assim, quando chegamos a torre, tudo que eu queria fazer era tomar um banho e cair na cama. Eu não estava mais triste. Na verdade, estava tão confusa que não sabia como me sentia e era por isso que eu precisava da calma do meu dormitório quando todos ainda deviam estar perambulando pelo castelo. E foi isso que eu fiz.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Acordei cedo na manhã de domingo. Ainda estava cansado, mas meu corpo doía de todo o tempo que passei deitado, então resolvi levantar e... Sei lá, perambular pelo castelo, era cedo demais para o café da manhã.

Estava andando devagar por um corredor do quarto andar, sem olhar por onde ia, sem pensar em nada específico, quando a presença de mais alguém me surpreendeu.

- Hey, Senhor Lobo, o que faz por aqui a esta hora da manhã? – disse, sorridente, a garota com um arco-íris na cabeça.

Senti meu sangue congelar nas veias com a pergunta. Ela havia descoberto apenas com aquela noite? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito...

- Do que... Você me chamou do quê? – perguntei tentando manter a calma.

- Senhor Lobo. – respondeu se aproximando – Tá, eu sei que esse não é seu nome, é só que "Lupin" é "lobo" em latim, eu só estava brincando com as palavras. – explicou – É até engraçado o seu nome, na verdade, se seu pai sabia o significado.

- É? – perguntei ainda desconfiado – Por quê?

- Bem, Remus é o nome de um dos fundadores de Roma, junto com seu irmão Rômulo, filhos do deus Marte – ou Ares, se preferir. Segundo as lendas locais, foram jogados no rio Tibre, levados para a margem pela correnteza e amamentados por uma loba antes de serem encontrados por um pastor. – respondeu parecendo uma enciclopédia ambulante. – Então meio que seu nome fica Remus Lobo... É engraçado.

- Ah... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, ainda não tinha certeza se era só por isso – Legal... Como você sabe todas essas coisas? – perguntei atordoado com a avalanche de informações.

- Gosto de história trouxa. – respondeu dando de ombros – Acho mais interessante que a bruxa.

- É... De certa forma concordo com você. – comentei, ela sorriu.

- Mas, e aí, o que faz por aqui tão cedo? Você parece cansado. – ela me olhava com atenção.

- Eu não consigo dormir. – respondi.

- Hum... Problemas com garotas? – quis saber, eu a olhei espantado – Ok, estou sendo invasiva. Desculpe... É só que... Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo, eu só... Estou tentando ser legal com você.

- Tudo bem. Mas por que isso agora? – perguntei tentando não ser rude.

- Por que a maioria das pessoas julga as outras pelo que vê superficialmente e eu tento ao máximo não fazer isso. – respondeu olhando pela janela – Mas eu percebi que estava fazendo com você. – voltou seu olhar para mim.

Passamos um breve momento em silêncio. Eu absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir e ela sorrindo suavemente para mim.

- Neste caso, também te devo desculpas. – sorri sem graça.

- Desculpas aceitas.

- E você, o que faz por aqui tão cedo? – fiquei curioso de repente.

- Não gosto de dormir. – respondeu simplesmente – E não queria ficar no dormitório. Tá a fim de continuar andando? Ficar parada me dá agonia. – convidou com uma careta.

- Vamos nessa... – sorri – Mas... O que aconteceu com Remus e Rômulo? – perguntei genuinamente interessado, ela riu antes de começar a contar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Passamos bastante tempo conversando sobre todo tipo de coisa, embora a maioria fosse impessoal. Fomos os primeiros a chegar ao salão principal no café da manhã, o que, de certa forma, era bom. Evita fofocas. Sentamos juntos à mesa da Grifinória.

- E aí, o seu namoro vai bem depois de todo aquele incidente? – perguntei. Ela ficou quieta e mordeu o lábio inferior – Ah, desculpe, eu não queria...

- Não, tudo bem. – ela se apressou – É só que... Ainda não voltamos. – eu franzi a testa.

- Ele não falou com você? – perguntei confuso lembrando da conversa que tinha ouvido pouco tempo depois daquela confusão.

- Não.

Comecei a pensar , não fazia sentido, ele parecia decido a ir atrás dela... Mas então me veio a solução, Tremllet disse que ia atrás de uma garota, não disse de quem. Ele provavelmente usou aquela cena como uma desculpa para acabar o namoro jogando a culpa de algo que já ia acontecer nela.

- Hey, você podia me ajudar a falar com ele. – ela disse animada, voltara a sorrir.

- O quê? – perguntei realmente sem entender.

- Por algum motivo, David não acredita em mim. – explicou – Mas talvez acreditasse em você.

- Carrew, eu não acho que...

- Nicole, por favor. – pediu – Ou Nick. Mas isso não importa agora. Escute, é só um pequeno favor. Eu sei que começamos a nos conhecer de verdade agora, mas... É importante pra mim.

- Eu...

Olhei para a garota a minha frente sem saber o que dizer. Ela parecia emanar inocência, eu não sabia como alguém podia fazer algo como o que Tremllet fez com ela.

- Tudo bem. – concordei me sentindo enjoado por mentir para o sorriso doce que ela me deu em seguida, mas não consegui acabar com esperança que ela tinha.

- Obrigada, Remus. Você é um amor. – disse sorrindo e voltando a comer.

E cada sorriso que ela me lançava me fazia sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Domingo de manhã eu acordei de um sonho esquisito onde observava James e Ariane tendo uma réplica perfeita do nosso encontro. E o pior, o safado olhava para mim e piscava.

Estranhamente, não estava triste, não queria chorar nem reclamar com minhas amigas e nem queria chocolate, mas levantei com uma vontade imensa de estrangular James Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Olááá, leitores amados! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo pois, como prometi, a att foi bem rápida :D Cara, to tão feliz de finalmente ter cumprido uma promessa que vocês não fazem idéia! Rs.**

**Booom, eu até ia responder as reviews, mas to quase dormindo em cima do teclado, entçao digo a todos um MUITO OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO! e vou encontrar Will (é, meu travesseiro tem nome). Beijooos, até o próximo capítulo, não esqueçam de opinar!**


	18. Não Devo Contar Mentiras

**Capítulo XVI – Não Devo Contar Mentiras**

**

* * *

**

_Dos meus sonhos eu procuro acordar e perseguir meus sonhos, mas a realidade que vem depois não é bem aquela que planejei._

_(Ira!)_

_

* * *

_

_Nicole Carrew_

Quando Lily me contou de seu novo sentimento por James no domingo de manhã, eu não acreditei. Cinco minutos depois, porém, quando a vi lançar sobre ele um olhar tão mortal que ele deve, no mínimo, ter mordido a língua, dei a ela um pouco de crédito.

O domingo passou tedioso como domingos costumam ser. Avistei Remus perto da torre da Corvinal quando estava indo jantar e sorri para ele, que acenou de volta. Acho que ganhei um novo amigo. Um amigo que vai me ajudar a conseguir David de volta, ele vai até me pedir desculpas. Pensei comigo mesma e sorri.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Frank Longbottom_

Depois de todos os acontecimentos atordoantes do fim de semana, a segunda-feira, com sua agitação e preocupações, foi bem vinda.

Faltavam apenas quatro dias para o baile de Dia das Bruxas e nos corredores de Hogwarts não se falava em outra coisa. A não ser, é claro, que você estivesse andando com certo trio de garotas que, para a minha felicidade, preferiam ignorar o assunto. E era por este motivo que eu estava almoçando com elas.

- Então ele disse que eu era anormal! Dá pra acreditar? – Nicole, com seus cabelos multicoloridos balançando enquanto gesticulava, reclamava de um aluno qualquer no quinto ano.

- Provavelmente é a faixa na sua cabeça. – Jéssica disse entediada.

- Oh, eu tenho uma quedinha por vestuário hippie as vezes. – Nick respondeu – É charmoso.

Jéssica apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Não há nada errado com a faixa, Nick. – Lily interveio olhando feio para Jéssica, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto das cores. – interferi só para ter o que falar.

- Obrigada, Frank. – Nick sorriu.

- Hey, Frank! – gelei ao ouvir a voz de Alice atrás de mim.

- O-oi, Alice. – disse ao me virar.

- Oi, Alice! – as meninas disseram em coro fazendo-a sorrir.

- Escuta, vai ter prova de Herbologia na terça, então... Será que você está disponível hoje para revisar o assunto comigo? – perguntou docemente.

- Claro, claro! A que horas?

- Hum... Depois do jantar está bom pra você?

- Ótimo. Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Obrigada. – sorriu – Vou te esperar na sala comunal. – disse antes de sair.

Quando me virei de volta para a mesa, o trio de garotas me encarava com sorrisos maliciosos.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você deveria convidá-la para o baile de sexta. – disse Jéssica.

- O quê, eu? Sem chance! – respondi quase rindo da idéia.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. – Lily votou.

- Tá, e o que eu faço quando ela recusar?

- O seu otimismo me comove. – Nick comentou – Você não sabe se ela vai recusar, Frank. Além do mais, você só tem a ganhar com isso.

- Como...?

- Um, existe a possibilidade dela aceitar. – disse Jéssica – Dois, mesmo que não aceite, vai ficar sabendo que você esta interessado. E, três, toda garota gosta de ser convidada para o baile.

- É? E com quem vocês vão? – perguntei.

Elas fizeram expressões quase idênticas de desconforto e desviaram os olhos.

- Eu costumava ir com David. – disse Nicole.

- Eu sempre tinha convites de James, mas sempre acabava indo com... – Lily começou.

- Comigo. – Jéssica completou – Nós nunca estávamos satisfeitas com os pares que apareciam, então íamos juntas para não segurar vela da Nick.

- Cara, isso é deprimente. – comentei.

Então um avião de papel veio planando lentamente pelo meio da mesa, deu um loop e "posou" bem em frente a Jéssica. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada antes de pegar para abrir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

_Cara Srt. Buttler,_

_Peço que me perdoe se for insolente da minha parte perguntar se uma dama tão bela gostaria de me acompanhar para o baile de sexta-feira. Devo acrescentar que seu consentimento ao meu pedido me causaria enorme alegria._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sir William Frey_

_P.S.: E aí, Jeh, curtiu meu convite ao estilo renascença? Passei uns vinte minutos escolhendo as palavras, espero que, pelo menos te faça rir._

_Então, eu tava pensando, esse é o nosso último ano aqui e eu pensei que seria realmente divertido ir ao baile com você. Como amigos. E, claro, se você não já tiver aceitado nenhum outro convite._

_To esperando a resposta, heim?_

_Abraços,_

_Will._

E Will conseguiu me fazer rir. Procurei por ele na mesa da Corvinal e, assim que o localizei, levantei o polegar em resposta. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, piscou e voltou a conversar com seus amigos.

- Vou ao baile com Will. – anunciei para meus companheiros de almoço, que me olharam surpresos.

- Já tava na hora! – disse Nick levantando as mãos para o teto.

- Também cheguei a pensar que este dia nunca chegaria. – Lily apoiou.

- Como amigos. – completei – Está no bilhete. – apontei para a parte onde ele dizia isto.

- Ah, claro. – Frank argumentou – Era isso que eu diria a Alice, se fosse convidá-la.

- Gente, Will não está afim de mim, eu saberia se estivesse. – repliquei.

- Errado. – disse Lily – Ele sempre foi afim de você e você nega porque não quer isso.

- Ele parece digno. – Nick falou mal humorada – Mas ainda não gosto dele.

- O Will é legal. – Frank concluiu.

- E agora tem uma torcida organizada. – comentei revirando os olhos – Olha, nós somos amigos a muito tempo, vocês não entendem, ok? Ele não está afim de mim, eu não estou afim dele e fim de papo.

- Claro, você está afim do Sr. Estrela. – Nick sorriu maliciosa.

- Quem?

- É como ela chama o Black. – Lily explicou.

- Não estou afim dele! – me defendi.

- Claro que não... – os três disseram quase em coro.

Revirei os olhos, eles não sabiam o que estavam dizendo.

- E falando nisso, você não pensou que aceitando um convite de Will está inibindo Black? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi, mas não, não tinha pensado.

- E você não se importa? – insistiu.

- Não. – falei. E, pensando bem, não me importava mesmo.

Achei que a conversa ia se estender bastante, mas o sinal tocou salvando minha tarde e me poupando de um enorme interrogatório.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

O grande salão estava mais barulhento que de costume, como é característico em semana de festa. Em nosso canto na mesa da Grifinória, James tagarelava algo sobre sua garota, mas apenas Rabicho escutava, Sirius pusera sua melhor cara de tédio e eu estava interessado demais em Kathy para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Entretanto, parecia que apenas Peter não era o suficiente para James.

- E você, Aluado, alguém em mente para convidar? – perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi sem dar muita atenção – Não acho que ela vai aceitar. – completei supondo que ele se referia ao baile de sexta.

- Aaaaah, não me diga que você ainda está nesta paixão platônica pela tal Kathy! – Sirius desdenhou.

- Sabe, Almofadas, eu preferia quando você guardava sua acidez para inimigos... A propósito, por que o mau-humor? – comentei sem tirar os olhos de Kathy.

- Não esquenta, ele só tá irritado porque não sabe quem mandou o bilhete que fez a paixão platônica _dele_ rir. – Peter zombou.

- Sério! Sirius se interessou por uma garota de Hogwarts? – finalmente me virei para encarar o grupo.

- É, recentemente ele criou esta paixão pela...

- Não existe paixão nenhuma. – Sirius interrompeu ainda com expressão de tédio – E também não tem nada de platônico nisto. – completou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sirius, alguém já te disse que beijar garotas à força não é educado? – James perguntou parecendo um tano aborrecido.

- Mas ela nunca resistiu. – Sirius rebateu.

- Provavelmente por causa do fator surpresa...

- Também nunca a ouvi reclamar. – argumentou despreocupadamente.

- Quem é a garota, afinal? – perguntei curioso.

- Ela é da nossa casa. – disse James – Do nosso ano.

- Você nunca iria acreditar se outra pessoa dissesse. – Peter garantiu.

- Bem, se não ele não suporta Lily e Lafferty está saindo com outro... Não! Jéssica? – perguntei quase sem acreditar – Hey! Por que ninguém me disse nada antes!

- Nós só descobrimos esta manhã, o safado estava escondendo o jogo! – respondeu James sorrindo cinicamente para Sirius.

- Sem falar que é óbvio que Sirius jamais admitiria que está apaixonado por livre e espontânea vontade. – Peter completou.

- Já disse que não existe paixão nenhuma. – Sirius insistiu irritado.

- Oooh, não é o que parecia hoje cedo. – disse Peter quase sem conter o riso.

- O que aconteceu? – estava ficando cada vez mais curioso.

- Ele estava dizendo o nome dela enquanto dormia. – disse James sorrindo como uma criança na manhã de natal. Sirius fingiu não escutar e Peter caiu na gargalhada.

- E já está nesse estágio! Merlin, essa história deve ter séculos! – exclamei surpreso.

- Calma aí, lupino, você não sabe do que se tratava o sonho. – disse Sirius um sorriso malicioso e piscando pra mim.

- Sirius... Isso é nojento! – respondi.

- Eu nunca disse que não era.

O sinal tocou e interrompeu a conversa, mas o assunto continuava em minha cabeça, afinal, não haviam me dado maiores detalhes... E não sei se acreditaria muito na versão de Sirius, porém, eu tinha o privilégio de poder perguntar à Lily. Ou melhor ainda, perguntaria a Nicole. Lily ia desconfiar do meu interesse, enquanto, com sorte, Nicole nem lembraria do que falou dois minutos depois.

Senti-me mal outra vez por me aproveitar de sua memória fraca... Mas não é como se eu a estivesse enganando, certo? Era só uma pergunta. Ela até podia não responder. Não tinha nada demais nisso... Vou perguntar assim que a encontrar sozinha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Frank Longbottom_

Jantei escondido das minhas três novas amigas. Sabia que me trucidariam por isto depois, mas os conselhos delas agora só me deixariam mais nervoso. E acredite, eu não precisava disso.

Dei graças a Merlin por também não aparecerem até a hora em que saí da torre com Alice rumo à biblioteca. Ela estava incrivelmente linda com a roupa casual que decidira usar e eu rezava para não deixar transparecer o quanto havia reparado nisso.

Nos aproximávamos da biblioteca. Passei a tarde inteira pensando se devia ou não convidá-la para o baile de sexta e, embora já tivesse ensaiado mil vezes como faria isto, ainda não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia e também não sabia qual o momento mais apropriado para isso.

Comecei a revisão com os assuntos mais básicos, aqueles que tinha certeza que ela sabia, isto a deixaria animada para seguir em frente. A professora uma vez me disse que tenho jeito para ensinar, me perguntou até se me interessava pela área, mas acho que quero algo com um pouco mais de ação.

Uma hora e meia depois já estávamos quase acabando, então comecei a lhe perguntar algumas coisas para ir mais rápido e apenas tirar suas dúvidas invés de explicar tudo.

- Humm... Porque você pode desmaiar? – chutou.

- Er... Não. – respondi – Folhas de Aliquente te deixam histérica se você as tocar sem proteção... Já falamos sobre isso hoje, Alice, preste mais atenção. Sei que você sabe.

- Desculpe... É que ouvi as garotas ali falando sobre o baile... O assunto tem me perturbando um pouco. – confessou.

- Perturbando como? – não me contive.

- Aah, problemas bobos de garotas. – respondeu brincando com a pena entre as mãos – Nada que valha a pena comentar.

- Bem... Pode falar se quiser. – me agarrei ao assunto, podia ser minha chance de convidá-la.

Ela me olhou pensativa, mordendo o lábio inferior como costuma fazer nestas ocasiões.

- Não quero que me ache boba. – disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Não vou. – garanti.

- Bem... É que tem esse cara e eu queria que ele me convidasse para o baile de sexta. – falou ainda tímida – Eu recusei sete convites esperando por ele, mas já é segunda! Eu não quero ser a única idiota a ir sozinha.

Eu fiquei mudo. A garota que eu sempre quis estava me contando que precisava desesperadamente de um par para o baile de sexta. Você pode pensar que o termo "desesperadamente" incluído na frase anterior deixa a situação com aspecto digamos que... Lamentável. Mas, pense bem, em que outras condições eu teria alguma chance?

- Bem, isso... Isso... Eu... Quer dizer... – é, momento perfeito para gaguejar. Respirei fundo, o momento havia chegado e isso não podia estar mais claro – Alice, você quer...

- Hey, aí está você! – Charles Stark achou de aparecer exatamente agora – Estive te procurando por todo o castelo, linda!

- Olá, Charles. – disse Alice com um pequeno sorriso – Por que estava me procurando?

- Bem, eu preciso da garota mais bonita de Hogwarts para me acompanhar no baile de sexta. – disse ignorando completamente minha presença – Se ela me dar a honra, é claro. – concluiu depositando um beijo em sua mão. Alice abriu um sorriso maior.

- Achei que jamais fosse perguntar! – respondeu.

- E então, o que acha de darmos uma volta por aí?

- Ah... Pode ser daqui a meia hora? Frank está me ajudando com Herbologia. – ela respondeu apontando para mim.

- Huh... – "disse" Stark me lançando um olhar de desdém – Ok. Te encontro no grande salão?

- Tudo bem.

- Então até mais. – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Alice se voltou para mim um pouco vermelha.

- Me desculpe pelo comportamento dele... Ele é meio tímido com estranhos.

- É, eu percebi. – respondi irritado.

- Mas você ia me perguntar se eu queria...? – quis saber. Fiquei surpreso que ela ainda lembrasse. Merda.

- Eu só ia sugerir... Uma pequena pausa, pra você descansar um pouco. – falei em tom monótono, mas ela sorriu docemente.

- Você é tão atencioso! – elogiou – Mas prefiro que acabemos logo com isso, se você não se importar.

- Não, eu não importo.

E voltamos a estudar. Eu pretendia sair dali o mais rápido possível. Alice não parava de sorrir, parecia que tinham lhe enfiado um cabide na boca e isto me irritava muito mais do que eu queria admitir.

Encerrei com Alice vinte minutos depois e voltei para a torre quase fazendo buracos no chão com os pés enquanto ela saía na direção oposta tentando desafiar a gravidade com seus pulinhos felizes. No caminho para o dormitório eu me perguntava se me jogar de uma das torres do castelo faria a frustração por ser tão estúpido passar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Depois que Frank fugiu de nós no jantar, percebemos que ele talvez quisesse uma folga de tanta feminilidade por perto e saímos do caminho até vermos Alice deixar o dormitório. Fiz menção de ignorar minha consciência que me dizia para cair de cara nos deveres (que se multiplicavam mais rápido que coelhos) e me esparramar na cama para tentar relaxar. Eu merecia depois de um fim de semana tão... Desagradável. A parte chata é que sempre que você não está nem um pouco a fim de se mover, a vida dá um jeito de estragar a sua felicidade.

Começou aguda e quase insignificante, mas logo minha cabeça começou a latejar como se alguém a tivesse pressionado contra uma pedra durante a tarde inteira e, é claro, não haviam poções para isso no dormitório. Para completar o quadro, achei de constatar isso justo na hora em que Jéssica estava no banho. É, algumas vezes eu acho que cometi algum pecado muito sério nas vidas passadas, se é que isso existe. Em todo caso, eu não estava morrendo (ainda) e a enfermaria nem fica tão longe, acho que sobrevivo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dois segundos depois da poção tomada, eu estava nova em folha. Honestamente, magia foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Enfim, saí da enfermaria e, como se para me lembrar as más implicações que a magia trás, topei com ele no corredor. Ele mesmo, nem preciso falar, né?

Eu podia ter explodido sua cabeça com um feitiço, mas, pensando melhor, seria nojento e me trazia alguns problemas... O que fazer? Eu também poderia bater com a cabeça dele na parede até ele cair e depois apagar sua memória, ninguém ia desconfiar com a amnésia que ele já tem... Mas isso ia mostrar que eu me importo. E, agora que pensei nisso, vou apenas ignorá-lo. É simples. Não há nada que incomode mais alguém do que ser completamente ignorado. Indiferença é algo difícil de suportar.

Segui com meu "plano" e fingi que não o vi quando passou por mim sorrindo. E deu certo, ouvi seus passos pararem logo depois.

- Lily? – chamou, mas continuei sem lhe dar atenção – Hey, Lily! – disse mais alto.

Virei-me para ele fingindo surpresa.

- Oh, hey, James, não te vi aí. – menti. Ia dar muito na cara se eu não falasse com ele.

- Sério?

- É, eu ando tão distraída... Problemas pessoais, essas chatices. – tagarelei.

- Ahh... Escuta, eu tava mesmo querendo falar com você... Er... Eu só não sei como. – disse sem jeito.

Com a boca seria uma boa maneira – não, eu não disse isso, mas foi por muito pouco.

- Estou ouvindo. – respondi o mais simpática que consegui – Mas agradeceria se não demorasse muito, preciso encontrar alguém. – achei legal acrescentar.

- Ah, tudo bem... Eu só queria... Eu não sei bem, me desculpar pela outra noite. Acho que fui grosso ou injusto ou dois, quem sabe! Eu só não queria ficar mal com você. – disse em tom triste e me desarmou completamente por uns poucos segundos.

- Bem... Isso é muito... Muito legal da sua parte, James. Obrigada. – eu não tinha mais o que falar pra parecer superior. Precisava de uma idéia rápido.

- Está tudo bem, então? – perguntou.

- Está, claro. Por que não estaria? – respondi – Aliás, acho mesmo que tudo não passou de um mal entendido, eu é que te devo desculpas. – uma luz acabara de se acender em minha mente.

- Você! – ele estava muito surpreso – Mas por quê?

- Bem, é uma história um pouco grande... Você tem tempo? – perguntei sorrindo por ser tão brilhante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cheguei ao dormitório com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Jéssica enxugava seu cabelo sentada na cama e me olhou espantada quando entrei e sentei em minha própria cama olhando para ela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não podia estar melhor. – respondi.

Então ela ficou realmente preocupada. E eu não a culpava, poucas coisas me faziam ficar de bom humor repentinamente quando eu estava com raiva.

- Será que eu fiquei tanto tempo assim no chuveiro? – perguntou a si mesma – O natal é mais cedo esse ano?

- Não que eu esteja sabendo.

- Você andou bebendo?

- Nops.

- Então quer me dizer o que aconteceu antes que a curiosidade me consuma, por favor! – implorou. Jéssica é uma das pessoas mais curiosas que já conheci.

- Eu estou sorrindo porque você é um gênio. – respondi sorrindo ainda mais.

- Aaah, ok, você andou exagerando com poções de relaxamento, né? Lily, você sabe como é perigoso...

- Não é nada disso, Jéssica, é que, sem você e sua mente brilhante, eu jamais teria conseguido sair por cima hoje.

- Humm... Certo. Obrigada pelo elogio, mas você ainda não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

- Eu encontrei James há poucos minutos, quando saí da enfermaria e...

- Ah meu Merlin, Lily! Você devia ter me esperado, eu...

- Eu estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, quer me escutar? – odeio quando me interrompem – Enfim, eu ia ignorar ele e tal, mas ele falou comigo e, pasme, pediu desculpas pela outra noite, quando disse que gosta da Ariane.

- Mentira!

- Verdade. – garanti – Mas eu não caí nessa, não senhora! Eu sei que ele só quer bancar o bonzinho.

- Será, Lily?

- Claro que é! Em todo caso, eu disse que tudo bem e que eu é que devia desculpas a ele, que, é claro, ficou mais abismado que você.

- Mas... Mas você...

- Me deixa contar tudo! – pedi meio sem paciência – Olha, eu não ia deixar ele sair por cima nessa história, não mesmo! Disse a ele que fiz confusão com meus sentimentos, que achava que gostava dele, mas que foi só porque eu estava magoada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Edward Ferrars. – fiz uma pausa para ver a reação dela, seu queixo caiu tanto que podia ter deslocado a mandíbula.

- Você NÃO fez isso!

- Aaah, fiz sim! Pode apostar que fiz. Contei a ele toda aquela história que você "inventou", disse que ele havia me mandado uma carta falando que estava em dúvida sobre seus sentimentos por causa de outra garota e que eu tinha ficado muito triste e confusa e resultou naquela noite, mas que eu não sei se foi tudo verdade porque tinha bebido um pouco. – falei – Pedi segredo, óbvio. Você precisava ter visto a cara dele, estava mais engraçada que a sua. – concluí rindo.

Jéssica não disse nada por um bom tempo. Só ficava mudando as expressões no rosto como se tentasse decidir qual delas usar para falar comigo.

- VOCÊ PERDEU A CABEÇA! – gritou. É... Acho que ela exagerou um pouquinho.

- Claro que não, foi a melhor idéia que já tive. – respondi calmamente.

- Lily, cedo ou tarde alguém vai descobrir...

- Ninguém lê livros trouxas por aqui, Jéssica, relaxa.

- Mentira tem pernas curtas, Lily!

- Mesmo assim ela vai longe. – tranquilizei-a – E que mal pode fazer, afinal?

- Eu não sei... Mas não tem jeito disso acabar bem.

- Pára com a paranóia! James não vai dizer a ninguém e, mesmo que disser, será só mais uma fofoca, não vai fazer diferença entre as tantas que rolam nestes corredores.

Ela me olhou apreensiva antes de responder.

- Torço pra que esteja certa... – disse em voz baixa – Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa. – respondi sorrindo mais uma vez.

Era bom sentir que havia ganho, ao menos, um ponto. Logo as coisas melhorariam.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na manhã seguinte, contei a Nicole o que havia feito e a reação dela não podia ter sido mais previsível.

- Mas quem é Edmund Fernan! E por que eu sou sempre a última a saber de tudo por aqui? – perguntou revoltada cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Edward Ferrars, Nick, pelo amor de Merlin! – Jeh a repreendeu – Essa foi... – ela baixou o tom de voz antes de continuar – Essa foi a história que inventei para Alice naquela festa do pijama, não lembra? Lily está usando para fazer ciúmes a James.

Entrei numa mini-discussão com Jéssica sobre essa história de "fazer ciúmes" enquanto Nick, com sua melhor cara de concentração, tentava se lembrar da noite em questão, o que só aconteceu no meio da aula de Feitiços, cerca de noventa minutos depois. É, a Nicole é assim mesmo, acho que seria a pessoa mais inteligente (e absurdamente chata) do mundo se tivesse uma memória decente.

- Ainda não entendi porque fez isso. – disse Nick na hora do almoço.

- Simples, ele me fez sentir um lixo, estou retribuindo o favor. – respondi sorridente – Sabe, fazendo o mal pra variar um pouco...

- Achei que você pensasse que vingança não compensa. – Jéssica disse irritada, ela ainda não gostava nada da idéia.

- Isso foi até o dia em que precisei usar. – rebati – É uma sensação bem legal, na verdade... Acho que compensa sim. – completei, o que só serviu para fazê-la mais irritada.

Em todo caso, não ouvi nada parecido com a história que havia contado a James nos corredores, era um bom começo. Melhor mesmo era lembrar da cara dele quando ouviu, indiretamente, que estava servindo de substituto. Eu sentia um felicidade estranha, ácida, quando pensava nisso.

Nossa, isso soou tão maldoso da minha parte... Mas quem liga? Acho que é bom ser má as vezes, quando você é boazinha todo mundo só quer pisar em cima como o próprio James havia feito. Talvez fosse exatamente do que eu estava precisando, um pouco de maldade pra me virar sozinha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

O tempo estava correndo e, se eu quisesse ir ao baile com David como fiz em todos dos quais já participei em Hogwarts, teria que me apressar, já era quarta-feira! Não me preocupava se ele, por acaso, tivesse outro par, tinha certeza que desistiria assim que me ouvisse. Por isso eu estava procurando Remus pelo castelo, estava na hora de agir.

- Pare aí mesmo, Lupin, não estou a fim de correr atrás de você. – disse alto quando, finalmente, o encontrei uns quinze metros a minha frente no corredor de terceiro andar.

Ele se virou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, eu sempre fazia isso. Não só com ele, quero dizer. E nem sempre, claro, mas frequentemente. Enfim, andei calmamente até ele, que me cumprimentou educadamente.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Srtª. Carrew? – perguntou.

- Primeiro, não me chame de "Srtª. Carrew", você sabe que não gosto, é tão impessoal... – respondi.

- Você que começou me chamando de "Lupin". – rebateu.

- Ok, minha culpa. – admiti – Mas não achei que você tivesse problemas com isso.

- Não tenho, faço só pra te irritar. – concluiu sorrindo cinicamente para mim, respondi com uma careta.

- Aah sim, eu te chamei pra perguntar se pode me ajudar com David hoje. – lembrei.

- Aaaah é... Você tinha me pedido isso... – respondeu desanimado.

- Você está estranho, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada... Acho que não to me sentindo muito bem. – fiquei imediatamente preocupada ao lembrar da noite perto da torre da Corvinal.

- Está doente? – perguntei preocupada.

- Talvez. – olhou para mim só depois de um tempo – Ah, não precisa botar essa cara, não é como se eu estivesse morrendo. – brincou. Fechei a cara – Sério, não há nada com que se preocupar... Devo melhorar depois de descansar um pouco.

- Ah... Deixa pra lá então, falamos com ele depois.

- Obrigado. – sorriu fracamente, sorri de volta.

- Nos vemos amanhã. Melhoras, lobinho. – brinquei com seu nome outra vez, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- É, até mais. – respondeu, mas estava pálido e esquisito.

- Tem certeza que não é nada demais? Parece que você viu um fantasma...

- Eu... O quê! Eu vejo fantasmas o tempo todo, o que há de errado nisso?

- Foi mal, expressão trouxa... Quer dizer que você está pálido e tenso, como se estivesse muito assustado.

- Aah... Eu to meio enjoado... Olha, eu vou logo pra o dormitório, tá? Até depois, tchau! – disse enquanto ia embora apressado.

- Tchau. – respondi mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

Remus as vezes é tão esquisito... Bem, só espero que fique bom logo, não gosto quando meus amigos adoecem, fico preocupada com eles, sabe?

É, eu sei que é meio cedo para chamá-lo de amigo, mas é que eu gosto dele. Não como gosto de David, mas realmente gosto.

Tá, também sei que há pouco tempo pensava super mal dele e que, no começo, o achava insuportável, mas as coisas mudam, ok? Descobri que é uma companhia bem agradável, ele é inteligente, educado quando está de bom humor... Pensando bem, talvez tenha sido isso que me desagradou a princípio... Na verdade, nem sei porque estou tentando me explicar, pouco me importa o motivo, só fui com a cara dele e ponto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Ok, eu admito que sou um hipócrita nojento por xingar tanto Tremllet por mentir para Nicole e fazer a mesma coisa. E não adianta dizer em defesa que meus atos são justificáveis porque continua sendo mentira. Bem, eu não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo no momento, estava mais preocupado com as piadinhas enigmáticas que ela vive soltando, não dá pra saber se é só brincadeira ou se realmente sabe de alguma coisa...

De qualquer maneira, não me preocupei por muito tempo, vi Kathy num raro momento de andar sozinha e resolvi convidá-la para o baile de sexta. Sei que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas não custa nada tentar.

- Hey, Kathy! – corri um pouco para alcançá-la.

- Olá, Remus. – sorriu.

- Tem andado ocupada? Não tenho te visto pelos corredores...

- É, um pouco. Sabe como é, estudar nunca é demais. – respondeu corando.

- Talvez esteja certa. – sorri – Mas é preciso se divertir um pouco também e por isso eu estava pensando... Bem, se você não gostaria de ir ao baile de sexta comigo.

Ela parou de andar e me olhou surpresa. Por que eu não acho que isso é um bom sinal? Ah, eu não devia ter vindo falar com ela.

- Nossa... Eu fico lisonjeada, Remus...

- Mas já tem outro par? – arrisquei.

- Não exatamente. – ela corou mais – Eu adoraria ir com você, sério! Mas é que não vou ao baile. – sorriu sem graça.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Uma prima minha achou que seria legal se casar no dia das bruxas... – revirou os olhos – Eu nem gosto muito dela, mas, sabe como é, minha mãe me estrangula se eu não for... Vai ser uma chatice só.

- Ah... Eu entendo... É uma pena que não possa ir. – eu estava sem graça.

- Me desculpe. – disse baixo.

- Que é isso, não precisa se desculpar. – me apressei em responder.

- Obrigada, você é tão gentil, Remus... – respondeu sorrindo – E obrigada por me convidar... Quer saber? Nós podíamos sair um outro dia.

- É mesmo? – quase não acreditei em meus ouvidos.

- É... Você tem algo pra fazer hoje?

- Hoje? Mas pra onde iríamos hoje?

É, eu sei que estava bancando o idiota, mas eu estava surpreso! Kathy estava me convidando pra sair, eu não conseguia pensar direito.

- Só andar por aí, conversar... – respondeu sorrindo docemente.

- Então tudo bem, te encontro depois do jantar?

- Marcado. Nos vemos mais tarde, Remus, não me deixa esperando, heim? – disse antes de sair.

Fiquei parado por um bom tempo me perguntando se tudo aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Eu ia sair com Kathy aquela noite! Era mesmo difícil de acreditar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Os anjos dizem "Aleluia!"! Não acredito que você finalmente deixou de ser passivo! – disse Sirius com um sorriso irritante nos lábios quando lhes contei sobre o encontro mais tarde naquele dia.

- Não sei não, Almofadas, me parece que a tal garota é que o convidou. – Peter respondeu.

- Hey, eu convidei primeiro! – reclamei – Eu sou ativo!

- Mas ela recusou. – Sirius rebateu. – Passivo.

- Olha, vamos declarar empate e deixá-lo como reflexivo. – James decidiu a questão.

- Desde quando você sabe tanto de inglês, Pontas? – Sirius se interessou.

- Minha mãe achava isso importante. – respondeu rolando os olhos para cima – Eu não gostava, mas tente dizer não à Sra. Potter e vai descobrir que a McGonagall na verdade é uma doce mulher... Ainda sinto os cascudos... – completou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Sua mãe é rigorosa? – Peter perguntou.

- Muito.

- E como você acabou um malfeitor! – perguntou mais impressionado.

- Culpa dele. – James respondeu apontando para Sirius – Ele é má influência.

- Não sou má influência! – Sirius protestou – Sou um professor de maus hábitos. E sua mãe me adora, o que significa que não posso ser ruim. – se gabou.

- Claro que ela te ama, achou o Panqueca com seu faro de cachorro! Ela gosta mais daquele gato do que qualquer outra coisa. – James reclamou parecendo uma criança mimada – E você é má-influência sim.

- É melhor ser má influência do que o idiota que é mal influenciado. – Sirius entoou como se fosse um sábio provérbio antigo – E não fique com ciúmes, Jimmy, eu também amo você. – acrescentou em tom paternal.

- Pro inferno, Almofadas! – James disse mal-humorado.

Explodimos em risadas. Assistir as discussões, se é que se pode chamar assim, de James e Sirius era uma das coisas mais divertidas a se fazer em Hogwarts.

- Vamos, eu sei que você me ama! – Sirius insistiu cutucando James, que olhava para o outro lado com os braços cruzados – Confesse, Pontas, sua vida seria uma merda sem mim.

James se virou lentamente e olhou para Sirius com uma expressão complacente.

- Não posso me casar com você, cara, eu tenho namorada. – disse pondo a mão em seu ombro. Todos riram, exceto Sirius, é claro – E, falando nisso, ela deve estar me esperando. Até mais, caras. Remus, manda ver!

E saiu do dormitório deixando eu e Peter risonhos e Sirius de cara fechada.

- Você podia ser menos ciumento com o Pontas, sabe? Vou começar a achar que você o ama de verdade. – comentei já sabendo o que vinha em seguida.

"Não tenho ciúmes, tá? Só não gosto desta garota, acho que ela não presta."

- Não tenho ciúmes, ok? Só não gosto desta garota, acho que ela não presta. – respondeu emburrado.

- Como todas as outras também não prestavam. – disse Rabicho.

- Não é verdade. – retrucou – Vocês é que ficam exagerando.

- Claro. Rabicho, ele gostava da Susan?

- Não. Nem da Margarett.

- Nem da Victorie.

- Ou da Caroline.

- E definitivamente, odeia Lily até hoje. E olha que eles nem chegaram a ficar.

- Eu gostava da Rachel! – protestou. Silêncio.

- Perdoe-me... Quem? – perguntei confuso.

- Ah, vocês sabem! Ruiva, olhos azuis, engraçada...

Olhei para Peter, ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu. Mas logo depois me veio uma memória.

- Está falando daquela garota que roubou nosso dinheiro naquelas férias do quarto ano e tivemos que andar quase 16km pra casa? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Essa mesma! Ela era muito bonita. E divertida também. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é inacreditável. – comentei.

- Eu sei. – seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

- Mas qual o problema com a Nani, afinal? – Rabicho perguntou – Ela também é bonita e divertida.

- Não. Ela é tediosa, grudenta e boba. Até a Evans era melhor que ela!

- Dez galeões como ele só acha isso porque ela nunca quis James. – falei para Peter.

- Ah, pro inferno vocês dois. – resmungou irritado, pegou algo no malão e saiu do dormitório.

- Vai entender... – disse Peter balançando cabeça negativamente – Hey, preciso devolver isso na biblioteca, quer vir?

- Não... – respondi consultando o relógio – Preciso tomar um banho antes do jantar. A gente se vê mais tarde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roubei comida da cozinha para jantar, não queria correr o risco de ser visto por Nicole, ela certamente faria perguntas. Por um lado eu me sentia como um verdadeiro criminoso, um daqueles caras que você vê no jornal, xinga e diz que merecia passar o resto da vida preso; por outro, eu já tinha feito tanta coisa pior com James, Sirius e Peter que contar uma mentira inocente a uma amiga era... Bem, nada.

Acho que estava me preocupando demais com pouca coisa, mas logo esqueci o assunto quando encontrei Kathy me esperando na porta do salão.

**(N/A: Lembrete a todos: esta estória se passa nos anos 70, na época que as pessoas mais decentes costumavam se encontrar várias vezes, ir bem devagar, antes de acontecer alguma coisa)**

- Espero não tê-la feito esperar. – disse quando cheguei perto já que ela olhava para o outro lado.

- Acabei de chegar... Mas não te vi no salão, achei que ia me dar um bolo! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu nunca faria isso. Então, o que quer fazer?

- Eu pensei em darmos uma volta nos jardins... A noite está realmente linda.

- Vamos lá. – ofereci meu braço a ela, que riu e aceitou.

Não andamos muito, na verdade, apenas o suficiente para achar um lugar onde desse para sentar e conversar em paz. Estava um pouco nervoso apesar de estar disfarçando muito bem, ou era isso que eu pensava, ao menos.

Conversamos sobre várias coisas. Kathy era muito inteligente e educada e eu me via cada minuto mais interessado por ela. Os assuntos foram de opiniões políticas à vida pessoal. Só fiquei surpreso dela ter se interessado num assunto que parece me perseguir por todos os lados ultimamente.

- Mas então... Eu tenho te visto com a Carrew pelo castelo... Vocês não estão saindo nem nada do gênero, né? Porque, você sabe, somos colegas de quarto e eu me sentiria péssima se...

- O quê? Não! – me apressei em responder – Eu e Nicole... Que idéia! Quer dizer, nunca daria certo.

- Você parece já ter pensado no assunto.

- Por que eu disse que não daria certo? Ah, isso é só lógica. – garanti – Nicole é uma garota legal e tudo mais, mas somos diferentes demais. Isso sem falar que ela ainda é louca pelo tal Tremllet e eu... – consegui me segurar por pouco antes de falar demais – Bem, vamos só falar de outra coisa.

Ela corou e me perguntou sobre onde eu morava ou onde passava as férias, depois me falou sobre sua família e uma vez que tinha ido à Suíça e assim, entre vários outros assuntos e histórias, se passaram três horas.

Começamos nossa caminhada de volta ao castelo pois já estava perto da hora de recolher e ela segurava minha mão enquanto caminhávamos. Eu podia sentir meus dedos suando e me odiava por isso, mas ela parecia não se importar, continuava a falar alegremente sobre algumas coisas curiosas que ouvira falar do mundo trouxa. Eu estava me perguntando se devia ou não tentar beijá-la (eu certamente queria, mas não sabia como ela ia reagir) quando a famosa Lei de Murphy entrou em ação para acabar com a noite que estava boa demais para ser verdade.

Tínhamos acabado de entrar no castelo e eu estava rindo de um comentário que Kathy tinha feito sobre Filch, o zelador, quando vi duas figuras subindo as escadas que davam para as masmorras. Uma delas era o professor Horácio Slughorn e a outra era ninguém menos que Nicole Carrew, que parecia prestar muita atenção ao que o homem dizia, mas encontrou meu olhar e seu rosto passou de interessado para incrédulo e então para extremamente sério em menos de dois segundos.

- Agora é melhor você ir, Srt. Carrew, tem pouco tempo para chegar a sua sala comunal. – disse Slughorn carinhosamente e lembrei que ela era do "clube do Slugh".

- Claro, professor. Muito obrigada pela explicação e boa noite. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim e Kathy, que não havia percebido nada.

Quando ela deixou Slughorn e veio em nossa direção com uma expressão tão séria que parecia impossível de desfazer eu estava me preparando para morrer. Para a minha surpresa, no entanto, ela passou como se não fosse capaz de nos ver, subiu as escadas para o primeiro andar e sumiu de vista. É, eu ainda estava vivo, mas tinha quase certeza que isso não era melhor.

- Remus? – Kathy me chamou de volta para a realidade.

- Hã? Desculpe, eu não te ouvi. – falei ainda meio atordoado.

- Eu estava dizendo que é melhor nos despirmos e ir logo para o dormitório, está ficando tarde. – repetiu.

- Ah é, é... Eu te acompanho até a Corvinal. Sou monitor, ninguém vai me repreender por estar fora da cama depois da hora. – sorri, ela retribuiu.

Por alguma graça de Merlin Nicole andava rápido demais então já devia estar a quilômetros de distância quando tomamos o caminho para a torre da Corvinal. Digo isso porque tenho certeza que não conseguiria me concentrar com ela andando a frente e imaginando que ia se virar e tentar me estrangular a qualquer momento... Enfim.

O caminho para a sala comunal de Kathy foi silencioso. Eu ficava mais nervoso sobre o que fazer a cada passo que dava e ela... Talvez só tivesse acabado o assunto. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, entretanto, não havia aquele sentimento de obrigação de falar, era bom estar andando com ela.

E finalmente havia chegado a hora. Chegamos, ela disse a senha, a porta se abriu, nos despedimos... E tudo que eu consegui foi lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ela sorriu antes de entrar, mas não parecia ser o que ela estava esperando. A porta se fechou, tive vontade de cometer suicídio. Sirius ia rir disso pelo resto da minha vida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

A manhã do baile havia finalmente chegado e vou contar uma coisa: não há nada pior do que ser monitora de Hogwarts num dia de festa. Sério, as pessoas enlouquecem! Os terceiranistas para baixo ficam fazendo brincadeiras idiotas "em protesto" por não poderem ir ao baile (eles só podem participar do jantar), os garotos mais velhos ficam implicando uns com os outros por causa de quem vai com quem ao baile e as garotas ficam prestes a ter ataques nervosos de ansiedade como fosse o evento de suas vidas. Então eu tenho que ficar colocando todos eles para dentro das salas e, principalmente, tentando impedir Potter e seus amigos de gerar o caos nos corredores por pura diversão.

- BLACK, SE EU O VER DISPARANDO MAIS UMA AZARRAÇÃO HOJE JURO QUE... – mas ele já tinha sumido de vista – Odeio seus amigos! – comentei estressada com Remus que acabara de aparecer ao meu lado.

- Desculpe... Vou tentar fazê-los parar. – respondeu desaminado.

- Ela não te ouviu de novo?

- Por pouco não estou com uma marca de sapato no rosto... Graças a Merlin ela é péssima em duelos. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- É... Nicole não gosta de mentiras... BERRY, NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO! – gritei com um segundanista que estava prestes a enfeitiçar um colega pelas costas – Como eu dizia, ela detesta, odeia, não suporta mentiras. É até melhor você dizer que não quer contar a ela do que mentir. Então te aconselho a arrumar um meio dela saber que você está arrependido de verdade, pedir sinceras desculpas e muito antes de você esperar ela terá esquecido tudo. – completei.

- Sei... Obrigada, Lily.

- Não há de quê. – respondi sorrindo encorajadora, estava me sentindo tão bem aquela tarde apesar do estress – E aí, arrumou alguma outra garota para ir ao baile?

- Não. E nem queria, na verdade, já que não posso ir com Kathy... Não quero correr o risco dela interpretar errado, sabe?

- Entendo. – eu teria achado mais fofo da parte dele se não fosse pela garota que escolheu – Mas é triste ir só. – comentei fazendo uma meia careta.

- Ninguém te convidou! – perguntou com espanto claro em sua voz.

- Até convidou, mas... Não queria ir com alguém só por ir... – respondi me odiando por pensar em James.

- É, parece que sobramos. – disse soltando uma risada nasal.

Então nos olhamos com expressões idênticas de quem acaba de ter uma ideia. E eu tinha quase certeza que era a mesma. Remus não queria outra garota que não Kathy, eu, mesmo me odiando por isso, não queria outro garoto que não James. Sabíamos exatamente o que queríamos e nada podia ser confundido aqui. Jéssica vai com Will, então...

- Acabou de pensar na mesma coisa que eu? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Se é sobre não parecer um idiota sozinho hoje a noite então sim. – respondi prontamente.

- Te encontro às nove na sala comunal?

- Pode apostar. – sorrimos um para o outro.

É tão bom ter amigos para quebrar galhos desse tipo as vezes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando finalmente cheguei ao dormitório no final da tarde (tinha passado as últimas horas tentando pôr ordem nos corredores e ajudando na decoração), estava tão cansada que me joguei na cama e comecei a cogitar a idéia de ficar dormindo ao invés de ir à festa. A lembrança de que eu meio que tinha um par, entretanto, me obrigou a mudar de idéia.

Estava tentando me forçar a levantar quando ouvi alguém entrar no quarto e largar as coisas na cama ao lado da minha. Jéssica.

- Tenho boas notícias pra você. – falou.

- Humm. – gruni para sinalizar que estava ouvindo.

- Will está doente, vou te fazer compania no baile de hoje! – disse animada – Estou triste que Will esteja doente, claro! Mas estava preocupada em te deixar... Bem, sozinha.

- Humhummumuh. – gruni de novo com preguiça de falar direito. Sou só eu que sinto isso.

- Ô Lily, dá pra parar de bancar a ogra e falar feito gente? Eu to tentando manter uma conversa aqui.

- Eu disse que arrumei um par para o baile. – "repeti".

- Ah tah... VOCÊ O QUÊ! – gritou.

Suspirei alto e esfreguei os olhos antes de sentar o olhar para ela.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não fiquei ofendida com a sua surpresa. – respondi com humor.

- Isso é sério mesmo?

- Ok, tá começando a irritar. Eu não sou assim tão incapaz de ter um encontro!

- Você tem um encontro?

- Bem... Tecnicamente.

Ela ainda me olhava assombrada, então resolvi explicar antes que seus olhos saltassem das órbitas. Confesso que não pude deixar de me sentir ofendida com a surpresa dela. Eu não saio com ninguém porque não quero, tá? Não sou nenhuma encalhada e nem tenho vocação pra titia.

- Então, como você ia com Will... Aceitei. Mas ele vai entender se eu cancelar. – disse quando acabei de explicar a curta história.

- Você esqueceu que a Nick também está sozinha...

- Nick não se importa em ir sozinha desde que não a deixemos de lado a noite inteira. E já que não pretendo nada além de ficar ao lado de Remus isso não vai ser um problema. – argumentei – Aliás, você podia seguir meu exemplo e chamar o Frank. Assim ele não parece tão _nerd_.

Jéssica, que a estas alturas estava esparramada em sua cama, levantou a cabeça e me olhou com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Ficou assim por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma frase muito esclarecedora:

- Tenho uma idéia muito melhor. – e saiu do quarto antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar.

E, ainda por cima, teve a ousadia de não me contar nada enquanto nos arrumávamos minutos mais tarde. Você também não odeia quando suas amigas fazem isso?

Em todo caso, descemos as escadas do dormitório às nove e quinze (o atraso é para dar o charme) e encontramos apenas Remus esperando. Digo "apenas" porque os outros garotos que nos interessam saber (leia-se: Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Frank) não estavam presentes. Tirando eles, é claro, o salão comunal estava lotado de garotos esperando e alunos mais novos (principalmente garotas) admirando os pares que saíam.

Remus, muito cavalheiro, elogiou nosso visual **(N/A: Não encontrei looks que me agradassem o suficiente para fazer uma descrição, então apenas lembram-se, mais uma vez, que "estamos" nos anos 70, a época da moda disco/hippie) **e perguntou a Jéssica se queria que esperássemos, mas ela negou, então saímos pelo buraco do retrato em direção ao salão principal onde a festa já deveria começar logo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Frank Longbottom_

A princípio eu pensei que não havia benefício nenhum na idéia de Jéssica de irmos juntos ao baile, mas então ela me contou a segunda parte de seu plano e disse uns dois ou três bons argumentos e fui obrigado a concordar que era genial.

Fomos ao encontro de Nicole no local combinado. Ela nos esperava com um pequeno objeto nas mãos que não consegui identificar de imediato, mas logo foi posto em minhas mãos.

- Ponha isso, vai ter dar... Certo poder adicional. – garantiu.

- Eu não tenho problemas de vista... E que óculos esquisitos! Que tipo de idiota faria óculos com lentes pretas? A idéia do óculos não é melhorar a visão?

- Aaaah, puros-sangue! – Jéssica exclamou impaciente, tomou os óculos da minha mão e colocou em meu rosto.

- Olha... Você ficou bem gatinho. – disse Nick. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Pra que isso, afinal? Não consigo enxergar direito.

- Você se acostuma. – disse Jéssica – A gora vamos andando, se a banda já tiver começado nossa entrada não será tão percebida.

Nicole me explicou no caminho para o salão que os trouxas chamam isto de óculos escuros ou óculos de sol (para serem usados de dia, o que me deixou meio confuso), mas que também, segundo a pi... pici... Bem, alguma palavra estranha que ela, disse. Segundo isso, bloqueia a intimidade com os outros e quem usa é considerado "legal e descolado". Mais uma vez fui obrigado a concordar com elas depois que vi meu reflexo no espelho do primeiro andar, eram óculos muito legais.

Dois corredores antes de descer as escadas que davam acesso ao salão principal demos início ao plano: passei um braço envolta da cintura de cada uma e descemos as escadas juntos. A idéia era chamar atenção e fazer parecer que enquanto os cara de Hogwarts tinham cada um seu par, eu tinha dois.

Eu ainda tinha medo do que isso pudesse causar mas, por incrível que pareça, estava dando certo. As pessoas paravam de conversar e ficavam nos olhando quando passávamos. Tratamos de sorrir como se tivéssemos dormido com um cabide na boca e seguimos em frente à procura de alguém conhecido para conversar.

- Isso foi in-crí-vel! – Lily exclamou quando nos juntamos a ela e Remus – Todo mundo está comentando sobre você, Frank! Bem, sobre todos vocês, mas principalmente Frank.

- Eu sei! To me sentindo um astro! – respondi empolgado.

- Óculos legais, cara. – disse Remus com um sorriso de aprovação.

- Foi ideia da Nick. – disse Jéssica – Também adorei.

- Oi, Nick. – Remus tentou.

- Vou dar um volta por aí. – Nicole respondeu sem olhar pra ele e saiu de perto de nós.

- Eu disse. – falou Lily.

Então não deu mais pra conversar direito porque a banda começou. Eu procurava por Alice no meio do tumulto, ainda não a tinha visto desde que entramos. Espera, contudo, que ela tivesse me visto. A música agitada não ajudava minha busca, Nicole ainda não havia voltado, dei a desculpa de ir atrás dela para dar uma volta no salão.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

A festa estava super animada e Remus, Jéssica e eu estávamos conversando e nos balançando (ainda não estava com muita vontade de dançar) perto da pista de dança. Nicole ainda não tinha voltado e Frank saiu sob o pretexto de procurá-la, mas sabemos que ele quer ver Alice. Bem, Jéss e eu sabemos, ao menos.

Uns trinta minutos e algumas bebidas depois nós já dançávamos desajeitadamente (principalmente pela parte de Remus) rindo uns dos outros. A animação era contagiante e eu estava realmente impressionada que a noite estivesse sendo tão boa. É claro que não durou por muito tempo.

Black apareceu do nada e puxou Remus pelo ombro para "sussurrar" (entre aspas porque todos ouvimos muito bem e tenho certeza que esta era a intenção) algo. Ele disse:

- Você não vai acreditar nisso! Aquele imbecil pediu ela em namoro. Eles estão namorado! Pontas está, oficialmente, com aquela...

- Sirius! – Remus o repreendeu antes que ele xingasse a garota.

"Por que alguém faria isso?", pensei irritada, "Ele tem o direito de xingar a quem bem entender, não interrompa, Remus!".

- Hey, eu xingo quem eu quiser! – Black respondeu. Apoiado.

- Você não veio até aqui só pra dizer isso, veio? – Remus perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Claro que sim, eu tinha que expressar minha revolta pra alguém!

- Ah, você não tem jeito. – Remus balançou negativamente a cabeça – Volto em um segundo, meninas. – nos disse e saiu arrastando Sirius para longe.

Por mais que eu tentasse ignorar, tinha doído. Olhei para os lados tentando achar algo com que me distrair, Jéssica olhava na direção oposta e entendi que ela estava respeitando meu momento. Queria ser capaz de me recompor em velocidade suficiente para não precisar deixá-la, mas eu sabia que precisava de alguns (muitos) minutos a mais.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. – falei antes de sair. Ela apenas me lançou um olhar compreensivo e acenou com a cabeça.

Realmente fui atrás de uma bebida. Havia cervejas amanteigadas e outras bebidas leves para os estudantes, mas o que eu gostaria de verdade era de algo mais forte. Talvez, se eu pudesse usar um feitiço para furtar uma daquelas garrafas de whisky de fogo na mesa dos professores. Estava pensando na melhor maneira de fazer isso quando alguém me interrompeu.

- Se está pensando em roubar uma daquelas garrafas, é melhor desistir. – James disse próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo saltar de susto.

- Oh meu Merlin, James! Não faço isso! – falei ainda assustada e logo me lembrei que estava irritada/triste com ele – O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse com sua _namorada_. – fiz questão de frisar a última palavra.

- Uau! Isto já chegou em você? – perguntou surpreso – Almofadinhas não perde tempo... Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, eu deveria estar com minha namorada – ele deu um sorriso bobo e tive vontade de socá-lo – mas ela disse que precisava pegar... Alguma coisa, não lembro o que, no dormitório e me disse para ficar por aqui.

- Ah.

- Mas voltando ao assunto: eu não me arriscaria a pegar uma daquelas, você seria pega, eles colocam feitiços em volta para evitar este tipo de coisa.

- Eu já tinha chegado a esta conclusão. – respondi um tanto irritada. E não era mentira. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Entretanto, se você realmente deseja... Te aconselharia a pegar esta. – ele tirou uma garrafa contendo líquido âmbar de dentro da capa.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntei impressionada.

- Não é difícil. – se gabou – Divido com você se ficar comigo até Nani voltar. – propôs.

Não gostei muito da idéia, mas eu não via como conseguir uma bebida forte e, sejamos realistas, eu já estava mesmo no inferno.

- Feito. Mas você vai deixar a garrafa quando sair. – exigi. Ele sorriu e indicou as mesas nas bordas do salão.

Conjurei dois copos quando nos sentamos, ele nos serviu. Virei o primeiro copo, que desceu queimando minha garganta, mas me fez sentir bem melhor, em silêncio sem olhar pra ele. Eu definitivamente não ia facilitar as coisas.

- Então... O que tem feito nos últimos dias? – puxou assunto enquanto reabastecia meu copo.

- Nada. – respondi observando sem muito interesse um casal que dançava próximo e começa a beber, agora com mais calma, meu segundo copo.

- Hum... E sua história com... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Eu revirei os olhos, não acreditava que ela estava me perguntando sobre aquilo.

- Ferrars. Edward Ferrars. – respondi e finalmente olhei para ele – Também sem novidades. – virei o resto do conteúdo – E você? – perguntei. Eu realmente não queria saber, mas não pude me refrear.

- Ah, bem, você sabe das últimas novidades. Nani é uma garota realmente incrível e muito bonita e eu...

- Oh, pare, por favor. Eu realmente não quero saber. – disse rudemente. Mas o que é que estava acontecendo comigo?

Ele franziu o cenho confuso.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria incomodar você. – falou cauteloso.

- Tenho certeza que não. – respondi com meu melhor tom irônico – Hey, o que está esperando para encher isto aqui outra vez? – perguntei, de repente, animada.

- Ah... Lily, talvez você não devesse...

- Sou grandinha o suficiente para saber o que faço, Potter, agora encha logo este copo. – ordenei. Ele me olhou apreensivo.

- Não está acostumada com whisky de fogo, está?

- Nunca vou estar se você continuar fazendo cera. – disse começando a ficar impaciente – E pára de fingir preocupação comigo, não vai funcionar!

Ele parecia cada vez mais perplexo, mas eu sabia que era mentira. "Não, senhor", tive vontade de dizer, "eu não vou cair nessa, não mesmo".

- Lily, por Merlin, do que é que você está falando? – seu tom era quase desesperado – Parece que enlouqueceu de repente... Quantas cervejas você já tinha tomado antes disso?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter, agora encha logo o maldito copo! – discuti e bati o copo na mesa ao fim da frase.

Não teve o efeito que eu queria, entretanto. Bati com força demais e o copo se despedaçou fazendo com que os cacos entrassem em meus dedos.

- Oh, olhe só isso... – falei olhando atônita para o sangue saindo de meus dedos.

- Lily! – ele se levantou de sua cadeira e se ajoelhou a minha frente para examinar minha mão de perto – Isso parece sério...

- Certamente que é, este sangue vai levar séculos pra sair da minha saia! – reclamei olhando para baixo. Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos. Eu estava totalmente fora de mim.

- Me dá isso aqui.

Ele pegou minha mão (ignorando meu "AI!") e começou a tirar os cacos, não eram muitos. Depois murmurou um feitiço que me era levemente familiar e os cortes de fecharam dando lugar a finas cicatrizes. Ele fez uma careta.

- Desculpe. – disse – Não sou muito bom com esse tipo de feitiços... Não deveria deixar marcas.

- Está tudo bem. – respondi observando as novas linhas de minha mão – Cicatrizes as vezes são boas lembranças... – ele sorriu.

- Tem razão... – ele colocou sua outra mão por cima da minha, havia uma cicatriz perto do polegar – Lembro que você me deu esta quando... – sua voz murchou e ele parecia confuso outra vez – Nas masmorras... – ele apertava minha mão entre as suas.

Eu sabia que cicatriz era aquela, me lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia! Sexto ano. Eu estava concentrada demais na aula de poções e ele perguntou se eu tinha uma adaga extra. Mas... Bem, ele perguntou ao seu próprio modo (leia-se: aos gritos) e eu me assustei e acabei cortando ele sem querer. Fiquei com tanto remorso que cuidei do ferimento eu mesma e fui legal com ele o resto do dia.

- Foi a primeira vez que você... – ele ainda balbuciava olhando pra mim. Eu via em seus olhos que ele estava tentando lembrar daquilo – Você pareceu...

- James? – olhamos para o lado ao mesmo tempo.

Ariane estava parada diante de nós com uma expressão, no mínimo, estranha, o que me deixou confusa por um momento, mas então me dei conta de que estava num canto meio vazio do salão de mãos dadas com o namorado dela, que aliás, estava ajoelhado a minha frente.

- Nani! – ele exclamou tratando de se levantar – Oi, nós só estávamos... Bem, eu te explico num segundo, vamos lá pra fora...

E os dois saíram. Não antes, é claro, de Ariane me lançar um olhar fulminante por cima do ombro. Mas eu acho que não podia culpá-la.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Frank Longbottom_

Quando finalmente achei Alice, percebi que preferiria continuar procurando. Música lenta estava tocando e eu a encontrei dançando com Stark, suas testas estavam coladas e eles ocasionalmente se beijavam. Mas isso não foi o pior da noite. Claro que não, estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Eles formam um casal tão lindo, você não acha? – uma garota que eu sabia ser da Lufa-lufa perguntou a amiga.

- Acho, os dois só podiam acabar namorando. – a outra garantiu.

- Sério? – perguntou a primeira.

- Seríssimo! Eu mesma ouvi quando ele pediu, deixa eu te contar em detalhes...

Mas não quis ouvir esta parte. Saí para procurar um lugar para sentar longe daquela multidão, fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Lily sentada numa mesa no fundo do salão com cara de louca "brincando" com um copo quebrado.

- Er... Oi? – tentei. Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Oi.

- Hã... Tá tudo bem? Você pode acabar se cortando com esse copo...

- Eu sei. – sua voz saiu tão fria que resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Isso é whisky? – perguntei surpreso ao reparar na garrafa em cima da mesa. Já tinha visto James e seus amigos com elas várias vezes no dormitório.

- É.

- Onde você...

- Sem perguntas. – disse com a voz fria outra vez.

- Ok, nada sobre whisky... Se importa? – perguntei indicando que queria me sentar com ela.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ficamos em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamento e cara de desânimo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Fiz uma varredura completa no salão, mas David definitivamente não estava lá. Onde será que havia ido? Desisti de procurar depois que meu humor foi embora. Sei que não deveria ficar assim numa festa mais... Ah, que se dane! Os sentimentos são meus e eu os libero quando quiser.

Fui para o canto onde as mesas estavam procurando um lugar para sentar e me deparei com Frank e Lily com expressões que representavam meu estado de espírito, me sentei junto a eles em silêncio, eles apenas me lançaram um olhar breve antes de voltarem a seus próprios pensamentos. Estava tudo errado, esta festa devia estar sendo ótima e olha só pra nós aqui!

Abri a boca para dizer isso a Lily e Frank, mas meu estado de espírito não estava para protestos, dei um suspiro longo, me encostei na cadeira e fiquei olhando para o teto encantado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

- Qual é o seu problema, Sirius? – perguntei quando o afastei das garotas.

- Aquela garota é o meu problema, ela é uma...

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, você não pode estar fazendo todo este escândalo porque o Pontas arrumou uma namorada. – falei – Eu não vou cair nessa.

- Não é uma namorada, é uma tratante! – ele rebateu.

- Não fale assim da garota, Almofadas. Se você ao menos desse uma chance a ela...

- Eu _dei_ uma chance a ela, se você não se lembra. – me interrompeu – Você não percebe como James age quando ela está por perto? Eu podia jurar que ele está enfeitiçado se não soubesse que ele é capaz de resistir a _imperius_!

- Não diga bobagens, Sirius, ele só está confuso e, quem sabe, ap...

- Não ouse dizer uma coisa dessas! – a maneira como ele falou isso até me assustou. Rolei os olhos com impaciência.

- Quer saber, Almofadinhas, pra mim chega. Vai procurar o Rabicho pra reclamar da "traição" do Pontas, eu estou cheio disso.

- Hey, não me faça parecer gay.

- Você mesmo faz isso! – respondi – Não dá pra apenas aceitar que pessoas normais procuram relacionamentos, namoram e se casam? O que você vai fazer quando isso acontecer com James, se matar? Ou vai dar uma de canalha egoísta e destruir todos os namoros dele só pra não ficar sozinho?

Percebi pela expressão assassina em seu rosto que ele ficou irritado, e isso não era nada bom.

- É melhor ser sozinho do que ser feito de otário pela mesma garota por dois anos. – respondeu e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Suspirei alto. Sirius as vezes parece uma mulher de TPM. Voltei para o lugar onde tinha deixado o pessoal, mas nenhum deles estava lá. Resolvi ir buscar algo pra beber, o salão estava quente e as últimas palavras de Sirius me incomodavam por menos que eu acreditasse nelas. Não é que eu ache que Kathy está me enganando, entende? É que esperar por dois anos pela mesma garota é um tanto frustrante.

Em todo caso, encontrei meus amigos depois de pegar um enorme copo de cerveja amanteigada e avistei a cabeleira vermelha de Lily numa mesa próxima com mais duas pessoas que imaginei serem Nick e Frank, tive certeza quando me aproximei.

- Hey, o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei a ninguém em específico.

Lily não se mexeu, Frank apontou para uma garrafa no centro da mesa e Nicole me olhou para mim, mas logo voltou a olhar pra cima. Sentei ao lado de Nick, que se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira, conjurei um copo limpo para mim e enchi de whisky.

- Ainda se recusa a falar comigo? – perguntei a Nick, ela não respondeu – Eu bem queria te entender, mas sinceramente, com a sua atitude, vejo que não vai dar.

Então ela me olhou nos olhos, bem fundo, por uns cinco segundos e finalmente se pronunciou.

- Se meu silêncio não te diz nada minhas palavras serão inúteis contra sua medíocre compreensão. – disse num tom tão frio que deu até medo.

Me calei e afundei na cadeira olhando para o nada. Mas que droga de festa!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

E todo mundo me deixou sozinha. Fiquei observando Remus e Black conversarem por um breve momento, mas decidi ir procurar mais alguém pra conversar e me distrair enquanto o grupo original não se juntava outra vez.

Falei com alguns conhecidos, dancei um pouco, conversei de novo e... Cansei. O salão estava quente e eu estava louca por um enorme copo de suco de abóbora gelado. Fui até a mesa de "bebes", cacei meu copo e ia me sentar quando vi meus amigos com cara de enterro numa mesa próxima. Fui até lá bebendo meu suco e, quando parei em frente a mesa, comecei a me perguntar se algo ruim não tinha realmente acontecido.

- Ah... Oi, gente. – comecei cuidadosa – Tá tudo bem com vocês?

Não obtive uma resposta imediata, mas depois de esperar um pouco eles começaram a reagir.

- James está namorando. – disse Lily.

- Alice também. – Frank completou.

- David não está aqui. – Nick disse em seu tom distraído.

- Esta festa tá um droga. – Remus concluiu.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Espera aí! Vocês todos estão assim por causa de outras pessoas? Estão despencando pelos cantos e enchendo a cara porque algum ou alguma idiota não nota que você existe? – disse indignada com suas atitudes – Ah, me poupem! Honestamente, estou tentando ter pena de vocês, mas tá bem difícil!

- Jéssica, dá um tempo. – disse Lily sem muito ânimo.

- Quer saber? Eu vou mesmo dar um tempo. Em outro lugar onde as pessoas têm auto-estima e amor próprio. – respondi e saí de perto deles.

Sim, eu estava realmente irritada com aquelas atitudes. Pelo amor de Merlin! Onde as pessoas que eu conheço tinham ido parar? Aqueles pareciam um grupo de zumbis sem cérebros... E por que diabos este salão está tão quente! Não dá pra agüentar ficar aqui, vou dar uma volta lá fora.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Frank Longbottom_

Assisti Jéssica se afastar em passos decididos e, logo depois, sair do salão.

- Ela é um tanto nervosa, não? – comentei.

- Não... Ela está certa. – Nicole disse lentamente – Completamente certa!

- Fale por você. – disse Lily.

- Não! Veja: estamos numa festa enorme com música boa e ficamos num canto remoendo mágoas por casa de pessoas que estão por aí curtindo? Isso não está certo e eu não vou persistir no erro. – ela falava cada vez mais animada – Vamos nos divertir.

Ela então se levantou sorrindo com o ânimo completamente renovado e fez a última coisa que eu queria e esperava que fizesse: me puxou pelo braço (e, Merlin, como ela tem força!) e saiu me arrastando para o meio da pista de dança. Eu até tentei fugir, mas desistia sempre que ela me lançava seus olhares assassinos.

Pouco tempo depois Lily e Remus vieram também. No começo nenhum de nós estava assim tão animado, mas acabamos nos divertindo a valer e só podíamos agradecer a Jéssica por nos acordar pra a vida. Aliás, ela não voltou mais para o salão, o que me deixou curioso, mas não naquele momento.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Fui andando com dificuldade até a beira do lago porque meu salto afundava na lama e estava muito frio para tirar a sandália. Os cascalhos na margem fizeram bem à minha caminhada, mas não continuei andando por muito tempo, cheguei à pedra onde Lily, Nick e eu costumamos vir quando está quente e me sentei tendo plena consciência de que a magia ia cuidar do meu vestido arruinado depois.

Olhei a lua crescente e admirei as estrelas ao redor, era o que eu mais gostava em Hogwarts, não dá pra ver as estrelas assim na cidade.

- Vou começar a achar que _você_ está me seguindo. – fechei os olhos pedindo paciência a Merlin.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi aí. – falei levantando – Boa noite.

Ele estava encostado na árvore um pouco atrás da pedra e eu realmente não o tinha visto, mas agora que sabia, não ia ficar ali.

- Hey! Já está indo por quê? – perguntou bloqueando meu caminho quando tentei descer da pedra.

- Eu não vejo porque isso seria da sua conta. – respondi irritada.

- Ouch! Você está quase ficando boa nisso. – deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ah, cala essa boca, você é TÃO previsível.

- Aaah, não sou não. – abriu mais o sorriso.

- Aaah, é sim. – rebati.

- Quer apostar? – eu estava pedindo que ele fizesse isso.

- Você vai perder. – avisei.

- Veremos. – respondeu e chegou mais perto.

Fingi surpresa e ele caiu como um patinho. Ele fez mais um movimento rápido e estava prestes a me beijar, mas eu estava preparada: consegui me esquivar de seus braços e, uma vez atrás dele, o empurrei para dentro do lago.

Eu só não esperava que ele fosse conseguir me puxar junto.

E quer saber a melhor parte? Eu não sei nadar. Sério, eu sou uma lástima dentro d'água, então entrei em desespero e tentei gritar por ajuda, engoli litros de água enquanto me debatia e tentava nadar pra cima. Alguém estava gritando, mas parecia distante e eu não conseguia entender... Então os braços me envolveram pela cintura me puxaram para cima da água.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, mulher, a água deve estar batendo na sua cintura! – e eu percebi que era Sirius quem estava gritando antes – É só ficar de pé. – ele parecia irritado, mas havia algo a mais em sua voz.

Quando finalmente parei de tossir por causa da enorme quantidade de água que havia engolido, me acalmei o suficiente para ficar de pé. Ele me soltou quando achou que eu não ia mais cair (o que quer dizer umas três tentativas depois. E então percebi que a tosse era o menor dos meus problemas.

- Oh. Meu. Merlin! Está congelando! – falei.

Ou tentei falar, meu queixo estava batendo tanto que eu duvidava ter produzido algo inteligível. E então ele começou a rir, mas não estou falando de uma risada qualquer, ele estava gargalhando. E tão alto que as pessoas no castelo ouviriam se não tivesse uma banda lá dentro. Comecei a ficar meio irritada, quer dizer, ele quase me matou afogada e agora estava claramente rindo da minha cara.

Fechei a cara e comecei a andar em direção à margem resmungando e batendo os dentes, mas enganchei o pé em alguma coisa e voltei a cair na água, o que provocou no Sr. Feliz uma nova avalanche de risos. Então eu fiz a única coisa _racional_ que estava ao meu alcance: tentei afogá-lo também.

Foi até fácil já que ele estava distraído demais rindo para perceber o que eu estava fazendo. Eu quase obtive sucesso, mas ele logo se recuperou e agora estava segurando minhas mãos com força o bastante para eu saber que nem adiantava tentar sair.

- Ok... – ele começou ainda meio risonho – Eu não devia ter... rido. – completou e ia começar a rir de novo, mas conseguiu se conter, respirou fundo e continuou – Agora vamos sair daqui.

Ele me soltou e indicou com uma das mãos que eu fosse na frente, fiquei desconfiada, mas estava louca para sair da água, então não fiz objeções. Infelizmente a noite estava disposta a tomar toda a dignidade que ainda me restava e eu prendi o pé (de novo) caindo (de novo).

- Por Merlin, você é totalmente descoordenada? – a pergunta pode parecer rude (e vindo dele, normalmente seria), mas seu tom era apenas divertido. Puramente divertido como eu nunca o tinha visto usar antes.

Em todo caso, ele me ajudou a levantar e eu estava prestes a agradecer quando reparei que ele não ia parar por ali: me pegou no colo, acima da água, e saiu me carregando para fora do lago. Ok, as coisas estavam começando a ficar MUITO estranhas por ali. Que surto de gentileza era aquele?

Ele me colocou gentilmente (pasme) de pé na grama e (pasme geral) sorriu divertido de novo. E então se jogou sentado na grama ainda sorrindo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente perdida com suas ações! Mas em todo caso, achei que agradecer seria um bom começo.

- O-o-ob-bri-i-i-ga-ada. – falei ainda batendo os dentes.

- Hã? – ele me olhou confuso, mas logo a compreensão apareceu em seu rosto e com um – Ah. – ele puxou a varinha e nos deixou secos.

- Obrigada de novo. – achei justo, eu havia deixado a varinha no dormitório e ia acabar muito doente se não me secasse logo.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, o sorriso ainda brincava em seu rosto embora estivesse menor. Fiquei tanto tempo olhando pra ele que nem estava mais percebendo que fazia isso quando ele se virou pra mim e me pegou no flagra.

- Eu não sabia que não sabia nadar, desculpe ter te puxado para o lago – disse.

- Oh, er... Tudo bem. - respondi ocupada demais ficando vermelha para ficar pasma pelo fato dele ter se desculpado por algo que eu mesma havia começado.

- Mas foi divertido. – disse mais para si mesmo do que pra mim.

- É, foi. – confessei. Ele abriu o sorriso de novo – Bem... Eu deveria ir. – completei, era esquisitice suficiente para uma semana inteira, então me levantei e percebi que – Ah, que droga! Minha sandália deve ter ficado presa na lama! – comente irritada.

- Posso pegar pra você. – ofereceu indicando a varinha que ainda estava em sua mão – Mas só se você ficar mais um pouco.

Espera, eu ouvi direito! Não, eu devo estar louca, definitivamente.

- O quê!

- Gosto de companhia. – respondeu dando de ombros – E você é engraçada.

Eu ainda não acreditava naquilo, TINHA que ter alguma coisa errada.

- Er... Eu ficaria, sabe, mas ainda estou com frio, então se você pudesse, por favor, pegar a minha... – eu parei de falar pela incredulidade no que estava acontecendo.

Assim que disse que estava com frio ele começou a retirar o casaco e agora estava oferecendo a mim. Eu devia estar realmente cômica com a boca aberta e expressão de choque.

- Só alguns minutos. – argumentou – Você parece gostar da sandália.

Ponderei por alguns segundos o quão longe uma alucinação pode ir. Cogitei a idéia de comprar uma sandália nova, mas... Eu precisava saber quem era aquele cara, porque não era Sirius Black.

- Isso é chantagem. – reclamei enquanto vestia o casaco e voltava a me sentar.

- Eu sei. – deu um sorriso maroto – Então... Bailes também te deixam enjoada?

- Não exatamente... Deixam você?

- Muito. Gente demais, música pop demais, conversa fiada, espaço de menos... E a mediocridade da maioria das pessoas me deixa realmente doente. Prefiro ficar aqui fora olhando pra isso. – e apontou para o céu – Já viu algo parecido com isso em toda a sua vida?

- Não... Você é meio... Anti-social, não? – perguntei mesmo tendo quase certeza que isso acabaria com seu bom humor.

- Quem, eu? Ah... Eu não colocaria as coisas nestes termos. Veja bem: não é exatamente minha culpa se a maioria das pessoas são tão patéticas que é difícil até ter pena, é? Quer dizer, são pouquíssimas que valem a pena trocar palavras neste castelo.

- Hum... Bem, isso é um tanto boçal da sua parte. – comentei surpresa por ele ter usado quase as mesmas palavras que eu mais cedo.

- Você acha?

- Acho. – respondi começando a ficar aborrecida com tanto egocentrismo, lá estava ele de novo, eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo.

Ele deu de ombros, passamos algum tempo em silêncio. Eu ainda estava muito confusa com toda aquela situação, mas ele parecia achar a coisa mais normal do mundo, era como se diariamente ele salvasse garotas de afogamentos ridículos, as pegasse no colo e tivesse conversas sobre as noites e as pessoas em Hogwarts.

- Eu nunca me importei com o que as pessoas pensam. – disse de repente.

- Eu não acho. – respondi, ele se virou imediatamente para mim.

- Como?

- Eu acho que você se importa e muito com o que pensam. Quer dizer, você anda por aí como se não ligasse pra nada nem pra ninguém mas não é verdade, você só quer que pensem isso. – expliquei – Mas talvez não seja sua culpa, talvez você só... Sofra de transtorno bipolar, quem sabe.

- Quem voc... Espera, transtorno o quê?

- Bi-po-lar. Acho que o nome é auto-explicativo. – suspirei – Olha só, mesmo agora você está tentando me convencer que é carrancudo, rabugento e totalmente independente de outras pessoas, mas disse a poucos minutos atrás que gostava de companhia e foi gentil mais cedo...

- Isso é besteira. – retrucou.

- Eu não sou estúpida, Sirius. Eu percebo coisas óbvias na minha frente e, sinceramente, você pensar o contrário até me ofende. – ele não respondeu, suspirei mais uma vez – Olha, vamos só fingir que nada disso aconteceu, que você ainda é um idiota e cada um vai pro seu lado com suas próprias opiniões. – disse me levantando – Se quer um conselho: procure ajuda profissional porque você tem _sérios_ problemas. – dei bastante ênfase ao "sérios" – E procure conhecer as pessoas antes de julgá-las "medíocres". E... É só, boa noite. – e saí andando.

Devo dizer que minha saída não teve tanta classe quanto merecia porque eu estava mancando ainda sem uma das sandálias, mas ao menos estava aquecida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fui a primeira das garotas a chegar ao dormitório e dei graças a Merlin por estar vazio. Lavei meus pés com água quente e deitei na cama ainda completamente vestida só para descansar um pouco, a noite tinha sido cansativa. _Sirius Black... Humf, idiota. Quem ele pensa que é? Bem, seja lá o que ele pense, cheira bem..._ E dormi com estes pensamentos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Acordei no sábado de manhã com os olhos ainda pregados e um barulho irritante de vidro batendo. Quando recuperei consciência suficiente para raciocinar vi que uma coruja batia incessantemente na janela ao lado da minha cama. Estava com tanto sono que nem ao menos estranhei a correspondência sendo entregue no dormitório e não no salão principal, enfim, abri a janela, a coruja entrou, soltou o pequeno rolo de pergaminho e saiu. Fosse o que fosse podia esperar, não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que ainda não havia dormido o suficiente.

Não dormi por muito mais tempo, no entanto, eu acho... Bem, não importa, o fato é que quase soltei um palavrão quando li o pergaminho deixado mais cedo.

_Srtª. Carrew,_

_Sua detenção deve ser cumprida hoje (01/11/1977) às 13h, compareça à minha sala na hora indicada para instruções._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Profª. Minerva McGonagall – Vice-diretora_

Já vi que meu sábado vai ser uma droga. E eu tenho exatamente quarenta minutos para chegar à sala da McGonagall, melhor correr.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Fui acordado por volta das onze da manhã por uma coruja batendo na janela. Ela me trouxe um informativo de detenção que me fez suspirar alto. Uma tarde de sábado estragada na sala da McGonagall... Ninguém merece.

Olhei em volta do dormitório, a cama de Frank estava vazia, mas ele devia estar no banheiro, eu podia ouvir o chuveiro; Sirius brincava com um galeão entre os dedos olhando distraidamente para o teto, Peter babava no travesseiro e James esquecera de tirar os óculos para dormir.

- Bom dia. – falei para Sirius me jogando na cama outra vez.

- 'Dia. – respondeu em tom monótono.

- Ressaca? – chutei.

- Não. Por mais incrível que possa parecer.

- Realmente incrível. – concordei surpreso.

- Planos pra hoje a tarde?- perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do teto.

- Detenção. – respondi infeliz levantando o pergaminho.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu procurava roupas limpas para trocar depois do banho e Sirius continuava encarando o teto. Algo parecia errado com ele, mas não me atrevi a perguntar.

- Isso está ficando chato _demais_... – comentou de repente com a expressão aborrecida – Acorde, Rabicho! – e apontou a varinha para Peter.

Peter gritou e caiu da cama, o que provocou uma pequena crise de risos em Sirius e acordou James, mas ainda estava atordoado demais para assimilar alguma coisa.

- Almofadinhas! – Peter reclamou.

- Desculpe, nunca perde a graça. – Sirius riu mais, Peter o encarou aborrecido.

- Bom dia. – eu disse aos dois recém acordados.

- Que horas são? – James perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Onze e dezessete. – respondi.

- Legal... Dá pra dormir mais três horas antes de encontrar a Nani. – disse se deitando outra vez.

- Então... Ouvi dizer que baile foi bom pra vocês dois. – comentei.

- Ótimo. – James respondeu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Foi bom pra você também, Aluado, te vi com a Evans. – disse Peter.

- Hey, Rabicho, não...

- O quê? – James quase pulou da cama.

- Vocês pareciam bem próximos ontem. – Peter completou – Vi os dois dançando juntos boa parte da noite.

- Sim, nós fomos juntos, m...

- Você o quê? – James perguntou de novo.

- Eu fui com a Lily ao baile, James, mas o Rab...

- Espera, juntos? Tipo um casal?

Achei a atitude dele estranha, mas devia ser só o sono que o tinha deixado lerdo. Ignorei.

- Mais ou menos, nós só...

- Como é que você pôde fazer isso! – perguntou quase gritando.

- O quê? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Como pôde chamar Lily pra sair? É absurdo! E ficar esfregando na minha cara que dançaram juntinhos a noite inteira como um casal de pombinhos, seu traidor! – ele estava realmente com raiva, parecia prestes a atirar algo em mim.

- Pontas, o que diabos você está falando? – perguntei exasperado.

- Você sabe, Aluado, não se faça de imbecil! Há anos eu tento sair com ela e agora...

- E agora você tem uma namorada? – Sirius interveio. James se calou e encarou Sirius confuso. – Você estava falando da ótima noite que tiveram, tipo, há dois minutos atrás? Você ficou louco, Pontas?

- Eu... Ele saiu com Lily, você ouviu? – perguntou no mesmo tom confuso.

- Pensei que você tinha superado ela. – disse Peter com uma expressão ainda mais confusa que a de James – Você não disse que estava apaixonado pela Ariane?

- Eu disse... Eu... Não sei qual é o problema...

Por um momento fiquei realmente com pena de James, ele parecia tão perdido quando alguém poderia ficar. Resolvi tentar ajudar.

- Escute, James, deve ser algo com a sua memória. – comecei – Você costumava ser "arriado" pela Lily e agora isso deve estar voltando... Talvez você devesse ver a Sra. Higgins.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu...

- Bom dia. – disse Frank saindo do banheiro.

James se apressou em entrar pela porta que Frank deixara aberta atrás de si.

- Eu disse algo de errado? – Frank perguntou confuso.

- Ah, cara, eu ia tomar banho agora! – reclamei. Sirius revirou os olhos; Peter não se moveu. – Inferno, vou para o banheiro dos monitores. Vejo vocês depois da detenção.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mesmo já sendo hora do almoço o castelo parecia meio deserto com mais da metade das turmas ainda na cama de ressaca pela noite anterior. Almocei sozinho na mesa da Grifinória entreouvindo fragmentos de conversa dos outros, fofocas da festa. Não que eu estivesse interessado, mas não dava pra evitar ouvir, sem falar que nomes conhecidos sempre chamavam minha atenção. Escutei falarem e Lily, James e Nani, Frank, Alice e Charles, algumas garotas frustradas por não terem visto Sirius, Peter e alguém chamada Jenny, Tremllet com uma garota loura misteriosa nas masmorras... Nada de realmente interessante, apenas comentários sobre roupas ou suposições de novos casais. Faltavam vinte minutos para o início da detenção quando deixei o salão.

Precisei correr um pouco para não me atrasar, mas cheguei exatamente às treze horas na sala da McGonagall. Nicole já estava sentada em frente à mesa da professora e não olhou para mim quando entrei.

- Bem vindo, Sr. Lupin. – disse McGonagall – Sente-se. Como eu ia dizendo à Srta. Carrew, sua detenção consiste em trabalho em equipe. Prometi a uma amiga que tomaria conta de seus dois filhos enquanto ela está fora no fim de semana mas surgiram problemas que precisam ser resolvidos imediatamente, então vocês dois cuidarão de Carl e Matthew enquanto estou fora. Sem magia. – ela estendeu as mãos e entregamos nossas varinhas – Estarei de volta no fim da tarde. Tudo o que precisam saber está neste pergaminho, eles estão naquele quarto. – apontou para uma porta è esquerda que eu não havia reparado antes – Boa sorte. – se levantou e saiu da sala.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um bom tempo digerindo o que havíamos escutado. Ela estava mesmo falando sério? Cuidar de crianças?

Nicole se moveu primeiro, ela pegou o pergaminho deixado pela professora, suspirou e se levantou da cadeira.

- Vamos, eles tem que ser alimentados agora e estar limpos e dormindo quando ela chegar. – comentou – O que significa que teremos que cansá-los o suficiente para isso... Oh Merlin, que eles sejam uns anjinhos, por favor!

Concordei com ela em pensamento, mas duvidava muito que fossem.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_James Potter_

Eu estava realmente atordoado com o que aconteceu. Não sei de onde veio a onde de raiva que me percorreu quando soube que Lily poderia estar saindo com alguém. Mas era mais que raiva. Ciúmes talvez? Mas ciúmes de quê? Eu tenho acabo de pedir uma garota em namoro e tenho certeza que gosto dela. Eu gosto?

Perguntas demais, pensamentos demais e nenhuma conclusão. Eu precisava falar com Ariane e era naquele exato momento.

Saí do banheiro para o dormitório vazio, pelo jeito eu havia passado tempo demais. Desci as escadas depressa e segui para o salão principal, era hora do almoço e talvez Nani estivesse lá. Eu poderia, é claro, ter usado o Mapa do Maroto para encontrá-la, mas só pensei nisso quando estava a vários andares abaixo da torre da Grifinória.

Felizmente não precisei chegar tão longe para encontrá-la, Ariane estava descendo as escadas do segundo andar com sua amiga Kathy e as duas conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa.

- Nani! – chamei correndo para alcançá-la – Olá, Kathy. Desculpe, mas pode nos dar um segundo?

- Oh... Tudo bem. Nos encontramos lá embaixo, Nani. – Kathy disse e continuou descendo.

- O que foi, James, você está bem? – Nani perguntou com preocupação evidente em sua voz – Você parece perturbado.

- É, eu estou mesmo meio confuso... Escute, sobre ontem, quando você me viu com Lily...

- Eu preferiria que não voltássemos a mencionar isto. – me interrompeu aborrecida.

- Eu sei, desculpe, mas é realmente necessário. Eu só queria ser totalmente honesto com você porque acho que você merece o melhor e hoje me aconteceu uma coisa estranha...

- James, você está nervoso demais, precisa se acalmar.

- E você precisa parar de me interromper, por favor. – pedi, mas ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vou te ouvir assim que você começar a falar algo que faça sentido. Aqui, - disse retirando algo de dentro da capa e pondo em minha mão – coma este chocolate enquanto organiza seus pensamentos e depois você fala.

- Eu não preciso me acalmar, preciso que vo...

- Eu não vou correr, James! – disse rindo – Só se acalme um pouco, respire, coma seu chocolate...

- Não quero chocolate, estava indo almoçar.

- Coma a droga do chocolate! – insistiu elevando a voz, mas estava sorrindo.

- Tá, tá. Você venceu. – respondi e enfiei o doce na boca – Mas fique sabendo que... – comecei a falar com a boca cheia, mas esqueci o que ia dizer no meio da frase.

Me desconcentrei ao reparar o quão bonita a garota a minha frente era. Pequenos detalhes como o sol batendo em seu cabelo cor de mel ou o jeito como ela sorria docemente para mim. Eu podia muito bem estar louco, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que não envolvesse ela.

- Você estava dizendo...? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu estava pensando se... Se você não gostaria de passar a tarde inteira comigo lá fora. – respondi.

- Claro que quero. – seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais – Mas tenho que almoçar primeiro...

- Eu posso cuidar disso. – me apressei em dizer – Podemos fazer um piquenique no jardim, eu arrumo a comida e tudo mais que precisarmos.

- Assim eu fico mal acostumada...

- Essa é a ideia. – pisquei para ela.

- Ok, então vamos fazer assim: você pega a comida e eu vou rapidamente até o salão principal avisar a Kathy que vou almoçar com você. Nos encontramos na porta do jardim em... Vinte minutos?

- Fechado. Ganho um beijo pela genialidade?

- Claro que sim!

Então ela se aproximou e encostou seus lábios aos meus e foi como se eu estivesse flutuando. Era para ser um beijo breve, mas eu a puxava de volta sempre que ela tentava se afastar então durou um bocado de tempo. Quando finalmente nos separamos fui depressa para a cozinha pegar tudo o que podia. Conjurei uma cesta, uma toalha e algumas flores e fui para a entrada principal do castelo, aquela tarde seria perfeita.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Acordei com ótimo humor aquela manhã. Fiquei na cama sorrindo comigo mesma ao lembrar os momentos divertidos da noite anterior. A melhor parte certamente foi ver Frank empolgado para dançar. Simplesmente hilário, tivemos que pará-lo para seu próprio bem.

Quando levantei já estava quase na hora do almoço, mas não me importei, havia chegado no dormitório perto das quatro da manhã, eu merecia um descanso. Olhei em volta, Alice não estava mais no quarto e Jéssica ainda dormia completamente vestida e com uma jaqueta masculina que me era bastante familiar. Ela me devia várias explicações e eu esperava que ela acordasse logo.

Tomei um banho e, quando voltei ao quarto, encontrei a Srta. Buttler sentada em sua cama olhando para o nada.

- Bom dia? – arrisquei. Ela se virou lentamente para mim.

- Que horas são?

- Onze e quarenta.

- Primeiro de novembro?

- É. – confirmei – Você tá bem?

- Tô, tô... Só fico confusa quando durmo por tempo demais. – respondeu esfregando os olhos – Me espera pra descer?

- Claro. – respondi enquanto ela entrava no banheiro.

Até parece que eu ia deixá-la escapar das minhas perguntas. Em todo caso, ela não demorou muito, então saímos da torre pouco depois de meio dia. O castelo estava até vazio, as pessoas ainda deviam estar na cama.

- Bonita jaqueta a que você arrumou pra dormir... Onde conseguiu? – perguntei quando passávamos pelo sexto andar. Ela ficou vermelha.

- Agora não, Lily. Ainda não digeri a história. – respondeu.

- E você realmente acha que _esta_ resposta vai me ajudar a esperar? – eu disse incrédula.

- Desculpe. Sério, foi MUITO estranho.

- Olha se você não vai me contar agora é melhor parar de falar. – pedi. Ela riu.

- Está bem. Me diga: o que eu perdi ontem?

- Algumas cenas engraçadas. Frank dançando é uma comédia e você precisava ter visto Nicole meio bêbada... Bem, apenas imagine ela sendo dez vezes mais ela.

- Oh Merlin. Deve ser... Eu não tenho palavras para isso.

- Foi bem difícil, mas eu pensei que "psicodélico" se encaixa bem.

- Tem razão. Você é um gênio.

- Obrigada. – respondi sorrindo.

- Hey, Evans. – um garoto que sabia ser da Corvinal me chamou – Você tem uma boquinha linda! Deve ter um gostinho... Posso provar?

Parei de andar e fiquei olhando pra ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Tipo... O quê? – perguntei.

- Fiquei sabendo que você anda solitária... É só procurar Andrew Macfadyen, na Corvinal, gata. – respondeu, piscou pra mim e saiu andando.

- Tipo... O quê? – repeti, mas para Jéssica.

- Ele ainda deve estar bêbado de ontem... – respondeu, mas sua expressão estava tão confusa quanto a minha.

- Vai entender...

O problema é que não parou por aí. Levei mais cinco cantadas (uma mais podre que a outra devo mencionar, a última realmente ofensiva de um sonserino) até chegar ao salão principal. E lá foi que a coisa ficou realmente feia.

Todos os rostos se viraram para mim quando entrei e os cochichos e dedos não eram discretos.

- Jéssica. – disse só para ela ouvir – Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Você _acha_? – ela respondeu – Não vejo um escândalo desses desde que... Ora, nunca vi um escândalo destes!

- Tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu. – sussurrei quando nos sentamos na parte mais vazia da mesa da Grifinória.

- Vamos saber mais cedo ou mais tarde. Finja que não está vendo eles.

- Posso fazer isso, mas ainda posso ouvi-los! – disse irritada.

- Paciência, vamos saber logo.

Comecei a comer e fiz de tudo para ignorar os outros, mas todos os garotos de Hogwarts estavam me olhando, piscando, rindo e assoviando pra mim! Era tão constrangedor que me tirava o apetite. Eu só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- E então, Lily, – um garoto que eu não conhecia se sentou à minha frente com um enorme sorriso – eu estou disponível esta noite se você precisa tanto de uma companhia masculina.

- Mas quem disse que... – comecei, mas um outro chegou e começou a discutir com o primeiro.

- Cai fora, Lewis! A Lily vai sair comigo. Vai crescer, garotas precisam de uma diversão mais adulta. – e piscou pra mim.

- Que absurdo! – gritei e levantei – Em primeiro lugar: é Evans pra você. E quem você pensa que é pra...

- Se manda você também, Gubbler, você não tem ideia de como se agrada uma mulher. Ela vai sair comigo, não é?

- Hã? Espera, o que é...

- Saiam todos de cima dela, seus carniceiros! – um quarto garoto disse.

Ele não gritou, mas havia tanta autoridade em sua voz que os outros se afastaram um pouco. E este garoto era ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- E quem você pensa que é, Black? – disse o tal Gubbler – Todos temos direito de tentar uma chance com a Evans.

- Eu sou o namorado dela, seu asno insolente. – Black respondeu fazendo todos os queixos próximos caírem tanto quanto possível, inclusive o meu – E se você tem amor a sua vidinha medíocre é melhor começar a tratar a mim e a minha garota com mais respeito.

**N/A: Fiiim de capítulo! Então, pessoal, este capítulo custou a sair mas foi simplesmente gigantesco (tem 33 páginas na formatação que eu uso) e logo terá continuação. Espero que tenham gostado e que expressem isso :D**

**Até o próximo capítulo, beijoooos!**


	19. Altos e Baixos

**Capítulo XVII – Altos e Baixos**

**

* * *

**

_Um simples amigo acha que a amizade terminou quando vocês têm uma discussão._

_Um verdadeiro amigo sabe que não existe uma amizade enquanto vocês não tiverem divergência._

_

* * *

_

_- Eu sou o namorado dela, seu asno insolente. – Black respondeu fazendo todos os queixos próximos caírem tanto quanto possível, inclusive o meu – E se você tem amor a sua vidinha medíocre é melhor começar a tratar a mim e a minha garota com mais respeito._

_Lily Evans_

Meu cérebro parou de funcionar. Eu estava tão chocada que a única coisa que me sentia capaz de fazer era encarar o garoto moreno à minha frente com a boca aberta. Minha boca, não a dele, claro.

Black deu dois passos para perto de mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Doce Lily. – ele disse devagar, como se as palavras fossem realmente prazerosas – Não precisamos mais esconder.

- O... O quê – consegui formar algumas palavras depois de muito esforço – Black, o que... – eu ia começar a fazer perguntas, mas me calei quando ele se aproximou mais e me abraçou.

- Você tem sorte, Evans. – sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvisse – Aparentemente ninguém nesta escola conhece Shakespeare, mas eles vão descobrir logo.

- Do que você está falando? – sussurrei de volta.

- Explicações mais tarde, agora você não tem escolha, se quiser evitar um escândalo maior é melhor entrar no jogo. – ele não esperou resposta, me soltou e olhou em volta – Eu não sei o que andaram espalhando por aí, – sua voz soava irritada e ele falava alto – mas foi claramente um mal entendido. Estamos juntos e não lhes devo nenhuma explicação do por que mantivemos segredo, mas agora que já sabem, tratem de dar o fora. Se eu os vir importunando minha Lil outra vez...

Não foi preciso que ele repetisse, os garotos se desculparam comigo, com ele e depois se afastaram para suas mesas. O silêncio predominava no salão e todos os olhares estavam voltados para nós. Jéssica estava tão imóvel ao meu lado que poderia estar sob o efeito de um feitiço do corpo-preso, sua expressão era de total choque.

Sirius olhava em volta como se fosse um dia perfeitamente normal, mas então se virou para mim e estendeu a mão.

- Quer dar um volta por aí? – perguntou sorrindo e eu sabia que devia aceitar.

- C-claro. – respondi – Hum... Nos vemos depois, Jess.

Ela respondeu com um "ok" quase inaudível e percebi Black a observando pelo canto do olho antes de sairmos do salão. Ele não falou nada até que estávamos do lado de fora do castelo numa região vazia do jardim.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala, garota. – disse quando finalmente paramos.

- Black, o que foi aquilo lá dentro? – perguntei histérica.

- Hey, eu salvei sua pele sardenta, que tal um pouco de gratidão?

- Obrigada. – respondi – Agora pode, por favor, me explicar o que diabretes aconteceu no salão?

- Hum... Vou aceitar porque você está nervosa, Evans, mas vamos ter que trabalhar no seu temperamento para este relacionamento funcionar. – disse fingindo seriedade, eu estreitei os olhos – Te irritar é irresistível, mas como não pretendo passar o dia todo aqui... Sente-se, ruiva.

Ele sentou na grama e deu duas palmadas na grama ao seu lado, o que me lembrou um treinador ensinando comandos a um cachorro. Cheguei à conclusão de que a intenção era mesmo essa, mas sentei, eu precisava de explicações.

- Então... O que aconteceu com você noite passada? – perguntou se apoiando na grama com os braços para trás.

- Nada demais... Não fiz nada que justifique o que aconteceu hoje.

- Nada que você se lembre, quer dizer?

- Hey, eu não estava bêbada! – retruquei – Falei algumas bobagens, eu admito, mas não bebi o suficiente pra esquecer o que fiz.

- Ok então. – respondeu – Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas pra você. Significa que alguém te odeia e, sendo assim, é provável que aprontem de novo.

- Como?

- Veja: por acaso eu sei que você inventou uma história para o Pontas sobre um cara chamado Edward Ferrars, não me interessam seus motivos, mas você não tem criatividade pois roubou nomes e enredos de outras histórias. Em todo caso, alguém deu com a língua nos dentes mas alterou a sua linda história, ouvi que você estava "caçando", sim, eu também acho ofensivo. – acrescentou depressa ao perceber minha reação – Enfim, disseram que você está desesperada por um namorado porque levou um chute do seu amor trouxa e você não é nada mau, logo, todos os homens de Hogwarts quiseram tentar ser substitutos.

- Mas isso não...

- Sei que não é verdade, já não é obvio? – me interrompeu – Mas eles não sabem. E você estaria realmente encrencada se eu não estivesse por perto.

- Olha, Black, eu agradeço sua intenção, mas acho que você só piorou tudo. – respondi.

- É? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico – E por que você acha isso?

- Bem... Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas, uma vez que descobrisse, acho que podia lidar com um bando de garotos estúpidos. – argumentei, mas a expressão em seu rosto me deixou confusa.

- Eu estou amaciando a história pra você, Foguinho, mas você não poderia lidar com os comentários verdadeiros... – seu tom agora era realmente sério – Estavam fazendo você parecer uma verdadeira... Bem, apenas acredite que não iam se calar simplesmente por você negar tudo, você precisava de alguém pra impor respeito e eu atendi o chamado.

- E isso faz você algum tipo de super-heroi, eu suponho. – minha vez de ser sarcástica.

- Veja como quiser. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Ficamos um tempo sem nos falar. Eu digerindo os acontecimentos recentes; ele... Não tenho a mínima idéia do que estivesse fazendo ou pensando, apenas olhava para o outro lado em silêncio.

- Black, por que você me ajudou? – perguntei de repente.

- Hã? – perguntou se virando para mim, acho que estava distraído demais para ouvir.

- Por que você me ajudou? Pensei que você me odiasse! Aliás, por que você me odiava? E de onde voe tirou "Doce Lily" ou "minha Lil"?

- Perguntas demais, ruiva. Precisamos nos concentrar em outras coisas, por exemplo, como vamos sustentar nossa farsa por tempo suficiente para "acabarmos".

Eu realmente não gostava daquela ideia, mas acho que não tinha mesmo escolha. Discutimos quando poderíamos andar lado a lado e como poderíamos terminar e então voltamos a nos calar. Parecia que estava tudo resolvido, então me levantei para ir embora.

- Então eu já vou indo... Obrigada, Black. – falei realmente agradecida. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Já tinha dado alguns passos quando ele disse algo que não melhorou meu dia.

- Era como James te chamava, se você quer saber, _doce Lily_. – disse, por incrível que pareça, sem tom de sarcasmo – E é melhor me chamar pelo nome se quer que isso dê certo.

Foi minha vez de assentir.

- E diga a sua amiga Jéssica que me encontre no salão comunal em uma hora, precisamos fazer uma troca. – acrescentou, eu assenti outra vez e saí.

No começo fiquei confusa com o que ele disse, simplesmente não fazia sentido. Mas quando cheguei ao dormitório (seguida de olhares, cochichos e dedos por todo o caminho) e vi a jaqueta em cima da cama de Jéssica tudo fez sentido.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada olhando para o casaco com a boca entreaberta, só "acordei" quando a porta foi aberta e Jéssica entrou com uma expressão estranha.

- Então... As fofocas me disseram que você estava aqui. – disse meio sem jeito.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Nicole abriu a porta da sala de McGonagall e os gritos começaram, dois garotos de aproximadamente cinco e sete anos pularam encima dela e a derrubaram no chão em segundos enquanto gritavam e riam. Imaginei que isso a deixaria irritada, mas percebi que ria embaixo dos garotos.

Isso, é claro, até começarem a puxar o cabelo dela e pular. Achei que deveria interferir quando ela parecia sem ar e os tirei de lá para que ela pudesse respirar. Infelizmente não é fácil segurar uma criança em cada braço, ainda mais quando elas ficam se debatendo. E mordendo com força. Muita força.

Acabei soltando os dois, que me derrubaram por cima de Nicole e saíram correndo e gritando pela porta aberta. Eu podia ouvi-los iniciando uma pequena destruição no escritório da McGonagall, mas estava mais preocupado com a situação em que me encontrava agora.

- Problemas a resolver, é? – ela disse – Vendo minha alma se ela não se aproveitou da detenção pra escapar dessa.

Eu ri enquanto me levantava e estendi a mão para ajudá-la. Ela se levantou sozinha e partiu para o escritório.

- Nick, não vai poder me ignorar o dia todo se quer que isso dê certo. – discuti.

- Não estou te ignorando, Lupin, falo o que é necessário com o meu parceiro de detenção e nada mais. – rebateu.

- Eu já te pedi desculpas, pelo amor de Merlin! – disse irritado. Ela me lançou um olhar tão irritado quanto eu nunca a tinha visto usar antes.

- Só que isso não vale de nada. – rebateu friamente.

- Por quê? Vai querer que eu te compre flores ou fique de joelhos? – disse sarcástico.

- Não, Lupin, não quero nada de você. Não vale nada porque o único motivo de você estar pedindo desculpas agora é o fato de eu ter te visto. Ou vai dizer que você viria me contar que mentiu e pediria desculpas se não tivesse sido pego? – havia tanta raiva e mágoa em suas palavras que não pude sequer olhá-la – Foi o que eu pensei. – completou e foi para o outro cômodo – Hey, quem quer jogar um jogo? Tenho um doce pra quem ganhar.

Ela conseguiu a atenção dos garotos. Eu devia ir ajudá-la, mas ainda estava com vergonha demais para ficar no mesmo cômodo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- As coisas estão tão ruins assim lá fora? – perguntei.

- Não tanto depois que você, hum... Arrumou um namorado. – ela praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras, então supus que estivesse chateada.

- Jéssica, você sabe que Black e eu...

- Eu estive com Will esta manhã, ele está bem melhor. – ela interrompeu, eu a olhei incrédula.

- Você não está sendo justa. – reclamei. Ela respirou fundo.

- Só não quero falar sobre o seu, caso, namoro, ou seja lá o que for agora, está bem? Tenho outras coisas em mente. – respondeu enquanto procurava algo em seu malão, mas eu suspeitava que fosse só pra não me encarar.

- Ótimo. – rebati me irritando também – Mas é melhor arrumar algum tempo na sua agenda porque _meu namorado_ quer a jaqueta dele de volta.

- O quê? – foi a vez dela ficar incrédula.

- Ele quer ver você na sala comunal em vinte minutos para pegar a jaqueta de volta. – disse, ela se levantou com raiva.

- Ótimo, isso é horrível mesmo!

- Ah é? Porque você pareceu gostar muito dela antes! – retruquei.

- Vá pro inferno, Lily! – gritou.

- Você primeiro, Jéssica!

Então ela entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta. Ouvi algo sendo chutado (provavelmente o lixeiro) do outro lado da porta e sentei na cama me sentindo tão mal que era difícil fazer algo além de respirar.

Passaram-se poucos minutos de silêncio absoluto. Aquilo era ridículo! O que diabos estava acontecendo com o mundo aquela manhã? Bufei, levantei e fui até a porta do banheiro.

- Será que podemos acabar com isso agora? – perguntei.

Não houve resposta. Suspirei e estava voltando a me sentar quando Alice entrou no dormitório sorridente.

- Oh, olá Lily. – cumprimentou, sentou-se em sua cama e começou a procurar algo em sua gaveta olhando para mim pelo canto do olho.

- Pode perguntar, Alice, eu não vou te morder. – falei quando cansei disso.

- Ah não, eu só estava... Seu cabelo está bonito hoje, realmente bonito. – disse como rosto um pouco vermelho.

Achei tão legal de sua parte tentar se discreta que passei a gostar mais dela naquele instante. Lancei-lhe um olhar descrente e ela sorriu sem graça, hesitando.

- Vá em frente. – sorri encorajadora. Ela hesitou só por mais um segundo antes de explodir.

- Oh meu Merlin, Lily! Sirius Black! Como? Quando! Ele é, tipo, o cara mais gostoso e inacessível desta escola! Você me disse que tinha aquele namorado e... Houve aquelas histórias loucas e de repente você está com Black! O que diabos aconteceu? – embora um pouco triste por ter que continuar mentido, não pude deixar de sorrir diante de seu entusiasmo.

- Me desculpe ter mentido antes, mas era pra ser totalmente segredo. O Sirius tem essa cisma com fofoca e... Falando em fofoca, Alice, eu tenho que perguntar... Você contou a história de Edward a mais alguém?

- Não, Lily, eu juro que não! – ela me pareceu sincera, então resolvi acreditar – Mas... Era tudo mentira, de qualquer jeito, não?

- Não exatamente mentira... Apenas uma história velha. – menti – Gostaria de saber quem descobriu e alterou tudo... Sirius disse que estavam falando coisas horríveis!

- Realmente estavam, eu fiquei chocada! – respondeu – Mas não sei quem pode ter feito uma coisa dessas, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Alice... Sirius meio que ajeitou as coisas pra mim. – lembrei com certa gratidão.

- Ele foi tão cavalheiro! – exclamou animada – Defendendo você daquele jeito, te chamando de "minha garota"... Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse um lado assim!

- Ele sempre foi assim, é um amor quando se conhece bem... – comecei, mas me interrompi quando Jéssica abriu a porta do banheiro com força, cruzou o dormitório sem nem olhar pra mim e saiu.

- O que ela tem? – Alice perguntou.

- TPM. – menti rapidamente – E um garoto da Sonserina chamou ela de gorda... Vai passar logo, eu acho. – acrescentei.

- Hum... Sei bem como é. – comentou – Mas me conta tudo, Lily! Quer dizer, você pode contar agora, não pode? – eu sorri.

- Posso sim. Deixe-me ver...

Inventei para Alice uma história enorme de como Sirius e eu havíamos nos apaixonado, começado a namorar e tudo mais. Inventei detalhes obre seu caráter e encontros onde quase fomos descobertos. Tudo fluía com uma naturalidade que me assustava, eu estava aprendendo a mentir e bem rápido. Isso não podia ser bom.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Passei pela sala comunal rapidamente, não sabia o que faria agora, mas precisava sair daquela torre. Foi só quando já estava a meio caminho dos jardins que decidi que era uma boa idéia mandar uma carta a Charles, ele sempre foi um bom correspondente.

Não que eu fosse falar sobre garotos com meu irmão mais velho, isso seria estranho, mas de alguma forma escrever para ele me deixava ais calma. Acho que me lembra que existe um mundo lá fora onde meus problemas de adolescente são insignificantes. E além disso, poderia pedir detalhes dos preparativo do casamento.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, apenas que era complicado. Não é que eu estivesse irritada com Black... Bem, na verdade eu estava, mas não tinha motivos para estar, tinha? Nós nem ao menos somos amigos! Ele sai, ou diz que sai, com quem quiser e acabou a história! Por que eu deveria ficar irritada? Só porque tivemos uma noite estranha e eu dormi com o casaco dele? Isso não significa nada. Absolutamente nada. E eu não estou apaixonada.

E ainda tem a questão de Lily, sei que fui injusta com ela, eu só... Não tinha controle sobre mim naquela hora. Pra falar a verdade, ainda não tenho! É muita coisa pra uma cabeça só e eu...

- Você não parece ter trazido minha jaqueta. – disse em seu tom frio habitual e me assustou. Estava tão distraída com minha tagarelice mental que não percebi sua aproximação.

- Dá próxima vez tente não me matar de susto, Black. – respondi irritada – O que você quer?

- Minha jaqueta? – repetiu em tom de "dãã?".

- Você mesmo notou que não estou com ela aqui, então some.

- A Evans por acaso se deu o trabalho de te dizer que quero minha jaqueta de volta?

- Sim, Black, sua namorada, Evans, se deu o trabalho. Mas não precisamos nos encontrar para isso, te mando depois. – disse rispidamente. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Desde quando você chama sua melhor amiga pelo sobrenome? – perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Oh, eu acho que é, já que estamos falando da "minha namorada". – ele fez as aspas com os dedos.

- Ótimo, pergunte para ela.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas acompanhando meus passos rápidos. Eu queria que ele fosse embora, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria... Que droga! Isso lá é hora de ter dúvidas sobre sentimentos?

- Você não está com ciúmes, está? – perguntou de repente.

- Não me faça rir.

- Por que não? Parece que você está precisado de alguma diversão. – bufei em resposta – E também parece estar com ciúmes. – sorriu convencido.

- Olha aqui. – parei de andar e o encarei – O que _você_ acha não me interessa nem um pouco que seja. Não me interessa também quem você namora ou deixa de namorar. O que me interessa é que você está me incomodando e me seguindo, outra vez, sem motivo algum para isso e eu apreciaria se você fosse embora.

- Eu trouxe seu sapato, Cinderela. – disse tirando minha sandália de dentro da capa.

Fiquei sem ação. Depois de tudo que eu disse noite passada ele se importou em recuperar minha sandália?

- Bem... Obrigada. – disse sem jeito.

- Podemos trocar. Eu realmente gosto da jaqueta.

Não posso descrever o quanto fiquei irritada neste momento. Que cara imbecil!

- Ora, vá pro inferno!

- Sua delicadeza me comove...

- Então vá se comover longe de mim, por favor.

- Não até você me dizer o que te irrita tanto. – retrucou.

- Por que você se importa! – perguntei incrédula e totalmente sem paciência

- Sou uma pessoa legal, Buttler. – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Você nem imagina o quanto.

Respirei fundo. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Sirius Black sabia que ele não iria embora até conseguir o que queria, seja lá o que fosse.

- Você não tem uma namorada para cuidar, não? – alfinetei.

- Você sabe que não estou namorando a Evans, pare de insistir nisso. – disse meio irritado – Sei que ela contou tudo a você... Não contou?

- Jéssica? – Will apareceu no fim do corredor em que estávamos.

- Will, você saiu da enfermaria! – constatei alegremente

- Completamente curado. – respondeu – Boa tarde, Black. – acrescentou olhando desconfiado para Sirius.

- 'Tarde... Me desculpe, qual é mesmo o seu nome? – Sirius disse polidamente.

- Frey, William Frey. – Will disse e se virou para mim – Me desculpe interromper sua conversa, eu só pensei ter ouvido sua voz e vim dizer que já fui liberado.

- Ah, você não está interrompendo nada. – garanti – Na verdade, o Sr. Black aqui já estava de saída, não é?

- Na verdade, não estava não. – Sirius respondeu na cara de pau. Inacreditável!

Olhei para ele ameaçadoramente.

- Ele está te incomodando? – Will perguntou.

- Não, ele só esta brincando... Já está de saída sim. – reafirmei e fiquei encarando Sirius.

Ele deu um de seus melhores sorrisos cínicos e disse:

- Nos vemos por ai, Buttler, você ainda está me devendo.

E sumiu no corredor mais próximo.

- Não sabia que você e Black eram amigos. – disse Will.

- Não somos. – garanti. E não estava mentindo.

- Mas ele...

- Sirius Black é um maluco, Will. Vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis. – sugeri. Ele pareceu se animar.

- Onde você está indo?

- Bom... A lugar nenhum, na verdade. Estive pensando em mandar uma carta a Charles, mas acho que pode esperar. – ele sorriu.

- Isso é bom. Quer ir dar uma volta? Há séculos não passamos algum tempo juntos... Eu ia resolver isso no baile mas... Bem, você sabe, me desculpe mesmo.

- Não foi culpa sua, Will, que bobagem!

- Me sinto culpado mesmo assim.

- Porque você é um amor. – sorri – Para os jardins? A tarde está agradável.

- Com certeza. Me dá a honra? – perguntou me oferecendo o braço.

Então saímos e ficamos andando até o fim da tarde. Estar com Will era tão agradável que me fazia esquecer qualquer problema. Passamos uma tarde tranqüila conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos e, por fim, fomos jantar juntos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Quando Nicole voltou para o quarto em que eu estava com os dois garotos pendurados em suas pernas, me deu a ordem de arrumar a bagunça que tinham feito no anterior, o que eu fiz sem pensar suas vezes.

Na altura em que terminei de arrumar tudo fazendo o melhor que podia sem magia, a voz dela era a única coisa ouvida no quarto ao lado. Contava qualquer história maluca com visões deturpadas de fadas com varinhas que realizavam desejos. Só tive coragem de entrar quando, após o "fim", tudo ficou em silêncio. Ela estava jogada em uma poltrona enquanto os garotos dormiam numa cama improvisada. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração tão lenta que cheguei a pensar que estivesse dormindo também.

- Pode dar um jeito nisso também, por favor? – pediu – Eu estou exausta.

- Claro. – respondi começando a recolher os objetos largados no chão.

Eu havia pensado no que dizer a manhã inteira, e até que o ensaio estava legal, mas agora, já no meio da tarde e na hora de falar... Não tinha a menor idéia de por onde começar. Pra ser sincero, acho que estava com medo que ela quebrasse meus argumentos com a facilidade de sempre fazendo eu me sentir idiota. Então resolvi que o melhor era não tentar me justificar, apenas implorar por desculpas e rezar para serem aceitas.

- Hum... Nicole?

- Estou ouvindo. – respondeu em voz baixa.

- Eu sou um imbecil. – declarei. E não prossegui.

Ela abriu os olhos, virou a cabeça em minha direção e ficou me observando com as sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida. Gostaria que ela tivesse continuado como antes, seu olhar me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse em cima de um palco com milhares de pessoas olhando.

- Eu não devia ter mentido pra você, me desculpe, mesmo! E também por ter sido grosso com você hoje mais cedo, eu sou péssimo pedindo desculpas e... Eu sinto falta da sua companhia todos os dias então, por favor, não pode me dar uma segunda chance? Eu tenho direito, certo? Todo mundo faz besteira as vezes e...

- Tudo bem, Remus, pode parar. – me interrompeu com um sorriso fraco nos lábios – Você já estava desculpado mesmo antes de pedir, eu só estava irritada demais... Bem, vamos esquecer isso, ok? E, por favor, me diga a verdade da próxima vez que não quiser fazer algo, não é nenhum crime.

- Eu sei! Eu só... Deixa pra lá. – engoli a ofensa que ia fazer ao ex-namorado dela – Obrigado. – Ela sorriu.

- Também senti sua falta. – disse de uma maneira carinhosa que fez meu rosto esquentar.

Me virei para esconder e voltei guardar o que faltava.

- Conte-me sobre ela. – pediu – Se você quiser, é claro.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você sabe... Kathy. – explicou – Você gosta dela? Já saíram outras vezes?

- Ah... Bem, digamos que eu tenho uma quedinha por ela há algum tempo, mas nunca tinha acontecido nada. – respondi – Então eu tive um surto de coragem e a chamei para o baile. Infelizmente ela foi ao casamento de uma prima e sugeriu que saíssemos naquele momento mesmo.

- Que legal. Acha que vai rolar alguma coisa?

- Talvez... Eu espero que sim, na verdade. – respondi percebendo que, apesar de termos nos tornado próximos, nunca tinha falado sobre isso a ela.

- Hum... Então vou ter que aturá-la? – perguntou em tom divertido – Sabe, talvez seja por isso que fiquei tão irritada, eu e Butcher temos uma pequena rixa, acho que fiquei com ciúmes. – concluiu. Eu a olhei surpreso – Oh, não me entenda mal! Não é esse tipo de ciúmes, só o de amigos. – garantiu –Mas estaríamos empatados, não? Percebi que você não gosta muito do David.

Resmunguei em resposta, estávamos chegando num tópico que eu preferia evitar.

- Será que... Você poderia me dizer que há de errado entre vocês dois? – perguntou hesitante, mas esta era uma questão que eu podia contornar sem mentir.

- Nada, na verdade. Acho que só antipatia instantânea.

- Ok... Então qual o problema que você vê entre ele e eu? – agora ela acertou em cheio. Eu já devia ter imaginado que seria assim. – Por favor, Remus, me diz.

Medi um pouco as palavras, olhei para ela e suspirei antes de responder.

- Não acho que você deveria sequer olhar pra ele, Nick, esse cara não é pra você.

- Como? – perguntou com a expressão confusa.

- É o seguinte, - comecei depois de respirar fundo outra vez – eu acho que ele é um idiota que te enganava o tempo inteiro e não merece você. Acho que ele se aproveitou da sua inocência pra pôr a culpa do fim de namoro em você e sair de bonzinho quando na verdade era o que ele queria há tempos e, quer saber do que mais? Ouvi boatos de que ele estava com outra garota ontem no baile. Pronto, falei. – acho que falei demais.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Comecei a me sentir idiota outra vez.

- Me desculpa, ok? Eu exagerei.

- Não, não é culpa sua. – ela se apressou – Eu pedi sua opinião e você deu, foi sincero. Só estou surpresa.

- Achei que você não se importasse com a opinião dos outros. – tentei salvar a situação.

- Não com a da maioria... Só a de algumas pessoas.

- Oh... Obrigado. – disse sem jeito.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que eu achei algo para falar.

- Hey, você foi ótima com essas crianças! Onde aprendeu isso?

- Um pouco de psicologia infantil. Minha mãe usava comigo, me ensinou a usar com minha irmã mais nova... Ela é uma psiquiatra bastante respeitada no mundo trouxa, sabe?

- Como?

Então ela começou a me contar e explicar tudo sobre sua vida em casa. Como seus pais pareciam excêntricos comparados ao resto do mundo. Sua irmã mais nova, Georgia, que também era bruxa. Mas, o mais interessante era, indubitavelmente, seu pai, um Doutor em Física Quântica que ensinava Universidade de Oxford.

- No começo foi um pouco difícil, sabe? Quer dizer, o trabalho dele é provar as leis do mundo trouxa e nós sempre fomos muito apegados! Então imagina o que foi pra ele quando, de repente, eu representava que tudo que ele sabia estava errado! Ficamos meio afastados todo o tempo em que estive em Hogwarts no primeiro ano. Até que voltei pra casa no natal e contei a eles tudo sobre o mundo mágico e então - ela abriu um enorme sorriso – as coisas ficaram melhores que antes! Nosso hobby de férias é explicar como a magia é possível, e estamos tendo progressos, dá pra acreditar? – sua empolgação era contagiante.

- É ótimo! – eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Então eu vou tentar ingressar em Oxford no ano que vem e, se conseguir, trabalharemos juntos. – concluiu sorrindo.

- Espera, você vai pra uma faculdade trouxa quando acabar Hogwarts? – perguntei espantei.

- Pretendo. – confirmou – Sei o que está pensando. – completou – "Como pode dar às costas ao mundo da magia e se juntar aos trouxas outra vez?" A questão é que eu _realmente_ amo ciência, entende? Adoro encontrar respostas para grandes enigmas e não estarei abandonando este mundo, imagine o quão revolucionário seria se conseguíssemos entender como a magia se comporta! É isso que estamos tentando fazer.

- Parece fantástico. – respondi sinceramente.

- Estou falando de mim a séculos! – exclamou ainda animada – Fala da sua família. – pediu.

Senti um nó no estômago ao perceber que nunca poderia conversar com mesma espontaneidade com a qual ela se expressava, simplesmente despejando palavras sem se preocupar com o que ia ouvir de volta.

- Não há muito a contar, na verdade. Minha vida não é de longe tão interessante quanto a sua.

- Quero ouvir mesmo assim. – insistiu – Se você se sentir a vontade pra isso, claro. – se apressou em acrescentar.

Não, eu não me sentia à vontade, mas achei que ela ficaria magoada se, depois de me contar tanta coisa, eu simplesmente me recusasse a falar.

- Tudo bem, só me avise se ficar muito chato, não quero que você durma enquanto eu falo. – ela riu, eu continuei.

Contei a ela que meu pai costumava trabalhar para o Ministério da Magia, mas pediu demissão quando começou a receber ameaças por seus projetos de lei, não entrei em detalhes, omiti a parte em que foi tarde demais, depois que Fenrir Greyback me transformou em um lincantropo. Sem irmãos, família pequena. Passamos as férias em casa por causa do meu "problema", mas também omiti esta parte. Meu pai começou a trabalhar como um advogado bruxo de causas pequenas depois do incidente, mas morreu há dois anos em um acidente de trânsito. Falei sobe como achava mina mãe uma mulher maravilhosa, andava meio triste depois da morte do meu pai, mas sempre se esforçava para parecer feliz... Não havia muito a dizer se eu não podia contá-la sobre o problema peludo, mas ela pareceu satisfeita.

McGonagall chegou uns dois minutos depois de terminarmos esta conversa, nos deu uma bronca pro deixar suas cosias fora dos lugares exatos e nos dispensou. Estávamos combinando de jantar juntos quando Kathy apareceu.

- Hey, Remus! Me disseram que você esteve cumprindo detenção... Andou aprontando? – perguntou em tom divertido. Nicole murmurou qualquer coisa e se afastou seguindo na direção do salão principal, mas não parecia irritada.

- Não exatamente, sabe como é a McGonagall, qualquer coisa é motivo... – respondi.

- É...

- Mas e aí, como foi o casamento da sua prima? – perguntei rápido, antes que o silêncio constrangedor se instalasse.

- O quê? Ah sim, o casamento! Foi bem bonito. Minha prima sempre teve bom gosto. – disse sorrindo – Claro que eu teria me divertido mais ficando aqui – acrescentou – Será que você não gostaria de jantar comigo? Posso te contar tudo sobre a festa de casamento e você conta sobre o baile.

Fiquei sem saber o que responder por um curto espaço de tempo. Achei que estava devendo à Nicole mas, por outro lado, que ela ia entender

- Parece ótimo! – respondi – Você pode me encontrar no salão em uns trinta minutos? Eu preciso tomar um banho.

- Não me deixe esperando. – ela disse antes de sair.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Eu estava definitivamente enrascada. Corri tanto de James e sua namorada o dia inteiro para me ver sentada com eles na hora do jantar porque eles queriam sentar com Sirius. James estava particularmente interessado no começo do "nosso" namoro, pois dizia nunca ter percebido nada enquanto Sirius mentia prontamente respondendo que ele devia ter esquecido. Muito conveniente.

Sirius mantinha um braço ao meu redor o tempo todo para fazer a pose de super namorado e soube escapar com muita classe alegando "a Lil é muito tímida" quando Nani disse que nunca havia visto um beijo nosso.

A parte ruim (além de ser fuzilada por olhares femininos do salão inteiro) era ver Jéssica sentada com Will na mesa da Corvinal. Embora ela tenha sido injusta, eu fui uma cretina com ela. Pretendia pedir-lhe desculpas assim que fosse possível.

Confesso que me senti um pouco mal quando Nicole se sentou com eles e os três começaram a conversar enquanto eu estava presa olhando para James e sua namorada, mas quando os garotos começaram a falar de quadribol, Nani puxou conversa comigo fazendo perguntas sobre meu cabelo e começamos com conversa de garota. No fim das contas não foi tão ruim assim.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Eu tentava ignorar, mas era impossível. Eu estava com ciúmes? Sirius Black era um perfeito idiota e eu não podia gostar de alguém assim. Definitivamente não. Ou podia?

Não! Absolutamente não! Quer dizer, o cara é grosso, frígido, boçal, metido, arrogante e nem é assim bonito, por que eu me apaixonaria por ele? Só porque eu não consigo parar de olhar pra eles dois não significa que eu esteja com ciúmes. Eu não estava incomodada que ele estivesse abraçando Lily enquanto jantavam, estava apenas curiosa.

- Jeh? – Nicole se materializou na minha frente.

- Por Merlin, Nick, não me assusta! – pedi sobressaltada – Quando você chegou?

- Há uns cinco minutos. – Will respondeu e, de repente, me dei conta que ele ainda estava ali. – Pouco tempo depois de eu desistir de falar. – morri de vergonha. Queria me esconder embaixo da mesa.

- Ah... Oi, Nick. – disse sem graça – Me desculpe. – sussurrei para Will.

- Lily ainda não veio? – Nick perguntou olhando para os lados – Hey, o que ela está fazendo com... Eu perdi alguma cosia enquanto estive fora?

- Acredito que sim. – respondi – Quer fazer as honras, Will? – pedi. Não estava a fim de falar sobre isso.

Will me fez o favor de atualizar Nicole enquanto eu me esforçava para não ouvir. Comecei a pensar que tinha realmente sido injusta com Lily, afinal, ela estava tão caída pelo James que era impossível querer alguém mais. Aquilo devia ser coisa do Black, eu só não entendia o que nem porquê.

- E eu sou a louca. – Nick reclamou quando Will terminou a história – Fico incomunicável por algumas horas e a escola vira de cabeça pra baixo! Eu pensava que o Sr. Estrela estivesse afim de... – ela se interrompeu quando lhe lancei um olhar desesperado e balancei a cabeça negativamente – De si mesmo. – completou – Quer dizer, ele é tão metido.

Will riu do comentário. Acho que eles dois tinham finalmente esqueceram o incidente dos Beatles. Conversamos tanto que, quando nos demos conta, a sobremesa já havia sumido e o salão estava quase vazio. Deixei Will e Nick indo para a torre da Corvinal e segui para meu próprio dormitório, onde esperava encontrar Lily.

Mas é claro que ele apareceu de novo.

- Hey, Nervosinha, percebi seu olhar em mim durante o jantar. – ele disse.

- Sério? Devem ter posto alguma droga na sua comida. – respondi. Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Não vai perguntar o que eu quero?

- É inútil, não?

- Que pena, eu tinha uma resposta muito boa.

- Guarde-a, eu realmente não quero saber.

- Uau, quanta agressividade dentro de um recipiente tão pequeno. – ele deu dois tapas no topo da minha cabeça.

- Olha, será que você não podia ir encher o saco da sua namorada? É pra isso que elas servem.

- Qual é, baixinha, você me parece inteligente. – eu olhei sem entender – Só um completo imbecil não perceberia esta farsa. O que parece ser o caso de todos os alunos desta escola, infelizmente, mas você sabe de tudo. Você não precisa fingir surpresa, ninguém vai reparar. Aliás, eu adoraria se você se andasse conosco porque seu afastamento sim levantaria suspeitas e não é isso que queremos, é?

- Você é um farsante, Black. E pode enganar muita gente, mas a mim não – estreitei os olhos para ele – Você ajudou Lily hoje, mas o que quer com isso?

Ele me lançou um sorriso estranho e depois ficou meio pensativo, mas era óbvio que não me diria nada.

- Seja lá o que tenha em mente é melhor não magoá-la, ou teremos sérios problemas. – avisei.

- Uuh, estou tremendo. – respondeu com descaso – Eu já disse que acho garotas perigosas muito sexy? – acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vá pro inferno, Black. – retruquei – E você está avisado. – tomei qualquer corredor só para me distanciar dele.

- Vou ficar esperando sua fúria. – o ouvi comentar – E ainda quero minha jaqueta de volta! – reclamou.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Eu estava quase na torre da Grifinória quando Sirius, que havia sumido depois do jantar, reapareceu ao meu lado parecendo muito irritado.

- Por que todas as suas amigas são loucas, Evans? – perguntou fazendo bico. Eu não acreditei no que estava vendo, Sirius Black fazendo birra?

- Dizem que tenho esse dom de atrair malucos... Veja você, por exemplo. – brinquei, ele não pareceu gostar.

- Será que dá pra enfiar na cabeça daquela garota que eu não estou nem um pouquinho que seja afim de você?

- Nicole andou te enchendo? – perguntei confusa.

- Não, a outra. Buttler. – respondeu impaciente – Eu faço um favor enorme para sua melhor amiga e ela me vem com "não machuque ela ou vamos ter problemas", "você é um mentiroso", "você não tem uma namorada para cuidar?". – disse imitando perfeitamente o jeito que Jéssica fala – Será que dava pra alguém ser justo por aqui?

Ele continuava andando e resmungando, mas eu havia parado e o observava boquiaberta porque acara de ter uma epifania. Sirius percebeu que eu não estava ao seu lado e olhou para trás me procurando.

- Mova-se, Foguinho, não quero parecer um maluco falando sozinho! – reclamou.

- Oh. Meu. Merlin! – exclamei pausadamente olhando para ele.

- Ótimo, mais uma incoerente. – comentou revirando os olhos.

- Você! – eu realmente estava incoerente – Eu sei o que você quer!

- Que bom, Ruiva, porque eu acabei de dizer.

- Não, sei porque você me ajudou! – exclamei – Oh meu Merlin! Você quer se aproximar dela! – soltei apontando para ele.

- Ah, você pirou de vez!

- Sem chance, não podia ser mais óbvio! Como eu não vi antes? – comecei a rir – Como você é oportunista! – disse ainda rindo e sem intensão de ofender – É claro, viu a chance passando e resolveu se agarrar a ela... Merlin, você deve estar desesperado! – constatei. Agora sem rir – Você é tão ruim assim com garotas? – perguntei.

- Não me teste, Evans, lembre-se que você está nas minhas mãos.

- E você nas minhas. – rebati – Vamos lá, Sirius, eu já descobri. Vou te ser muito mais útil se você se abrir comigo.

- Merlin, como as garotas deste castelo são irritantes! – reclamou olhando para o teto – Olha, Evans, a gente conversa amanhã quando você esquecer esta ideia.

- Por mim tudo bem. Boa noite, Sirius.

- Boa noite.

Cheguei ao dormitório vazio ainda rindo comigo mesma. Sirius apaixonado pela Jéssica. Quem diria? Bem, sorte minha.

Estava pensando justamente sobre isso quando Jéssica entrou no quarto e olhou em volta.

- Que bom, pretendi falar com você a sós. – ela disse – Llily, eu...

- Eu também, não se preocupe. – interrompi – Amigas?

- As melhores! – ela sorriu.

Nos abraçamos e então começamos a pôr o assunto em dia. Aconteceram tantas coisas nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que precisamos de um bom tempo para contar tudo. Não disse à ela sobre as intensões de Sirius, não achei que devia e, além do mais, acho que será uma experiência bem interessante.

* * *

**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, gente. A faculdade tentou me matar esse fim de semestre... Bom, demorou mas chegou, né? Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada pelos comentários :D **


	20. Beatles, Confissões e Chocolate

**Capítulo XVIII – Beatles, Confissões e Chocolate**

* * *

_E eu tive o meu coração abatido__  
__Mas eu sempre volto para mais, yeah__  
__Não há nada além de amor para te puxar para cima__  
__Quando você está deitado no chão, yeah__  
__Então fale comigo, fale comigo__  
__Como fazem os amantes__  
__É, ande junto a mim, ande junto a mim__  
__Como fazem os amantes__  
_

Taking Chances – Celine Dion

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

O tempo passa rápido e as coisas mudam depressa. As vezes tão depressa que me sinto parada e perdida enquanto o mundo gira em alta velocidade ao meu redor.

Depois do dia das bruxas tudo mudou, já haviam se passado duas semanas e Frank anda tão irritadiço que conseguiu fazer Nicole perder a paciência e estuporá-lo numa manhã em que ele reclamava até do oxigênio. É claro que ela levou uma detenção por isto mas valeu a pena, pois Frank jamais voltou a se queixar do que quer que fosse quando ela estava por perto. Nick parecia perfeitamente feliz em sua amizade com Remus, mas ainda ficava quieta e distante sempre que David estava por perto. Nosso relacionamento com Alice vinha crescendo, as vezes ela fazia as refeições conosco, mas trazia Charlie, Ariane e James consigo, o que não agradava Lily e Frank. Apenas Lily resistia até o fim.

Lily, aliás, se tornou o maior exemplo de força que já conheci, pois James declarou que ela era sua nova melhor amiga e contava a ela tudo o que seus amigos homens não tinham saco para ouvir ou tato para aconselhar. Em resumo: tudo o que tinha a ver com Ariane e seu namoro. Até queria que as duas fossem melhores amigas também, coisa que Lily aceitava, pois gostava de Ariane e, ao que parece, de sofrer também. Acho que o que a está salvando de enlouquecer a esta altura é (imagine só!) seu falso namoro com Sirius, que a socorre das piores situações quando pode ou lhe dá vontade. Eles tem se tornado, arrisco dizer, amigos nos últimos tempos. Tenho os visto conversando muito enquanto andam juntos e parecem até se divertir as vezes. Claro que ele continua me irritando sempre que tem chance, mas com bem menos freqüência.

Já eu... Bem, nada mudou muito pra mim exceto o fato de que tenho passado menos tempo com Lily. Não que eu tenha qualquer tipo de ressentimento com ela, o problema é que agora ela possui um satélite moreno-alto-de-olhos-acinzentados cuja presença me incomoda, então fico com Remus e Nick enquanto Lily está com Sirius. Will também tem passado um pouco mais de tempo comigo. Normalmente almoço com ele. E Remus. E Nick. E Peter, a quem acabei me acostumando em nosso grupo modificado. Muitas vezes ele me fervia a paciência com suas perguntas idiotas, mas umas outras era bem engraçado.

Então, depois de tanto rebuliço os dias alcançaram uma nova rotina. Devo confessar que gostava mais da anterior embora esta não seja tão mal. Mas é claro, depois da calmaria sempre vem a tempestade e é exatamente isto que eu estou temendo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Numa bela manhã de terça-feira eu estava tomando café da manhã com Remus, Jéssica, Frank e Peter quando abri uma carta da minha irmã e meu mundo foi por água abaixo.

- MERDA! – xinguei alto. Todos pararam de conversar e me olharam assustados – O quê? Nunca ouviram a palavra? – perguntei mal-humorada.

- O problema não é exatamente este... – disse Jéssica – Algum problema?

- Sim, este problema! – respondi colocando o recorte de jornal mandado por Georgia embaixo de seu nariz.

Ela tomou o papel de minha mão e leu enquanto eu bufava de impaciência. Jéssica me olhou surpresa.

- Achei que você, dentre todas as outras pessoas, gostaria de um show de tributo aos Beatles... – comentou confusa. Peguei o papel de volta.

- É, mas você olhou a data? – mostrei – Dezessete de dezembro! Estaremos no meio das provas, Dumbledore NUNCA me daria permissão para ir a um show nesta data!

- E ele daria em outra? – Peter perguntou confuso.

- Eu não sei, mas tentaria... Isso é tão injusto! Esperei o ano todo por esse show! – reclamei.

- Você podia tentar, ao menos. – sugeriu Frank apoiado por Remus.

- Faça-me um favor. – disse a Remus – Tire isto da minha frente. – entreguei o recorte a ele.

E exatamente neste momento a Professora Minerva se levantou de sua mesa e disse a todos os alunos do sétimo e quinto ano que aproveitassem bem o passeio à Hogsmead no fim de semana, pois seria a última vez que sairíamos do castelo antes do recesso natalino. Eu suspirei alto.

- Mas quem é Beatles, afinal? – Frank perguntou.

- Quem são. – corrigi – Só a banda trouxa mais famosa de todos os tempos. Infelizmente acabou em 70, mas temos esperanças de que eles voltem... – parei para respirar um pouco, a notícia ainda me deixava triste.

- A Sra. Carrew me disse que ela chorou uma semana. – Jéssica sussurrou para os outros.

- Em todo caso, - continuei – este é um evento para os fãs se reunirem, ouvirem boa música e mostrar a Paul, John, Ringo e George o quanto gostávamos deles juntos e pedir que voltem. E eu não poderei comparecer. – completei e, finalmente, li a carta de Georgia. Estava tudo bem, eu responderia assim que pudesse.

Tudo bem, eu podia superar aquilo. Só precisava arrumar algo para me distrair o suficiente no dia dezessete e não lembrar que eu estava perdendo o show do ano.

Só isso. Vai ser fácil...

Ok, eu quero morrer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Desde que descobri as intenções de Sirius por trás de me ajudar, comecei a levá-lo mais em consideração como ser humano e, apesar desta descoberta tê-lo tornado, também, mais egoísta, nosso relacionamento melhorou bastante. A coisa funciona mais ou menos assim: eu solto comentários ao acaso sobre Jéssica e ele finge que não se importa, mas acata cada conselho quase como se fossem ordens.

E como que em agradecimento às informações, ele era bem simpático comigo. Bem, não exatamente agradecimento, mas costume. Tendo que ficar ao lado dele em vários momentos, percebi que Sirius tem uma vida dupla. Quero dizer, ele é completamente diferente daquilo que mostra! Quando está ao lado de James, Remus ou Peter ele é sorridente, falante, piadista e até quase simpático. Só não totalmente por causa do seu jeitão grosseiro mesmo, mas nada parecido com o Sirius longe dos amigos.

Acho que ficou meio confuso... O que estou tentando dizer é que, talvez, ele tenha se acostumado à minha presença e baixado a guarda. Me deixou ver quem ele era e agora não tem mais volta. Ah, queria tanto dizer à Jeh sobre isso! Mas não posso manipular o relacionamento deles desta maneira, então fico tentando fazer com que ela mesma veja isso. Ou melhor ainda, que ele a mostre.

Mas falando sobre mim, finalmente, ter Sirius como aliado me saiu melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter planejado. Isso porque ele me ajudava a fugir de James, que resolveu me tirar para Cristo. Eu sei, eu sei, eu mesma estou fazendo isso comigo, poderia dizer "não" a ele quando quisesse, é só que... Olha, falar é muito fácil, ta? Tenta dizer "não quero conversa com você" pra um cara por quem você está apaixonada quando, de fato, conversar é a única maneira dele talvez se lembrar que, de fato, gosta de você.

Dor de cabeça só de pensar, né? É exatamente assim que eu me sinto. Então eu fico nesse dilema o tempo todo. É bem cansativo. As vezes eu ensaio discursos para dar-lhe uma boa bronca e dizer que não quero ouvir mais nada, mas quando ele chega perto sorridente eu só consigo sorrir de volta! O que só torna tudo mais indescritivelmente frustrante quando Nani vem "buscá-lo".

Aliás, eu já falei do meu segundo maior problema? Ariane resolver ser super amiga da namorado do melhor amigo de seu namorado, o que significa que além de ouvir James falando sobre Ariane o tempo todo, tenho que ouvir Ariane falando de James o tempo todo. Legal, né? E vejam só, gostava dela antes, então não tenho como simplesmente cortar relações sem dar bandeira porque, por Merlin, ela não faz absolutamente NADA de errado!

Sim, claro que eu considero um erro ela namorar o cara por quem eu sou apaixonada, mas além disso? Nada. Ela é simpática, prestativa, bonita, inteligente, compreensiva, equilibrada, bem humorada... Qual é? Se EU fosse homem quereria namorá-la, quem pode culpar um cara com amnésia?

Então é isso, não posso culpar James por desejar Ariane, não posso culpar Ariane por gostar de James, mas posso culpar a mim mesma por não me afastar disso tudo. Está decidido, de agora em diante farei como Sirius: serei grossa, fechada e fria com eles dois e manterei distância. Não deve ser tão difícil.

- Hey Lily, tudo bem? – disse James sorrindo ao meu lado.

- Oi James, ta tudo ótimo, e você? – sorri de volta.

- Bem, mas tenho um pequeno problema que espero que você me ajude a resolver.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Sabe, o aniversário da Nani está chegando...

- Mas não é daqui a um mês? – perguntei.

- Sim, eu prefiro me prevenir. – respondeu – De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho ideia do que dar a ela e não queria apenas algo caro, preferia uma coisa mais marcante, se você me entende e eu acho que sim, algo mais romântico, sabe?

- Entendo.

- Então, será que você pode me ajudar? Podemos ir a Hogsmead este fim de semana e comprar o que for preciso. – meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

- Irmos à Hogsmead? – perguntei.

- É.

- Eu e você? Só? – perguntei só para confirmar.

- Claro que só, Lily. – respondeu rindo – Ela não pode saber, né? Encontrarei com ela mais tarde, sei como podemos evitar ser vistos, então vamos?

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo para ele, que retribuiu com um olhar realmente agradecido

- Obrigado, Lily. – disse me dando um beijo na bochecha – Combinamos a hora depois, ok? Preciso encontrar Nani. Tchau.

- Tchau. – respondi inaudivelmente.

Ok, eu me odeio.

- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Ruiva? – pediu Sirius, repentinamente, parado ao meu lado – Você tem algum problema mental ou é masoquista mesmo?

- Obrigada, Sirius. – respondi irritada e peguei o caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

- Não, to falando sério! – ele veio atrás de mim, mas não lhe dei atenção – Qual é, Lily, eu to do seu lado, lembra? – continuei ignorando, então ele puxou me braço para me fazer encará-lo.

- O quê? – perguntei grosseira.

- Me desculpa se a pergunta foi grosseira, ta? É o meu jeito, é difícil me adaptar a quem não está acostumado com isso... De qualquer jeito, preciso saber de uma coisa. – respirei.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntei voltando ao um estado de miserabilidade.

- Por que toda vez que você fala com Pontas ele sai sorrindo e você fica pra trás como se ele tivesse destruído tua vida? – perguntou em tom baixo.

O corredor não estava cheio, mas não era lugar para falar naquilo. Aliás, lugar nenhum era para falar naquilo, então apenas olhei para Sirius por alguns segundos antes de começar a frase "nos vemos no jantar, ok?", mas é claro que ele não me deixou falar.

- Eu sei que ouvir ele falando daquela enjoada-sem-sal da namorada dele é um saco, mas você não parece entediada e sim... – ele fez uma pequena pausa – Sem chance! Sério? – disse olhando surpreso para mim. Não respondi – Vem comigo. – acrescentou e saiu me puxando pelo castelo.

Não estava com vontade de ir a lugar nenhum, com pessoa nenhuma para fazer nada, mas não ofereci resistência a Sirius. Onde quer que estivesse me levando e seja lá o que quisesse, seria menos desgastante sair de lá do que evitar chegar. Eu aprendo rápido.

Chegamos em uma sala vazia num andar qualquer. Me encostei numa mesa próxima e, depois de trancar a porta, Sirius se colocou em minha frente.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Defina "isso". – pedi desanimada.

- Isso de você estar apaixonada pelo James!

Ok, essa me pegou de surpresa. Passei uns bons dois minutos encarando ele com os olhos arregalados antes de conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

- Como você...

- Acorda, Ruiva, tava escrito na sua testa hoje mais cedo. – respondeu rindo – Agora, sério, COMO isso aconteceu?

- Acontecendo, Sirius! Até parece que esse tipo de coisa se planeja! – respondi.

- Certo, então Pontas passou dois anos, repito: _dois anos_, te chamando pra sair e justo _agora_ você resolve que gosta dele. Genial, Lily.

- Mais uma vez: obrigada, Sirius. – disse sarcástica.

- Desculpe de novo. – disse – Quando isso começou?

- Sabe, a maneira como você diz "isso" faz parecer que é algo nojento. – tentei enrolar, mas ele não caiu – Ok, ok. É tudo culpa da Jéssica. Eu tenho essa mania de ficar observando as pessoas e percebendo pequenas características de suas personalidades e, uma bela tarde, eu estava irritada com James e ela disse "ele não é tão ruim assim, Lily, por que você não olha pra ele direito?" e eu fiz a besteira de aceitar o conselho. – suspirei – Isso aconteceu no fim do ano letivo passado. Passei as férias inteiras pensando nele, sem saber se ele ainda me queria e descobri que sim e quando finalmente íamos ficar juntos... Puff. – concluí.

- "Puff"?

- É, Sirius, "puff". Desapareceu, acabou. – expliquei.

- Eu sabia o que quer dizer, mas não deixa de ser estranho. – rebateu. Revirei os olhos – Hey, o que você quis dizer com "íamos fiar juntos"? Vocês estavam se encontrando e aquele safado não me disse nada?

- Na verdade foi um encontro só e foi meio que surpresa pra ele...

- Espera aí! O dia antes do acidente, era com você que ele estava! – ele disse alto.

- Isso, conta pra todo o castelo.

- Ninguém vai nos ouvir. Eu pensei que ele estivesse muito puto da vida com você.

- Ele estava. – confirmei – Mas eu pedi desculpas. De novo. E... Bem, tranquei ele no vestiário de quadribol até ele me ouvir. – disse a última parte num sussurro e sem olhar para Sirius.

- Você o quê? – perguntou rindo.

- É, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Então Sirius começou a rir. Mas não era uma risada comum, era uma gargalhada escandalosa que parecia um latido, tão espontânea que comecei a rir também. Claro que não tão abertamente. Mas de repente ele parou de rir e me lançou olhar que não podia ser mais malicioso.

- Pontas só chegou na torre de manhã aquele dia... – insinuou. Eu ruborizei completamente.

- Nada aconteceu, Sirius, nós só perdemos a hora! – me apressei em responder.

- Hehe, sei...

- Pára! – pedi batendo com força no braço dele, que nem pareceu sentir, mas controlou o riso pouco tempo depois.

- Ok, se você diz... Vou te dar um crédito.

- Você já fez perguntas demais, Sirius, é a minha vez. – exigi.

- Não me lembro de termos estabelecido regras. – disse fazendo cara de pensativo.

- Qual é a desses apelidos estranhos?

- Ruiva, você achou de perguntar algo que eu jamais poderei te responder. Estes apelidos fazem parte de um segredo que não é meu.

- Então vai responder minhas perguntas?

- Talvez. – disse se apoiando em uma cadeira.

- Ok. Por que você me odiava?

- Uau, direta! – ele riu – Veja bem, Ruiva, não é que eu odiasse você. Previamente eu não gosto de ninguém, mas especificamente o seu caso havia razões para um sentimento mais forte, se é que você me entende. Primeiro: você vivia defendendo o Ranhoso, aliás, vou te questionar sobre isso depois. Segundo, e eu sei que é uma razão idiota: você lembra minha tia Lucretia e eu realmente detesto minha família. A maior parte, pelo menos. Terceiro: se tem alguém no mundo de quem eu realmente gosto, são meus amigos, e você vivia maltratando o maior deles com palavras e sem necessidade. Quatro: a sua existência é a causa de intermináveis falatórios de James sobre você e você não tem ideia do quão chato ele consegue ser. E quinto: você é boazinha demais. Satisfatório?

- Bem mais que o esperado. – respondi meio atordoada – Obrigada pela sinceridade.

- Disponha. Mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, muitas. – ponderei por um momento se deveria fazer a pergunta que tinha em mente e resolvi que valia tentar – Qual a verdade sobre sua família, afinal? Ouvi todo tipo de boatos sobre isso, mas nenhum me pareia real.

- Provavelmente porque você está acostumada com uma família feliz e saudável, Lily. – riu com amargura – Você não poderia juntar um grupo de bruxos mais nauseabundos que meus parentes. Não temos absolutamente nada em comum e sempre que alguém decente nasce é cortado da família... – ele parou por alguns segundos – Por isso eu fui embora. – disse com orgulho – Deixei todos eles naquela casa imunda e reconstruí minha vida em outro lugar.

- Mas isso é horrível, Sirius! Você tinha pra onde ir? – um sorriso afetivo brincou em seus lábios.

- Fui adotado pelas melhores pessoas que já conheci. Os considero meus verdadeiros pais, se você quer saber, apesar de só morarmos juntos há pouco mais de um ano.

- Que bom. – disse aliviada – Quem são?

- Os Potter, é claro.

Fiquei surpresa. Apesar das toneladas de boatos espalhados sobre Sirius, nunca tinha ouvido este. Mas não era isso que me interessava no momento.

- Mas se o problema era com a sua família e você é tão diferente deles... Por que você é tão fechado?

- Porque as pessoas são podres. – respondeu dando de ombros – A maioria delas, pelo menos. Entenda, quando sua família tem fama e dinheiro as pessoas são amigáveis para tirar algum proveito, com sua inocência você não acreditaria em metade das histórias que eu posso te contar como exemplo. – fez uma pequena pausa – Eu não fui sempre assim, só aprendi a ser.

- Ah... – disse sem jeito – Ok.

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Lily?

- Sim.

- Se contar a alguém você morre. – disse sério, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto.

- Sei guardar segredo. – garanti.

Ignoramos o sinal que anunciava o começo das aulas da tarde e passamos horas conversando, nos conhecendo. Acho que Sirius, afinal, só precisava de alguém que desse o primeiro passo por ele. Que lhe desse o voto de confiança primeiro para que ele pudesse corresponder. Ele não é o primeiro e não será o último a esconder do mundo sua verdadeira personalidade. Na verdade, acho que todos fazem isso; uns exageram, em outros quase não se percebe, mas fazem.

Sentia que era o começo de uma valiosa amizade, esperava estar certa.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sirius Black_

Com o passar dos dias me acostumei à presença de Lily (me acostumei também a chamá-la assim) e comecei a pegar leve com ela, ser legal, sabe? Normalmente não faço esse tipo de coisa, mas Merlin, aquela garota precisava de _muita_ ajuda!

Então hoje a encontrei conversando com Pontas no corredor e, como de costume, ela ficou com aquela cara de criança que derrubou o sorvete quando ele saiu quase saltitante de felicidade. Uma coisa que muita gente não sabe sobre Sirius Black: ele é extremamente curioso.

- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Ruiva? – disse quando cheguei ao lado dela – Você tem algum problema mental ou é masoquista mesmo?

- Obrigada, Sirius. – respondeu irritada e saiu andando.

Eu precisava de uma resposta. Aliás, não apenas uma, então tinha quer usar um pouco da educação que Aluado me deu.

- Não, to falando sério! – fui atrás dela, mas não obtive resposta – Qual é, Lily, eu to do seu lado, lembra? – insisti e segurei-a pelo braço.

- O quê? – perguntou muito irritada.

- Me desculpa se a pergunta foi grosseira, ta? É o meu jeito, é difícil me adaptar a quem não está acostumado com isso... De qualquer jeito, preciso saber de uma coisa. – para minha própria surpresa, estava sendo sincero.

- O que você quer saber? – ela passou de raiva para total desânimo em uma fração de segundo.

- Por que toda vez que você fala com Pontas ele sai sorrindo e você fica pra trás como se ele tivesse destruído tua vida? – perguntei para que apenas ela ouvisse, mas ela apenas olhou pra mim, então recomecei – Eu sei que ouvir ele falando daquela enjoada-sem-sal da namorada dele é um saco, mas você não parece entediada e sim... – então uma luz acendeu em minha mente – Sem chance! Sério? Vem comigo.

Arrastei Lily até uma sala abandonada no segundo andar, fiz um enorme interrogatório, fui longamente interrogado também e, por fim, saí de lá com duas certezas: um, Lily é um poço de loucura; dois, gostei disso. Sério!

Eu costumava ter em mente a imagem de uma ruiva certinha, chata, chumbeta, nerd, perfeccionista, metódica, esnobe e metida. E no entanto encontro uma garota completamente afobada, incoerente e desnorteada. O impressionante é que ela se passa por normal com uma facilidade incrível! Aposto que engana muita gente, nunca ouvi um comentário sequer sobre sua sanidade. Realmente impressionante. Acabei contando um bocado de coisas sobre mim também, não vi mal em responder suas perguntas. Na verdade, era legal o modo como ela parecia se importar. E talvez se importe mesmo, quem sabe? Não sou assim fácil de surpreender, mas Lily obteve sucesso nisso.

Encurtando a história, ficamos conversado a tarde inteira e... Tá, admito, eu me diverti, Lily é legal. Até me peguei pensando que queria que ela conseguisse roubar James da mosca morta.

- Esse é o sinal do fim das aulas da tarde? – Lily se surpreendeu e levantou da mesa em que estava deitada.

- Acho que sim. – respondi.

- Sirius, as pessoas vão dar nossa falta! – disse alarmada.

- Estamos namorando, Ruiva, ninguém vai achar nada de mais. – a tranqüilizei.

- Ah é... Hey, estou morrendo de fome! Será que meu namorado não podia arrumar comida? – brincou. Esbocei um sorriso.

- Para sua sorte, tenho aqui uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel. – comentei – Para o seu azar... É a última barra do meu chocolate favorito e eu não dividiria nem comigo mesmo.

- Seu facínora! – gritou se levantando outra vez – Passa esse chocolate pra cá! – exigiu.

- Nem vem! Ninguém toca nos meus chocolates. Rabicho tentou uma vez e se arrependeu pra sem... Ei, chega pra lá! – me afastei dela, que já tentava pôr as mãos no meu casaco.

- Siriuusss! – resmungou me lançando um olhar triste e fazendo bico.

- Maroto errado, Ruiva. Pontas se derreteria por isso, eu sou Sirius Coração-de-Pedra Black, lembra?

- Saco. – reclamou – Então vamos logo jantar.

- Me chamando pra sair? – brinquei – Sem nem uma cantada antes?

- Cala essa boa e anda logo. – disse revirando os olhos.

Saímos da sala para o corredor ainda meio vazio, passei o braço pelos ombros de Lily e fomos andando para o salão principal rapidamente, eu estava começando a ficar com medo dos sons vindo do estômago dela.

- Sabe, Ruiva, você devia chamar sua amiga para ir conosco à Hogsmead este fim de semana. – comentei quando estávamos quase no salão.

- Devíamos, é? Por quê? – respondeu/perguntou distraída.

- Porque ela é sua amiga e vocês não saem há algum tempo... Ou andaram brigando por mim outra vez?

- Primeiro: nunca brigamos por você, _Sirius_. – ela me olhou e deu ênfase ao meu nome – Segundo: por que você não faz isso? Não vou desviar do caminho da comida por nada nem ninguém.

- Essa até me comoveu. – respondi e recebi um rolar de olhos como resposta.

- Além do mais, a ideia foi sua. – completou de repente.

- É, sei.

- E você nem está com fome.

- Uhum.

- E eu sei que você gosta de irritá-la.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- E você...

- Ok, ok, já to indo. A gente se vê daqui a pouco. – falei já me afastando dela, que agora carregava um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Dei uma corrida rápida até o dormitório para pegar o Mapa, pra quê perder tempo procurando? É só dizer "juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom" e... Aqui está ela, na biblioteca. Guardei o mapa no bolso da capa e tomei o caminho mais rápido até Jéssica.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Então lá estava eu, na biblioteca, tentando inutilmente me concentrar no dever quando chega a segunda criatura no mundo que eu menos desejava ver.

- Transfiguração, é? Posso te ajudar mais que esses livros. – disse Sirius Black com um sorriso detestavelmente arrogante.

- Se você retirar seu ego da frente da luz já está de bom tamanho. – respondi sem olhá-lo.

- Sabe o que seria legal? – disse assim que eu respondi – Se você fosse comigo à Hogsmead no fim de semana. – eu o olhei espantada – Quer dizer, conosco! Lily e eu. – se apressou em completar – Ela me pediu pra te chamar, claro.

- Tão pouco tempo e já virou pau mandado da namorada, Black? – disse Rick.

Ele, aliás, era primeira criatura que eu menos queria ver, que só estava em primeiro porque chegou antes.

Sirius ficou surpreso, acho que não tinha notado ele ali, mas não deixou transparecer por muito tempo. Lançou a Rick um olhar de desprezo.

- O que faço ou não com minha vida, Murray, pode ser qualquer coisa, menos do seu interesse.

- É do meu interesse quando você abusa da sua má educação interrompendo minha conversa com esta bela dama. – Rick respondeu piscando olho para mim. Que situação ridícula.

- Então é por sua causa que ela está com esse humor? Imagino o quanto deve estar interessante.

- Eu acho que _isso_ não é da sua conta.

- Por que os dois pimpolhos não me deixam estudar e resolvem isso lá fora?

Os dois voltaram a prestar atenção em mim mas, logo em seguida, começaram a discutir outra vez.

Não prestei atenção ao que diziam, reuni minhas coisas e tentei sair de fininho. Achei que tinha conseguido por um momento, mas assim que saí da biblioteca lá estavam eles de novo.

- Dá pra esperar um pouco, Buttler? Ainda não combinamos a que horas vamos sair. – disse Sirius.

- O que o faz pensar que ela vai com você? Eu chamei primeiro. – Rick rebateu.

- E o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? Por acaso você ainda está no segundo ano? É claro que ela vai comigo.

A arrogância na voz de Black foi tanta que dei uma de Lily. Agi no impulso e fiz algo que jamais faria em condições normais: virei para os dois e...

- Rick, adoraria sair com você. Nos encontramos na entrada do salão principal às oito, ok? Até lá. – disse com o sorriso mais cínico que consegui e saí andando, desta vês sozinha, pelo corredor sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, mais uma vez: mil perdões pela demora! Foram meses loucos entre aulas, provas, projetos e congressos, então só tive chance de terminar o capítulo recentemente. Agradeço a todos e todas que lêem e comentam a fic! Beijos!**


	21. Bad Day

**Capítulo XIX – Bad Day**

* * *

"_Nem todas as verdades são para todos os ouvidos."_

_(Umberto Eco)_

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Abri os olhos na manhã de sábado e percebi o quão difícil seria sair da cama naquele dia. Era o dia mais frio até agora e estar aquecida sob as cobertas não me dava nenhuma vontade de levantar. Pensando bem, o que tinha pra fazer? Ninguém a encontrar, os deveres de casa podiam esperar até de tarde e eu nem estava com fome. Estava decidido, nada me tiraria da cama antes dàs onze da manhã!

- Levanta, Jéssica, temos que ir à Hogsmead! – disse Lily puxando minhas cobertas sem pena.

- Lily! – reclamei morrendo de frio.

- Quanto mais você prolongar, pior será.

- Mas eu não vou à Hogsmead hoje. – rebati

- Mas você não ia procurar um presente de aniversário pro seu irmão?

- Ah é... Droga. – resmunguei levantando.

Me vesti depressa e desci para o salão principal com Lily mas mal sentamos à mesa e James apareceu querendo levá-la embora.

- Mas eu anda nem comi nada! – protestou.

- Nani estará aqui em breve, Lily, temos que ir! – insistiu.

- Você, por acaso, vai pagar meu lanche depois? Porque eu não vou conseguir pensar em nada que preste com fome!

- Te pago o que você quiser mas, por favor, vamos!

- James, eu tava brincando...

- Bem, eu não. Vem logo!

E foi assim que Lily foi roubada de mim. Gostaria de saber até quando ela pretende manter essa palhaçada, mas como a vida não é minha... Continuei comendo sozinha, mas não por muito tempo, uma companhia agradável (coisa rara atualmente) logo se juntou a mim com um "bom dia" sorridente.

- Bom dia, Will. – respondi bem humorada.

- Por que está sozinha tão cedo?

- Aparentemente, sou a única que não tem um compromisso de hora marcada esta manhã.

- Acabou de achar um parceiro então, posso me juntar a você ou vou te atrapalhar de alguma forma?

- De maneira alguma, vai até me ajudar!

Assim que terminei o café da manhã, saí do salão acompanhada de Will. Ainda era cedo e haviam poucas pessoas transitando pelo castelo, não olhei o relógio, mas acho que eram menos de oito horas. Fui conversando e brincando com Will enquanto caminhávamos para o vilarejo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

O vilarejo não ficava longe de Hogwarts, mas tampouco era possível chegar lá andando em cinco minutos, como James parecia querer fazer.

- James, quer se acalmar! Por Merlin, parece um louco! - reclamei pelo que parecia a enésima vez nos últimos dez minutos.

- Desculpe. - repetiu - Só não quero que ela descubra. - mas não reduziu o passo.

- Escuta, Sr. Capitão de Quadribol, a ruiva aqui atrás é uma adepta convicta do modo sedentário de vida! Então, a não ser que você me queira reclamando de dor nas pernas o mês inteiro é melhor andar mais devagar! - gritei para que ele, alguns metros a frente, me ouvisse.

James me olhou relutante, mas esperou que eu chegasse até ele e recomeçou a andar mais lentamente.

- Obrigada.

Silêncio constrangedor. Pensa em alguma coisa, rápido!

- Mas e aí, você tem alguma ideia do que dar a sua namorada? - perguntei pedindo pra sofrer.

- Na verdade não… Esperava que você pudesse me dizer. - sorriu amarelo.

- James… - choraminguei - Meio que a namorada é sua, sabe? Acho que você conhece ela melhor que eu.

- Eu sei, é só que… Olha, eu queria que fosse realmente especial! Algo que marcasse.

- Entendo… Bem, você não precisa investir tudo no presente, pode pensar numa maneira legal de entregar ou um encontro diferente. - estava mais pensando alto que falando com ele - Toda garota gosta de romantismo e, as decentes, preferem um belo gesto a uma bolsa cara. Algumas de nós se contentam até mesmo com algumas flores roubadas de um jardim qualquer, umas frases sinceras num cartão e, quem sabe, um piquenique olhando as estrelas… O quê? - perguntei quando reparei que ele me olhava estranho.

- Ah, qual é, Lily? Isso é muito pouco!

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, não é? - perguntei com um ar cansado.

- Tem uma loja de jóias perto do Três Vassouras, acha que ela gostaria?

- Claro…- respondi entediada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Tinha chegado a Hogsmead e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Desde o terceiro ano, quando os passeios foram permitidos, nunca havia estado ali sozinha. Agora, parada na rua principal ainda um pouco vazia, a ideia inicial me parecia um tanto estúpida. Claro, eu havia considerado a possibilidade de permanecer no castelo, mas achei que seria ainda mais depressivo.

Vaguei pelas ruas sem ir para nenhum lugar em específico e, quando o tédio me venceu, sentei numa pequena praça afastada do centro onde a movimentação ainda era pequena. Perdi um pouco a noção do tempo apenas olhando as nuvens passarem e imaginando formatos em cada uma, então não sei dizer quando David chegou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Olá. - disse, me sobressaltei quando percebi quem era.

- Oi. - respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

O silêncio se instalou imediatamente, parecia que o mundo havia se calado. Um tempo indeterminado se passou deste jeito até que decidi dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas...

- O que estou fazendo aqui? - completou com um sorriso doce, depois olhou para o outro lado e deu de ombros - Não sei bem o que estava pensando, confesso, só não consegui te ver e não vir.

Uma chama discreta acendeu lá no fundo, tentei ao máximo controlá-la.

- Sinto sua falta. - falei meio sem pensar.

- Também sinto. - a chama cresceu.

- Então por que...

- Agora não, Nick. - ele me lançou um olhar cansado - Olha, você é uma garota incrível. Mas incrível de uma maneira que sei que não vou encontrar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo… Eu só queria conseguir te perdoar.

Morri por dentro.

- Mas David, eu já disse que… - tentei me explicar pela enésima vez, mas ele colocou a mão sobre os meus lábios.

- Ainda não é a hora… Eu tenho que ir, Nick. Se cuida, tá? - então ele me deu um beijo no canto da boca e foi embora.

É possível morrer duas vezes num intervalo de quarenta segundos? Eu não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar, levantei e voltei para o castelo, onde certamente estaria bem mais calmo. Chegando às portas do salão, entretanto, não quis entrar. Permaneci vagando pelos jardins até encontrar um lugar que eu considerasse bom o suficiente para me sentar e entrar em depressão. Achei esta pedra na beira do lago. Perfeito.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Andei com James por várias lojas, mas ele era pior que mulher de TPM: nada é bom o bastante. Por este motivo nos encontrávamos novamente na primeira loja, uma joalheria cheia de coisas "não-bonitas-o-suficiente". Deixei-o estressando uma vendedora e comecei a olhar as vitrines com mais atenção, já que da primeira vez estava com James e ele não me deixava olhar direito pra nada.

Depois de pouco tempo comecei a ficar realmente com aborrecida. Primeiro porque a loja tinha jóias muito bonitas, do tipo que fazem uma garota fingir não se importar em passar fome por um mês ou dois para ter; segundo por inveja de Ariane de ter o cara por quem sou apaixonado tão louco por ela que acha que nada disso é bom o bastante.

É, vou precisar de uma dose extra de chocolates este fim de semana.

James veio atrás de mim outra vez quando eu analisava lindos brincos de pérola do lado oposto da loja. Ele trazia uma bandeja de veludo cheia de todos os tipos de acessórios e pedia ajuda para escolher um "ou uns, àquela altura ele já estava disposto a levar a loja toda se necessário", disse.

Suspirei e comecei a olhar os itens pré-escolhidos, havia pelo menos uns vinte. Descartei de cara, e sem sequer olhar os anéis, aí já seria demais. Broches... Nunca a vi usando, acho que não iria gostar, descartados. Agora me restavam alguns brincos extravagantes, apesar de bonitos, alguns conjuntos de brincos e colares e algumas pulseiras... Uma delas me chamou muito a atenção e retirei do mostruário para olhar mais de perto. Era composta de argolas douradas delicadas, intercaladas por pequenas pérolas e um pingente de coruja na argola antes da tranca. Simples, discreta e charmosa. Amei.

- É linda. – pensei alto.

- Não é? Achei que Nani fosse gostar. – disse James colado ao meu lado.

- Talvez... – disse insegura, precisava pensar em algo e rápido – Mas eu acho que pulseira não é presente de namorado.

- Quê? Por quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Porque... Ora, porque... Não é assim tão visível... Hum... Sabe o que namoradas adoram? Colares! Vai por mim, James, olha só esse conjunto com pedras azuis! Lindo! E vai combinar com os olhos dela, é perfeito. Você _tem_ que levar este. – e então parei para respirar esperando que ele caísse.

James continuou me olhado confuso por alguns segundos, como se considerasse se meu sorriso de propaganda de creme dental era verdadeiro ou eu tinha enlouquecido de vez. Por fim disse um "vai mesmo combinar com os olhos dela" e se dirigiu à vendedora para informar a decisão.

Decidi esperar do lado de fora quando ele começou a se mostrar indeciso quanto ao tipo de embalagem que ia querer. Me surpreendi com as ruas já cheias de alunos quando cheguei à rua, eu tinha passado tanto tempo assim com James? Bem, não importava, assim que ele atravessasse aquela porta eu fingiria estar morrendo de cólicas, voltaria imediatamente para o castelo, me enfiaria na minha cama e só sairia de lá na hora do jantar. Meu almoço, óbvio, seria uma grande caixa de chocolates.

É claro que meus planos foram frustrados.

- Se não é a minha ruiva favorita!

- Bom dia, Sirius, você parece estranhamente bem humorado. – respondi.

- E você habitualmente aborrecida. Vamos, Ruiva, vou animar o teu dia. – disse passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando.

- Pára, Sirius, eu vou voltar pra o castelo daqui a pouco.

- E afundar em depressão na cama? Olha, para todos os efeitos, eu sou seu namorado. Se você se matasse a culpa ia cair em mim.

- Fico comovida com suas intenções.

- Hey, pelo menos eu sou sincero!

Eu ainda ria de Sirius quando James apareceu ao nosso lado. Ele guardou o embrulho cuidadosamente no bolso interno do casaco e conversou por pouco tempo com Sirius antes de Ariane chegar. Ela, claro, se agarrou a James e propôs que saíssemos todos juntos para o Três Vassouras, mas Sirius negou e, com um sorriso maroto, disse que preferiria me levar a um lugar mais reservado.

- Sirius! – o repreendi dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas, mas sentindo meu rosto esquentar imediatamente.

Ariane riu junto com Sirius nos primeiros instantes, mas parou ao ver a expressão estranha no rosto de James. Não consegui definir o que era exatamente, mas era visível que não viu graça e não gostou da piada. Sua namorada prontamente mudou de assunto e o apressou a ir ao pub com ela enquanto eu e Sirius seguíamos na direção oposta.

- Você notou algo diferente em James ainda há pouco? - perguntei a Sirius quando já estávamos fora de alcance.

- E tinha como não notar? Porque você acha que a enjoadinha tratou de arrastar ele pra longe?

- Ah, Sirius, pega leve. Ela não é má, é só… Um garota comum.

- Ruiva…- Sirius começou com aquele tom de quem ia me dar uma lição de moral - Deixa pra lá, você é inocente demais.

- Não sou!

- Claro que é.

- Não sou!

- Ok, então não é. - respondeu dando de ombros - Mas continuo dizendo que fingir não vai te levar muito longe.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler _

Will e eu resolvemos andar pelas trilas ao redor do vilarejo quando as ruas começaram a ficar apinhadas demais para o nosso gosto. A esta altura não estávamos mais conversando, mas aproveitávamos a companhia silenciosa um do outro. Coisa rara de acontecer comigo, normalmente tenho necessidade de falar o tempo todo.

Estávamos próximos a trilha que passava pela Casa dos Gritos, mas a evitamos por não querer encontrar as multidões que também devem estar por lá. Mas nossa paz foi interrompida de qualquer jeito por uma criatura que eu não lembrava mais existir.

- Aproveitado seu passeio, Buttler? - Rick Murray saiu Merlin sabe de onde e se meteu em nosso caminho com uma cara nada amigável.

- Sim, está bastante agradável. - respondi sem entender seu mau humor - Você não?

- Como você se atreve a me responder com cinismo, sua sangue-ruim? - ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em mim.

- O quê! - perguntei sem entender.

Quer dizer, não que Rick e eu sejamos amigos, mas ele nunca me tratou mal e não vejo motivos para isso acontecer agora…Será que é só o extinto de Slytherin aflorando?

- Retire o que disse agora! - Will ordenou ao meu lado.

- Fique fora disso, garoto. Isso é entre eu e este projeto de vadia aqui.

- Hey! - reclamei.

- Agora chega! Sai daqui antes que eu me irrite de verdade, Murray.

- Saque sua varinha, Frey, eu só saio daqui quando terminar de dizer tudo que eu bem entender a sua amiga de sangue-ruim. - Rick debochou com a varinha já em mãos.

Will não perdeu tempo procurando por varinhas. Socou Rick direto no nariz derrubando-o no chão.

- É assim que os sangues-ruins resolvem seus problemas, Murray. E ninguém xinga minha garota na minha presença. - ele disse lançando a Rick um olhar de desdém.

Logo em seguida agarrou minha mão e nos afastamos rapidamente do local. Apenas quando estávamos longe ele parou e perguntou:

- Qual o problema dele, afinal?

- Eu não tenho ideia, eu não…Oh Merlin… - lembrei do muito provável motivo da irritação de Rick e tive uma crise de risos ali, no meio do nada sendo observada por um Will que não entendia nada.

Depois de chorar e quase rolar no chão de tanto rir, me contive e expliquei a Will que tinha combinado de vir a Hogsmead com Rick ontem, coisa que instantaneamente modificou seu humor.

- Por que você saiu comigo então? - seu tom era de uma acusação magoada, eu não estava entendendo - Disse que estava livre.

- Eu te disse que esqueci, Will, qual o problema? Não significava nada para mim quando aceitei, por isso esqueci. - me justifiquei.

- Então agora você simplesmente está aceitando convites de qualquer um?

- Claro que não! Will, qual o problema com você afinal? Vai começar a me xingar também? - comecei a me irritar.

- Claro que não! Eu NUNCA faria isso! - ele estava realmente nervoso e eu estava ficando realmente confusa - Só quero saber por que você aceitou o convite dele e agora está aqui comigo!

- Eu já expliquei tudo, foi um acidente...

- Ter saído comigo foi um acidente. Ah, fica cada vez melhor!

- Pára de falar idiotices, Will, você sabe que não foi isso!

- Não é o que parece!

- Escuta aqui: não tem motivo pra você estar dando este pití, nem falando comigo deste jeito. Se você não vai me dizer o teu problema então passar bem, eu estou indo! – respondi irritada.

Eu já tinha me virado, não vi acontecer. Não sei como ele chegou a mim tão rápido e nem como me virei, a única coisa de que tinha consciência eram seus lábios pressionados contra os meus.

- Esse - disse pausadamente num sussurro - é o meu problema. - e então foi embora.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Este era nossa penúltima visita a Hogsmead antes do natal, então eu precisava começar a procurar um presente de natal para Kathy de hoje, afinal, é melhor prevenir. Principalmente porque, não tendo muito dinheiro à disposição, fica bem mais difícil achar um presente que realmente agrade.

James me recomendou a loja em que comprou o presente de Ariane, mas não acredito que eu possa pagar qualquer coisa que venha de lá. Além do mais, eu gostaria de dar algo mais significativo... Pretendo finalmente dizer o que sinto por ela neste natal, não me importa se poderei ou não ficar com ela no futuro, decidi viver no presente.

Normalmente eu não me arriscaria deste jeito, mas eu sentia que Kathy era uma garota verdadeiramente especial. Seu jeito meigo e recatado, o sorriso doce e a educação refinada me encantavam mais a cada minuto que eu passava com ela. E, devido aos acontecimentos recentes, acho que ela sente alguma coisa por mim, o que me deu coragem para dizer a ela tudo o que sinto. Sei que toda essa coragem vai desaparecer na hora e vou acabar gaguejando feito um idiota na frente dela, mas nada disso me importa muito, já tomei minha decisão.

Só por curiosidade, dei uma olhada na loja que James falou. Certo, não precisava ser algo grandioso. Talvez eles tivessem algumas jóias mais simples... Acabei gostando de um colar fino de prata com o pingente de lobo. Ela não ia entender o real significado, claro, mas como Nick disse, combina com meu nome... Não, ainda assim ele estava fora do meu orçamento. Quer dizer, eu podia comprar se fizesse um esforço e me apertasse um pouco no próximo mês, mas isso seria irresponsabilidade. Saí da loja.

Depois de passar por algumas lojas, ainda não tinha ideia do que comprar. Dar presentes a garotas é muito mais difícil do que parece. Tudo que achava realmente legal estava fora do meu alcance... Eu devia ter trazido Lily comigo, ela saberia o que fazer. Já era quase meio dia, então resolvi procurar algo para comer antes de continuar a busca.

Enquanto comia no Cabeça de Javali, pensava em todas as lojas que já tinha passado. Eu estava meio perdido e meus pensamentos ficavam voltando para o colar de prata da primeira loja, mas não dava, eu não podia comprar aquilo... Ah, eu ia comprar sim! Uma vez na vida não ia me matar e Kathy merecia um presente legal. Saí do bar e voltei para a loja.

Depois de negociar e cuidar de toda a burocracia com o banco, saí da loja com o lindo embrulho. Agora com o presente comprado, o nervosismo caiu sobre mim. Será que ela ia gostar? Mas tinha certeza que uma garota delicada como Kathy gostaria de...

A cena que se passava bem em minha frente tirou todo o ar dos meus pulmões: Kathy sorria abraçada ao pescoço de ninguém menos que David Tremllet. Ele reclamou de alguma coisa, ela o soltou e rebateu o comentário. Ele sorriu malicioso e a beijou. Kathy olhou para os lados quando David a soltou e os dois saíram depressa da rua principal.

Não sei quanto tempo passei parado na rua pensando em todos os xingamentos possíveis e, talvez, tenha até inventado alguns novos. Voltei imediatamente para dentro da loja e discuti com todos os atendentes e o gerente até conseguir devolver o maldito colar e pegar o dinheiro de volta. A discussão na loja me ajudou a extravasar um pouco a raiva, mas nem chegou perto de me acalmar.

Voltei para o castelo praguejando contra o vento e todas as pessoas que pareciam felizes no caminho. Fiquei dando voltas pelos jardins do castelo para tentar me acalmar mais, foi quando avistei a já tão conhecida cabeleira colorida esparramada numa pedra na beira do lago. Fui até Nicole e me deitei ao seu lado em silêncio, ela me lançou um breve olhar e continuou calada, olhando as nuvens passando.

- Você parece irritado. – comentou depois de bastante tempo, não respondi – Meu dia também não foi muito bom, se serve de consolo, embora eu não ache que sirva.

- Não, não serve. – resmunguei em resposta.

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e me observou durante alguns segundos, então se sentou de pernas cruzadas ao meu lado e puxou minha cabeça para o seu colo. Estava tão irritado que não dei qualquer tipo de resposta para não descontar na pessoa errada. Ela então começou a passar os dedos entre meus cabelos massageando de leve murmurando uma canção lenta e, aos poucos, comecei a me acalmar.

- Melhor? – perguntou quando acabou.

- Muito. – respondi sinceramente – Obrigada, Nick. – ela sorriu.

- Minha mãe costumava fazer isso comigo quando eu era menor. Fico feliz que tenha te ajudado.

- Alguém já te disse que sua voz é bonita?

- Você é o primeiro, obrigada. – respondeu olhando para o horizonte.

- Eu gostei da música. – comentei, ela abriu um sorriso, mas ainda não olhava para mim.

- Across The Universe, dos Beatles. Os caras do show que eu queria ir, lembra?

- Hum... Bom gosto musical.

O silêncio voltou, mas não era nada incômodo. Nicole continuou acariciando meus cabelos e murmurando canções dos Beatles olhando para o nada. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela sua voz e devo ter adormecido, pois quando voltei a abrir os olhos o sol estava começando a se pôr.

- Nick... Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntei confuso.

- Algumas horas. – respondeu vagamente.

- Eu... Você devia ter me acordado. – reclamei meio envergonhado.

- Por quê? Você precisava relaxar. – respondeu me olhando com o rosto inexpressivo – Além do mais, gosto da sua companhia.

- Sou tão chato assim pra você gostar de mim enquanto durmo? – brinquei. Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Está ficando frio, nós deveríamos voltar ao castelo. – sugeriu.

- Provavelmente.

Caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio. Eu estava estranhamente calmo e sabia que devia tudo isso a Nicole, por isso lhe dei um enorme abraço quando nos separamos dentro do castelo, o que a arrancou um sorriso fraco.

É estranho Nicole estar assim calada... Ela normalmente é tão alegre e falante. Se bem que ela mencionou mais cedo que seu dia também não tinha sido... Oh meu Merlin, eu sou um idiota! Quer dizer, ela também estava mal, passou a tarde inteira me fazendo sentir melhor e eu sequer perguntei o que tinha acontecido!

Tinha que arrumar uma boa maneira de agradecê-la por isso e compensar meu erro... Pensando bem, eu já tinha uma ótima ideia.

* * *

**N/A: Olá gentee! Depois de um ano (ou mais) consegui voltar aqui :)**

**Sei que meu descaso foi grande e peço que me perdoem, pois não foi proposital. Sabem como é, a ente cresce, as responsabilidades aumentam, as prioridades mudam... A faculdade tem tomado quase todo meu tempo e aquele pouco que me resta tenho usado para dormir. Ou namorar. Isso quando não durmo no sofá do meu namorado... Trágico, eu sei. Bem, gostaria apenas de agradecer por todos os comentários e pedidos de post, sei o quanto é chato ler uma fic, gostar e ter uma autora desnaturada como eu. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Até o próximo capítulo (que eu juro que sai em menos de um ano!).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XX**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

_(I Wanna Hold Your Hand - The Beatles)_

* * *

_Jéssica Buttler_

Duas semanas se passaram desde o incidente em Hogsmead. Duas semanas que William Frey se esquiva de mim pelo castelo. Quer dizer, ele aparece do nada nas aulas e depois some (do nada) quando o sinal toca. Ok, ok, eu confesso: não tenho sido exatamente a pessoa mais insistente do mundo em falar com ele, mas você queria o quê? O cara, no meio de um ataque de ciúmes, me beija e vai embora! Eu pareceria uma oferecida se corresse atrás dele.

Não que ele fosse achar isso, Will não é assim... Está bem, a verdade é que, embora eu saiba que precisamos conversar, não tenho ideia do que dizer a ele! Por que homens têm que complicar tudo?

Então eu me sentia confusa em meus sentimentos por Will, receosa do que isso poderia causar a nossa amizade, ansiosa pela demora das coisas em acontecerem e muito, muito estressada por estar sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Preciso de um terapeuta.

Eu conversaria com Lily ou Nick, mas como já sei exatamente o que elas vão dizer não me ajuda muito... Queria uma opinião externa. E foi aí que eu tive uma ideia: Alice. Mas aonde aquela garota se meteu?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Recentemente desenvolvi uma teoria: as pessoas que procuro sentem quando as procuro e imediatamente entram em uma realidade alternativa onde vivem felizes longe da minha vista. Só pode. Procurei por Alice no castelo inteiro. DUAS VEZES! Eu vi o rosto de todos os alunos desta escola pelo menos duas vezes, mas onde está Alice? Lógico, Em outra dimensão! Bufei impaciente quando tomei o caminho para a torre da Grifinória, uma hora ela teria de aparecer para dormir, certo?

Ainda me faltava subir dois andares quando me deparei com Black mais a frente no corredor. Ele estava de costas para mim, então tentei passar despercebida. Sem sucesso, obviamente. Ele me saudou assim que passei.

- Estou extremamente frustrada esta noite, Black, não me amole. – respondi já sem paciência.

- Eu fico impressionado como as pessoas deste castelo têm a cara de pau de me chamar de esnobe mal educado. – comentou casualmente como se falasse sobre o tempo.

- Boa noite, Black. – disse de má vontade – Agora vá empilhar pinhas nas colinas e me deixe em paz, estou ocupada.

- Por acaso eu sei que você procura alguém. Eu poderia te ajudar, mas acho que não iria querer. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como você sabe que estou procurando Alice? – perguntei espantada.

- Eu não sabia que você estava procurando Alice.

- Mas você disse que...

- Sabia que você está procurando alguém, não quem.

Parei confusa, ele só podia estar de sacanagem com a minha cara.

- Muito bem, e como você chegou a conclusão de que eu estou procurando alguém?

- As pessoas raramente dão várias voltas no castelo só para se exercitar.

- Não sabia que estava me seguindo agora. – comentei ácida.

- As coisas que você não sabe sobre mim encheriam muitos livros, _Buttler_. – ele frisou meu sobrenome com uma dose especial e insuportável de sarcasmo.

- Black, vá...

- Pro inferno? – completou – Honestamente, você não tem criatividade? Escuto isso a semana inteira!

- Prefiro pensar nisto como uma tradição. – rebati.

- Parece que todo mundo só conhece esta punição! Existem coisas piores no mundo, sabia? – completou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Por exemplo: eu preferiria passar mil anos no inferno a ir comer o pão que o Ranhoso amassou. Consegue pensar em algo tão nojento quanto isso?

Não aguentei e ri. Agora não adiantava mais tentar bancar a durona, a máscara já estava no chão.

- Sabe, eu estava descontando na pessoa errada... Tenho que parar com esta mania. – comentei.

- Isto foi um pedido de desculpas? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não. – respondi imediatamente.

- Que bom, porque não se parecia nada com um. – disse em meio a uma risada. Dei-lhe um soco leve no ombro. Eu estava tendo lições de educação de Sirius Black?

- Pensei que alguém tinha me oferecido ajuda. – tratei de mudar de assunto.

- Vamos ver o que consigo fazer por você do inferno. – respondeu sarcástico como de costume. Revirei os olhos.

- Black, vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntei já perdendo a paciência outra vez, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Por favor? – tentei, ele agora tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas – Por favorzinho com mel e açúcar?

- Quê? – perguntou rindo.

- Por favorzinho com mel e açúcar, ora, não se pode dizer não a uma mulher que pede com tanta doçura. Vai dizer que você não conhece as regras?

- _Mon chérie,_ meu único interesse em conhecer as regras é saber qual a penalidade por quebrá-las. – respondeu com um sorriso galante.

- Tudo bem, já que você não vai me ajudar... Até mais, Black.

- Boa sorte na sua busca, Buttler. – respondeu.

Estava quase virando o corredor quando ele disse:

- E se eu fosse você iria para o dormitório agora. – sorri comigo mesma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

E Sirius estava certo, Alice estava saindo do banheiro de roupão e toalha na cabeça quando cheguei ao dormitório. Sorri comigo mesma e perguntei se tinha tempo para me dar sua opinião sobre um pequeno problema. Ela me ouviu com atenção e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Bem, o que você sente por ele? – perguntou interessada.

- Eu não sei. – respondi sinceramente – Fui pega de surpresa! Temos sido amigos por tanto tempo que eu nunca pensei sobre ele desta maneira...

- Tem certeza? Ele é bem bonito e, confesso, as vezes eu via vocês dois e achava que tinham uma amizade colorida... Na verdade, fiquei surpresa quando você me disse que nunca tinha acontecido nada.

- Mas eu nunca percebi nada...

- Ah, percebia sim! – me interrompeu – Me desculpe, Jéssica, mas toda garota sabe quando um cara está afim dela. Eu acho que você esteve mentindo para si mesma porque não queria nada com ele... O beijo mudou alguma coisa?

Não respondi de imediato. Eu vinha me fazendo esta mesma pergunta todos os dias e não tinha chegado a nada conclusivo. Will é, de fato, um cara legal, tem tudo a ver comigo, é bonito, é um perfeito cavalheiro, é divertido... O que eu tinha a perder? As eu não podia pensar apenas em mim, não podia correr o risco de magoá-lo.

- Eu não sei, tenho tentado falar com ele a semana inteira, mas ele está se esquivando! – reclamei.

- Você poderia mandar uma coruja a ele pedindo para se encontrarem. Se ele te der um bolo, esquece e deixa-o vir até você, se não, vocês finalmente podem conversar. – sugeriu Alice.

- É... Assim acho que nenhum de nós pode escapar mais. – concluí – Obrigada, Alice, foi muito legal da sua parte.

- De nada. – respondeu sorrindo – Sempre que precisar.

Faria isso agora antes que mudasse de ideia. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e saí para o corujal, pensaria no que escrever no caminho.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

Um dia, depois de passar a manhã ouvindo de Arine como James é perfeito e, a tarde, de como James está apaixonado por ela, comecei a me sentir egoísta. Sim, egoísta. Eu ficava me prendendo a essas coisas que aconteceram há, o quê, três meses atrás? Ok, não é tanto tempo assim, mas está claro que James e Ariane estão felizes, que eles fazem bem um ou outro e as coisas melhoram para eles a cada dia que passava, então o que é que eu estava fazendo? Esperando que, do nada, eles acabassem? A estas alturas, mesmo que James se lembrasse o que tinha acontecido entre nós, estava tão envolvido em seu novo namoro que eu duvido que fosse fazer alguma diferença. E além do mais, se eles são assim tão felizes, é muito egoísmo da minha parte querer que eles se separem só porque deixei minha chance passar.

Mas agora os dois vivem me procurando o tempo todo, não tenho como simplesmente desaparecer... Bem, acho que vou ter de me adaptar a situação, começar a evita-los aos poucos, fingir que estou ocupada, convencer Sirius a desaparecer comigo de vez em quando, talvez.

Falando em Sirius, acho que as pessoas já tiveram demais de nós, vou sugerir que comecemos a pensar em acabar nosso "namoro" depois das férias de natal. Assim não vou precisar mais passar tanto tempo na companhia de James e Ariane e, de brinde, ainda estarei oficialmente livre para seguir com minha vida amorosa. Não acho que ninguém vá mais lembrar dos boatos que me fizeram aceitar esta farsa e, mesmo que lembrem, Sirius desmentiu tudo quando assumiu nosso "namoro". Sim, com as provas chegando, o recesso de natal e me liberando de Sirius, vou conseguir ficar afastada do casal tempo o suficiente. É exatamente isso que vou fazer.

Pensei em tudo isso enquanto ia da biblioteca ao grande salão para jantar. Sentei-me ao lado de Sirius que, incrivelmente, estava sozinho na mesa da Grifinória. Talvez fosse o fato de ser sexta a noite. No geral, o salão estava bem vazio. Tivemos um jantar agradável, Sirius estava de bom humor (coisa rara) e me fiz rir durante todo o tempo que passamos no grande salão, quase não consegui comer. Quando estávamos indo juntos para o salão comunal, no entanto, ele começou com conversas mais sérias.

- Você parece bem hoje, Ruiva, boas notícias?

- Nada demais, apenas tomei algumas decisões que vão fazer minha vida mais leve, ou assim espero.

- E você vai me contar o que é? – perguntou interessado. Sirius é quase tão curioso quanto Jéssica. Sorri com este pensamento.

- Sim, até porque uma delas envolve você. – respondi – Estive pensando que devíamos terminar depois do recesso de natal.

- Como assim? Você não me ama mais? – perguntou fazendo voz de drama.

- Na verdade, Sirius, começo a gostar cada dia mais de você. – respondi sinceramente e com um grande sorriso – Mas preciso me afastar de James e Ariane, não me faz bem ficar perto deles. – concluí.

Sirius tinha uma expressão de espanto no rosto que atribuí fato de eu ter desistido de James, ele costuma dizer que acha minha avidez por sofrer impressionante, mas logo descobri que eu estava errada.

- Bem... Você até que não é má companhia, Ruiva. – falou meio sem jeito.

Eu ri. Vindo de Sirius, isso é quase uma declaração de amizade eterna.

- Acho que vai te fazer bem. – disse depois de algum tempo – Se afastar deles, sabe? Já tem alguma ideia de como quer acabar nosso longo amor secreto? Drama? Traição? Escândalo e gritaria na hora do intervalo?

- Sem espetáculos, Sirius. – respondi rindo – Eu realmente não preciso disso.

- Apesar de achar que é a coisa certa pra você, acho uma pena que desista de James. – o comentário me pegou de surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Eu disse, você até que não é má companhia. – ele sorriu para mim – Seria bem mais agradável de ter por perto do que aquela chata da namorada do James.

- Ah, ela é legal, Sirius. E James está feliz, você deveria estar feliz por ele. – nem eu acreditava no que estava dizendo, mas resolvi deixar de ser egoísta, não?

- Eu estaria, – retrucou – se ele não estivesse agindo como um maluco o tempo todo!

- Explique melhor. – pedi.

- Você só o vê perto da namorada, Lily, por isso não entende! James tem agido de maneira completamente multipolar desde que começou esse relacionamento. Toda manhã ele acorda estranho, se alguém menciona você, ele fica ansioso e quando dizem que nós estamos namorando, fica furioso comigo do nada. Só passa depois que encontra a bendita garota de quem, aliás, alguns dias ele não sabe do que estamos falando quando perguntamos quando ele vai encontra-la!

- Mas, Sirius, isto é sério! Talvez sejam sequelas do acidente, vocês deviam leva-lo a enfermaria...

- E nós tentamos, Lily! Só que aí ele encontra a namorada no café da manhã e, de repente, tudo muda. Ele simplesmente se recusa a continuar conversando conosco se não pararmos de dizer que ele está doente.

- Bom, mas James é um pouco teimoso...

- E não é só isso. Aquela garota é doentia! Ela é extremamente possessiva quando acha que ninguém está vendo. Fica dizendo a ele o que fazer, o que comer, para onde ir...

- Acho que você está exagerando, Sirius, é meio que normal namoradas serem meio mandonas.

- É o jeito que ela faz isso! Você me entenderia se visse! – ok, ele já estava exasperado – Todo mundo diz que eu sou ciumento e paranoico e talvez eu seja, mas tem algo de errado com essa garota, eu sei!

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava lisonjeada por Sirius ter expressado sua preferência por mim, mas não podia deixar que isso me subisse a cabeça e esquecer as decisões que tomei mais cedo. Decidi dizer-lhe uma verdade que com certeza o agradaria.

- Bem... Jéssica também acha isso. – ele me olhou surpreso – Ela também acha que tem algo de errado com Ariane, não gosta dela. – expliquei melhor.

- Uma que tem bom senso. Você devia ouvi-la. – respondeu satisfeito.

Continuamos andando em silêncio até chegarmos na sala comunal e cada um seguir para o seu dormitório. Acho que Sirius ficou mais que satisfeito por ser Jéssica a concordar com sua opinião ao invés de mim.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Jéssica Buttler_

Will não havia respondido meu bilhete, nem o tinha visto o dia todo. Ainda assim eu o esperava no local e hora marcada: uma sala no primeiro andar às quatro horas da tarde. Já haviam passado dez minutos e eu tentava decidir até quando deveria esperar quando ele entrou olhando para os lados, meio desconfiado. Então a hora chegou... E eu ainda não sabia o que dizer.

- Oi. – ele começou.

- Oi. – respondi.

E ficamos calados. Patético. Eu precisava pensar em algo para dizer, mas a única coisa que me vinha em mente era "ele me beijou, ele é quem devia começar!".

- Então... Eu recebi o seu recado... – ele começou.

- Você sumiu. – acusei. Sim, assim do nada.

- Er... Eu estava estudando. – mentiu. Levantei uma sobrancelha – Eu tenho todos esses trabalhos para entregar... – mas sua voz foi morrendo enquanto eu arqueava minha outra sobrancelha – Ok, o que você quer que eu diga?

Droga! Ele jogou a bola para mim... E fiz o que eu faço melhor.

- Eu preciso de ajuda com feitiços. – afirmei na maior cara de pau.

- O quê?

- Você sabe, feitiços! Varinhas, floreios, palavras mágicas... Bem, não palavras mágicas, meu problema são feitiços não verbais, nunca saem do jeito que deveriam! Eu não consigo me concentrar e faze-los funcionar, sempre sai algo errado! Você sabe, coisas decolam ou simplesmente mudam de cor quando deveriam mudar de forma. Pedi a Lily e Nick para me ajudarem, mas elas tentaram e não deu certo, então eu fui atrás de você, mas você nunca estava lá! Eu aqui precisando da sua ajuda para passar de ano e você se esquivando de mim pela escola como se eu tivesse lepra! Que tipo de amigo faz isso? E ainda por cima...

- Ah, qual é, Jessica! Eu te conheço há cinco anos! – me interrompeu – Eu sei cada movimento seu. Agora, por exemplo, está tendo uma crise de verborragia porque me chamou aqui mas na verdade não sabe o que dizer.

É, fui pega.

- Você cortou o cabelo?

- Pára, só vai fazer as coisas piores! – pediu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ele começou a dar voltas pela sala enquanto respirava fundo.

Se eu bem conhecia Will, algo grande estava para acontecer. Ele normalmente faz isso para se acalmar e organizar os pensamentos para dar um de seus discursos. Eu só esperava que ele não fosse discursar sobre seu novo ódio eterno por mim. Esperei em silêncio até que ele começou a falar, gesticulando e ainda dando voltas pela sala.

- Eu sei que não deveria ter te beijado. Me desculpe. – começou – Muito menos te beijado e saído daquele jeito, isso foi ridículo da minha parte e não foi uma atitude digna de um homem de verdade. – "uau", pensei – Eu espero que me perdoe por estas falhas, foi tudo tão de repente, eu não estava preparado... Bem, a estas alturas é lógico que você sabe que isso não é novo. Na verdade, eu pretendia tentar avançar alguns passos quando te chamei para sair naquele sábado, mas as coisas saíram de controle quando eu tive aquele ataque de ciúmes. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, talvez seja o fato de eu querer isso há tanto tempo. Desculpe por ter agido como um covarde e fugido, mas eu não me arrependo de ter te beijado.

Então ele finalmente olhou para mim como quem espera uma resposta, mas eu ainda estava lá com aquela cara de babaca sem saber o que dizer.

- Will... Você... Há quanto tempo...? – eu estava atordoada, mas precisava falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que me desse mais tempo para pensar.

- Desde que nos tornamos amigos mais próximos. – ele deu um sorriso fraco – Eu sei que devia ter dito algo antes, mas tinha tanto medo de estragar as coisas e ver você se afastar de mim... Eu não queria correr o risco de ficar sem você e olha só o que eu fiz.

- Mas você disse que tinha essa intensão...

- É nosso último ano aqui, só Merlin sabe o que vai acontecer quando sairmos por aqueles portões pela última vez... Eu não queria pensar que perdi a chance de ter a garota mais incrível do mundo ao meu lado por medo das coisas darem errado. Eu só não pretendia que fosse tão depressa.

Eu ainda estava pensando no que dizer quando ele voltou a falar.

- Eu sei que você não se sente da mesma forma que eu. – e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar – Não se sinta mal por mim, só... Se um dia se sentir a vontade comigo de novo, não hesite em me procurar, ok? – e, com um sorriso sem graça, virou as costas e foi em direção a porta.

- Will, espere! – pedi indo atrás dele.

- É melhor você não me vir com aquela história de feitiços não verbais de novo. – brincou.

- Não, é que eu... Eu...

- Sério, não se culpe. – disse, pela primeira vez aquela tarde, me olhando realmente nos olhos – Eu percebi que você não tem noção do poder de encantar todos os homens ao seu redor...

E aí eu beijei ele. Não, você não leu errado, embora não faça nenhum sentido. Eu sei que eu disse que não queria mais nada, mas você ouviu aquele discurso? Além do mais, eu sempre achei que Will seria um namorado perfeito para a sortuda que ele escolhesse, por que não podia ser eu?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lily Evans_

- Então eu disse a ele que devíamos ir devagar para eu me acostumar com a ideia antes de assumir qualquer coisa. – concluiu Jéssica, que estivera nos contando sobre seu novo não-relacionamento com Will.

Estávamos reunidas, Jéssica, Alice, Nicole e eu, na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço.

- Eu acho que ele vai te fazer bem. – respondeu Nicole – Só precisa melhorar o gosto musical.

- Ah, Nick! Isso foi há cinco anos, esquece de uma vez! – ela pediu revirando os olhos.

- Não posso! É como se ele tivesse ofendido minha família!

Fiquei feliz que as duas estivessem distraídas com sua mini discussão e não prestaram atenção na minha reação à notícia. Não é que eu estivesse triste ou não achasse Will um cara legal... Eu só achava que isso ia acabar mal porque sei o quanto Sirius mexe com ela (mesmo que ela negue isso) e, conhecendo Sirius, ele não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

Entretanto, apenas sorri e acenei com a cabeça quando me perguntaram se eu achava que ia dar certo, não ia ser eu a desencorajar os outros a esquecer o que sentem seguirem em frente, não era isso que eu mesma estava tentando fazer? Jéssica vai ficar bem, eu sei, só espero que Will não se machuque...

- Com todo respeito, eu acho ele um gato. – disse Alice – Se o interior for tão bom quanto o exterior, você não tem do que reclamar.

- Não mesmo, ele é ótimo. – Jéssica respondeu sorridente – Só não espalhem para o castelo inteiro, ok? Ainda estamos em fase de teste.

- Seu segredo está guardado. – garantiu Alice.

- Nem precisava dizer. – Nicole respondeu.

- Lily? – Jéssica insistiu quando não respondi – Você não vai contar a ninguém, vai? – eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer pondo tanta ênfase no "ninguém". Isso me preocupou mais ainda.

- Você sabe que não. – respondi, e era verdade, embora agora estivesse ainda mais certa que isto não ia acabar bem.

Eu só esperava estar errada, mas não tive muito mais tempo para pensar sobre isso. Avistei James e Ariane vindo em nossa direção e tratei de me retirar inventando que tinha de lembrado de qualquer dever de última hora.

Meu plano estava dando certo. Não que alguma coisa tivesse mudado nos meus sentimentos, mas aceitar os fatos me fez muito bem. Não adiantava ficar me debatendo contra a verdade, só me machucava mais.

Mais por falta de um lugar para ir que por necessidade, fui à biblioteca. Encontrei Sirius sentando numa mesa escondida bem ao fundo e achei que minha habilidade de guardar segredos seria posta à prova bem antes do esperado, mas, para minha sorte, o dever de poções que ele estava fazendo continha tantos erros que não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre outra coisa enquanto eu o ajudava a consertar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Desde o "incidente" em Hogsmead tenho evitado encontrar Kathy e venho passando muito tempo com Nicole. E quanto mais faço isso, mais quero fazer. Não que eu esteja me apaixonando por ela nem nada do gênero, é só que ela tem uma espontaneidade na maneira de agir que é extremamente rara de se ver. Também tenho tentado ser o melhor amigo possível depois daquele dia em que, mesmo tendo seus próprios problemas em mente, ela cuidou de mim sem fazer perguntas.

Nicole, aliás, nunca faz perguntas a não ser que você comece o assunto e, quando faz, nunca te pressiona a responder. Mesmo eu escondendo dela tantos segredos e me conhecendo a tão pouco tempo, percebo que ela confia plenamente em mim e recebo isso como um presente que tento o tempo todo retribuir, mas nem sempre consigo. Principalmente nos momentos em que ela volta a falar do ex-namorado, por quem ainda é perdida e inocentemente apaixonada. Nunca tive coragem de destruir aquele sorriso esperançoso contando o que vi.

Na noite que sucedeu o "incidente" não consegui dormir. Fiquei encarando o teto enquanto juntava as várias peças soltas que sempre deixava passar e cheguei a uma conclusão: não sei o quão velha é esta história, mas tenho certeza que Kathy e Tremllet já estavam envolvidos bem antes dele acabar seu namoro com Nicole. Quanto a mim? Eu devia ser apenas um instrumento de ciúmes usado por Kathy para pressionar Tremllet a largar a namorada. E pensar que eu ia gastar tanto dinheiro com um presente incrível para alguém assim...

Falando neste dinheiro, resolvi usa-lo, ou ao menos parte dele, para comprar um presente para Nicole. Não era seu aniversário nem nada, era simplesmente por ela ser tão ela. E por agradecimento a sua atenção. Não sabia o que comprar até um dia em que, indo juntos para o salão principal, a ouvi cantarolando uma música daquela banda que idolatra e tive uma ideia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nicole Carrew_

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e eu estava extremamente mal humorada. Não tinha nada a ver com as provas da tarde ou da semana seguinte, nem com o frio imenso que fazia por ter começado o inverno e havia neve por todos os lados. Era dia 17 de dezembro. Em poucas horas começaria um show em homenagem a minha banda favorita no mundo e eu não podia estar lá. Estava indo para o grande salão só para encontrar as meninas, porque a fome era zero de tanto mal humor.

Então, um pouco antes de chegar ao meu destino final, Remus apareceu na outra extremidade do corredor em que eu estava. Ele sorriu ao me ver e apressou o passo. Sorri para ele também, embora não com o mesmo entusiasmo, que bom que estava feliz, isso parece tão raro.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Remus Lupin_

Não era bem como eu tinha planejado fazer isso, mas a encomenda chegou tão em cima da hora que teria de ser surpresa mesmo. Localizei meu alvo no Mapa do Maroto e desci as escadas da torre correndo. Encontrei Nicole próximo ao salão principal, onde supus que estivesse indo. Ela estava mais arrumada que de costume, o que era ótimo, ia facilitar muito as coisas.

- Nick, eu estava procurando por você! – disse sorrindo quando estávamos próximos o suficiente.

- Ficarei lisonjeada se este for o motivo do seu sorriso. – respondeu – Ao menos alguém está feliz hoje. – completou desanimada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei realmente preocupado.

- Bem, hoje é dezessete de dezembro. – respondeu após um suspiro – A melhor festa do ano está para começar e eu estou presa aqui. – sorri – Eu sei que parece idiota, mas é importante para mim, sabe? – abri mais o sorriso.

- E se eu te dissesse que posso te levar à tal festa? – ela me olhou animada, mas logo depois o sorriso murchou.

- Eu agradeço, Remus, mas mesmo assim eu precisaria de ingressos e tenho certeza que já estão esgotados há séculos. – reclamou.

- Hum... É uma pena. – comentei – Mas sabe, estava te procurando hoje porque tenho um presente pra você.

- É? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim. Mas eu não tive tempo de embalar, então você vai ter que fechar os olhos e estender a mão. – pedi.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas obedeceu. Pus os dois pequenos pedaços de papel virados para baixo em sua mão e disse que podia abrir. Ela os virou curiosa e a surpresa se estampou em seu rosto. Olhava de mim para os papéis como se não ousasse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Remus, isso... Isso são... – gaguejou.

- Dois ingressos para o show de hoje a noite. – completei a frase por ela – Agora escolha alguém para levar com você e traga à estátua da bruxa caolha no terceiro andar, mas seja rápida, trinta minutos no máximo ou você vai se atrasar.

- Eu? Você não vem?

- Não, Nick, o presente é para você. – respondi com um sorriso – Chame quem quer que você queira – completei, mesmo receando que ela fosse chamar o ex-namorado – e leve até a estátua, vou levar vocês até fora da escola e lhes ensinar como voltar.

Ela ainda me olhava boquiaberta. Por mais algum tempo apenas ficou olhando para os ingressos, segurando-os como se fossem joias delicadas. Então, finalmente, olhou para mim e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigada, Remus. – disse ainda sorrindo – Então vamos. – falou antes de me segurar pela mão e sair me puxando para a escada mais próxima.

- Espera, Nick, você ainda tem que chamar alguém para levar com você. – disse resistindo a andar. Talvez esteja tão empolgada que esqueceu disso.

- Mas você disse que eu podia levar qualquer pessoa. – disse parando para me olhar.

- Sim, pode escolher qualquer um. – confirmei.

- Bom, estou escolhendo você. – respondeu num tom de que isto fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Esta me pegou de surpresa. Esta realmente não era minha intensão quando dei os ingressos a ela.

- Você não precisa me levar só porque te dei os ingressos... – comecei, mas logo fui interrompido.

- Não é por isso. Eu gosto de você, Remus. – disse simplesmente – Gosto da sua companhia, quero que venha comigo.

A sinceridade de Nicole me pegou ainda mais de surpresa. Tanto que fiquei algum tempo digerindo o que ela disse, é raro encontrar pessoas assim tão abertas em relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Mas você não é obrigado a vir, é claro. – disse meio sem jeito por causa da minha demora – Eu entendo se isso for te causar problemas com a Butcher ou se você não quiser vir...

A menção de Kathy me fez reagir imediatamente.

- Sim, eu vou com você. Desculpe, eu só estava surpreso. – respondi. Ela sorriu abertamente e voltou a me puxar escada acima.

Parte da culpa destes ingressos estarem chegando às mãos de Nicole era dela e do Tremllet afinal, não? Além de querer agradece-la por ter se tornado uma amiga tão boa, foi a forma que achei de compensa-la pelo que Butcher tinha tirado dela, entregando-a algo cujo valor era inicialmente destinado a Kathy.

Ela ia à frente sem parar de tagarelar sobre como eu ia adorar a música, se virando de tempos em tempos para olhar minha reação aos seus comentários e sorrir. Eu sorria de volta com facilidade, me sentia extremamente bem por tê-la deixado tão feliz.

Quando chegamos à estátua da bruxa caolha, disse que ia lhe mostrar um segredo e pedi que não contasse a mais ninguém sobre aquela passagem. Não tive do que duvidar quando ela afirmou não diria uma palavra sequer. Saindo da rua principal de Hogsmead, pegamos o Noitebus Andante até o local do show. Nicole estava tão animada quanto chegamos que lá que achei que começaria a flutuar a qualquer momento. Eu só conseguia sorrir de volta.

Olhando ao redor, acho que consegui entender porque ela gostava tanto desta banda. Me parecia que todos os fãs tinham um ar meio avoado, com aqueles símbolos de paz e amor estampados por todos os lados. Ela realmente devia se sentir em casa.

Confesso que me senti meio deslocado quando a banda começou a tocar, eu parecia ser o único a não saber todas as letras, e provavelmente era, mas Nicole me fazia dançar com ela as músicas mais agitadas e, confesso, me diverti como há muito tempo não fazia.

E enquanto eu olhava Nicole e me divertia com ela, senti que queria ser sempre o motivo daquele sorriso e este pensamento repentino me assustou. Estava prestes a lhe dizer que ia comprar algo para beber quando a banda mudou para uma música mais lenta e ela perguntou se eu me importaria de dançar esta com ela, era uma de suas favoritas. Eu não podia negar.

_Something in the way she moves (Algo no jeito que ela se move)_

_Attracts me like no other lover (Me atrai como nenhuma outra)_

Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e sorriu. Eu, meio nervoso, pousei meus braços em sua cintura e começamos a nos mover lentamente no ritmo da música.

_Something in the way she woos me (Algo no jeito que ela me fascina)_

_I don't want to leave her now (Eu não quero deixa-la agora)_

_You know I believe and how (Você sabe, eu acredito, e como)_

- Obrigada, Remus, eu nunca vou esquecer desta noite. – disse me olhando carinhosamente. E precisei piscar algumas vezes para me desconcentrar dos desenhos em sua íris e responder.

- Obrigada por me trazer junto, eu me diverti muito.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows (Em algum lugar em seu sorriso, ela sabe)_

_That I don't need no other lover (Que eu não preciso de nenhuma outra)_

_Something in her style that shows me (Alguma coisa em seu jeito que me mostra)_

_I don't want to leave her now (Eu não quero deixa-la agora)_

_You know I believe and how (Você sabe, eu acredito, e como)_

Então ela chegou mais perto e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e, naquele momento, eu tive certeza que estava em sérios apuros.

_You're asking me, will my love grow?(Você me pergunta: "seu amor vai crescer?")_

_I don't know, I don't know (Eu não sei, eu não sei)_

_You stick around now it may show (Fique por perto agora, ele pode aparecer)_

_I don't know, I don't know (Eu não sei, eu não sei)_

_Something in the way she knows (Algo em seu jeito, ela sabe)_

_And all I have to do is think of her (E tudo que eu tenho que fazer é pensar nela)_

_Something in the things she shows me (Algo nas coisas que ela me mostra)_

_I don't want to leave her now (Eu não quero deixa-la agora)_

_You know I believe and how (Você sabe, eu acredito, e como)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**N/A: Gente, peço desculpas por ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Devo dize que até fico surpresa que alguém ainda leia isso aqui... Obrigada :)**

**Estou fazendo intercâmbio no Canadá atualmente e se a faculdade no Brasil já me cobrava, imagina aqui! Mas sinto saudades do tempo que podia escrever sem maiores preocupações. Vou tentar manter o ritmo de 1 capítulo por mês, ao menos. Me cobrem!**

**Beeeijos e até o próximo :)**


End file.
